


No Place Like Home

by EmmaRosse



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Destiny Child, F/M, Female Bilbo, Friendship, Future Frodo, I love Ori!
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 80,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaRosse/pseuds/EmmaRosse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Bilba Baggins es una hobbit dispuesta a ayudar a los enanos a recuperar su hogar. ¿El único problema? Ellos no tienen ni idea que es mujer, y ella preferiría que eso no cambiara.¡Oh! Bilba es una hija del destino. ¿Qué demonios significa eso?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

Bilba miraba como el humo de su pipa ascendía por sobre su cabeza cada vez que esta exhalaba.

 

Sentada frente a la puerta de su casa, la apreciada Bolsón Cerrado, se dedicó a mirar el maravilloso paisaje que tenía frente a sus ojos.

 

Enormes prados verdes cubrían el lugar mientras que los pequeños hobbits de la Comarca sembraban las tierras y arreglaban sus jardines de la forma que sólo un hobbit podía hacer. A pesar de toda la tranquilidad que la rodeaba, la armonía que entregaba a maravillosa vista, Bilba no podía dejar de sentir una pequeña molestia en el fondo de su mente.

 

Esa pequeña piedrita en la tranquilidad de Bilba había aparecido en la época en que sus padres murieron, en ese traumático invierno en que los ríos se congelaron y tanto lobos como orcos habían podido llegar hasta la Comarca y allí produjeron estragos. Los padres de Bilba, Bungo y Belladona, no fueron los únicos heridos por las heridas de las redadas que se produjeron, pero si no de los pocos que murieron a causa de ellas.

 

Desde entonces Bilba estaba sola.

Es cierto que aún tenía muchos familiares repartidos por la zona, primos, primas, tíos y tías de diferentes grados. Pero nadie era capaz de reemplazar a sus padres. Ni nadie podía llenar el vacío que ellos dejaron.

 

Lo único que parecía alegrar a la joven hobbit era recorrer los pasillos de su amado hogar, el cual fue construido por su padre para su madre como un regalo de cortejo mucho tiempo atrás. Las risas de tiempos pasados impregnaban las murallas, de la misma forma en que cada cosa del hogar tenía un significado especial para Bilba, porque junto a eso existía un recuerdo invaluable para ella. Incluso en esas cucharas de plata que su prima Lobelia intentaba robar cada vez que iba a visitarla.

 

Pero el vacío parecía agrandarse lentamente y Bilba sabía que tarde o temprano la pena la consumiría…

 

Fue con ese pensamiento cuando Bilba sintió una sombra cubrirla completamente y tubo que mirar hacia arriba para identificar quien perturbaba su tranquilidad.

 

"Bilba Bolsón" dijo la alta figura envuelta en un manto gris.

 

"Buen día" le dijo ella con una suave sonrisa, mientras seguía fumando con toda tranquilidad.

 

El extraño la miro directamente a los ojos, como si tratara de descifrar su carácter de esa forma. Bilba simplemente sostuvo su mirada, dándole la oportunidad de hacerlo.

 

Hacía mucho tiempo su madre le había enseñado que no tenía que dejarse intimidar por otros, sin importar que tan grandes y fuertes fueran, porque ella era una Took y los Took simplemente no se dejan intimidar.

 

La sonrisa de extraño solamente creció.

 

"Estoy en busca de alguien qué se una a una aventura" le dijo él.

 

Bilba inhalo un par de veces su pipa, pensativa.

 

"Quizás alguno de mis primos Took o Brandigamo estén interesados" dijo ella mirando en dirección a donde se encontraban sus smails "Si quiere puedo enviarles una carta para ver quienes se ofrecen. Aunque vino a preguntar en una mala época, se acerca la primavera y todos están preparando sus tierras o preparándose para cortejar a las jovencitas" dijo ella con un tono maternal, como si su época de cortejo hubiera pasado hace mucho. Lo cual no era cierto, apenas estaba bordeando los cuarenta, pero nunca se vio interesada por los hobbits de la zona o ellos por ella.

 

El extraño soltó una carcajada mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en busca de dejar entrar más aire a sus pulmones. Bilba lo miró sin entender mientras se secaba lágrimas de los ojos.

 

"Oh, pequeña, ustedes los hobbits nunca dejan de sorprenderme, o traerme una buena risa" ahora Bilba lo miraba más bien ofendida, sin entender que había dicho que fuera tan gracioso "Me refería a usted, querida Bilba. Te estaba preguntando a ti, Bilba, si estabas dispuesta a unirte a una aventura"

 

Por un segundo el corazón de Bilba dio un brinquito de alegría, como si una parte oculta de sí misma ansiara desde hace tiempo está oportunidad, pero la conciencia de Bilba se apuro en apagarla. Se paró rápidamente de la cómoda silla en la cual estaba sentada y se sacudió las faldas.

 

"Lamento decepcionarlo, señor…"

 

"Gandalf" dijo él, rellenando la falta de nombre "Gandalf el Gris"

 

La mente de Bilba hizo un pequeño click cuando relacionó el nombre con las fantásticas historias que le contaba su madre antes de irse a dormir y los maravillosos fuegos artificiales de su infancia. Pero su lado racional seguía en control y no dejó que se mostrara mucho su emoción.

 

"Señor Gandalf" dijo ella "Es una pena que haya venido hasta aquí, porque yo no soy la persona que busca. Soy solo una hobbit, una Bolsón que no busca aventuras sino la paz del hogar"

 

Dicho esto fue hacia su puerta y se dispuso a entrar cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Gandalf.

 

"¿Y si es para recobrar el hogar de otros?" preguntó él, Bilba se detuvo, con la mano en la puerta "¿Qué pasa si esta aventura es para que otros recuperen el hogar que perdieron, sin que fuera su culpa? ¿El hogar ancestral que muchos no han llegado a conocer y del cual a los mayores solo les quedan los recuerdos? ¿Participarías de esta aventura para ayudar a otros a tener lo que para ti es tan preciado?"

 

Con esa última pregunta Gandalf se quedó en silencio, dejando que sus palabras hicieran su efecto.

 

Bilba suspiró antes de abrir la puerta.

 

"¿Por qué no entras?" dijo Bilba mirando a Gandalf mirándolo fijamente a los ojos "Al parecer tenernos que hablar seriamente"

 

Con una sonrisa Gandalf entró a Bolsón Cerrado siguiendo a Bilba, quien se apuro en calentar agua para el té y sacó unas galletas mientras Gandalf se sentaba en la pequeña mesa.

 

Una vez que la comida estaba servida Bilba se sentó frente a su invitado, quien observaba los adornos de la casa mientras daba tragos pequeños de té.

 

"Lindos muebles" dijo él, después de unos minutos de silencio.

 

"Algunos dirían que los mejores de la zona" dijo Bilba orgullosa mientras masticaba una galleta "Pero definitivamente no estamos acá para hablar de los mueble de mi padre"

 

"No, pero para hablar de algo que tiene el mismo significado para algunos que tienen para ti estos muebles"

 

Bilba suspiro de nuevo.

 

"Vas a tener que ser menos enigmático si quieres que nos alcancen las galletas para esta conversación, señor Gandalf" dijo ella sacando otra del plato "porque hasta ahora no he podido entender bien a que se ha estado refiriendo"

 

El sonrió mientras tomaba más té y se rellenaba a taza.

 

"Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando tu aún no habías nacido, existió un gran reino de enanos…"

 

"¿Enanos?" dijo ella extrañada.

 

"Si, enanos. Ahora mantente en silencio para que pueda contarte la historia" ella asintió y se metió otra galleta a la boca, como si esta asegurara su silencio "¿Dónde iba? A si, un reino llamado Erebor. Este era el reino más maravilloso de a época, muchos otros reyes se inclinaban ante Thrain, el rey bajo la montaña. Sus riquezas eran superiores a todas que habían existido hasta entonces. Cascadas de oro, ríos de zafiro, prados de esmeraldas y montañas de rubíes. Lo único que parecía hacer el tesoro era crecer. Y las ciudades de los alrededores de Erebor florecían bajo la influencia de la montaña solitaria. Pero como se sabe, la codicia solo trae cosas malas, en este caso, atrajo lo peor que puede pasarle a un reino. El fuego de un dragón" Bilba sostuvo el aliento "Era tanto el tesoro acumulado en un solo lugar que el dragón Smaug viajó hasta Erebor, destruyendo todo a su paso. Ni el ejército mejor armado de los enanos pudo detener el deseo del dragón por el tesoro. De esa forma, los supervivientes del reino de Erebor se vieron desterrados de su hogar, obligados a deambular sin un lugar fijo al cual llamar suyo. Pero han pasado sesenta años desde este desafortunado suceso y todas las profecías sobre el retorno de los enanos a la montaña se están cumpliendo. Es hora de que se les sea devuelto su legitimo hogar"

 

Más de una lágrima había caído por las mejillas de Bilba al escuchar la historia. Se imaginaba a todos esos enanos corriendo por sus vidas sin poder hacer nada por evitar el sufrimiento, el ver cómo eran despojados de su lugar ancestral.

 

"Es una historia terrible, de eso estoy segura. Es el tipo de desventura que no le desearía nunca a nadie. Pero aún no veo que tengo que ver yo con todo esto" le explicó Bilba.

 

"Tú, mi querida hobbit, tendrás un papel de gran importancia en esta travesía"

 

"Pero… ¿Por qué yo?" le preguntó Bilba poniéndose de pie, mientras que recogía la mesa rápidamente, como si esto calmara sus nervioso. Dejó las tazas para lavar, antes de girarse para mirar a Gandalf, apoyándose contra el mesón de lavado "Soy solo una hobbit. Una mujer hobbit. Yo no tengo lugar en las historias, solo las escucho y se las cuento a otros"

 

"Ahí es donde te equivocas, Bilba. Tú no eres solo una hobbit. Ni un hobbit es solo un hobbit. Pero tú eres la hija de Belladona Took, quien desciende de la más fuerte de las ramas de los Took, los cuales nunca han temido por nada. Y eres hija de Bungo Bolsón, el cual perteneció a las familias más comprometidas con lo que creen de todas las razas. Eres lo que ha sido llamado una hija del destino, la mezcla entre dos linajes opuestos, sacando lo mejor de ambos. Estás destinada a grandes cosas, cosas que ni tú ni yo podemos imaginar aún. Y con que seas una mujer… carece de importancia. Serás la primera de muchas que probarán la valía de tu género, sin importar nada. Y sé que tú, Bilba, no dejaras que otros sufran por la falta de un hogar, porque eres de los pocos que compren el sufrimiento sin sufrirlo tú misma"

 

Después de ese discurso no había mucho que Bilba pudiera objetarle al mago. Lo miraba fijamente, con los nudillos blancos de afirmarse con tanta fuerza al mesón. Él la miraba con la misma intensidad que ella a él, hasta que finalmente Bilba se rindió.

 

"Explícame más sobre esta aventura tuya, Gandalf el Gris, para ver cómo me tengo que preparar"

 

"Bueno… serás la catorceava en una compañía de trece enanos…" explicó él, sabiendo que este sería un pequeño problemita que tendrían que superar.

 

"¡¿Trece enanos?! ¡¿Esperas que viaje con trece enanos hombres?!" gritó ella escandalizada, su cara volviéndose color escarlata rápidamente "¡Gandalf, soy una dama! Algo mayor es cierto, pero sigo siendo una dama respetable que no puede viajar con un grupo de varones. ¿Qué crees que soy?" de repente lo miro levemente más asustada "¿Qué pasa si alguno me…?"

 

"No creo que seas nada y sé que no lo eres. Debes entender que los enanos nunca te harán nada. Soy una raza que tiene una alta estima por cualquier dama sin importar la raza y ninguno de ellos te tocaría en contra de tu voluntad. Entre los enanos nacen tan pocas mujeres que cada una de ellas es tratada con la mayor de los respetos, sin importar nada. Te aseguro que mientras viajes con ellos nunca se te faltará el respeto y estarás más segura en ese aspecto que en ningún otro lugar"

 

Pero las mejillas de Bilba no habían perdido su color

 

"No podría, simplemente no puedo viajar con un grupo de varones" dijo ella, retorciéndose las manos. "¡Soy una dama!"

 

Gandalf le dio una mirada, compadeciéndose de su predicamento y entendiendo su posición. Mirándola fijamente a Gandalf se le ocurrió una idea, pero no estaba seguro de que ella la aprobaría.

 

"¿Pero que pasaría si no fueras una dama?" le preguntó Gandalf con lo que el suponía era una idea brillante.

 

Solo consiguió que Bilba lo mirara aún más ofendida.

 

"Deja que me explique. ¿Tu único problema con esta aventura es que siendo mujer viajarías con un grupo de varones?"

 

"Uno de los mayores problemas" dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, pero por lo menos escuchando lo que el mago tenía que decirle.

 

"¿Qué pasaría si no fueras una dama?" Bilba ahora levanto una ceja, golpeando uno de sus peludos pies contra el suelo para demostrar que se estaba impacientando "¿O por lo menos, no aparentaras ser una?"

 

Esto finalmente consiguió que Bilba se relajara un poco y mostrara más curiosidad, Gandalf se sintió envalentonado por el cambio de postura y siguió adelante con su idea.

 

"Si los enanos te vieran como un varón, no te sentirías tan vulnerable. Podrías aparentar ser un hobbit varón y no tendrías que temer por tu honor en ningún momento, podrías viajar con ellos como si fueran hermanos"

 

Ahora Bilba dudaba.

 

"Bilba, es el destino el que me ha susurrado que eres tú la que debe tomar el catorceavo lugar en esta compañía. Obviamente preferiría que fueras como tú misma, pero si de esta forma te llegas a sentir más segura, entonces yo no soy quien para impedírtelo"

 

Gandalf la miraba expectante, mientras que Bilba analizaba los pros y los contras. Finalmente miró al mago.

 

"¿Cómo esperas que yo pase por un varón exactamente?" le preguntó Bilba "Se que no soy la más agraciada de las hobbits, pero nunca se me ha dicho que mis rasgos se alejan tanto de lo que es considerado femenino. Y hay que tener en cuenta que… digamos que… mi figura está lejos de ser masculina"

 

Gandalf se fijo solo un poco más y se dio cuenta que la hobbit tenía razón. Al igual que todo el resto de las hobbit, su figura era curvilínea, busto relleno, cintura fina y caderas anchas, cada una de estas características marcadas y definitivamente lejos de la redondez de barriga y pecho plano que caracterizaba a los hobbits masculinos. Incluso su cara estaba llena de rasgos suaves que demostraban su feminidad. Labios rellenos, mejillas rosadas unos hermosos ojos azul obscuro que tenían un brillo que indicaba suavidad y tranquilidad poco comunes en un varón.

 

Lo único con lo que no estaba de acuerdo Gandalf de lo que dijo Bilba fue con respecto al no ser agraciada. Es cierto que no cumplía los tipos estándares hobbits con respecto a la belleza, pero tenía un aire exótico que ningún otro hobbit podría soñar, como si fuera algo más, algo especial.

 

Para Gandalf ese era uno de los sellos de que ella era una hija del destino, ese aire difícil de explicar pero que todos podían ver.

 

"Bueno" dijo finalmente Gandalf "supongo que aún conservas alguna de las ropas de tu padre, ¿verdad? Porque ese sería un buen logar para partir"

 

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Bilba estaba guardando su vestido de jardinería, vestida con los pantalones de trabajo más resistentes de Bungo y con su camisa favorita de trabajo. Mientras cerraba el cajón de su propia cómoda, Bilba olio las prendas que llevaba puestas. Aún conservaban ese aroma a su padre, una mezcla de hierba de pipa y tierra recién removida, que siempre le traía tan bueno recuerdos.

Suspirando suavemente salió de su habitación y miró como Gandalf observaba los detalles de la casa con sumo cuidado de no pasar nada por alto.

 

Bilba no sabía que tenía el mago, pero de alguna forma sabía que podía confiar en él. Que tenía que hacerlo. Por alguna razón sentía más confianza con él que con cualquier otro hobbit que hubiera conocido.

 

"Lista" dijo ella llamándole la atención.

 

Sus penetrantes ojos azules brillaron al verla.

 

"Excelente" dijo Gandalf aplaudiendo "Si no te importa darte una vuelta…"

 

Bilba sonrió y giró sobre sus pies, dándole a Gandalf una visa completa de cómo se veía en la ropa de su padre.

 

"Mmmm" dijo él pensativo "Si bajas un poco el cinturón y te preocupas de siempre andar con la chaqueta encima, es difícil distinguir tu figura. Mmm… ¡Ah! Toma, si te pones esto debajo de la camisa podrás disimular mucho más tu cintura"

 

Dicho eso Gandalf sacó algún tipo de tela rellena, muy parecido en forma a un corsé, pero que rellenaba a Bilba en los lugares justos, ampliando su cintura y dándole la barriga tan común entre los varones hobbits.

 

Bilba se miraba a un espejo del salón cuando vio también reflejado a Gandalf detrás de ella. Se giro para mirarlo a la cara, obviamente levantando el mentón para tener contacto visual.

 

Él la miraba orgulloso, tan orgulloso como la había mirado Bungo cuando se probó por primera vez su vestido para su bienvenida a la madures. Bilba le sonrió de la misma forma que le había sonreído a su padre entonces, era una sonrisa para calmarlo, como si estuviera asegurándole que estaba bien.

 

"Bilba, ¿estás segura que esto es lo que quieres?" le pregunto Gandalf, tendiéndole unas tijeras de cocina, con las cuales Bilba de alguna forma daría el paso definitivo "Tienes que entender que ninguno de tus futuros compañeros te haría algo. Eso te lo prometo"

 

Bilba se volvió a mirar al espejo, admirándose a sí misma en las ropas de su padre. Se sentía valiente vestida así, como si de alguna forma sus dos padres la estuvieran acompañando ahora más que antes. Vestida así, se veía como si pudiera lograr cosas, completar travesías, participar en aventuras y salir victoriosa. O por lo menos así se sentía al verse en el espejo.

 

"Estoy segura" dijo Bilba tomando las tijeras que le ofrecía Gandalf.

 

Con la misma delicadeza de siempre Bilba desató el lazo que mantenía su voluminosa cabellera junta. Fue un proceso lento, como si de alguna forma se estuviera despidiendo de los dorados rizos que nunca antes habían sido cortados. Una vez que todos los lazos habían caído al suelo, el cabello de Bilba estaba libre sobre su espalda, cayendo más abajo que la linea del pantalón que llevaba.

Era costumbre entre las mujeres hobbits cortar los cabellos por primera vez el día del matrimonio de la joven, simbolizando así la nueva vida que esta llevaría y un cambio sin retorno.  
Bilba inhalo profundamente y tomando un rizo de su derecha alzó las tijeras y lo cortó a la altura de su oreja.


	2. Capítulo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ese fue el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado

Bilba se volvió a mirar al espejo una vez que Gandalf se había ido.

 

La visión le dio escalofríos.

 

Frente a ella se encontraba la réplica de su padre. Un hobbit promedio, con pelo rizado color dorado oscuro que cubría hasta a la mitad sus puntiagudas orejas, ojos azul profundo y la sonrisa bonachona que caracterizaba a la raza completa. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones marrones y una camisa de color crema, mientras que en el perchero se entraba la chaqueta azul que su madre adoraba.

 

Bilba se giro levemente para ver su perfil.

 

No había nada que diera indicio de su figura femenina, hábilmente oculta con la faja que le había entregado Gandalf. Bilba golpeo la suave barriga, divirtiéndose al darse cuenta de que incluso al tacto se sentía como si fuera de verdad. Tal vez tuviera algún tipo de hechizo para que fuera tan realista. "Le tendré que preguntar a Gandalf de qué está hecha, la próxima vez que lo vea" pensó Bilba mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

 

"Ahora" dijo mirándose la cara en el espejo "veamos qué puedo hacer con esto".

 

A pesar que su apariencia ya era la de un varón, Bilba no se quería arriesgar y ella sabía que su cara aún tenía rasgos femeninos que la podrían delatar si es que alguno de los enanos se fijaba en los detalles de su rostro.

 

Pasándose varias veces la lengua por los labios vio como estos se empezaron a secar y a agrietar levemente, perdiendo un poco el relleno y color rosado frambuesa pálido. Si mantenía el hábito de hacer esto varias veces en el día quedarían muy diferentes a cómo eran en realidad. Después de eso fue a su jardín, teniendo mucho cuidado de que sus vecinos no la vieran, y se lleno las manos de tierra. Con tanto barro y mugre era difícil distinguir su delicada manicura. El olor a tierra fresca la reconfortó un poco. Ese olor le era tan familiar que calmó todos los nervios que empezaba a sentir Bilba sobre esta aventura.

 

"Es por el hogar de cientos" susurro Bilba para sí misma entrando de nuevo a Bolsón Cerrado, se paro una última vez frente al espejo "Si tu sales de la seguridad de tu hogar, muchos otros recuperan el suyo. El sacrificio de uno será el consuelo de muchos. Tú puedes. Debes"

 

Con la suciedad que aún tenía en sus manos, Bilba se pintó unas ojeras bajo los ojos. Muy débiles, es cierto, pero cumplían el efecto esperado. Sus ojos se veían levemente más opacos. Con un poco más de tierra en sus mejillas el color rosado de estas fue disimulado.

 

Listo.

 

Estaba lejos de ser el disfraz perfecto. Los enanos asumirían que era un hobbit algo femenino y delicado en algunos aspectos, pero Bilba se iba a aprovechar lo poco que estos conocían sobre su raza a su favor. Ninguno ellos tenía que saber que era muy poco común que los varones hobbits tuvieran una voz tan aflautada o que el vello en sus pies fuera rizado solo en el caso de las damas.

 

Además, Bilba contaba con la ventaja de que ellos esperarían un varón. En teoría no tendrían porque sospechar del género de su catorceavo acompañante.

 

Una vez que Bilba termino de arreglar su apariencia, se dirigió a su escritorio. Sentada en la silla de su padre y con una de las plumas favoritas de su madre empezó a escribir una serie de cartas. La primera estaba dirigida al Thain de la comarca, un hermano de su madre. En esta explicaba levemente su aventura, nunca diciendo que se trataba ni sus acompañantes, sino que se hacía énfasis en la importancia de esta y que era imposible aplazarla. En esta carta incluyó un testamento en el cual dejaba estipulado que Bolsón Cerrado quedaría para su primo Drogo, junto con todas sus pertenencias, si es que ella no volvía en un plazo de dos años. Bilba era consciente de que la aventura sería arriesgada, no quería que su hogar quedara en las manos de gente como Lobelia en caso de que no fuera a volver. Otra carta era para Drogo, en la cual se despedía por un tiempo indefinido y le pedía que le entregara sus saludos a todos los familiares a los cuales Bilba era cercana. La última carta era para su jardinero, el joven Gamyi, el cual estaba empezando su trabajo con ella, pero por el cual Bilba sentía gran aprecio. En esta le agradecía el servicio de su familia hacia ella y sus padres, dejándole a su cuidado los jardines de Bolsón Cerrado. El escribir estas cartas hizo que Bilba tomara más a conciencia sus acciones del futuro, pero de alguna forma la hicieron sentir más segura de su decisión. Era como si su lado Took estuviera tomando el control sobre el lado Bolsón que siempre la había guiado. Era refrescante. Como si estuviera a punto de vivir una vida nueva. Y en muchos aspectos eso haría.

 

Una vez que termino todas las cartas y las dejo en su buzón para que el cartero las repartiera, fue a la habitación de sus padres para empacar lo que fuera necesario.  
Tomando una de las mochilas que su madre solía usar para ir de paseo con sus primos antes de casarse con Bungo, Bilba empezó a juntar las cosas que ella consideraba indispensables.

 

Tres cambios de ropa, los cuales pertenecían a su padre obviamente, cada uno de ellos muy resistentes sin perder su toque hobbit. Tanto la pipa de su madre como la de su padre, junto con una gran cantidad de hierba de pipa de Hobbinton, la mejor de todos los reinos si le preguntabas a Bilba. Incluyó un par de mantas para las noches heladas que ella sabía que se enfrentaría, junto con unos metros de hilo de pesca, porque nunca se sabe cuándo sería necesario. Después fue a su alacena para escoger algunos alimentos que no se fueran a echar a perder, entre los cuales estaban varios frutos secos de la temporada anterior, una carne seca que ella misma había preparado y finalmente todas las hierbas que tenía. Muchas eran para condimentar la comida, pero algunas tenían propiedades curativas que le podrían ser útiles. Incluso metió uno de sus cuchillos de cocina. Pero en el fondo de la mochila, en el lugar más inalcanzable de esta, escondió el último vestido que le había hecho su madre antes de morir. Estaba algo remendado y gastado, pero aún conservaba su belleza y Bilba sabía que nunca podría ir a ninguna parte sin él. Sería como dejar atrás a su madre y a sí misma. No. El vestido iría.

 

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Bilba termino de preparar lo que iba dentro de la mochila.

 

Dándose cuenta de que aún faltaba un poco para que lleguen los enanos, Gandalf le había dicho que llegarían cuando la luna llevará una hora en el cielo, se sentó una la silla más cómoda de la sala, mirando directamente a su puerta. De repente se le ocurrió una idea y fue a la habitación donde había guardado su cabellera cortada. Tomando un solo mechón fue de vuelta a la silla y se sentó sin perder de vista la puerta. Con sumo cuidado sacó un medallón de debajo de la camisa de su padre. En este estaban las fotos de sus padres, uno en cada tapa del medallón. Doblando varias veces el mechón y atándolo con un hilo para que no se esparciera, Bilba fue capaz de guardarlo dentro de medallón. Un recordatorio. Para que en este viaje no se olvidara a su misma, quien era.

 

Justo entonces alguien golpeo la puerta tres veces, tres fuertes veces, y Bilba cerró el medallón.

 

Respiro profundamente antes de abrir la puerta. Esta era su última oportunidad, ya no se podría echar atrás.

 

Abrió la puerta si dudarlo mucho.

 

Frente a ella se encontraba un enorme enano, algo irónico si lo piensas bien, calvo y cubierto de tatuajes. Bilba no tenía que mirarlo muy atentamente para darse cuenta que estaba lleno de armas, a simple vista y algunas ocultas. Era intimidante. Si Bilba no estuviera tan decidida a parecer fuerte, definitivamente hubiera retrocedido varios pasos ante la vista de este enano.

 

"Dwalin, a tu servicio" dijo el inclinándose levemente, pero sin apartar su mirada de ella, como si aún no decidiera si era una amenaza o no.

 

Bilba tragó saliva.

 

"Bilbo Bolsón, al tuyo" dijo ella, dándole también una inclinación, algo más profunda y respetuosa que la de él, pero sin apartar tampoco la mirada.

 

"Me dijeron que aquí sería le reunión" dijo él, entrando a la casa sin mucha ceremonia.

 

"Así es" le respondió ella cerrando la puerta. No tenía intención de que sus vecinos entrometidos supieran que tipo de personas la estaban visitando justo antes de su viaje. "Gandalf el Gris me visitó esta mañana y me explico algunos detalles"

 

"Me dijeron que habría comida" dijo él, sin escucharla "Mucha comida"

 

"La habrá, pero me dijeron que llegarían más tarde" explico ella, mientras se dirigía a la cocina "No tuve tiempo de empezar a preparar nada"

 

Dwalin la siguió como si fuera dueño de casa, haciendo que ella se sintiera un poco incomoda por la proximidad, pero no dejo que esto le afectara. Se tendría que acostumbrar si quería viajar con trece de ellos por un tiempo indefinido.

 

"Tome" dijo Bilba sacando un pescado que no había comido en su segundo almuerzo y uno de los bollos que estaban en la alacena "Puede comer esto mientras llega el resto y yo preparo el resto de las cosas"

 

Dwalin le dio un gruñido, el cual Bilba se sintió en la libertad de interpretar como unas gracias, y se sentó en la silla más cercana del comedor.

 

Bilba vio horrorizada como Dwalin comía sin molestarse en ocupar tenedor ni cuchillo, tomando el pescado frito con la mano y dándole una mascada a la mitad, casi partiéndolo. Sin terminar de tragar le echó un cuarto del bollo a la boca y siguió masticando con la boca semi abierta.

 

Aguantando las nauseas, Bilba dudo su capacidad de acompañar al grupo si todos tenías esas…costumbres alimenticias. Decidió no mirar cómo Dwalin seguía comiendo y se apuró en sacar varias cosas de la alacena. Miro de nuevo a Dwalin, quien ya había terminado y limpiaba los dientes con uno de sus cuchillos. Decidió vaciar completamente la alacena. Si los otros doce eran como él, no creía que los pudiera satisfacer con la mitad de su comida que había guardado para el invierno.

 

Una hora después, en la cual Dwalin se las había arreglado para comer tres kilos de su mejor queso y soltar un solo eructo para celebrar su logro, Bilba escuchó como golpeaban la puerta.

 

"No te molestes" dijo ella caminando a la puerta "Yo abro"

 

Dwalin no se molestó en contestar, si no que ahora miraba codicioso el jamón que Bilba había sacado de la alacena hace poco.

 

Abriendo la puerta Bilba se encontró ahora con un enano más pequeño, con gran cabellera blanca y una sonrisa que de alguna forma le recordaba a su abuelo Took, dulce, compasiva y preocupada.

 

"Balin, a tu servicio" dijo él dando una reverencia mucho más ceremoniosa que el enano anterior.

 

"Bilbo Bolsón, al tuyo" dijo ella, imitando también esta vez la reverencia hecha ante ella.

 

"Espero no haber llegado atrasado" dijo Balin entrando a la casa una vez que Bilba le había abierto el paso. Bilba decidió que este enano le gustaba mucho más que el anterior.

 

"Por supuesto que no" dijo ella mostrándole el camino al comedor, donde Dwalin estaba curioseando un frasco de galletas que Bilba guardaba para cuando sus primos más pequeños venían a visitarla "De hecho, es usted el segundo en llegar"

 

"Excelente" dijo Balin justo antes de entrar al comedor y ver a Dwalin, quien no había resistido a tentación tenía la mano metida dentro de tarro de galletas "¡Dwalin!"

 

"Balin"

 

Bilba vio como se tomaron de los codos como si estuvieran apreciando las diferencias desde la última vez que se habían visto y de repente se dieron un fuerte cabezazo en las frentes y seguían sonriendo. A Bilba le llegó a doler la cabeza cuando vio el golpe, pero ambos enanos siguieron sonriendo como si nada.

 

"Te has encogido, hermano" dijo Dwalin con más energía de lo que Bilba le había escuchado en la hora y media que llevaba en su casa.

 

"Bueno, es lo que pasa cuando alcanzas los doscientos setenta, algún día a ti también te pasará"

 

Bilba aún estaba sorprendida por saber que esos dos enanos tan diferentes eran hermanos, cuando escuchó de nuevo la puerta.

 

Esta vez al abrirla se encontró con dos enanos más jóvenes, un rubio con el bigote trenzado y el otro moreno sin mucha barba. A simple vista se veían mucho más jóvenes que Dwalin y Balin, es más, Bilba sentía que casi eran unos niños comparados con los otros dos enanos.

 

"Fili y Kili" dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo "A tu servicio" y con esto incluyeron una profunda reverencia.

 

"Bilbo Bolsón, al de ustedes" dijo ella, esta vez dando una pequeña reverencia sin despegar los ojos de los nuevos visitantes al ver el brillo travieso en los ojos de Kili. Era el mismo brillo que tenían sus primos menores antes de hacer alguna travesura.

 

Bilba alcanzó a decir nada antes de que Fili y Kili le entregarán sus armas, mejor dicho se las tiraran encima, y caminaran en dirección a las voces de los hermanos In en el comedor.

 

"Enanos groseros" murmuro Bilba dejando las diferentes espadas, cuchillos y flechas en el paragüero tallado por su bisabuelo.

 

De vuelta a en el comedor Bilba voy como los enanos se ponían al día, soltando risotadas burlescas de vez en cuanto, pero sin ser demasiado crueles entre ellos.

 

Era un humor diferente a los que estaba acostumbrada Bilba. Los hobbits eran mucho más corteses y siempre tan preocupados de no ofender a los otros, que no tenían el tipo de camaradería que tenía este grupo. Es como si fueran familia, hermanos de aventura. Un parte de Bilba ansiaba el tener ese tipo de relación con alguien, pero entre los hobbits eso no existía y Bilba ya se había resignado a que nunca tendría esa oportunidad.

 

Estaba mirando a los enanos conversar ruidosamente cuando escuchó que volvían a tocar la puerta.

 

Bilba esperaba que se apuraran en llegar el resto, porque si no lo hacían pronto no alcanzarían a ver nada más que platos sucios.

 

Cuando abrió la puerta esta vez se encontró con una avalancha de enanos cayendo a sus pies. "Valla, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que eso pasara" pensó Bilba, viendo divertida como los enanos se trataban poner de pie. Al escuchar una risa conocida se dio cuenta de que Gandalf estaba parado en su puerta, riendo como ella.

 

Él le dio un guiño divertido, junto con una mirada de aprobación frente a los cambios finales que ella había hecho a su disfraz. Bilba le envió un guiño de vuelta. Tal vez nunca sería tan cercano a sus amigos hobbits, pero sentía como el afecto por Gandalf crecía cada minuto que pasaba con él. No un afecto del tipo amoroso, sino de ese tipo de afecto que sientes por tus amigos que siempre estarán allí por ti y que son tu familia sin ser tu propia sangre.

 

"Bueno, Gandalf" dijo Bilba metiendo los pulgares en sus bolsillos delanteros y balanceándose en sus talones de la misma que ella había visto hacer a su padre cada vez que estaba divertido o complacido por algo, "veo que te has pasado la tarde pastoreando enanos por toda la Comarca"

 

"De hecho, he estado en eso desde que salí de tu casa esta mañana" dijo Gandalf "Solo tengo una oveja perdida que llegara por su cuenta en algún momento. Pero bueno, déjame presentarte a la compañía. A tu servicio están Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, y Gloin. Y por lo que escucho desde el comedor, Dwalin, Balin, Fili y Kili se nos adelantaron"

 

"Si. El Señor Dwalin lleva acá aproximadamente dos horas" dijo Bilba ayudando a dejar un par de chaquetas y abrigos en los colgadores, que ahora estaban llenos de pieles y metales "Déjenme mostrarles el comedor. Gandalf, ¿esperamos al último enano antes de empezar a servir la comida?"

 

Gandalf y Bilba vieron como un par de enanos se ponían a curiosear los adornos de Bilba al no tener nada que hacer y no pasó un minuto antes de que se escuchara el ruido de algo quebrándose. Bilba miro en esa dirección y sus orejas se agitaron de una manera casi imperceptible.

 

"Creo que será mejor para la seguridad de tu casa y tu sanidad mental si les das algo que llevarse a las bocas" dijo Gandalf.

 

Con la habilidad que solo un hobbit tenía, Bilba fue capaz de llenar la mesa de comida en unos minutos. Obviamente los enanos también ayudaron, pero cada vez que uno de ellos tomaba una bandeja la comida que había sobre esta desaparecía antes de llegar a la mesa donde se estaban sentados. No es que Bilba no sacara comida en el camino, pero por lo menos lo hacía más sutilmente y alcanzaba a llegar la comida a la mesa.

 

Una vez que estuvieron todos sentados la comida no tardo en volar de un lado a otro de la mesa, mucha de ella llegando directamente a la boca de Bombur, lo que provocaba grandes risotadas de los enanos. Bilba sentía nauseas al ver como la comida a veces salía disparada de sus bocas y caía en sus abundantes barbas.

 

Por lo menos fue capaz de sentarse entre Gandalf y Balin, el cual era mucho más calmado que el resto y solo parecía divertido ante la actitud que estos tenían.

 

"Le pido que los disculpe, Maestro Bolsón" dijo este después de que ver como Fili caminaba sobre la mesa para ir de un lado a otro "Debe usted entender que no somos capaces de reunirnos tanto como nos gustaría y cuando finalmente estamos juntos es difícil contener nuestra alegría"

 

"No se preocupe, Maestro Balin, comprendo. A un hobbit nunca le molestara el ver a otros celebrando" dijo Bilba "Es solo que desearía que tuvieran más cuidado con los cuchillos, por ejemplo, si siguen jugando a las espadas con ellos perderán su filo"

 

"¿Escucharon eso, muchachos?" pregunto Bofur, quién estaba al otro lado de Balin y empezaba a golpear los cubiertos contra la mesa rítmicamente "Al señor Bolsón no le gusta que desafilemos los cuchillos"

 

Antes de que Bilba se diera cuenta, estaban entonando una pegajosa canción y los platos de su madre volaban por sobre su cabeza. Ella trato de agarrar alguno con la intención de salvarlos, pero los enanos solo se reían de sus intentos y seguían cantando alegremente.

 

Blunt the knives and bend the forks!  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates  
Cut the cloth and trail the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door!  
Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
And when you've finished, if they are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates

 

De repente la canción se detuvo y los enanos le sonrieron satisfechos. Cuando Bilba entro a su cocina vio todas las cosas ordenas y desmugradas.

 

"Valla, si hacen eso en cada lugar al que visitan tienen aseguradas las invitaciones al festival de la primavera de la Comarca" dijo Bilba poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

 

Se escucharon risas por todo el lugar, pero tres fuertes golpes en la puerta de entrada los silenciaron inmediatamente.

 

"Es él" susurro alguien y Bilba se sintió algo inquieta.

 

¿Quién era capaz de provocar esta reacción en el alegre grupo de enanos que estaba cantando solo hace un rato? ¿Era por miedo? ¿Desconfianza? Bilba les miró la cara a cada uno de ellos en su camino a la puerta. No. Era respeto. En algunos casos como Balin, Dwalin, Fili y Kili, era orgullo.

 

Finalmente Bilba abrió la puerta y sintió como se le fue el aire ante el enano que estaba frente a ella.

 

Alto, no tanto como Dwalin, este enano tenía un aura de majestuosidad. Todo en él indicaba poder y liderazgo. Su negro cabello con algunos mechones grises era mucho más sencillo que el de los otros enanos, pero de alguna forma esto lo hacía más respetable. Sin saber porque, con solo verlo, Bilba se sintió más segura.

 

"Thorin Escudo de Roble" dijo él "a tu servicio"

 

Fue el primer enano en no inclinarse al saludarle, pero Bilba no se sintió ofendida.

 

"Bilbo Bolsón, al suyo" dijo ella dándole una inclinación, no demasiado profunda, pero dándole una señal de respeto.

 

Thorin entró y cerró la puerta. Miro a los enanos que se había reunido en la entrad e hizo un gesto en señal de saludo. Finalmente se detuvo de nuevo frente a Bilba, la miro de pies a cabeza y después camino a su alrededor de ella, analizándola. Bilba sintió como sus mejillas tomaban un poco de color al sentirlo caminar a su espalda y espero que no se notara demasiado.

 

"¿Es este el ladrón que me prometiste, Gandalf?" le pregunto en un tono acusatorio y despectivo "Uno de nuestros niños tendría mejores oportunidades de llegar al final del viaje en comparación de este Mediano"

 

Bilba sintió como si le tirarán un balde de agua helada.

 

¿Quién se creía ese enano? ¿Solo por qué él tenía un aire distinguido podía ir despreciando a otros? Ese era el tipo de actitudes que Bilba siempre había despreciado, por alguna razón, el comentario de Thorin le había recordado a Lobelia y eso no era algo bueno.

 

Bilba estaba a punto de contestarle con comentario mordaz, cuando Thorin se paró frente a ella con las manos a su espalda.

 

"¿Qué prefiere, hacha o espada?" le pregunto Thorin cortante.

 

Bilba lo miro desafiante, por unos segundos, para demostrarle que no estaba tan intimidada por su presciencia, aunque en el fondo estuviera temblando.

 

"Tengo más experiencia con el hacha" dijo ella "No tengo ninguna otra herramienta para cortar leña antes del invierno"

 

De reojo Bilba vio como Kili se reía, mientras Fili le metía el codo en las costillas para callarlo.

 

"Insolente" le gruño Thorin, dando un paso adelante, casi chocando con Bilba.

 

Fue entonces cuando Gandalf intervino.

 

"Thorin, si no me equivoco, tú me pediste un ladrón. Y un ladrón te he conseguido. Es más, frente a ti tienes a uno de los mejores que vas a encontrar. Bilbo es un hobbit y los hobbits son conocidos por tener la capacidad de pasar desapercibidos si así lo escogen. No pediste un guerrero, ni un experto en armas. Me pediste un ladrón"

 

Thorin miro a Gandalf intensamente, mientras que el mago lo miro de la misma manera, ambos compitiendo para ver quién sería el primero en rendirse. Al final Thorin apartó la mirada, pero solo para mirar a de nuevo a Bilba.

 

"No me haré responsable de tu seguridad, mediano"

 

Bilba le sostuvo la mirada.

 

"No, pero yo me aseguraré de que recuperes lo que es tuyo"


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

 

Bilba y Thorin sostuvieron las miradas unos minutos más desafiándose uno al otro, hasta que al final Bilba se atrevió a hablar.

 

"Debe estar hambriento. Voy a ver si los otros dejaron algo para que coma" y sin decir más palabras, sin siquiera esperar a que Thorin le respondiera algo, Bilba salió del salón con la frente en alto, ignorando las miradas de los enanos que la seguían fijamente.

 

Pero una vez que Bilba estuvo sola en la cocina sus rodillas no tardaron en debilitarse y tuvo que afirmarse en una de las mesas para no caer, a la vez que ponía una mano sobre el pecho para calmar su acelerado corazón.

 

No esperaba que el último enano fuera alguien como Thorin. Alguien tan altivo, que creyera ser superior al resto, menospreciándola sin saber nada de ella, alguien tan misterioso y que por alguna razón hizo que su corazón anduviera a mil por hora de una forma que nunca antes había hecho, solo por estar a unos centímetros de distancia de él. "No pienses en eso" se dijo Bilba "no es nada más que un enano desagradable, con él cual nunca podrías tener nada en común". No podía dejar que él afectara el viaje. No por una persona que le fuera poco agradable Bilba dejaría de ayudar a una raza entera.

 

Una vez que estuvo más calmada Bilba tomó un pedazo de queso y una barra de pan. Pensó en llevarle el poco de carne que había sobrado, pero prefirió dejarlo por si acaso el joven Gamyi sentía hambre algún día después de trabajar en su jardín. Era poco probable, pero Bilba no dejaría que la posibilidad de que su querido jardinero pasara hambre. Además, no era su culpa que Thorin llegara atrasado.

 

Cuando fue al comedor se dio cuenta de que todos los enanos se habían reunido alrededor de la chimenea, en silencio, mirando fijamente el fuego. Algunos estaban sentados o apoyados en las paredes, sólo Thorin estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la chimenea cómo para apoyarse en el borde de esta. Bilba se acerco un poco a los enanos para dejarle el plato a Thorin e irse a dormir, pero se detuvo en el instante en que escuchó como empezaban a cantar:

 

Lejos sobre el frío de las Montañas Nubladas  
Para mazmorras profundas y cavernas de edad  
hemos de ir ruptura ere de días,  
Para encontrar nuestro oro largamente olvidada

 

Thorin llevaba el liderazgo en la canción mientras los otros enanos marcaban los ritmos, cada uno sin perder de vista el fuego, sin un solo error. Bilba miró cada una de sus caras. Melancolía, nostalgia y dolor ante lo que les fue arrebatado, al fuego de un dragón destruyendo todo lo que conocían y les era querido. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda ante la cantidad de sentimientos que arrastraban sus palabras, Bilba llegó a sentir como propia toda esa pena y no pudo evitar comparar la perdida de los enanos con la suya. Ella seguía teniendo un lugar al cual llamar hogar, pero no una familia que la acompañara. Tanto la hobbit como los enanos habían perdido mucho en sus vidas. Pero ellos podían recuperar lo perdido, Bilba nunca recuperaría a sus padres.

 

Los pinos rugían de la altura  
Los vientos se quejaba en la noche  
El fuego estaba en rojo, llameante extendió  
Los árboles como antorchas brillaban con la luz

 

A medida que la canción avanzaba los enanos se fueron desplazando de sus lugares para acercarse a Thorin, como si de esa forma le demostraran su apoyo y confianza. Ellos tenían esperanzas de que este viaje fuera un éxito, pero también estaban dispuestos a morir en el intento. Mientras Bilba los escuchaba no pudo evitar sentir como si un nuevo sentimiento la embargara con una fuerza casi tormentosa. Ante sus voces unidas Bilba se sentía aún más decidida a ayudarlos, hacer todo lo posible para que pudieran recobrar la montaña solitaria y que los enanos errantes recuperaran su hogar ancestral.

 

En collares de plata que encadenan  
Las estrellas con flores, en las coronas que colgaban  
El fuego del dragón, de alambre retorcido  
Ellos engranados a la luz de la luna y el sol.

 

Una vez que la canción hubo terminado Bilba finalmente pudo respirar.

 

No se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento mientras escuchaba a los enanos cantar. Entre los hobbits no existían canciones tan tristes y melancólicas, para ellos la vida era algo que se trataba con tanta alegría y positividad que simplemente no había espacio para sentimientos negativos. Tampoco era como si tuvieran algo por sentirse amargos. Bilba era una de los pocos hobbits que vivía con pena, aferrándose a un pasado que fue más feliz.

 

Tal vez por esa razón tenía problemas para entablar relaciones con los otros hobbits, la razón por la cual nunca había sido capaz de establecerse con alguien para formar una nueva familia. Bilba nunca había sido capaz de superar a muerte de sus padres.

 

Dejó pasar unos minutos, en los cuales los enanos mantuvieron la vista fija en el fuego sin decir palabra, antes de acercarse más a ellos y dejarle el plato a Thorin en una mesita de adorno que estaba cerca de la chimenea.

 

"Tome" le dijo ella respetuosa. No podía ser mordaz con él justo después de escuchar esa canción "Provecho. Yo ahora iré a dormir. Pueden repartirse las habitaciones de invitados como plazcan, pero les ruego que mantengan cierto orden y no destruyan nada. Mi habitación es la que está al final del pasillo. No entren bajo ninguna circunstancia"

 

Bilba hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza en señal de despedida y consiguió un guiño de Gandalf, antes de que alguien le llamara la atención.

 

"Espere, Maestro Bolsón" le pidió Balin poniéndose de pie para alcanzarla. Una vez que estuvo frente a ella sacó un rollo de pergamino de entre sus ropas "Para unirse a nuestra travesía es necesario que firme un pequeño contrato. Es algo puramente rutinario, todos tuvimos que firmar uno igual"

 

Bilba asintió y tomó el contrato que Balin le ofrecía.

 

"En este se especifica que es lo que usted recibirá como recompensa y…" empezó a explicarle Balin, pero dejo de hablar al ver como Bilba simplemente desenrollaba el pergamino y tomaba una pluma para firmar en la línea punteada sin dudarlo "¡Espere! ¿No debería leerlo primero? Tal vez haya algo que lo haga arrepentirse o quiera cambiar. Imagínese que la estemos estafando"

 

Bilba lo miró con la pluma en mano. Todos los enanos tenían la vista fija en ella, incluso Thorin se veía algo curioso.

 

"¿Es el mismo contrato que firmó el resto de la compañía?" le preguntó ella con una mirada curiosa, pero de alguna forma también calmada y segura.

 

"Si, pero…" empezó Balin, pero Bilba lo volvió a interrumpir.

 

"Usted no me ha dado ninguna razón para desconfiar" le explicó Bilba, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Balin, de la forma que solo un hobbit podía hacerlo, transmitiendo seguridad. Balin sintió o creyó sentir un destello de una emoción extraña al mirar a los ojos de Bilba con tanta intensidad, pero ocurrió tan rápido que no podía estar seguro de fue "Siempre he creído que creer lo mejor de las personas hasta que se pruebe lo contrario. Hasta ahora nunca he tenido ningún problema, ¿es que acaso hay alguna razón para que yo desconfíe de usted?"

 

Balin la miró en silencio.

 

"No. Ninguna razón" dijo Balin después de unos segundos de sostener la mirada de Bilba, sintiendo la confianza que ella depositaba en él sin dudar "Y espero nunca darle alguna para que lo haga"

 

"Yo espero lo mismo, Maestro Balin"

 

Dicho eso Bilba volvió a tomar la pluma y firmo rápidamente, su firma justo entre la de Thorin y Balin.

 

"Caballeros, buenas noches" dijo Bilba saliendo finalmente del salón y caminando directamente a su habitación, la cual cerró con pestillo una vez dentro.

 

Los enanos seguían en silencio.

 

Desde su huída de Erebor, todos los enanos se habían visto victimas de prejuicios y discriminaciones por ser un pueblo errante. Todo el resto de los reinos los habían visto como parias y ladrones de los cuales se debía desconfiar. Nadie estuvo dispuesto a ayudarlos realmente, solo ofreciéndoles trabajos mal pagados que apenas les permitían mantener a sus familiares y siempre fueron los primeros sospechosos ante cualquier situación. Cuando finalmente habían logrado establecerse en las montañas azules los enanos ya se habían acostumbrado a ser rechazados por las otras razas y ellos mismos habían aprendido a desconfiar de los otros a menos que estos les dieran una razón para no hacerlo.  
Este joven hobbit sin duda los había sorprendido.

 

"Curiosos seres los hobbits" dijo Gandalf, fumando la larga pipa tallada "Pequeños como niños, pero con el corazón de un gigante, tan decididos que podrían derrocar los reinos más fuertes solo con su voluntad, pero prefieren la paz y trabajar sus jardines por sobre todo el oro y las joyas que se les pueda ofrecer. Bilbo… Bilbo es un hobbit sin igual" Gandalf se detuvo para ver a cada uno de los enanos, deteniéndose en Thorin, poniendo mucho énfasis a sus palabras mientras miraba al enano de cabellos negro "Si alguna vez llegan a conseguir la amistad de un hobbits, habrán adquirido la amistad del mejor consejero y ángel guardián de sus vidas. No lo olviden"

 

Dicho eso Gandalf se puso de pie teniendo cuidado de no golpearse contra el techo. De nuevo.

 

Sin decir mucho los enanos se repartieron entre las habitaciones de Bolsón Cerrado. Solo Bilba y Gandalf no tuvieron que compartir, pero esto fue debido a que ellos cerraron sus puertas antes de que alguien más pudiera entrar. Oin y Gloin tuvieron que compartir con Fili y Kili. Bifur, Bofur y Bombur juntos en la habitación más cercana a la cocina. Los hermanos Ori, Nori y Dori quedaron casualmente muy cerca de la mini librería de Bilba. Finalmente, Thorin quedo con Balin y Dwalin en la que antes era la pieza de Bilba, ella ahora dormía en la antigua habitación de sus padres.

 

Thorin vio las flores secas de adorno en cada repisa y los antiguos vestidos en el closet, sintiendo algo de recelo ante ellas. Pero Balin lo calmo rápidamente, diciéndole que seguramente era la habitación que alguna de las pariente de Bilbo usaba cuando lo visitaban. Al parecer, lo único que Balin sabía de los hobbits era lo cercanos que eran con sus familiares.

 

________________________________________  
Una vez que Bilba había le había echado el cerrojo a la puerta de su habitación fue hasta el closet y abrió las puertas. En el obviamente guardaba la ropa que llevaba usando los últimos años de su vida. Coloridos y hermosos vestidos llenos de cintas y moños llenaban el viejo mueble de madera de cerezo, cada uno le quedaba a Bilba como un guante y adoraba sentir la forma en que sus faldas se movían con el viento cada vez que bailaba en los prados de flores. Bilba pasó la mano por uno de sus vestidos favoritos, el cual era un poco más simple que el resto pero de un hermoso color azul cielo, y suspiro. No sería capaz de usar un vestido y sentirse libre y femenina por una cantidad de tiempo incierto. Sólo se había atrevido a echar el vestido hecho por su madre entre sus cosas, pero incluso ese pequeño acto podría ser un gran riesgo a su identidad si es que llegaba a ser descubierto. Alejando su mano de los vestidos, Bilba sacó su camisón de noche de uno de los cajones y atesoro la sensación de la tela deslizándose por su piel cuando se lo puso. Esta sería la última vez que sentiría esa sensación. Sin poder contener el bostezo Bilba se metió en la espaciosa cama e inhalo el olor inexistente de sus padres en las sábanas.

 

"Buenas noches, Papá" susurro ella al igual que todas las noches, mientras empezaba a caer en los brazos de la inconsciencia del sueño "Buenas noches, Mamá"

 

Para Bilba la noche pasó en un pestañeo y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba en el lomo de un pony, en camino a una aventura.

 

Bilba tuvo mucho cuidado de cubrirse bien la cara con la capucha de su capa de viaje, de forma que resultara irreconocible con sus ropas de hombre para cualquier hobbits conocido. No sabía que haría cualquiera de sus vecinos al verla irse con este grupo de enanos. Seguramente gritarían, le preguntarían a dónde iba, por qué estaba vestida así, qué había pasado con sus hermosos rizos dorados y un montón de otras preguntas que a Bilba no le gustaría tener que responder frente a los enanos.

 

Bilba iba al final de la compañía sola, mientras que Gandalf iba discutiendo algo con Thorin encabezando la marcha, y el resto de los enanos conversaban entre ellos, algunas de las conversaciones eran en un idioma extraño que Bilba nunca había escuchado antes.

 

"¿No quiere pasar a despedirse de alguien, Maestro Bolsón?" le preguntó uno de los enanos frenando un poco su pony para ir al mismo nivel que ella, alejando se la conversación que estaba teniendo con otros dos enanos.

 

"No" dijo Bilba rápidamente, tal vez demasiado. El enano la miraba con una ceja levantada "Es decir…"

 

Bilba se empezó a poner nerviosa ante la situación, pero el enano le sonrió, como se comprendiera la situación.

 

"Ah, ya veo" le dijo el sonriendo cada vez más divertido "Parece que usted está huyendo de una chica con la cual no quiere encontrarse. Tal vez más de una. O mejor, dicha chica ya tenía un pretendiente o un hermano sobreprotector. De una u otra manera, entiendo sus razones para irse sin que nadie sepa"

 

Bilba estaba completamente mortificada.

 

"No, no es eso…"

 

"No se preocupe, Maestro Bolsón, a más de alguno le ha pasado" le dijo el dándole un golpe en la espalda, el cual casi tiró a Bilba del pony "Yo mismo me he visto envuelto en una situación parecida. Una vez una joven enana creyó que el cariño que sentía por ella era más que solo amistad y me vi obligado a huir de los tres hermanos de dicha enana, los cuales tenían hachas más grandes que mi sobrero. No es una experiencia que quiero volver a repetir y la verdad es que no se la deseo ni a mis peores enemigos. Mi nombre es Bofur, en caso de que nuestra presentación haya sido demasiado rápida y con demasiados nombres como para recordar cual nombre pertenece a cada quien"

 

A pesar de que era el mismo enano que la noche anterior había comenzado la canción que hizo que los platos de Bilba volarán por os aires, a Bilba le empezó a agradar este enano, el cual era el primero en acercarse a ella en todo el viaje.

 

"Mucho gusto, Maestro Bofur" dijo Bilba sonriendo un poco y asintiendo con la cabeza.

 

"Llámame Bofur. Vamos a pasar juntos los próximos meses y nunca he sido de los que siguen ese tipo de formalidades por mucho tiempo" le dijo él, con una sonrisa alegre y brillo en los ojos.

 

"Sólo si usted me llama Bilbo, nada de Maestro Bolsón" le contesto Bilba también sonriendo.

 

"Eso no será un problema, Bilbo" le contesto Bofur mirando al resto de la compañía, quienes iban más adelante y no les estaban prestando atención, como si se estuviera asegurando que no los escucharan "¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta muy seria?"

 

El corazón de Bilba se saltó un par de latidos, antes de contestarle en un gemido quejumbroso, preguntándose si su aventura acabaría antes de realmente empezar.

 

"Si…"

 

"¿Tú… mmm…cómo decirlo?" Bofur se pregunto sonando indeciso de cómo formular la pregunta de forma que no sonara tan ofensiva antes, inclinándose disimuladamente hacia Bilba para poder preguntar, Bilba también se acerco a él para que nadie más pudiera escuchar la pregunta, ya que él la consideraba algo vergonzosa "¿Tú nunca has salido de la Comarca?"

 

Bilba sintió como su alma volvía a su cuerpo. Se volvió a sentar bien en la silla de montar, con mucho cuidado pues todavía no confiaba en el animal que estaba montando.

 

"No, nunca he ido más allá de los límites de la Comarca. Nosotros los hobbits no somos realmente del tipo que disfruta alejándose de sus casas y comida" le explicó Bilba, encogiéndose de hombros y dándole una sonrisa insegura a Bofur "De hecho, creo que voy a ser el primer hobbits en alejarse tanto de nuestra zona. Los más aventureros suelen llegar hasta Bree cuando aún son jóvenes e irresponsables. Nunca he sabido de alguien que ya sea maduro se aleje tanto de su hogar"

 

"Wow, eso es… aburrido" le contestó Bofur sonando entre escéptico y decepcionado, Bilba se rió por el comentario "Que bueno que te hayas unido a nosotros. Al parecer te hemos salvado de pasarte tu vida sentado entre libros, atender jardines y dedicarte la comida"

 

"Bofur, acabas de describir el paraíso de un hobbit. Somos gente simple. Ninguno de nosotros tiene mayor aspiración que tener una vida lo más calmada posible. Cuando la gente sepa que me ido en una aventura sin duda creerá que soy un loco de remate o que me he confundido al recolectar champiñones junto al río… de nuevo"

 

Ante esto Bofur soltó una sonora carcajada, agarrándose el estomago y casi soltando las riendas de su pony. El resto de la compañía se giró ante el súbito ruido, casi esperando ver una banda de orcos atacando a los que se habían quedado rezagados. Pero sólo se encontraron con el juguetero con los ojos llorosos de tanto reírse y un hobbit divertido ante la reacción de este.

 

Ante la mirada recriminadora que Bilba recibió de Thorin ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, como si no supiera que estaba pasando y que no tenía como controlar la situación.

 

"Oh, Bilbo, siento que nos vamos a llevar muy bien" dijo Bofur dándole otro golpe en la espalda a Bilba, el cual la dejó abrazada al cuello de su pony.

 

"Lo mismo digo, Bofur" le respondió ella tratando de volver a su asiento mientras el pony seguía caminando indiferente a la situación de su jinete "Pero no estoy seguro si va a quedar algo de mí para agradar al final de la semana, si sigue dándome esos golpes en la espalda"

 

"Aprenderé a controlarme, muchacho, no te preocupes" le dijo él agarrándola de la chaqueta y sentándola bien "Creo que estoy viendo el comienzo de una hermosa amistad"

 

Bilba solo le dio una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro, pero esta no duro mucho, pensando en cual sería le reacción Bofur si alguna vez se llegaba a enterar de que ella no era realmente quien decía ser.

 

Justo entonces el estómago de Bilba decidió dar su opinión y soltó un sonoro rugido. Bilba se puso roja y Bofur volvió a soltar una carcajada.

 

"Eh… lo siento "dijo ella agarrándose el estómago falso "¿Cuánto falta para el almuerzo? Ya se nos pasó el tentempié de las doce"

 

"¿Tentempié?" le preguntó Bofur "No sé que eso"

 

Bilba lo miró sin saber si creerle o no.

 

"Tentempié, la comida que va entre el segundo desayuno y el primer almuerzo" le explico ella "Algunas hobbits le llaman tercer desayuno, pero solo si incluye tocino o alguna tarta"

 

Bofur parecía entender cada vez menos mientras ella le iba explicando.

 

"¿Segundo desayuno? ¿Primer almuerzo? ¿Y cuántas comidas se suponen que son?" Bofur hizo la pregunta en broma, no se esperaba que Bilba soltara una de las riendas para empezar a contar con los dedos.

 

"Bueno, tenemos el primer desayuno, que es cerca de las ocho de la mañana, lo sigue el segundo desayuno, a las diez, el tentempié, luego vienes los dos o tres almuerzos, depende de la ocasión y la cantidad de invitados. Se dejan pasar unas horas, pero nunca más que dos, antes de preparar el té, que son solo un par de bocadillos y finalmente se llega a la cena. Muchos hobbits llegan a comer tres cenas antes de ir a dormir, pero soy del tipo que solo come una" le explico Bilba sin prestar atención a la cara de incredibilidad de Bofur y los enanos que se habían empezado a acercarse a los dos rezagados y ahora la estaban escuchando "Algunos hobbits dicen que soy demasiado retraído debido a mi falta de apetito, que si comiera las comidas que corresponden no tendría ningún problema"

 

"Dios mío" le dijo Nori a sus dos hermanos, que eran los más cercanos a Bilba y Bofur "¿Y donde se supone que entra toda esa comida, Maestro Bolsón?"

 

Bilba se dio un golpe en la falsa barriga y sonrió.

 

"Los hobbits son la raza con mejor apetito de toda la Tierra Media" dijo Gandalf, también frenando su caballo un poco para estar a la altura de Bilba y los otros "Si ustedes creían que los banquetes enanos eran algo increíble solo esperen a ver un festival hobbit de la primavera. La mejor comida, música y baile que se pueda encontrar en toda la Tierra Media"

 

"Oh, Gandalf, exageras" dijo Bilba sonrojándose un poco "Los festivales hobbit no tienen nada de especial, en serio, es solo nuestra forma de celebrar la llegada de nuestra época favorita"

 

"No exagero, joven Bilbo" le dijo Gandalf en un tono juguetón "He participado de muchas celebraciones y hay pocas que se puedan realmente comparar con las de los hobbits, tantas risas y cantos, juegos y bailes…"

 

Para ese entonces tanto Gandalf como Bilba habían adquirido una expresión soñadora, recordando los últimos festivales a los qué habían asistido.

 

"Los pasteles de zarzamora de la abuela Brandigamo" dijo Gandalf con la vista perdida en el más allá y la boca ligeramente abierta, casi salivando.

 

"La cerveza especiada de los Took" respondió Bilba con una expresión similar a la del mago.

 

"Los bollos recién orneados de la señora Gamyi"

 

"Y esos deliciosos jamones curtidos por el viejo Bolger"

 

Gandalf y Bilba siguieron enumerando sus platillos favoritos, dejándose envolver por los recuerdos, mientras que los enanos los miraban divertidos. No pasó mucho rato antes de que el estómago de Bilba volviera a retumbar.

 

"Entonces… ¿cuándo comemos?" pregunto ella esperanzada.

 

"No pararemos a comer, hobbit" fue Thorin quien le contesto fríamente, casi escupiendo la palabra hobbit, la ensoñación de Bilba se acabo al escuchar el tono de su voz "No tenemos tiempo para tonterías como primer y segundo almuerzo. Comeremos algo frío sobre los ponys sin detenernos y solo cuando el campamento este preparado prepararemos algo caliente para la noche. Y eso será solo si no existe la posibilidad de que nos estén siguiendo, porque esas noches ni siquiera prenderemos fuego. Es mejor que te acostumbres o simplemente puedes volver ahora a tu cálido agujero en el suelo"

 

Dicho esto Thorin apuro a su pony, recuperando la distancia entre él y Bilba. Balin y Dwalin se apuraron en alcanzarlo, mientras que el resto de los enanos aceleraron solo un poco el ritmo, de forma que no se alejaron tan rápidamente de Bilba, pero no volvieron a hablarle y después de un rato se volvió a encontrar sola, acompañada solo por Gandalf y Bofur.  
Las palabras y el tono de Thorin le habían hecho daño a Bilba, pero ella no dejó que le afectaran demasiado. Simplemente le sacó la lengua a Thorin, quien obviamente estaba de espaldas, y se encogió un poco de hombros. Luego de eso metió la mano en una de las alforjas donde había repartido sus cosas y sacó una manzana roja que había cosechado el día anterior.

 

"No lo temes en cuenta" le dijo Bofur sonando preocupado por las palabras de su líder al nuevo integrante del grupo "Siempre ha tenido problemas con las personas que no conoce y le cuesta un poco tratar con amabilidad al resto"

 

Dicho eso se apuró en alcanzar a su hermano, quien parecía incluso más afectado que Bilba con la noticia que no se detendrían a comer, para poder animarlo.

 

"Bofur tiene razón" dijo Gandalf, mirando al líder de los enanos cómo guiaba al resto "Deja que Thorin se acostumbre ti y verás como su actitud cambiara"

 

"O simplemente no es más que un enano grosero con los hobbits y no tiene intención de cambiar" dijo Bilba dándole una mascada más a su manzana.

 

"No digas eso. Ten en cuenta que se encuentra bajo mucha presión. Está dirigiendo la aventura para recuperar su hogar ancestral y pareciera que todo está en su contra. Cuando llamó a todos los enanos para que se unieran a su búsqueda, solo trece vinieron. Lo cual en si no es un muy buen augurio, ya que para los enanos el número trece es de pésima suerte. Tuvo que buscar la ayuda de un mago para conseguir el catorceavo miembro de su compañía, la cual ni siquiera es un enano. No tiene nada contra ti, ni contra los hobbits, pero debes entender que preferiría que uno de los suyos se le hubiera unido, de forma que tú no serías necesaria. No te ve como el hobbit que está dispuesto a ayudarlo, sino los enanos que le han fallado cuando más los necesitó"

 

Bilba volvió a mirar a Thorin mientras comía su manzana.

 

Notaba la rigidez de sus hombros, su expresión dura y la mueca infeliz en sus labios. Se dio cuenta de que Gandalf tenía razón. El pobre enano no estaba en el mejor de sus momentos y lamentablemente la había escogido a ella para descargar su enojo y estrés.

 

"Comprendo" le dijo finalmente al mago, este pareció algo aliviado ante la respuesta de Bilba "Pero no significa que lo voy a aguantar, le dejaré pasar algún comentario, pero no esperes que sea una ovejita detrás del pastor si se sigue comportando así"

 

"Oh, Bilba, nunca esperaría que lo fueras. Su actitud hacia ti va a cambiar, ya lo verás" dijo Gandalf en un tono calmante "Estoy seguro que tarde o temprano Thorin se va a dar cuenta de lo importarte que eres, o vas a ser para esta búsqueda, lo importante que vas a ser para todos ellos"

 

Gandalf miró a Bilba como si supiera mil cosas sobre ella que ni ella sabía, mientras que Bilba sólo le dio otra mascada a su manzana, con el ceño algo fruncido, sin apartar la mirada del líder de la compañía.

 

________________________________________

 

Ya había anochecido cuando Thorin finalmente dio la orden de que detuvieran los ponys y prepararan el campamento de esa noche.

 

Bilba se bajo de su pony, al cual había dado el nombre de Myrtle, lo más delicadamente que pudo, pero incluso de esa forma en el instante en que sus peludos pies tocaron el suelo sintió como si sus piernas fueran de gelatina y termino sentada en el suelo.

 

Todo su cuerpo le dolía enormemente y se sentía incapaz de moverse. Al parecer había ocupado una serie de músculos que ni siquiera sabía que existía y ahora todos ellos estaban en huelga por el maltrato de pasar todo el día sobre los lomos del pony.

 

De repente Bilba sintió como alguien la tomaba de debajo de los brazos y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba de nuevo de pie.

 

"Te acostumbraras después de un tiempo" le dijo Bofur tratando de sacudirle un poco la ropa después de levantarla, pero Bilba se alejó de su alcance y comenzó a hacerlo ella rápidamente.

 

"No creo que pueda acostumbrarme nunca" le dijo Bilba tratando de sonar natural, como si no hubiera evitado que él la tocara "Siento como si no me pudiera mover nunca más"

 

Bofur la había mirado algo con cierta incertidumbre por la manera en que se alejo de él, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia.

 

"Pasará. En uno o dos días dejarás de sentir molestias y al final de la semana ni siquiera recordaras haber sentido este dolor"

 

"Esperemos" dijo Bilba dándose vuelta para poder sacar sus cosas "Porque no creo que pueda durar mucho con este dolor y agarrotamiento" agregó.

 

"Entonces es mejor que vuelva a su hogar antes de que estemos demasiado lejos" dijo Thorin en un tono mordaz, quien iba caminando detrás de ella justo a tiempo para escuchar el comentario de Bilba.

 

Bilba puso los ojos en blanco son una mueca exasperada mientras seguía sacando sus cosas. Ignoró la presencia de Thorin completamente y fue a instalarse junto a Gandalf, quien estaba a un par de metros de donde los enanos se estaban estableciendo. No lo suficientemente alejado como para que sea peligroso, pero lo suficiente para tener algo de privacidad. A su vez, Bofur fue a instalarse entre su hermano y su primo, quienes estaban prendiendo el fuego para preparar un estofado.

 

"Gandalf, ¿te importa si me instalo junto a ti?" le pregunto Bilba con las manos cargadas con sus frazadas, la pipa de su padre y una mirada ansiosa por la respuesta del mago.

 

"Por supuesto que no" dijo el mago, exhalando una bocanada de humo e indicándole a Bilba el mejor lugar para que se acostara con un gesto de la mano "Creo que sería lo mejor si por un tiempo mantenemos nuestra distancia con ellos, por lo menos hasta que los enanos se acostumbren a nuestra presencia. Hay que entender que son una raza que tiene muchos secretos y no suelen confiar mucho en muchos"

 

"Así me he dado cuenta" dijo Bilba estirando sus mantas junto a las del mago y cargando su pipa con la hierba que había traído, Gandalf le prendió fuego la hierba con un chasquido de sus dedos y los dos se quedaron fumando en silencio por un buen rato, disfrutando de la compañía del otro en silencio. En total calma observaron a los enanos tratar de organizarse para armar el campamento, hasta que al final Thorin se había hecho cargo y dio instrucciones a cada enano sobre qué hacer.

 

"Bueno, creo que es hora que vaya a ver en qué estado está el estofado" dijo Bilba, después de ver como los enanos empezaban a merodear la gran olla que Bombur estaba revolviendo, poniéndose de pie con un quejido de dolor. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a la posición y ahora se quejaba por el cambio. Gandalf se rió ante los quejidos de Bilba y ella lo dio una mirada recriminadora, mientras caminaba cojeando hacia el centro del campamento, donde estaba la hoguera.

 

"¿Qué es lo que prepara, Maestro Bombur?" le pregunto ella mientras se inclinaba sobre la gran olla para poder olor los humos que de esta emanaban y sintió un delicioso aroma que hizo que su nariz picara levemente. Con solo oler la sopa empezó a salivar, pero su cerebro entró en alerta por alguna extraña razón, de una forma casi instintiva "¡¿Qué le echaron a este estofado?!"

 

Los enanos se giraron para mirarla sorprendidos y extrañados, fue Bombur el que contestó.

 

"Encontré unas plantas de Hierba del Rocío junto al rió y se las agregue al estofado, le van a dar un delicioso sabor" explicó Bombur sin entender la agitación de la hobbits.  
Lo que hizo a continuación Bilba sorprendió e indigno a la mayoría de los enanos.

 

Agarrando el borde la olla Bilba tiró de ella, y con mucho esfuerzo consiguió darla vuelta, derramando todo el estofado que había adentro, tuvo mucho cuidado en evitar tocar el estofado y rápidamente empezó a cubrirlo con tierra.

 

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" le gritó Gloin furioso al ver su cena derramada, pero Bilba lo ignoro y empezó a echar tierra dentro de la olla frenéticamente "¿Es qué estas sordo?"

 

Gloin estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia Bilba cuando esta se paró y levanto sus manos para que se detuviera. Con mucho cuidado sacó la bolsita de cuero que había usado como cantimplora y le echó un poco del estofado sin tierra dentro, sin dejar que una sola gota hiciera contacto con su piel.

 

"No des un paso más" le dijo ella mirándolo intensamente, antes de bajar la vista de nuevo al suelo "Y por lo que más quieran eviten pisar el estofado"

 

"Más te vale explicar por qué hiciste eso" dijo Dwalin, también bastante afectado por la pérdida de su pronta cena.

 

"La Hierba del Rocío nunca crece junto al río" dijo Bilba "Solo crece La Estrella Obscura, una planta muy parecida a la Hierba del Rocío, casi idéntica en apariencia, pero con la diferencia que al cocinarla esta se vuelve en un veneno mortal, se transforma prácticamente en un ácido que empieza a corroer todo con lo que hace contacto después de unos minutos de ser consumida"

 

Las palabras de Bilba fueron seguidas con un silencio mortal.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4.  
Bilba miró a los enanos mientras estos la miraban boquiabiertos, ninguno capaz de formular palabra.

Fue Gandalf quien finalmente soltó una carcajada, la cual sacó de su perplejidad a los enanos.

"Mi querido Bilbo, sabía que serías útil para esta compañía, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto" dijo Gandalf dándole otra inhalada a su pipa, dejando que una sonrisa se escapara entre su barba y el humo que salía de su boca, solo para que Bilba la viera "Ha sido una enorme suerte que te dieras cuenta de la confusión, son muy pocos los capaces de diferenciar la Hierba del Rocío de la Estrella Obscura"

"Entonces supongo que las clases de jardinería que me dio mi padre todos estos años atrás fueron útiles en una aventura. Me pregunto qué diría mi madre ante eso" dijo Bilba poniéndose de pie sonriendo, mientras que sus palabras le provocaron una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

Nunca había hecho un comentario de sus padres tan a la ligera, no desde que habían muerto. Por alguna razón siempre se sintió incapaz de hablar sobre ellos con otras hobbits, como si al guardar silencio los pudiera mantener más cerca, casi como si estuvieran allí.

Gandalf volvió a mirar a Bilba y este le dio una mirada compasiva, comprendiendo inmediatamente que clase de pensamientos ese comentario había traído a Bilba.

"Bueno" dijo Bilba limpiándose las manos en sus pantalones y tomando la olla que estaba en el suelo por el asa con mucho cuidado "Mejor voy a lavar esto al rio, desea forma que el veneno de la Estrella Obscura no se impregnará al metal. Volveré en un rato"

Bilba ya se había alejado unos metros, los enanos aun siguiéndola con la mirada, cuando ella pareció acordarse de algo y se dio vuelta para mirar a los enanos.

"¿Por qué no… eh… me esperan antes de cocinar?" pregunto ella con cuidado, temiendo ofender a alguien "Tengo una receta muy rápida que es deliciosa. O mejor cocino esta noche yo solo esta noche, para que ustedes puedan descansar".

Sin apartar la vista de la hobbit mientras esta se alejaba, Bofur se acercó a su hermano y sin decir nada, le dio un golpe en la nuca.

"¡Hey!" se quejó Bombur, sobándose la cabeza, pero sin decir nada más. Sabía que había metido la pata y que si no fuera por el hobbit, estarían todos muertos para la noche.

"De ahora en adelante" dijo Bofur si apartar la mirada de Bilba "el hobbit se encarga de la comida"

Todos los enanos asintieron en silencio.

"Creo que es mejor si… limpiamos esto" dijo Thorin haciéndole un gesto al estofado en el suelo, que se había puesto de un horrible color café y emitía un fétido olor "Tengan cuidado de no tocarlo"

Los enanos se pusieron a trabajar y en unos minutos tenían el campamento despejado, incluso habían recogido más leña de los alrededores. Cuando Bilba volvió de limpiar la olla, se sentó frente al fuego y rápidamente se puso a cocinar algo que a los minutos olía delicioso, incluso mejor de lo que había olido el estofado anterior.

Bombur andaba cabizbajo alrededor del centro del campamento, donde Bilba se encontraba, sintiéndose culpable e inútil. Se supone que él iba a ser el cocinero oficial de la compañía y en la primera noche había estado a punto de envenenarlos a todos de no ser por el hobbit. Se sentía como si ya no tuviera lugar entre ellos.

"Maestro Bombur" dijo de repente Bilba, sacándolo de su miseria, mientras le hacía un gesto para que se le acerca "¿Por qué no se une a mí? Estoy seguro que los dos encontraremos un tema en común"

Bilba llevaba un rato observando al redondo enano y sintió la desesperanza de este. Ella no se iba a quedar sentada sin hacer nada mientras otro se sentía así de afligido, su naturaleza se lo impedía.

Pero el enano negó con la cabeza y se mantuvo alejado.

"Creo que es mejor si me mantengo alejado de la cocina por el resto del viaje, Maestro Bolsón, no quiero cometer un error como ese de nuevo" dijo Bombur apenado.

Pero Bilba simplemente sonrió y le indicó un espacio en el tronco que estaba sentada para que se uniera a ella. El enano finalmente se rindió ante la mirada de la hobbit y se sentó junto a ella.

"Como tú mismo dijiste. Fue un error. Todos cometemos errores" dijo ella mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para poder revolver la olla "Usted no será ni el primero ni el último en confundirse entre dos hierbas tan similares. Yo mismo le podría contar un par de historias sobre lo que pasa cuando uno confunde los champiñones que crecen junto al rio de mi casa. De hecho, creo que casi toda la Comarca sabe de la historia o fue parte de ella" Bilba hizo una pausa, como si estuviera recordando "Esa fue una semana muy interesante de la cual lamentablemente no recuerdo mucho. Pero lo importante de los errores es aprender de ellos y superarlos, seguir adelante y no volver a cometerlos"

Bilba sacó la cuchara de la olla y se la acercó a Bombur para que probara lo que había estado preparando, él tomó la cuchara y se la llevó a la boca.

"Oh Mahal, esto es delicioso" gimió Bombur y se inclinó a sacar un poco más "Pocas veces en mi vida he probado algo como esto. ¡Bofur, Bifur! ¡Tienen que probar lo que ha preparado el Maestro Bolsón!"

Al cabo de segundos todos los enanos se encontraban alrededor de la olla turnándose para probar un poco del estofado que había preparado Bilba.

Bilba se fue a sentar junto a Gandalf y los dos se dedicaron a observar como los intimidantes enanos se peleaban como niños por ser el siguiente en ocupar la cuchara, los empujones que estos se daban, como Dwalin simplemente había apartado a Kili levantándolo de su túnica y como este trataba recuperar su lugar empujando al enorme enano, el cual no se movió ni un solo centímetro.

"¿Ves Bilba? Te dije que serías importante" dijo Gandalf.

"Supongo que tenías razón" le contestó ella, sonriendo divertida al ver que Kili finalmente había conseguido la cuchara, solo para que su hermano se la quitara.

"Eso si hubiera preferido que no ocultaras tu… condición" le comentó Gandalf aprovechando que los enanos estaban distraídos no los escuchaban "Sin duda hará el viaje mucho más complicado para ti, teniendo un secreto como ese"

Bilba suspiro.

"Lo sé. Pero no podía… no puedo ser quien soy frente a ellos. En la Comarca nunca se ha visto un hobbit hacer lo que estoy haciendo, mucho menos una hobbit. Las hobbits mujeres nunca hemos sido… tratadas como iguales. Juzgan a las niñas que se atreven a usar pantaloncillos para correr. Es mal visto que una joven hobbit vaya sola por los caminos. Hay muchas madres que ni siquiera permiten a sus hijas jugar en los prados porque se consideraba poco femenino. Yo fui una de las pocas a las que se les dio libertad para hacer lo que quiera y aún se ríen de mi por ello. Imagínate como sería si la compañía supiera que soy mujer, Thorin ni siquiera me habría dejado salir de mi casa"

Gandalf dio un suspiro.

"Siempre he admirado a los hobbits por varias razones, pero si hay algo con lo que no estoy de acuerdo de su cultura es la forma en que tratan a sus mujeres. Es cierto que desde el punto de vista de tu gente lo que estás haciendo es impensable. Pero Bilba, tu puedes y eres mucho más que eso. Nunca debiste haber sido infravalorada por solo ser mujer. En la cultura de los enanos habrías sido valorada y cuidada, el dañar de cualquier forma a una enana es uno de los más horribles crímenes que existen entre los enanos. Las enanas son mineras, guerreras, jugueteras y sanadoras, son lo que ellas quieran. La compañía te habría respetado y admirado tal vez incluso más si te hubieran visto como una mujer dispuesta a ayudarlos en esta travesía"

Bilba miraba al horizonte, con la vista perdida en algún punto lejano.

"Sé que me lo dijiste antes, pero simplemente no podía. Toda mi vida… siempre he tenido que dejar de hacer cosas que quería, o hacer cosas que no quería, sólo por el hecho de ser mujer…No quería que pasara de nuevo. Este es un comienzo nuevo, una oportunidad…"

"Ah…" dijo Gandalf comprendiendo las acciones de Bilba mejor "Ahora tiene sentido… Tú no querías que te vieran como una mujer… porque querías ser tratada como una igual"

Bilba seguía sin mirarlo.

"Bilba…" empezó este, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Creo que será mejor si voy a buscarnos algo de comer" dijo Bilba poniéndose de pie "Si no nos apuramos no quedará nada"

Dejando al mago con las palabras en la boca, Bilba se alejó de él y camino en dirección a los enanos, los cuales ya no estaban tan alborotados alrededor de la olla.

Bilba recogió dos tazones de madera tallada y se inclinó sobre la olla, suspirando de alivio cuando vio que aún quedaba suficiente para ella y Gandalf. De no haber sido así, el mago habría pasado hambre esa noche.

"¿Podrías llevarle esto a Gandalf?" le pidió Bilba a Ori, quien era la más cercana a ella y él único que le haría algún tipo de favor.

El inocente enano asintió tomando el tazón rebosante de sopa y se dirigió hacia Gandalf mientras Bilba se sentaba cerca del fuego y empezaba a comer. Mientras masticaba la nostalgia volvió a invadir a Bilba. Sabía que la receta de su madre le traería esta clase sentimientos. Ese estofado había sido el favorito de su padre y lo habían preparado cada vez que este lo pedía, lo cual era por lo menos dos veces a la semana. Suspirando Bilba miró la noche obscura y el cielo estrellado sobre ella. Su primera gran aventura.

________________________________________  
Durante el resto de la semana, la rutina se repitió religiosamente.

Los enanos se despertarían al amanecer, Thorin encargándose de despertar a Bilba no muy delicadamente, lo cual consistía en quitarle la mochila que usaba de almohada y simplemente darle una patadita en los enormes pies que nunca amanecían tapados con la frazada de Bilba.

En unos minutos recogían las cosas del campamento y se encontraban sobre los ponys, comían un frugal desayuno sobre los lomos de los animales que había sido preparado la noche anterior y se dedicaban a cabalgar durante toda la mañana. Se detenían aproximadamente por una hora a medio día, aprovechaban de comer algo rápido, apenas más llenador que el desayuno, estiraban las piernas y seguían su travesía.

Pocas horas antes del atardecer se detenían y empezaban a levantar el campamento, eso le daba a la compañía tiempo para hacer varias cosas y poder relajarse unos minutos después de pasar todo el día a caballo.

Estaban buscando donde formar el campamento por lo menos una hora cuando finalmente encontraron un espacio abierto lo suficientemente amplio y cerca de un riachuelo como para pasar la noche. Estratégicamente era el lugar perfecto, pero había algo en ese lugar que a Bilba le daba malas vibras.

"Gandalf, hay algo que no me gusta de este lugar" le susurro Bilba al mago mientras ambos buscaban a Thorin para decirle que era mejor si no acampaban allí.

"Yo también siento algo extraño, mi pequeño hobbit, creo que será mejor si le decimos a nuestro líder que continuemos por un poco más"

Bilba asintió y siguió detrás del mago, quedándose un poco atrás por el largo de las zancadas de este comparadas con las de ella. Llegó un poco tarde al parecer, porque cuando finalmente los alcanzó Gandalf se estaba devolviendo enojado y Thorin permanecía imperturbable parado entre las ruinas de lo que parecía haber sido una pequeña casa de piedra.

"Gandalf, ¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó Bilba al ver como este se alejaba de la compañía.

"A buscar la compañía del alguien que me comprenda" gritó el mago sin detenerse.

"¿Y quién es ese?"

"¡Yo mismo!"

Vaya, pensó Bilba mirando al mago como se alejaba, Thorin en realidad lo tuvo que haber hecho enojar mucho para que se vaya de esa forma.

Habían pasado varias horas, ya había oscurecido, y el mago aún no volvía.

Bilba mantenía la vista fija mientras comía en la dirección en que se había ido Gandalf, con la esperanza de verlo volver. De repente sintió a alguien a su lado y vio a Bofur junto a ella con dos cuencos llenos de sopa, la cual había preparado Bombur bajo la supervisión de Bilba, quien la miraba casi con compasión.

"No te preocupes por el mago, él sabe cómo cuidarse solo" le dijo con intención de calmarla "¿Por qué no vas a dejarle esto a Fili y Kili? Los muchachos están cuidando los ponys y no alcanzaron a comer"

"Por supuesto" dijo Bilba tomando los tazones y mirando una última vez el camino antes de internarse en el bosquecillo donde habían dejado a los ponys.

Desde que Gandalf se había ido las malas vibras que había sentido Bilba con respecto a ese lugar solo habían aumentado. Había algo por lo cual no deberían estar allí. Algo peligroso. Pero no sabía que era y no se atrevía a decirle a Thorin que se deberían ir sin tener ninguna razón en concreto. Si no le había hecho caso a Gandalf, a ella no la tomaría en cuenta a menos que sea para burlarse de ella o humillarla.

"Pero definitivamente hay algo extraño en el aire" susurro para sí misma Bilba teniendo cuidado de no derramar nada de la sopa.

Cuando finalmente encontró a Fili y Kili, se sorprendió al verlos parados en silencio. Normalmente los hermanos no perdían la oportunidad de jugar entre ellos.

Bilba se acercó a ellos para ver qué era lo que les había llamado tanto la atención para que se encontraran de esa forma. Cuando estuvo parada entre ellos se dio cuenta de que solamente estaban mirando a los ponys, que pastaban en un pequeño claro.

"¿Qué es lo que ven?" les pregunto ella, sin poder comprender cuál era la gracia de ver a los animales comer.

Los dos enanos saltaron sobresaltados al escucharla entre ellos.

"¿En qué minuto llegaste tú acá?" le pregunto Fili en voz baja, mientras que Kili se llevaba la mano al pecho dramáticamente.

"He estado parado entre ustedes un buen rato" les explicó Bilba levantando la ceja ante las reacciones de los muchachos "Les vine a dejar la cena"

 

Kili ignoró los tazones que Bilba le ofrecía y tomándola por los hombros hizo que mirara a los ponys.

"¿Con cuántos ponys veníamos, Maestro Bolsón?" le pregunto Kili, ignorando la forma en que Bilba se tensó al sentir que el enano la tocaba.

"Dieciséis, ¿por qué?" pregunto ella, estirando el cuello para poder ver mejor a los enanos que estaban ahora a su espalda.

"¿Cuántos ponys ve ahora?" le preguntó Fili.

Bilba empalideció rápidamente y se apuro en contar a los ponys que se encontraban frente a ella.

"Catorce… hay catorce ponys" dijo ella nerviosa "¿qué pasó con los otros dos?"

"Eso es algo que no sabemos… aún" dijo Kili.

"Pero vamos a averi…" Fili fue interrumpido por un fuerte relincho y antes de que Bilba se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando los hermanos se había arrojado detrás de un tronco, arrastrándola a ella de la chaqueta.

Bilba se las arregló para mirar por sobre el tronco y casi se desmaya al ver una gigante, gigantesca para ella, figura humanoide levantando dos ponys y llevándoselos.

"¡¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta de eso?!" les gritó-susurro Bilba a los muchachos, quienes se las arreglaron para parecer culpables "¿Qué era eso?"

"Eso, nuestro querido Maestro Bolsón, era un troll" le explico Kili.

"Estúpidos. Incapaces de encontrar el final de su brazo a menos que alguien se los indique" dijo Fili.

"Bueno, fueron los suficientemente inteligentes para robarles cuatro ponys" dijo Bilba "¿Dónde los deja eso a ustedes?"

Fili y Kili esta vez se vieron aún más avergonzados, pero no les duro mucho.

"Usted es el ladrón de nuestra compañía" dijo Fili, sus ojos brillando por una idea, eso le trajo mala vibra a Bilba.

"¿Qué mejor manera de probarse…?" comenzó Kili.

"¿…Qué recuperando nuestros ponys?" terminó Fili.

 

"Oh no. Eso es una mala idea. Una muy mala idea" dijo Bilba, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y retrocediendo "No puedo hacer eso"

Tanto Kili como Fili parecían decepcionados, pero eso no dejó que se desanimaran, de hecho, decidieron intentar un nueva técnica para convencer a la hobbit.

"Se lo rogamos" dijo Kili juntando las manos frente a su cara en una plegaria "Nuestro tío nunca nos perdonara si perdemos los ponys"

"¿Tiene idea lo mucho que nos costó convencerlo que nos dejara venir?" le pregunto Fili.

"Meses. Finalmente Balin tuvo que intervenir a nuestro favor para que pudiéramos venir a recuperar nuestro hogar ancestral"

"No podemos decepcionarlo, no soportaríamos esa mirada"

"¡Está bien!" exclamó Bilba "Iré a ver qué puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada"

"No se preocupe, señor Bolsón, estaremos justo detrás de usted por si llegara a pasar algo. Nosotros lo salvaremos" le prometió Kili, sonando de nuevo entusiasta.

"Nop" dijo Bilba "Lo que ustedes dos irás a hacer es ir buscar a su tío y al resto de la compañía. Si algo llegará a salir mal ustedes dos solos no servirán de nada, vamos a necesitar refuerzos"

"Señor Bolsón…"

"¡Señor Bolsón nada! Irán a buscar ayuda. Le pueden decir a su tío que llegó un troll de la nada y se llevó los cuatro ponys sin que ustedes pudieran hacer nada, no le estarían mintiendo. Creo que él entenderá que no se hayan enfrentado solos a un troll"

Los muchachos la miraban sin estar seguros que hacer.

"¡Vayan! Yo veré si hay una forma de liberar a los ponys sin provocar una pelea" Bilba les hizo un gesto con las manos para que se alejaran, finalmente los dos hermanos asintieron y se fueron corriendo en dirección al campamento.

"En la que me he metido" pensó Bilba mientras seguía la dirección en que había visto que el troll se alejaba.

Después de caminar varios minutos Bilba empezó a escuchar voces, cuando se acercó más en dirección a esas voces se dio cuenta de que había un fuego y tres figuras alrededor de este.

"Carnero ayer, carnero mañana" dijo uno de ellos "Estoy cansado de comer carnero. Siempre comemos carnero"

El que estaba sentado a la derecha de él que había hablado le dio un golpe con una enorme cuchara. Hasta entonces Bilba no se había dado cuenta de que estaba revolviendo algo, demasiado horrorizada por los tres enormes trolls que se encontraban ante ella.

"Estos no son carneros, tonto" le dijo "Son caballos"

"Todo sabe como carnero" se quejó la tercera figura "Excepto el carnero. Ese sabe como oveja"

 

"¡Cállate!" grito el de la cuchara "Si no les gusta cómo cocino…"

Los tres trolls seguían discutiendo sobre la comida cuando Bilba vio un rustico corral, el cual contenía los cuatro ponys. Sin dejar de estar atenta a las acciones y discusiones de los trolls, Bilba se fue acercando a los ponys, que estaban a la espalda del troll más grande, el cual afortunadamente bloqueaba la vista de los otros dos. Los hobbits eran por naturaleza silenciosos, pero se tenían la intención, eran prácticamente imperceptibles. Sería necesario que casi pasarán por al frente de tus ojos para poder notar a un hobbits cuando este quería pasar desapercibido.

Cuando se encontró frente al corral Bilba se dio cuenta de que el nudo que mantenía la puerta cerrada era demasiado grande y apretado para que ella pudiera soltarlo. Se detuvo a pensar en cómo podría abrir la puerta cuando recordó la pequeña daga de su madre que llevaba colgando de su cinturón. Agradeciendo a Yavana, Bilba empezó a cortar las cuerdas, mirando de vez en cuando a los trolls, que ahora estaban discutiendo sobre cuál sería la mejor forma de preparar a los ponys para la cena. De repente uno de los ponys dio un fuerte relincho y el corazón de Bilba se detuvo. Viendo que los otros ponys también se empezaban a alterar levemente por su presencia Bilba no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que hacer los callar.

"Silencio" les ordeno en un susurro "No quiero ni un sólo ruido"

Para su sorpresa los ponys se tranquilizaron enseguida y se dedicaron a verla trabajar en silencio.

Bilba estaba a punto de cortar la gruesa cuerda cuando escucho un ruido a su derecha. Girándose alarmada casi deja caer un gritito al ver a Kili asomado entre unos matorrales, sin estar totalmente oculto.

Los trolls al parecer también habían escuchado al joven enano, pues las conversaciones se habían detenido.

"¿Escucharon eso?" pregunto uno.

"Si, algo escuché" le contestó el de la cuchara, poniéndose de pie y caminando en dirección a donde se encontraba Kili escondido.

Bilba vio la cara de pánico del muchacho y sin saber que fue lo que la llevó a eso, se encontró dando un pequeño grito para llamar la atención del troll y alejarlo de Kili.

Los tres trolls se volvieron sorprendidos hacia ella y Bilba sintió que se encogía ante sus miradas hambrientas y curiosas. Girándose de nuevo hacia al corral cortó lo que le quedaba de la cuerda y abrió la puerta, dejando libres a los ponys.

"Vuelvan con los otros y quédense allí" les grito, dándole una palmada a uno de ellos y estos fueron galopando en dirección al claro.

Después de eso escucho un grito enojado y sin que alcanzara reaccionar se encontró colgando de cabeza en una de las manos de los trolls.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le pregunto el troll de la cuchara, que era el cual la sostenía en su mano libre.

"Bueno…" Bilba no sabía que decir.

"¿Qué es?" le pregunto el troll más pequeño al de la cuchara.

"No sé" contesto este y de la nada empezó a sacudir a Bilba "¿Qué eres?"

"¿Una ardilla gigante?"

"¿Un humano muy pequeño?"

"Esos son deliciosos"

"¿Eres un enano?"

"¡Por supuesto que no soy un enano!" grito Bilba ofendida "Ni un ardilla, ni un humano. Soy un ladr…hobbit"

"¿Un ladrobbit? Nunca hemos comido un ladrobbit"

"Echémoslo a la olla"

"Hagámoslo asado"

"¡No! Mejor comámoslo crudo"

Bilba se estaba empezando a marear, pero no sabía si era por las ideas que tenían de comerla o por el haber estado de cabeza tanto tiempo.

De repente escuchó un grito de guerra a su lado.

"Suéltenlo" grito Kili, seguido por su hermano, los dos luciendo amenazantes con su armas en mano.

"Está bien" dijo el troll tirando a Bilba sobre Kili.

Este no tuvo más opción que soltar sus armas para poder agarrar al hobbit y pronto los dos se encontrón en el suelo. Bilba se paró rápidamente y se encargó de poner en pie a Kili. Fue entonces cuando el infierno se desató y Bilba se encontró rodeada de enanos armados.

Bilba no sabía qué hacer para ayudar, los enanos se las estaban arreglando bastante bien sin su ayuda. Cada vez que alguno de los trolls conseguía quitarse de encima a un enano, dos aparecían para remplazar al que había caído. Perfectamente coordinados los enanos atacaban implacablemente a los trolls, los cuales no parecían comprender bien lo que estaba pasando, pero de alguna manera se defendían.

Bilba se estaba alejando de la batalla para no intervenir cuando de repente escucho un grito y se giró para ver como el joven Ori caía al suelo, demasiado lejos de los enanos cómo para que estos lo ayudaran, pero a la distancia perfecta para que el troll más cercano lo pudiera alcanzar. El resto de los enanos ni siquiera habían notado al joven caído mientras seguían peleando, pero el troll lo miró con una sonrisa sanguinaria en el rosto mientras se inclinaba para tomarlo en su mano.

Al ver a Ori en peligro Bilba sintió de nuevo el impulso que la había llevado a gritar para salvar a Kili y se puso a correr en dirección a este, en cuestión de segundo estaba cubriendo al enano con su propio cuerpo y fue a ella a quien el troll tomó.

Por segunda vez en la noche Bilba se encontró atrapada en enormes manos, que la sacudían en el aire.

"Suelten las armas" dijo el troll que la sostenía en el aire "O le sacamos los brazos"

Bilba vio como los enanos se detenían, inseguros de que hacer. Thorin la fulminaba con la mirada, aún con su espada en alto. Lentamente, con resignación empezó a bajar su espada.

"¡No!" gritó Bilba "No lo hagan"

Pero justo cuando Bilba trataba de convencer a los enanos que siguieran con la pelea el troll que la sostenía comenzó a apretar su tronco en su gigantesca mano.

Lo que escucharon los enanos a continuación fue algo que le helo la sangre a los más valientes, un sonido que los perseguiría durante las noches sin descanso. Ni siquiera los más experimentados en la guerra podían decir que habían escuchado algo así. Nunca ninguno de ellos había escuchado a un hijo del destino gritar de dolor, o gritar de cualquier forma. Sintieron como si sus almas eran congeladas, como si el dolor fuera propio. Era el grito de uno de los seres más puros de la luz, la representación del dolor de muchos.

El chillido de Bilba fue acompañado por el chasquido de sus costillas resquebrajándose. Ni siquiera la acolchada faja que le había dado Gandalf fue capaz de detener el daño que le estaba haciendo el troll a su pequeño y delicado cuerpo. Los enanos soltaron sus armas esta vez sin esperar un segundo, pero el troll, también espantado por el grito de Bilba, la dejo caer al suelo. Ella quedo tirada en el suelo, en posición fetal, temblando de dolor, pero sin soltar ni otro tipo de sonido más que un suave quejido.

Los enanos trataron de correr hacia ella, pero fueron derribados por la maza de uno de los otros dos trolls.

"Rápido, échalos a los sacos" fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar Bilba antes de caer en la inconsciencia.  
________________________________________

Escuchando voces lejanas Bilba empezó a despertar lentamente.

Eran las voces de los enanos, los escuchaba quejándose, algunos lamentándose. Los escuchaba cerca de ella, muy cerca, más cerca de lo que deberían estar. Cuando escuchó a uno hablar desde debajo suyo Bilba abrió los ojos de golpe.

"¡Suéltenos, malditos!" grito alguien justo debajo de ella. Bilba se sonrojo a darse cuenta que se encontraba justo encima de Thorin. Horrorizada por la posición en que se encontraba Bilba trato de alejarse del enano, pero una punzada de dolor en sus costillas la sorprendió y le quitó el aliento

"Aggg…" dijo ella, tratando disimular el gemido apoyando la cara contra lo que estaba a su derecha.

"Despertó" dijo alguien y Bilba se sorprendió al ver que había apretado su rostro contra el pecho de Bofur en el intento de que su quejido pasara desapercibido "¿Estás bien, Bilbo?"

Bilba solo asintió levemente y trato de alejarse de nuevo de los enanos, fallando otra vez por culpa del dolor.

"Con cuidado" le dijo Bofur, tratando de ayudar a Bilba a acomodarse un poco sin provocarle demasiado dolor.

"Estoy bien" le respondió ella.

"Lo que sea" le contesto este "Simplemente evita moverte"

Bilba lo ignoró. No podía quedarse en la posición en que estaba. ¡Estaba acostada prácticamente encima de Thorin! No podía permitir tanta cercanía, ¿qué pasaba si él se daba cuenta de su figura femenina al estar presionado en contra de ella en esa forma? Aparte, Bilba podía sentir cómo el rubor alcanzaba su cara ante la idea de estar apretada de esa forma contra al apuesto enano.

 

"Sáquenos del fuego, malditos engendros" escuchó Bilba gritar a un furioso Gloin.

Esta vez, ignorando por completo su dolor, Bilba consiguió sentarse sobre Thorin y vio horrorizada a cinco de los enanos atados a un palo sobre el fuego, mientras uno de los trolls los hacía girar.

"Deténganse" grito ella, sin tomar en cuenta al resto de los enanos que le decían que se quedara quieta, que no forzara su cuerpo maltratado, que no llamara la atención sobre sí misma.

Los trolls se voltearon hacia ella, dejando de hacer girar a los enanos sobre el fuego, lamentablemente Dwalin había quedado sobre las llamas.

"Despertó" dijo el troll más pequeño.

"Por supuesto que despertó, idiota, está hablando" le replico el más grande.

"Tú hablas dormido, que hable no significa que esté durmiendo" intervino el del medio.

Los tres trolls se pusieron de nuevo a discutir. Fueron esos instantes los que Bilba utilizó para recordar todo lo que sabía sobre los trolls.

Estúpidos, le habían dicho Fili y Kili. Crueles, le habían enseñado las experiencias hasta ahora vividas. De las montañas, decían los libros. La luz solar los transformaba en piedra, le había dicho su padre cuando era niña después de contarle un cuento antes de dormir.

"Papá, no te vayas" dijo una minúscula Bilba arropada en las sábanas de su cama.

"¿Qué pasa, mi flor?" le preguntó Bungo, sentándose en la cama de su hija.

"Tengo miedo"

"¿Y a qué le podría tener miedo la hobbit más valiente de toda la comarca?"

"Trolls" dijo ella en un susurro, metiendo la nariz bajo la sábana.

"Mi flor, no hay razón para temerle a los trolls" dijo el inclinándose para destapar la cara de su hija y poder verla bien "Ellos viven muy lejos de aquí, más allá de los bosques que rodean nuestra Comarca, en las montañas"

"Pero ellos pueden venir hasta aquí" dijo ella aún asustada.

 

"Es cierto que lo pueden intentar" dijo Bungo "Pero nunca van a llegar hasta la Comarca, ¿sabes por qué?"

Bilba negó.

"Los trolls no soportan la luz del sol. Si algún rayo de luz llegara a tocar su piel, se convertirían en piedra. Mira, así" a continuación Bungo hizo una mueca divertida y extendió las manos como si tratara de cubrirse de algo.

Bilba rio y se destapó para saltar sobre su padre, quien seguía actuando como si fuera de piedra.

"Te amo, papá" dijo Bilba frotando su naricita contra la de su padre.

"Yo también, mi flor"

Con el feliz recuerdo de su padre Bilba se puso de pie, alejándose de la pila de enanos en la cual se había encontrado.

Solo necesitaba entretener a los trolls hasta que llegara el amanecer.

"Deténganse" le volvió a decir a los trolls "Lo están haciendo mal"

Los trolls y los enanos la miraron sin entender.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo mal?" le pregunto el troll más alto.

"Cocinar los enanos, por supuesto" dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Los enanos la empezaron a insultar en ese mismo segundo, llamándola traidor, sin barba y muchas otras cosas en su idioma secreto, las cuales Bilba no quería entender en ese momento. Mantuvo a la vista fija en los trolls e ignoro completamente a los enanos.

"¿Y por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?" le pregunto el troll mediano "Fuiste tú quien libero a los ponys"

Al parecer ese era el troll más inteligente, o por lo menos el con mayor capacidad de retención.

"Créanme, les hice un favor al liberar esas bestias rabiosas" dijo Bilba "La última vez que comí una de esas medio una indigestión terrible. Por días no pude comer nada "

Los trolls parecieron sorprendidos y agradecidos por esto, por lo cual decidieron poner atención a sus palabras.

"Antes de preparar cualquier cosa" le dijo Bilba "Es necesario que saquen esos enanos del fuego. Se van a secar y van a quedar demasiado duros"

Los enanos seguían gritándole obscenidades, furiosos con ella por unirse al enemigo. Pero uno de los trolls fue simplemente al fuego y sacó a los enanos de este, tirándolos a un lado. Bilba se encogió de dolor al escuchar el sonido sordo los enanos al golpear el suelo.

"¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?" le preguntó el troll más grande.

"Bueno, primero díganme cuál es su forma favorita de cocinar enanos, para ver qué clase de recetas les gustan" cuando los trolls empezaron a discutir de nuevo sobre la comida Bilba miro hacia atrás, donde los enanos la miraban enojados, y les guiño un ojo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los trolls que discutían apasionadamente sobre si los enanos sabían mejor hechos jalea, en una tarta o si simplemente lo mejor era comerlos crudos.

Fue entonces cuando los enanos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la hobbit. Balin recordó lo que sabía sobre los trolls y se apuró en explicarle a sus compañeros lo que pasaría una vez que saliera el sol.

Bilba los mantuvo discutiendo por varias horas, haciéndolos cambiar de tema cuando estaban empezando a llegar a un acuerdo, dándoles un consejo que los haría discutir todo de nuevo o presentándoles infinitas posibilidades de cómo preparar a los trece enanos.

Los enanos la miraban sorprendidos y muy preocupados mientras Bilba entretenía a los trolls. Estaba pálida, cubierta de sudor y cada vez que se movía o inclinaba, una evidente mueca de dolor aparecía en su cara. Pero Bilba no hacía ningún comentario al respecto, ignorando a los enanos cuando estos le preguntaban cómo estaba. Si se detenía por un segundo a pensar en el dolor de sus costillas, Bilba estaba segura que se iba a desmayar del dolor. Pero no se podía detener ahora, no cuando faltaba tan poco para el amanecer.

"Estoy aburrido de tanto hablar" dijo el troll del medio "Tengo hambre y no hemos comido ni un solo bocado en toda la noche"

Poniéndose de pie el troll fue hacia la pila de enanos y tomó a Bombur, quien al parecer tenía la apariencia más apetitosa.

Al ver como su rechoncho amigo estaba punto de ser devorado vivo, Bilba calló en la desesperación.

"¡No! Ese no" gritó ella, saltando hacía el troll y perdiendo el poco color que le quedaba en la cara por la acción "¡Él… él tiene parásitos!"

"¡Hey!" gritó de vuelta Bombur ofendido, pero el resto de los enanos se apuraron en hacerlo callar.

"Entonces comeré otro" dijo el troll dejando caer a Bombur sobre los enanos que aún estaban amarrados al palo.

"No" dijo Bilba sin saber que más decir para entretener a los trolls por culpa del cansancio y el dolor, incapaz de pesar correctamente después de tantas horas en ese estado "En realidad, todos ellos tienen parásitos. Quiero decir, es solo cosa de olerlos. Llegó a tener arcadas si me acerco mucho a ellos"

Esto no era completamente mentira, Bilba en realidad se sentía mal del estómago con olor a alguno de sus compañeros. Por eso los enanos se ofendieron.

"¡Hey!" exclamaron algunos "No es como si tu olieras a rosas, tampoco"

"No, pero por lo menos sé lo qué es el jabón y cómo usarlo" les contestó ella ofendida también, la higiene era un tema delicado para los hobbits.

"Estoy harto" dijo finalmente el troll más grande tomando a Bilba y alzándola sobre su cabeza para comerla "Hemos perdido mucho tiempo y ya está a punto de amanecer"

Fue justo entonces cuando se escuchó una profunda voz y todos se voltearon para ver a Gandalf sobre una gran piedra.

"¡Y el amanecer acabará con ustedes!" gritó mientras rompía la piedra sobre la que estaba parado, de forma que la luz del sol callera directamente sobre los trolls, convirtiéndolos en piedra.

Los enanos dieron gritos de victoria al ver como los trolls se petrificaban

Bilba finalmente pudo respirar tranquila, y relajarse por primera vez desde que la noche había comenzado, pero hubiera preferido no encontrarse en un enorme puño de piedra a tres metros de altura.  
________________________________________


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5.  
Pasaron horas antes de que Gandalf y los enanos pudieran bajar a Bilba del puño del troll, pero cuando finalmente lo lograron la rodearon, preocupados por su estado.

"Estoy bien, enserio, no tienen nada de qué preocuparse" trataba de decirles ella para apartarlos.

"Nada de eso, Maestro Bolsón, todos vimos lo lastimado que estaba" dijo Oin, quién era el médico de la compañía y como tal, su deber era asegurarse que todos estuvieran en las mejores condiciones durante el viaje "Déjeme revisar sus costillas, creo que va a ser necesario vendarlas "

"¡No!" gritó Bilba dando un paso atrás, alejándose de los enanos, pero también consiguiendo una fuerte puntada que la dejó sin aire y abrazándose a sí misma.

"Bilbo…" dijo Bofur dando un paso hacia ella preocupado.

Pero Bilba se volvió a alejar.

"No es necesario, estoy bien" repitió Bilba, esta vez el pánico asomándose por sus ojo, pero los enanos seguían insistiéndole.

"Hobbit" interrumpió Thorin "Vas a dejar que Oin te cure. No es una opción"

Fue entonces cuando Gandalf se dio cuenta de que era necesario que él interviniera. Acercándose por detrás de Bilba le puso la mano sobre el hombro de una forma protectora. En un principio Bilba se tensó cuando lo sintió junto a ella, pero cuándo se dio cuenta de quién era se relajó al instante e incluso se apoyó en contra del mago, quedando semi oculta entre la tela gris de la túnica.

"No se preocupen sobre el Maestro Bolsón" dijo Gandalf "Yo mismo me encargaré de ver que esté en buen estado. Creo que será mejor si ustedes van a ver el campamento y todas sus cosas"

Bilba podía sentir que se relajaba aún más al ver como los enanos se miraban entre ellos y luego a Thorin, quien asintió y se puso a dar instrucciones rápidamente a la compañía. En solo un par de minutos cada enano tenía una misión y se habían dispersado para cumplirla, de forma que quedaron frente a Gandalf y Bilba solo quedaban Thorin y Oin.

"Gandalf, creo que será mejor si dejas que nuestro médico oficial se encargue del hobbit" dijo Thorin hablando con firmeza "Sin duda tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que curar las heridas de otros"

Oin asintió, sin importarle mucho que no había entendido ni la mitad de las palabras de Thorin.

"Es ahí donde te equivocas, Maestro Escudo de Roble. En este minuto no hay nada más importante para mí que el bienestar de nuestro ladrón" dijo Gandalf dándole un sabe apretón en el hombro a Bilba "Él acaba de salvarlos de ser devorados, tal vez deberías mostrar un poco más de gratitud y respeto hacia él"

Thorin miró directamente a Bilba esta vez y por un segundo, sólo por un segundo, Bilba creyó que Thorin le iba a dar las gracias.

"Eso no hubiera sido necesario si él no se hubiera dejado atrapar en primer lugar" dijo Thorin dándose media vuelta, haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Oin para que lo siguiera.

Bilba y Gandalf vieron cómo los dos enanos se alejaban antes de volver a hablar.

"Un día le voy a dar una fuerte patada en sus joyas familiares" dijo Bilba, sin apartar la vista de Thorin "No va a poder montar su maldito pony por una semana y yo simplemente me voy a reír de él. Vamos a ver si entonces va a tener tantas ganas se apurar el viaje"

"Tú y yo sabemos que no harás eso, mi querida" dijo Gandalf "Pero sin duda es una imagen divertida… ahora, déjame ver esas costillas"

Dicho eso Gandalf se arrodillo frente a Bilba y espero a que ella le colaborara

"Gandalf…"dijo ella tratando de alejarse del mago, pero este se lo impidió "No quiero que me…veas"

 

A esa altura Bilba estaba extremadamente sonrojada y esquivaba la mirada de Gandalf. No podía simplemente dejar que él la viera… era totalmente incorrecto de una dama hobbit, a pesar de que ya había hecho varias cosas que no eran correctas de una dama hobbit.

"Bilba, querida, tienes que entender que yo nunca, jamás, te dañaría de ninguna forma" le explicó Gandalf "Esto es solo por tu seguridad. Además… comprende qué la forma en que te veo, mi dulce hobbit, es la forma en que se ve a la familia. Para mí eres una sobrina muy querida, casi una hija. Al ser un mago… nosotros no tenemos ningún tipo de lazo sanguíneo que nos ate a otros, lo único que tenemos son las relaciones que construimos a lo largo de nuestras vidas. Para mí, tú eres parte de ese círculo de personas por las cuales me preocupo muchísimo"

Bilba ahora lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, los ojos de Gandalf también estaban húmedos, y asintió a la petición del mago. Él, con extremo cuidado, ayudo a Bilba a quitarse la chaquetita y la camisa con la que andaba, para luego empezar a sacarle la faja, teniendo cuidado de no mostrará más de lo necesario. Cuando finalmente terminó, Bilba se encontraba sólo con los pantalones de Bungo y la tela con que cubría y disimilaba un poco su pecho.

Una vez que Gandalf tuvo una visión completa del torso de Bilba se horrorizo por lo que veía. La piel antes delicada y de un tono lechoso ahora estaba cubierta de diferentes tonos de morados y verdes, desde sus caderas hasta debajo de las vendas, toda la piel estaba inflamada e incluso había pequeñas llagas. Gandalf extendió la mano al costado de Bilba y ella se estremeció cuando apoyó la mano en su lado derecho, haciendo una leve presión en las costillas, pero no dejó que ni un solo ruido escapara de su boca, sólo el mordió el labio. Gandalf la miró preocupado. Con extrema delicadeza le ayudo a acostarse en el suelo y empezó a examinarla más atentamente. Cómo él temía, Bilba tenía las costillas quebradas y sería imposible tratarla cómo correspondía mientras siguieran al aire libre.

"Bilba… estas heridas son graves. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo sigues en pie" le dijo Gandalf mientras pasaba su bastón por sobre el cuerpo de Bilba con la intención de aliviarle un poco el dolor, pero no había mucho que él pudiera hacer "Se te debería ser imposible estar parada y mucho más hacer lo que tú hiciste anoche"

"Era necesario" le dijo Bilba hablando con dificultad, manifestando por primera vez en desde que había sido lastimada el dolor que sentía "No podía dejar…"

"Comprendo, querida, no hables más ni gastes tus fuerzas" dijo Gandalf acariciándole la cabeza rizada "Va a ser necesario que reposes por lo menos unos tres días, yo le diré a Thorin…"

"¡No!" grito Bilba tratando de sentarse, pero Gandalf se lo impidió "No puedes hacer eso, Gandalf. Thorin me enviará de vuelta a la Comarca y no me dejará ayudarlos. Te lo ruego, Gandalf, no dejes que me dejen atrás"

Gandalf miró a la ahora llorosa hobbit y suspiro. En tan corto tiempo se había involucrado demasiado y parecía haber convertido la misión de los enanos en propia. Ya no había vuelta atrás para Bilba Bolsón.

"Va a ser extremadamente doloroso si continuas el viaje sin reposar y recuperarte, Bilba, incluso peligroso"

"No me importa, Gandalf" le respondió "Aparte, yo sé que puedo. No es como si me doliera tanto, no es nada que no pueda soportar"

"Ah, hobbits. Ustedes nunca dejarán de sorprenderme" dijo Gandalf ayudando a Bilba a pararse y vestirse y ponerse bien la faja, un poco más apretada de lo que estaba antes para mantener firme su torso "Creo que será mejor que vallamos con los enanos y nos aseguremos que no se hayan metido en más problemas"

Bilba río y aceptó la mano que le ofrecía Gandalf para ayudarla a andar con cuidado de que no se lastimara. Cuando llegaron al campamento, a esa altura ya iban hablando sobre sus libros favoritos y con qué hierba de pipa les gustaba acompañarlos, y vieron a los enanos sentados alrededor de un pequeño fuego, esperándolos.

"¿Estás bien?" se apuró a preguntarle Bofur a su querida amiga hobbit, preocupado.

"Estoy perfectamente bien" dijo ella afirmando sus suspensores con sus pulgares "Prácticamente como nuevo"

La mirada preocupada de Gandalf hacia la hobbit no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los enanos.

"Eso es lo importante" dijo Bofur acercándose a Bilba y pasándole un brazo por los hombros "Pero de ahora en adelante no dejare que te apartes de mí vista"

Los enanos rieron y Bilba sintió que se relajaba un poco contra Bofur. Gandalf le había dicho que su disfraz no le fallaría para disimular su figura, además que los enanos, como raza, eran muy afectivos con los que consideraban cercanos y que si seguía evadiéndolos los ofendería.

"Lo que a mí ahora me preocupa es averiguar cómo llegaron estos trolls hasta aquí" dijo Gandalf "Estamos demasiado lejos de las montañas en las que suelen habitar y está claro que sólo pudieron viajar de noche"

"Deben tener algún tipo de cueva cerca" pensó en voz alta Bilba, la cual aún se encontraba atrapada bajo el brazo de Bofur.

"Tienes razón" dijo Gandalf "Creo que sería bueno que buscáramos esa cueva"

"¿Para qué?" pregunto Thorin "Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo con todas estas tonterías"

"Si, pero una cueva de trolls es el tipo de lugares a los cuales no podemos no ir" replicó Gandalf "Allí se pueden encontrar grandes tesoros que nos podrían ser útiles en nuestro viaje"

Todos los enanos asintieron al escuchar sobre un tesoro y se pusieron a buscar la cueva, sólo quedaron Bilba, Gandalf y Bofur en el campamento.

"Creo que los convenciste en el segundo que dijiste tesoro" dijo Bilba riendo, antes de mirar a su amigo "¿Y tú? ¿No vas a buscar el maravilloso tesoro de los trolls?"

Bofur sólo río y se encogió de hombros.

"Nunca he sido un enano muy normal y he tenido suficiente de trolls por un largo tiempo. Creo que preferiría evitar todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos por un tiempo"

"Creo que será mejor si yo voy a ayudarlos" dijo Gandalf "Conociéndolos, se meterán a una madriguera de zorro con tal de encontrar un tesoro. Y no queremos que eso pase"

"Ve, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo acá" le dijo Bilba.

Gandalf fue en dirección a donde se encontraban el resto de los enanos y Bilba se quedó con Bofur preparando el almuerzo. Para la sorpresa de ambos, encontraron a los dieciséis ponys en el claro que los habían dejado la noche anterior, pastando tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando Bilba se acercó a ellos, cuatro ponys fueron corriendo hacia ella y con sus hocicos acariciaron su cara, como si le estuvieran agradeciendo que los hubiera salvado de ser comidos por los trolls.

"Vaya" dijo Bilba, jugando con la tuza de uno, a Bofur quién se veía divertido al verla rodeada de ponys "Estos ponys son más educados que Thorin, ellos saben manifestar agradecimiento"

Bofur se río.

"Tienes razón, a nuestro líder no se le dan ese tipo de cosas" le dijo Bofur mientras volvían al campamento "Pero creo que está más decepcionado consigo mismo que enojado contigo. Se esperaría que hubiera sido él quién nos liberara de los trolls, no un simple hobb…"

Bofur se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y no terminó la oración por temor a ofender a Bilba.

"Anda, dilo. Un simple hobbit que no sabe nada de aventuras ni peleas, que es prácticamente inútil" terminó Bilba "Sé que eso creen que soy y en cierta forma tienen razón, pero soy más que eso y se los probaré"

"Ya nos las has probado" dijo Bofur "Dudo que alguno de nuestros compañeros te vea igual a ese hobbit que nos recibió en su hogar y nos rogaba que tuviéramos cuidado con los preciados platos de su madre y que no le quitáramos el filo a sus cuchillos"

Los dos siguieron en silencio al campamento y se encontraron con los tres hermanos Ri esperándolos. Dori, Nori y Ori permanecían callados junto al fuego, cuando vieron a Bilba caminando hacia ellos se levantaron de un salto y se apuraron hacia ella.

"Maestro Bolsón" empezó Dori en cuanto estuvo enfrente a Bilba, parado al lado derecho de Ori mientras Nori estaba al izquierdo "Le queríamos expresar nuestra eterna gratitud y también informarle que nuestras armas siempre estarán a su disposición. Nuestra familia está en duda con usted"

Dicho eso los tres hermanos se arrodillaron frente a Bilba y cada uno extendió su arma hacia Bilba, ofreciéndosela. Detrás de Bilba, Bofur dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa.

"¿Qué…? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Bilba sin entender que estaban haciendo los enanos, ni el alcance de las palabras de estos.

"Sin ninguna razón que te obligara, tú estuviste dispuesto a sacrificarte por nuestro hermano menor" le explicó Nori "Cuando el troll estuvo a punto de atraparlo fuiste tú quien saltó frente a él para protegerlo, arriesgando tu seguridad al hacerlo y sufriendo por ello. Él es nuestro hermano menor, apenas un adulto. Lo hubiéramos perdido de no haber sido por tu intervención, por ello, te estamos en deuda. De hoy en adelante todos nuestros descendientes tendrán una deuda contigo y los de tu sangre"

Bilba no sabía que decir, nunca se hubiera esperado este tipo de reacción de parte de los tres hermanos.

"Yo… eh…" Bilba estaba insegura de que decir con los tres hermanos arrodillados frente a ella "Esto no es necesario, es lo que habría hecho cualquiera"

"No importa quién lo habría hecho, lo importante es que usted lo hizo" dijo Ori, hablando por primera vez "Y por ello estoy…estamos en deuda"

Bilba iba a seguir discutiendo que no se molestaran, pero fue entonces cuando Bofur decidió intervenir. Inclinándose por el hombro de Bilba le hablo al oído, teniendo cuidado que los tres hermanos Ri no lo escucharan.

"Acepta lo que te ofrecen" le dijo "Lo que están haciendo ahora es algo muy importante para los enanos y ofenderías el honor de los tres si niegas el ofrecimiento que te están haciendo, o niegas tus acciones. Solo acepta"

Los tres hermanos seguían arrodillados frente a Bilba, con sus armas extendidas.

"Muchísimas gracias" dijo Bilba dando un paso al frente y ayudando a Ori a pararse continuó "Haré lo posible por honrar la promesa que hoy me han hecho"

Los tres hermanos le hicieron otra reverencia con la cabeza y luego se pusieron de pie, pero la forma en que ahora miraban a Bilba había cambiado. Ahora la miraban con algún tipo de respeto, lealtad. Por alguna razón Bilba sentía que ahora cargaba con una responsabilidad nueva sobre sus hombros con estos enanos que habían presentado un juramento ante ella.

Fue entonces cuando llegaron el resto de los enanos, cada uno cargado con armas nuevas y los bolsillos llenos de monedas.

Gandalf llevaba una nueva espada casi tan grande como Bilba, si es que no más, pero para a sorpresa de esta, también llevaba una pequeña funda que en sus manos no se veía más grande que un cuchillo de caza.

"Esto es para ti, Bilbo" le dijo Gandalf entregándole la pequeña arma.

En las manos de Bilba, la funda era perfecta y teniendo mucho cuidado la hobbit desenfundó la espada que en esta se encontraba, maravillada por la hermosura de la hoja y el balance que lograba en su brazo. Solo con tenerla en la mano la sentía como una extensión de sí misma.

"Gandalf… es maravillosa" dijo Bilba sin dejar de admirar la espada.

"Esta es una hoja elfica, Bilba. Nunca perderá su filo e incluso de advertirá la presencia de orcos emitiendo una luz azul" le dijo el mago mirándola orgulloso como ella blandía la espada de lado a lado, todavía algo insegura "Es el mejor arma que podrías tener"

"Aparte que es posiblemente la única de tu tamaño" dijo Thorin, quien se acercó al ver a la hobbit armada.

Bilba lo ignoró como siempre y le volvió a agradecer a Gandalf, antes de ir a mostrarle a Bofur su nueva adquisición.

Thorin sintió una punzada de irritación al ver como el hobbit lo volvía a ignorar, sin entender el porqué de este sentimiento. Cada vez que estaba junto a él sentía que tenía que hablarle, pero al abrir la boca salían solo comentarios groseros hacia el hobbit, los cuales normalmente nunca diría. El estar en presencia de Bilbo perturbaba a Thorin en extrema manera. Quería estar cerca de él, había algo que le llamaba la atención, pero una vez que se le acercaba sentía que algo estaba mal y lo hacía enojar. Al principio Bilba le había respondido a Thorin cada vez que este le decía algo desagradable, lo que de alguna manera lo calmaba y lo hacía sentir mejor, pero al cabo de un tiempo el hobbit se aburrió y simplemente se alejaba del enano. Eso hacía que Thorin quedara aún más irritable. También le molestaba de sobre manera que cada vez que Bilbo lo ignoraba se iba directamente a habar con Bofur, ó que siempre estaba con Bofur, ó que Bofur y Bilbo rieran siempre juntos. Antes de que llegaran a la Comarca Thorin nunca había tenido ningún problema con él, pero ahora simplemente no tenía ninguna simpatía por el juguetero. Sabía que no había ninguna razón para esta clase de sentimientos, pero no podía evitarlo. Todo esto había comenzado desde que ese hobbit se unió a su compañía.

"¿Te puedo dar un consejo, Thorin?" Le preguntó Gandalf, quien también veía al hobbit alejarse en dirección a su amigo y mostrándole su nueva espada.

"Por su puesto. He aprendido a nunca rechazar un consejo de un mago" le contestó Thorin.

"Esto no te lo digo como mago, si no como alguien que ha vivido muchos años" dijo Gandalf "Trata de tratar a Bilbo con algo más de respeto, Thorin. No sabes la importancia que va a tener en tu futuro"

"¿Si lo dices porque es el ladrón de nuestra compañía…?"

"No, no lo digo por eso. Es cierto que Bilbo es sumamente importante en tu misión, pero también será importante por otras razones y créeme que no vas a querer que te guarde ningún tipo de rencor" le explico Gandalf.

Thorin suspiró.

"Es que no sé qué es lo que me hace actuar de esa forma con él. Es como si no pudiera evitar hacer ese tipo de comentarios"

"Bueno, vas a tener que empezar a controlarte un poco en ese caso" le contestó Gandalf.

Thorin estaba a punto de responderle, cuando escucharon el ruido de que algo se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Varios enanos soltaron todo tipo de exclamaciones cuando un borrón café junto a ellos, pero ninguno fue capaz de advertir que era ni de detenerlo. Gandalf tenía una idea de quién podría ser cuando la figura se detuvo frente a él y Thorin.

"Radagast" dijo Gandalf al otro mago en modo de saludo.

"Gandalf, te he estado buscando por todas partes" dijo Radagast bajando de su trineo tirado por enormes liebres. Bilba no había visto liebres de ese tamaño en toda su vida. ¡Eran del tamaño de perros!

"Pues me has encontrado. Dime por qué me estabas buscando" le contestó Gandalf con calma, apoyándose en su bastón para escuchar a su amigo.

"Si, te lo voy a decir. Estoy a punto de hacerlo… es solo que… siento…" Radagast giro sobre sus pies, mirando a los enanos curiosos que se habían reunido a su alrededor, algunos con las armas en alto, pero el mago los ignoró y siguió buscando "Hay… ¿Lo notas, Gandalf?"

Fue entonces cuando vio a Bilba, quién estaba semi oculta entre Bofur y Nori. Soltando una exclamación en un idioma que nadie aparte de Gandalf entendió se empezó a acercar a ella a paso apurado, casi ansioso, pero se encontró con una barrera de enanos.

Los tres hermanos Ri y Bofur habían dado un paso al frente y alzaban sus armas en la defensa de la pequeña hobbit, la cual, a pesar de su nueva espada, estaba prácticamente indefensa por culpa de sus heridas. Thorin también quiso unirse la barrera protectora, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para actuar oportunamente.   
Radagast siguió avanzando sin apartar la mirada de Bilba, como si estuviera mirando la luz más hermosa del mundo, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

"¡Radagast!" fue Gandalf quién lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo para evitar que se acerara demasiado a las armas de los enanos.

"¿Gandalf?" preguntó el mago marrón, su voz sonando como si estuviera saliendo de un sueño maravilloso, sin apartar la vista de Bilba "¿Eres consciente de lo que es? No puedo creer que exista uno. Han pasado siglos desde que nació el último. ¿Por qué trae esas ropas?"

Los enanos se miraban sin entender, mientras que Bilba solo tenía una leve idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero se sentía insegura frente a la atención que estaba recibiendo del desconocido. El resto de la compañía se había unido lentamente a la barrera protectora de Bilba, al ver el interés que mostraba el extraño por quién los había salvado del terrible destino de ser devorados.

"Radagast, ven conmigo" dijo Gandalf dándole un tiró del brazo y alejándolo de los enanos, pero este se resistía, como si Bilba lo atrajera igual que el fuego a una polilla.

"Pero…"

"Solo ven, te lo explicaré"

Dicho eso los dos magos se alejaron del oído de los enanos, los cuales se volvieron rápidamente hacia Bilba en busca de alguna explicación.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" preguntó Thorin, algo alterado, pero solo un poco.

"Ni la menor idea" le respondió Bilba mirando fijamente en la dirección en que se habían alejado los magos, abrazándose a sí misma "Nunca en mi vida he visto a ese mago"

"¿A qué se refería cuando dijo que eras algo? ¿Y cuándo preguntó por tus ropas?" insistió Thorin.

Bilba sabía que el mago con la primera pregunta se refería a ser una hija del destino, pero por alguna razón no le dijo a los enanos. Aún no entendía completamente lo que significaba ser una hija del destino y las implicancias de esto. No podía llegar y decírselos a los enanos así como si nada. Aún no.

En cuanto a sus ropas, obviamente Radagast se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer a pesar de su disfraz y eso la hacía sentir insegura, como si estuviera al descubierto y que cualquiera podría saber su secreto. Eso sí que no se lo diría a Thorin.

Todos los enanos la miraban a la espera de una respuesta, casi como si su palabra fuera la única verdad que existiera.

"En realidad no lo sé" dijo Bilba mirando el suelo, sintiendo el pánico creciendo en su interior.

Fue entonces cuando Bofur decidió intervenir, viendo la incomodidad de su amigo.

"Bueno, tenemos que recordar lo que nos dijo Gandalf sobre este mago… que era algo excéntrico ¿lo recuerdan?" dijo en un intento de aligerar el ambiente y apartar la atención de Bilba.

"Supongo que tienes razón" dijo Thorin dejando a Bilba tranquila, pero sin dejar de estudiarla con la mirada, como si tratara de ver o que Radagast había visto en ella.

Mientras esto ocurría Gandalf hablaba con Radagast y le trataba de explicar la situación.

"Sí, estoy consciente de quién y qué es ella" le dijo Gandalf "Pero sus compañeros no lo saben, ni yo he tenido el tiempo para explicarle bien lo que significa. Solo le pude decir un poco sobre cuándo un hijo del destino nacía y la idea general de lo que es, pero nada comparado con lo que debería saber sobre sí misma. Me siento extremadamente culpable por esto, pero simplemente no es un tema tratable en condiciones como estas"

"¡Pero Gandalf! No puedas mantenerla en la oscuridad sobre el maravilloso ser que es" se quejó Radagast.

"No es mi intención hacerlo. De hecho, había pensado que nos podríamos detener en cierto lugar, donde tendría el tiempo y comodidad para explicarle todo. Incluso tendría ayuda de los más sabios con respecto a este tema"

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero eso no explica el por qué está vestida como un varón"

"Esa fue decisión suya al unirse a la expedición de Thorin Escudo de Roble. Ella no quería que la miraran en menos solo por ser mujer, como es costumbre entre los hobbits. A pesar de mis objeciones Bilba creyó que esa sería la única forma de ser tratada como una igual. Te ruego que respetes su decisión y mantengas discreción en lo que respecta a su género"

Radagast pareció pensarlo unos segundos, pero al final asintió.

"Mantendré el secreto de Bilba, obviamente" prometió Radagast.

"Estoy seguro que ella te lo agradecerá" le dijo Gandalf "Creo que será mejor si volvemos con Bilba y los ena…"

Fue entonces cuando escucharon un aullido no muy lejano y los dos magos se miraron asustados.

"Orcos" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo antes de ir corriendo hacia el resto de la Compañía.

Cuando llegaron al claro se encontraron con los enanos empacando sus cosas a un ritmo frenético, ansiosos por huir de la manada de orcos que se acercaba, pero sin saber en qué dirección huir. Bilba trataba de correr para alcanzar su mochila, pero a cada zancada su dolor se hacía evidente. Gandalf y Radagast intercambiaron una mirada preocupada mientras corrían hacia ella.

"¡Corran a los ponys!" ordeno Thorin.

"¡No! Son demasiado ruidosos y no lo suficientemente rápidos como para huir de los orcos. Tendremos que ser más sigilosos que veloces si queremos huir" replico Gandalf.

"Gandalf, nunca podremos salir de aquí con vida. Rastrearán nuestro olor hasta atraparnos" dijo Balin.

"Sé de un lugar donde no nos podrán atrapar" dijo Gandalf "Pero estamos lejos"

"No se preocupen, yo les daré tiempo" dijo Radagast, subiéndose a su trineo.

"Radagast, esos no son warcos comunes. Te atraparan en un instante"

"Y tampoco lo son estas liebres. Me gustaría verlos intentando"

Gandalf asintió y empezó a guiar el camino para los enanos, pero antes de que estos se alejaran mucho Radagast se acercó a Bilba y se inclinó para hablarle.

"Me siento honrado de haber estado en su presencia y espero alguna vez tener al placer de volver a verlo" dijo Radagast haciendo una reverencia.

"Y yo le agradezco el sacrificio que está haciendo por nosotros. Que la luz lo acompañe"

Bilba no estaba segura de que la impulsó a decir eso, pero Radagast parecía haberse iluminado con sus palabras y dando un golpecito a sus riendas salió disparado en la dirección contraria de los enanos, gritando como loco para llamar la atención de los orcos. Fue entonces cuando la compañía empezó a correr detrás de Gandalf.

Corrieron por lo que parecieron horas para Bilba. A cada paso perdía el aliento y sentía que sería el último, pero de alguna parte sacaba la energía para seguir corriendo. Bofur corría junto a ella, preocupado, pero sin detenerse.

Habían salido finalmente del bosque para llegar a un terreno con enormes rocas a los pies de una montaña cuando Bilba simplemente no pudo más y cayó al suelo.

"¡Bilbo!" gritó Bofur tratando de ponerla en pie, pero sus piernas simplemente ya no respondían.

Bofur trató de echársela al hombro, pero al estar tan cargado con todas las cosas del campamento que fue incapaz de dar un solo paso con ella encima. Fue entonces cuando apareció Thorin, quién tomó a Bilba de la cintura y la cargo como un saco de papas mientras seguían corriendo. Después de un rato de ir corriendo los orcos finalmente los alcanzaron y los enanos quedaron acorralados contra una gran piedra.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" grito Dwalin dejando caer su maza sobre el cráneo de un warco que lo había atacado, a su alrededor cada enano se defendía como podía de los orcos que los atacaban. Solo Thorin se mantenía apartado de la pelea por el hobbit que estaba cargando, pero mantenía su espada desfundada.

"¡Por aquí, tontos!" gritó Gandalf desde entre las rocas y luego desapareciendo de la visa.

Los enanos se miraron entre ellos antes de correr hacia las piedras y saltar al tunel oculto que se encontraba entre ellas.

Thorin saltó al túnel teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer a Bilba, quién hace tiempo había caído inconsciente. Mientras se deslizaban por la piedra Thorin abrazó a Bilba contra su cuerpo para evitar que se dañara aún más. En lo profundo de sí sintió que esto se sentía bien, pero la situación no le permitía pensar mucho en esa sensación. Cuando finalmente cayeron al suelo entre los otros enanos Thorin soltó a Bilba y dejo que Dwalin y Gloin lo pusieran de pie, mientras Bofur y Ori se encargaban de asistir a Bilba.

Fue cuando cayó el último enano por el túnel que se escucharon cuernos de guerra y gritos, los enanos no sabía lo que estaba pasando afuera, cuando de repente un orco cayó por el túnel. Cuando los enanos saltaron sobre él para matarlo se dieron cuenta de que estaba ensartado por una flecha dorada. Los enanos no necesitaban examinarla detalladamente para saber que era elfica.

"¿A dónde nos llevas, mago?" le pregunto Thorin a Gandalf, quién permaneció en silencio.

"Vamos Bilbo, despierta muchacho" susurraba Bofur mientras le daba golpecitos en la mejilla a Bilba, a la vez que Oin pasaba sales por bajo de su nariz en un intento de despertarla.

Los enanos formaron un circulo a su alrededor preocupados por la pequeña hobbit, dándose cuenta que les había mentido con respecto a sus heridas y en realidad no se encontraba tan bien como había dicho estarlo. Finalmente sus parpados empezaron a revolotear y Bilba abrió los ojos con esfuerzo.

"Gandalf…" susurro ella aún media inconsciente, pero dándose cuenta por quien estaba rodeada.

"Si" dijo el apartando a los enanos que estaban en su camino y levantando a Bilba en sus brazos, cargándola de forma que quedara semi oculta de la vista de los enanos. Eso no impidió que ellos vieran como la hobbit se relajó en el segundo que Gandalf la tomó, casi acurrucándose contra él.

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?" pregunto Ori.

"Sigamos este túnel, es la única salida segura que tenemos" le contesto Gloin.

"Pero Bilbo está herido, tenemos que ayudarlo" dijo Bofur, sonando preocupado por su amigo, manteniéndose cerca de Gandalf.

"No te preocupes, yo me encargare de que nada le pase a nuestro hobbit" lo calmo Gandalf mientras los enanos empezaban a entrar por el túnel "Aparte, que vallamos por ese túnel es lo mejor que podemos hacer por Bilbo, créeme"

Thorin camino cerca de Gandalf y Bofur durante todo el túnel, confiando en que Dwalin y Balin podrían liderar la marcha mientras él se preocupaba por la seguridad del catorceavo miembro de su compañía. Durante la caminata Bilba murmuraba cosas desde los brazos de Gandalf, cada vez que esto ocurrió el mago se apuraba en calmarla y hacer que volviera a dormir, temeroso de que dijera algo que revelara el secreto, pero nunca dijo nada demasiado entendible. En un minuto el corazón de Gandalf se rompió cuando Bilba soltó un gemido desgarrador llamando a sus padres, rogándoles que volvieran, lo suficientemente alto para que la mayoría de los enanos lo escucharan, todos excepto Oin.

"¡Mamá, no!" volvió a gemir lastimeramente Bilba, esta vez con un pequeño sollozo "no…"

A los enanos se les había erizado la piel e incluso a los más jóvenes se les estaban llenado los ojos de lágrimas sin saber por qué.

"Gandalf, sus padres… ¿qué…?" empezó a preguntar Bofur, pero Gandalf no lo dejo terminar.

"No es mi historia que contar, pero incluso si quisiera no podría decirles. Bilbo nunca ha dicho a nadie que fue lo que realmente le pasó a sus padres" explico Gandalf "Solo sé que fue algo terrible y muy traumático para él"

Los enanos se mantuvieron en silencio y siguieron caminando por el túnel por lo que parecieron horas.

Después de lo que pareció mucho tiempo Bilba empezó a despertar, casi al mismo tiempo que llegaron al final del túnel.

"Gandalf…" dijo ella tratando de soltarse del agarre del mago "Estoy bien, déjame ir solo"

"Nada de eso, tú no vas a dejar mis brazos hasta que encuentre un lugar seguro donde dejarte" se mantuvo firme Gandalf.

Pero Bilba se siguió retorciendo hasta que el mago finalmente la dejo en el suelo, por temor a que con tanto movimiento ella se cayera de sus brazos.

Fue solo entonces cuando Bilba pudo ver lo que estaba al final del túnel, lo que todos los enanos se habían quedado viendo en silencio y sin moverse.

"Estamos en Rivendell" dijo ella sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.  
________________________________________


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6.

Bilba miraba el maravilloso paisaje que estaba frente a ella sin en realidad poder creerlo. ¡Estaba en Rivendell! Este era el lugar sobre el cual su padre y su madre le solían contar tantas historias de pequeña. Siempre soñó con estar en este lugar y recorrer sus caminos, siempre sintió que algo la llamaba a Rivendell. Pero poder verlo por sus propios ojos era algo indescriptible. En ninguno de los cuentos de sus padres se contaba sobre las hermosas cascadas, nada sobre los verdes de los pastos ocultos entre las montañas azules, ni nada por el estilo. Este era un paraíso terrenal y Bilba aún no podía creer que estaba allí. Y más encima, llegaría a conocer elfos. Todas esas tardes como niña corriendo entre los bosques buscando a las míticas criaturas, mientras era cuidada por la mirada maternal de Belladona.

"Gandalf..." dijo ella sin en realidad tener más palabras.

"Lo sé, Bilbo" le dijo el mago sonriendo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la hobbit. Él sabía el deseo de Bilba por conocer a los elfos y su hogar.

Bilba no lo sabía, pero su obsesión con los elfos desde niña no había sido solo juegos infantiles. El que ella siempre buscara a los elfos era una de las partes más profundas de su alma buscando a otras criaturas de la luz, otros como ella. Cada vez que sus juegos entre los bosques cercanos a la Comarca ocurrían, era en realidad su espíritu entrando en sincronía en con la naturaleza y tratando de unirse a los juegos de los niños elfos que ocurrían en un lugar muy lejano a ella.

Pero la ensoñación de Bilba no llego a durar mucho. De repente sintió como una mano familiar se apoyaba en su espalda y la alejaba de Gandalf encaminándola al puente que unía el túnel del cual habían salido y los jardines de Rivendell. Bilba se giró para encontrar a Bofur guiándola al hogar legendario de los elfos, pero a diferencia de ella, su amigo tenía un aspecto sombrío, casi deprimido. Ella buscó la cara del resto de sus compañeros y se dio cuenta de que ninguno de ellos parecía muy feliz por la vista que tenían al frente. Thorin, Gloin y Dwalin incluso parecían estar poniéndose rojos de la rabia. Los enanos empezaron a caminar por el puente que los llevaría a hacia Rivendell con pies pesados, como resistiendo ante lo que en realidad era inevitable. Pero a cada paso que daba Bilba, esta sentía como sus ánimos iban creciendo y sus pies se hacían más ligeros. A pesar de lo mucho que le costaba caminar a causa del dolor, Bilba no tardo en encontrarse entre los primeros de la compañía. Incluso el dolor que la había estado acompañando por lo que era ya mucho tiempo se estaba volviendo más soportable. Fue solo por los enanos sobreprotectores que la acompañaban que Bilba no se encontraba liderando la compañía a paso veloz. Dori y Bofur la habían mantenido entre ambos, casi oculta, asegurándose que no se volviera a desmayar o se forzara demasiado por llegar primera a los elfos.

Cuando Bilba y los enanos finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser un jardín de bienvenida, ellos se apuraron en rodearla a ella y a los enanos menores en lo que parecía ser un circulo de protección. En otro momento Bilba se podría haber sentido conmovida por la preocupación y el gesto de los enanos, pero ahora solo consiguieron irritarla. ¿Por qué no la dejaban ver nada? ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que lo único que quería era ver a los elfos cuando estos llegaran?

Por entre las cabezas y hombros de los enanos, los cuales eran más altos que ella, le impedían ver correctamente, Bilba pudo distinguir un par de figuras que se alzaban por sobre las de sus acompañantes. Y entre los ruidos que hacían los enanos ella tampoco comprendía lo que decía Gandalf. Sólo entendió que el mago estaba preguntando por alguien quien ese minuto no estaba.

Mientras Bilba trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando, los elfos sentían algo que no comprendían.

Por alguna razón, se sentían atraídos hacia el grupo de enanos. Cómo si hubiera algo que los estuviera llamando hacia ellos. Es por eso que mientras Gandalf discutía, se fueron acercando más y más elfos. Igual que polillas a una lámpara, ellos empezaron a gravitar en torno a los enanos, mirándolos en busca de algo sin saber exactamente qué era, solo consiguiendo que la compañía se alteraran aún más y se aferrara más firmemente a sus armas aún enfundadas. Algunos más atrevidos como Dwalin y Gloin incluso empezaron a murmurar amenazas para los elfos más osados al acercarse.

"¿Se puede saber qué está pasando acá?" se alzó una voz sobre las otras y todos se quedaron en silencio mientras se acercaba un grupo de elfos a caballo, con las armaduras puestas. Las armas de los enanos salieron de sus fundas, alertados por la llegada de un grupo de guerreros a caballo, pero al mismo tiempo lanzas y flechas les indicaron que esa sería una pelea de la cual no saldrían bien parados.

"Lord Elrond" dijo Gandalf en modo de saludo al gran señor elfo que se encontraba ahora frente a él "Es un placer volver a verte"

Al escuchar quien era el recién llegado Bilba trataba de dar saltitos para poder verlo, pero Ori la mantenía en su lugar, preocupado.

"Lo mismo digo, viejo amigo" le contestó Elrond "Pero me gustaría saber la razón de esta visita"

"Bueno, necesitamos un lugar donde poder recuperar fuerzas y sanar a nuestros heridos. Si tú pudier..." Elrond levanto la mano para interrumpir la petición de Gandalf en cuanto sintió lo mismo que el resto de los elfos, pero fue era el único que sabía lo que significaba.

Gandalf se quedó tranquilo por la interrupción, sabiendo por qué Elrond había actuado de esa forma. En realidad, se había estado preguntado cuanto tiempo tardaría el Elrond en notar la presencia de Bilba desde que este había llegado. Obviamente no había tardado mucho. Ahora miraba divertido como el señor de Rivendell se acercaba al círculo de enanos de forma recelosa, a cada paso tratando de contener su emoción que solo crecía al sentir la presencia más fuerte, pero de alguna forma sintiéndose inseguro. Fue cuando ya estaba casi junto a los enanos se giró para ver a Gandalf, como si quisiera asegurar con el mago que esto estaba realmente pasando. Gandalf asintió con una sonrisa y le indicó que siguiera adelante. Inhalando profundamente para luego dejar escapar el aire, Elrond avanzó el espacio que lo separaba de los enanos y apoyo su rodilla en el suelo.

Durante todo ese tiempo, los enanos se apretaron entre ellos y cerraron aún más el círculo protector en el cual se encontraban Bilba, Ori, Fili y Kili.

"¿Qué quieres, elfo?" pregunto Thorin en un tono amenazador, pero Lord Elrond lo ignoró.

Thorin, quien simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa forma, estaba a punto de decirle algo más un poco más insultante e irrespetuoso, cuando Lord Elrond habló

"Por favor, muéstrate" pidió en Sindarin a nadie en particular, pero a quien le hablaba sintiendo como si solo hablara con ella.

Los enanos obviamente no entendieron el idioma de los elfos y creyeron que estaban siendo insultados, estaban a punto de empezar a insultarlo de vuelta cuando sintieron que alguien se abría camino entre ellos, de forma gentil, pero firme.

Fue Bilba la que finalmente salió de entre los enanos e ignorando las palabras de estos diciéndole que volviera entre ellos, se paró frente al elfo que aún estaba arrodillado.

"Hola" saludo Bilba de forma tímida, sin saber que decir y sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en el mismo idioma que elfo. En realidad, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Elrond no había hablado en lengua común. Para ella la única diferencia había sido que la voz de Elrond había sonado algo más melodiosa.

Los enanos la miraban con las bocas abiertas, sin entender lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho Elrond y por qué Bilbo le contestaba? ¿Qué le había contestado? Por alguna razón que ellos no llegaban a comprender, los ojos de Bilbo parecían brillar al estar frente al elfo y hablarle.

Mientras, los elfos y Gandalf miraban casi conmovidos la escena. Uno de los defensores más grandes de la luz estaba ahora arrodillado frente a lo que muchos consideraban la luz misma, como si le estuviera presentando sus respetos a su causa.

"No tienes ni idea cuanto he soñado con algún día encontrar a alguno de los tuyos" le dijo Elrond.

"Ni en mis sueños más locos podría haber imaginado estar aquí... Con usted, su majestad" le contestó Bilba.

Elrond levantó su mano derecha lentamente y se la ofreció a Bilba. Sin siquiera pensarlo, sabiendo en el fondo de sí misma que era lo correcto, Bilba la tomó y en ese mismo instante en que sus manos se tocaron ella sintió una corriente de energía y paz que la llenaron completamente, haciéndola sentir más descansada de lo que había estado en semanas, desde que el viaje había comenzado. Al mismo tiempo la hizo sentir como si estuviera en su mullida cama en la Comarca, calientita y abrigada. Bilba le dio una sonrisa perezosa a Elrond y él le sonrió de vuelta.

En cambio, cuando Elrond tocó a Bilba el sintió también una enorme ráfaga de energía, luz y alegría, la cual hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas por la potencia de la ráfaga. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan cargado de luz, era como si prácticamente la pudiera irradiar.

Sin que ninguno tuviera la intención de que sucediera, Elrond ni siquiera creía que fuera posible hasta ese momento, se formó un lazo. Un vínculo irrompible, que duraría hasta el final de las eras. Tan perfecto, que muchos lo desearían para sí mismos, pero imposible de repetir o forzarlo. Elrond perdió el aliento al sentir como se formaba, una conexión con Bilba por el resto de su eterna vida. Fue así como sintió las heridas de sus costados y los malestares que estas le causaban. Fue capaz de sentir su secreto, desde el minuto que la vio supo que era mujer, pero ahora sabía que estaba tratando de mantener su verdadero genero oculto. Bilba también sintió el lazo formándose, cubriéndola como una manta cálida. A pesar de que no comprendía realmente lo que significaba, sabía que era algo que la conectaba con Elrond y que siempre estaría allí.

"Estás herida" dijo Elrond, no era una pregunta.

Por primera vez Bilba no trató de minimizar su malestar.

"Si, me duelen mucho..." dijo ella asintiendo con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos, incapaz de ignorar el dolor que la había acompañado todo ese tiempo.

Hasta entonces todos habían mantenido silencio. Cuando Thorin vio que Bilbo tomó la mano de Lord Elrond volvió a sentir ese punzada de sentimientos que tenía al verlo con Bofur, solo que esta vez eran mucho más fuertes. Pero cuando vio como las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de Bilbo sintió que ya no se podía contener más.

"¡Aléjate de nuestro ladrón!" le exigió dando un paso al frente "¿Qué le hiciste?"

Pronto todos los enanos rompieron su formación protectora y se acercaron amenazantes a Elrond. Quien, a pesar de todo, seguía manteniendo un firme agarre sobre la mano de Bilba.

"Su compañero está muy mal herido" fue lo único que dijo como lodo de explicación "Necesita atención medica de inmediato. Lo llevaremos a nuestras enfermerías"

"¡Nada de eso!" Dijo Thorin "Tenemos un excelente medico entre nosotros y él se encargara de Bilbo. Ninguno de ustedes elfos podrá una mano sobre nuestro hobbit"

"Con todo el respeto al médico que los acompaña, dudo que él me supere a mí en los aspectos de la sanación, la cual he practicado por milenios antes de que cualquiera de ustedes naciera" dijo Elrond también alzando la voz, enfurecido.

Thorin estaba a punto de gritarle de vuelta a Elrond cuando Gandalf decidió intervenir.

"Thorin, es mejor que le hagas caso a Lord Elrond" le dijo Gandalf, Thorin lo miró casi con odio "Por el bien de Bilbo"

Ese argumento fue suficiente para que Thorin dejara de insistir y permitiera que Lord Elrond llevara a Bilba a la enfermería.

Elrond miró a Bilba como pidiendo permiso y solo cuando esta asintió él le pasó un brazo por detrás de las rodillas y el otro por los hombros. Con extremo cuidado se puso de pie y acomodó a Bilba en sus brazos para que ella no sintiera ningún dolor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Bilba fue capaz de relajarse completamente, dejándose caer conscientemente en la inconsciencia. Elrond miró preocupado a la hobbit en sus brazos y se apuró en caminar, si corría dañaría a Bilba, en dirección a su enfermería privada, la cual era utilizada normalmente solo para atender a los miembros de su familia o amigos más cercanos.

Gandalf y los enanos siguieron a Elrond preocupados por el bienestar y seguridad del integrante más reciente de su compañía. Solo el mago parecía más tranquilo al ver que el señor de Rivendell se encargaría de la hobbit, pero no había que pedirle peras al olmo con respecto a los enanos. A ellos se les había enseñado a odiar a los elfos prácticamente desde la niñez y muchos tenían razones para hacerlo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a las puertas de la enfermería privada de Elrond, él se apuró en entrar, pero les cerró la puerta en las narices a quienes lo seguían, incluido Gandalf.

"¡Hey!" gritó Thorin, tratando de abrir la puerta sin obtener resultados "Abre la maldita puerta"

"Thorin, mantén silencio, por respeto a los enfermos" le pidió Gandalf, pero el enano simplemente lo ignoró.

Este siguió gritando y aporreando la puerta hasta que tres enanos de su compañía se pusieron en su camino. Entre Dwalin, Balin y Bofur tomaron a su líder y lo alejaron de la puerta, mientras los otros se quedaban allí como si estuvieran haciendo guardia, ignorando completamente a los elfos que en realidad estaban haciendo guardia de los pasillos privados de su señor.

"Ahora, Thorin, vas a empezar a controlarte" le dijo Balin tratando de hacerlo callar mientras los otros dos enanos lo sentaban en una banca apartada, lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie pudiera escuchar ni ver, pero en sin perder de vista la puerta de la enfermería. Entre ambos con un esfuerzo extraordinario lo mantenían en su lugar "Tienes que recordar dónde estamos y con quién estamos. No puedes comportarte de esta forma entre los elfos. Recuerda quien eres. Eres nuestro rey, demuéstralo"

Thorin aún murmuraba algo y trataba de librarse del agarre de Dwalin y Bofur, pero estos no aflojaban.

"Vamos, controlare" insistió Dwalin "Si sigues así creeré que hemos traído a tu hermana Dis en vez de a nuestro líder, porque te estás comportando como una chiquilla en sus peores días, en vez del guerrero que eres. Los dos hemos visto todo tipos de heridas de guerra y sabes que las del hobbit no son tan terribles, estará bien"

Entre la mención de su hermana pequeña y las heridas de guerra Thorin solo pareció alterarse más, esta vez casi derribando a Bofur, Balin se tuvo que unir al juguetero para evitar que Thorin se parara.

 

Ninguno de los enanos comprendía lo que le pasaba a su líder, se estaba comportando de una manera que simplemente no era natural en él. Thorin siempre era la calma y serenidad en los tiempos difíciles, el imperturbable ante todo tipo de calamidad. Era él el que había dirigido una batalla y ganado justo después de ver como decapitaban a su abuelo. Por un segundo, solo por un segundo, Balin creyó reconocer las señales de algo que solo le ocurría a muy pocos enanos, debido a la poca cantidad de mujeres enanas que existían entre ellos, pero descartó de inmediato la probabilidad. Era imposible.

Para la sorpresa de los tres, fue Bofur quien pudo calmar finalmente pudo calmar a Thorin.

Mientras seguía tratando de afirmar a Thorin con la ayuda de Balin, Bofur empezó a hablar con voz calmada, casi compasiva.

"Sé que estás preocupado por Bilbo, todos lo estamos" le dijo "Pero tenemos que confiar en que va a estar bien, que ese gran señor elfo lo va a salvar. Todos hemos oídos las historias sobre los sanadores de Rivendell y cómo su líder es el mejor de todos ellos"

Poco a poco Thorin se empezaba a calmar.

"Y comprendemos que estés preocupado por Bilbo, todos lo estamos" siguió Bofur, insistiendo con la idea que pareció calmar un poco a Thorin, a la vez que relajaba su agarre y se sentaba junto a él "Ese pequeño hobbit es una criatura de gran corazón que ha dejado todo por nuestra causa. Él sabe que es poco probable que vuelva a su amada Comarca, pero aun así decidió venir. Puede que lo conozca desde hace poco tiempo, pero de alguna forma se ha convertido en uno de los amigos más cercanos que he tenido en toda mi vida. Por eso, entiendo que lo preocupado que estás, yo también lo estoy, pero Bilbo mejorara. Él es fuerte, posiblemente más fuerte que la mayoría de nosotros. Cuando lo vi por primera vez no pude evitar pensar que una criatura tan delicada como él no duraría ni un solo segundo entre nosotros, pero en la primera oportunidad que tuvo ya estaba discutiendo contigo, algo que ni los más valientes de nuestra raza hacen. Incluso aguantó más de un día con las costillas fracturadas después de salvarnos de esos trolls, y corrió sin quejarse de los orcos junto a nosotros con tal de no retrasarnos. Sin lugar a duda, Bilbo va estar bien"

Los cuatro enanos se habían acomodado en la banca mientras Bofur hablaba, Thorin ahora completamente calmado.

"Supongo que tienes razón" dijo finalmente Thorin después de un rato de silencio, en el cual los cuatros mantuvieron fija la mirada en la puerta de la enfermería, Balin y Dwalin sentados a cada lado de Thorin y Bofur "Pero de alguna forma... Me he empezado a sentir responsable de ese hobbit y su bienestar"

Bofur dejó caer una risita, echándose hacia atrás para apoyarse en la muralla.

"Bueno, en ese caso no serías el único" le comentó Bofur, los tres enanos se giraron para mirarlo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Le preguntó Dwalin.

"Bueno, aparte de mí mismo, por mi amistad con Bilbo, mi hermano y primo le tienen una gran estima al hobbit después del accidente de la sopa y se lo han empezado a considerar prácticamente de la familia"

"Valla, no me había dado cuenta" comentó Balin.

"Y eso no es todo" prosiguió Bofur "Yo mismo fui testigo de cómo los hermanos Ri le juraban que ellos y sus descendientes lo protegerían a él y los suyos después de que salvara al joven Ori de los trolls"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Ni Thorin ni los dos hermanos podían creer lo que acaban de escuchar del juguetero. Esa clase de juramento entre los enanos era poco frecuente dado a la seriedad con que estos tomaban sus palabras y el honor. Que los hermanos Ri hubieran jurado algo así implicaba que ahora eran prácticamente los guardianes de Bilbo, casi una escolta. Significaba que ellos morirían con tal que Bilbo continuará con vida y que estaban dispuestos a ser mutilados antes de que el hobbit sufridera. Era la clase de juramento que se le hacía a los grandes reyes de antaño y duraba por generaciones, porque cada descendiente de él que había hecho el juramento debía respetar la decisión de su ancestro. Hace ya varias generaciones atrás el ancestro de Balin y Dwalin había hecho ese juramento para el rey bajo la montaña de ese momento, del cual Thorin era descendiente en línea directa. Era en parte por eso que Dwalin era el jefe se la guardia real y Dwalin un consejero real, porque los dos tenían un deber por servir a Thorin. El que su hubiera desarrollado amistad entre ellos era solo casualidad.

Un juramento de ese tipo solo se hacía por una razón muy importante y fue entonces que Dwalin recordó el por qué los hermanos Ri la habían hecho.

"¿En qué momento Bilbo salvó a Ori del troll? Por lo que recordaba él se mantuvo oculto hasta que fue atrapado" le pregunto el guerrero calvo a Bofur.

"La verdad es que no vi lo que ocurrió, pero por lo que entendí antes de que hicieran el juramento es que Bilbo salió de su escondite cuando el joven Ori había caído al suelo y ese maldito troll estaba a punto de alcanzarlo. Al parecer, ninguno de nosotros lo habíamos notado ni estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para ayudarlo, por lo que nuestro valiente hobbit corrió de su escondite y cubrió a Ori con su propio cuerpo para que el troll no lo tomara. Fue así como Bilbo fue capturado. Es por eso que los tres hermanos sintieron que tenían una deuda con él, el joven Ori por obvias razones mientras que Nori y Dori porque él salvo a su hermano pequeño, por el cual sienten un gran instinto de protección, el que rivaliza al de una madre gallina"

Al final de la historia Thorin se sentía incluso peor.

Recordaba la mirada enojada y las recriminaciones que le había dado a Bilbo cuando este había sido liberado y Gandalf le había dicho que debería agradecerle, creyendo que se había puesto al descubierto solo por imprudencia.

"Wow, al parecer nuestro ladrón no para de sorprendernos" dijo Dwalin.

"No" dijo Thorin "No lo hace"  
________________________________________

Dentro de enfermería Elrond trabajaba cuidadoso en las costillas de Bilba. Por alguna razón que ella no comprendía, se sentía completamente a gusto con el señor de Rivendell y no estaba incomoda por la falta de ropa que la cubría en ese minuto. Al igual que cuando Gandalf la había revisado, Bilba se encontraba con los pantalones de su padre, pero con la diferencia que ahora tenía cubierto el pecho con una tela que le había dado Elrond especial para tratar a las mujeres sin invadir su privacidad. El elfo mezclaba diferentes plantas mientras susurraba palabras que Bilba no podía comprender exactamente, pero de alguna forma sabía lo que significaban. Una vez que consiguió una pasta de un color verde azuloso, que a la vez emitía un aroma dulce y empalagoso, se acercó a ella.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" le preguntó Elrond mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa en que estaba Bilba para aplicarle con sumo cuidado la mezcla sobre uno de los costados.

"Bueno... Puedo decir que he estado mejor" le contestó Bilba haciendo una mueca al sentir el contacto de la mezcla fría en su piel, Elrond río ante la respuesta y siguió aplicando la mezcla en los moretones más obscuros, antes de continuar con el otro lado.

"Me alegro de hoy eso, pero voy a necesitar que seas más específica con tu descripción"

"La verdad es que me duele más el lado derecho cuando inhalo profundamente, pero no es nada que no pueda aguantar"

"Qué bueno que no va a ser necesario que lo hagas. Lo único que vas a tener que hacer de ahora en adelante es concentrar todas tus energías en sanar"

Bilba a miró a Elrond como trabajaba en silencio antes de empezar a mirar a su alrededor. Cuando la habían traído a esta habitación en un principio estaba demasiado perdida en el dolor y la compañía de Elrond como para fijarse mucho en lo que la rodeaba, pero ahora que se empezaba a sentir mejor se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor. Estaba acostada sobre una mesa-camilla de madera, la cual obviamente había sido construida para elfos y humanos. A su alrededor habían diferentes repisas y muebles todos llenos de muchas plantas de todas formas y colores, en botellas y cuencas, pero todo esto muy ordenadamente. A pesar de que Bilba no podía ver ninguna ventada desde donde estaba, la habitación estaba iluminada por una cálida luz, que de alguna forma daba la impresión de hogar. Esto último tal vez era porque todas las paredes eran de madera, al igual que las paredes de las piezas y salones de Bolsón Cerrado.

"Ya estás casi lista" dijo Elrond limpiándose las manos en un delicado trapo, que al parecer era para eso. Tomó la camisa con la cual Bilba había llegado y le ayudó a ponérsela con mucho cuidado, entonces mezcló los contenidos de un par de botellas de la repisa de su derecha en un vaso para ofrecérselo a Bilba "Voy a necesitar que bebas esto. Servirá para calmar tus dolores, sin que quedes demasiado somnolienta"

Bilba tomó el vaso y con ayuda de Elrond se sentó para beber el contenido de este. En un principio dio solo un trago tentativo, acostumbrada a que todas las medicinas tengan un sabor poco agradable, pero este no era el caso. Era como si el ingrediente base de la mezcla hubieran sido miel y moras salvajes.

"Wow, esto es delicioso" dijo Bilba apurando el resto del vaso. Una vez que hubo terminado, Elrond tomó el vaso y lo dejó en una mesita antes de sentarse en una silla cercana a la mesa donde estaba Bilba.

"Creo que tenemos que hablar. Supongo que tienes algunas preguntas para mí" dijo Elrond.

Bilba asintió, sin apartar la vista de sus pies peludos, los cuales movía de lado a dado en un balanceo.

"Bueno, entonces pregunta"

"Lo que pasó cuando me tomaste la mano... Tú también lo sentiste, ¿verdad?"

Elrond asintió, haciéndole un gesto de que continuara.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Supongo que tú ya sabes sobre tu naturaleza de hija del destino, Gandalf tuvo que haberte hablado sobre eso"

"Lo hizo, sí. Me explico el cómo nacía gente como yo, que del amor de dos opuestos se genera un nuevo fruto, esos somos nosotros, y que al parecer tenemos una serie de habilidades, o algo por el estilo"

"Me temo que Gandalf no alcanzó ni siquiera a rozar la superficie de lo que es y significa ser un hijo del destino. El amor de dos opuestos no es la razón por la que nacen, que es solo una mera coincidencia comparado por las razones por las que ustedes vienen a esta tierra. Es cierto que algunos sabios dicen que mientras más diferentes los enamorados, más poderoso puede llegar a ser el hijo del destino, pero han existido tan pocos y con tanta separación, que es imposible encontrar una tendencia. Ser un hijo del destino es... Es la manifestación de la luz en una persona que no se esperaría que naciera. Por eso se habla del amor de los opuestos, porque es poco frecuente y pocas veces dura. Tiene que ser un amor verdadero, potente y eterno para que nazca alguien como tú. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero toda mi gente se empezó a reunir en el patio de bienvenida cuando tú llegaste. Eso es porque brillas, Bilba. Y nosotros los elfos, al ser unas de las criaturas más cercanas a la luz, nos sentimos atraídos hacía tu luz y prácticamente gravitamos a tu alrededor. Hay muchas cosas que tendrás que ir descubriendo tú misma. No puedo llegar y decirte todas tus verdades sin que trabajes antes un poco antes por ellas. Pero algo que si te puedo decirles que eres capaz de hablar Sindarin, que es una de las lenguas de la luz"

Bilba lo miró extrañada, girando un poco la cabeza.

"No creo que eso sea posible. Yo nunca he aprendido ninguna lengua más que la que me enseñaron mis padres, la lengua que hablan todas las razas"

"Mi querida Bilba, has estado hablando Sindarin conmigo desde que nos conocimos sin darte cuenta" le dijo Elrond con una sonrisa, inclinándose para servirse un poco de agua de una jarra que estaba junto a él, también sirviéndole un poco a Bilba, quién tenía la mandíbula a la altura del suelo "Esta va a ser solo una de las muchas capacidades que vas llegar a tener, con las cuales me gustaría poder ayudarte"

Eso hizo que Bilba recordara su pregunta inicial, la cual aún no había sido respondida.

"Pero lo que pasó antes..." dijo esta vez concentrándose en sus palabras y en hablar legua común.

"Eso, mi querida Bilba, es algo que suele pasar con tanta frecuencia como el nacimiento de un hijo del destino, lo que es casi nunca... Cuando nos dimos la mano se formó un vínculo entre nosotros. Ninguno podría haberlo evitado o haber forzado para que ocurriera" le explicó Elrond también hablando en lengua común, en un tono suave tratando de no asustar a Bilba con lo que estaba hablando "Este es un vínculo que solo un hijo del destino es capaz de formar con otra criatura de la luz, o cercana a ella. No es un vínculo del tipo romántico y te digo esto por tus mejillas sonrojadas, así que no te preocupes, no es como si te hubieras comprometido conmigo solo dándome la mano. Pero de alguna forma, lo que hoy nos ocurrió es algo tan profundo como si lo fuera. Desde hoy en adelante estaremos conectados uno con el otro, nos importará la felicidad del otro casi por sobre la nuestra, siempre estaremos allí en momentos de necesidad. Ahora es como si nuestras almas estuvieran conectadas y aunque no lo supiéramos hasta hoy, siempre estuvimos destinados a encontrarnos y formar el vínculo. Espero... Espero que esto no sea demasiada información a la vez, lo siento, es que estoy emocionado. Nunca creí que formaría parte de algo tan especial como esto"

Bilba, quien había mantenido la vista fija en sus pies durante todo el tiempo que había hablado Elrond, lo miró por primera vez puso su diminuta mano sobre la de él.

"Tranquilo... Es cierto que todo esto es un poco...abrumador, pero estoy bien. Es solo que aún no he podido asimilar el ser una hija del destino, algo sobre lo que nunca había oído hablar, y ahora pasa esto. Todo está pasando demasiado rápido. Un día estoy disfrutando de mi paz en mi hogar en soledad y a los otros estoy acompañada por trece enanos en todo momento en una aventura, de la cual es poco probable que sobreviva. ¿Y ahora tengo un vínculo con el elfo sobre el cual he escuchado historias toda mi infancia?"

Poco a poco Bilba se había empezado a hiperventilar, había soltado la mano de Elrond y se abrazaba a sí misma, entrando en pánico por primera vez al darse cuenta de todos los cambios que había tenido su vida desde la llegada de Gandalf a su jardín esa lejana mañana.

Lord Elrond, al notar en cambio en su paciente, se apuró en ponerse de pie y abrazarla por sobre los hombros, acunándola contra sí mismo.

"Shhhh, tranquila. Todo está bien..." le susurro él, transmitiéndole paz y tranquilidad a través de su voz.

La respiración de Bilba se calmó un poco después de un rato, pero ella seguía abrumada y sollozaba suavemente en contra de la fina tela de la camisa de Elrond. Por años, Bilba nunca había podido llorar de la forma que estaba haciendo ahora, con alguien allí, consolándola. Poco a poco empezó a sentir como si todo el peso y las ataduras que había llevado por mucho tiempo la dejaran, se sentía ahora más ligera y libre de ser, pensar y actuar. De alguna forma Elrond la había guiado y apoyado para lograrlo, solo con estar junto a ella y abrazándola él había logrado que se abriera de una forma que ninguno de sus amigos y familiares hobbits habían logrado en años. Una vez que estuvo más calmada y Elrond le había dado un poco más de agua, Bilba le habló.

"Hermanos del alma" dijo ella, Elrond la miró sin entender "El vínculo. Es como si fuéramos hermanos del alma"

Elrond le miro de alguna forma con sorpresa en la cara que hasta conocerla a ella había sido imperturbable.

"Parece que mi nueva hermana del alma es extremadamente inteligente y perspicaz" le contestó el con una leve sonrisa, ganándose de vuelta una sonrisa radiante sonrisa de Bilba y un abrazo de esta.

"Gracias, Lord Elrond"

"Creo, mi querida Bilba, que hemos superado la etapa en que me llamas por mi título. Llámame Elrond, o hermano siempre que así tú lo desees"

Bilba asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero esta vez no era por pena.

"Y tú me puedes llamar hermana cuando tú quieras" le contestó ella, conmovida por las palabras de Elrond "O Bilb..."

Fue entonces cuando Bilba se acordó del grupo que la acompañaba, los cuales no sabían que era mujer ni que era una hija del destino. Toda la situación con Elrond tuvo que haber sido extremadamente sospechosa para ellos, especialmente para Thorin, quien no confiaba para nada en ella y se había opuesto desde un principio a su presencia en la compañía. Después de la llegada a Rivendell y por cómo había actuado, Bilba, era segura que los enanos sospecharían que algo estaba pasando.

"¿Qué le voy a decir a la compañía?" preguntó ella llevándose las manos a la cabeza "¡Apuesto a que están furiosos conmigo! No van a querer saber de mí nunca más por haber aceptado la ayuda de un elfo por sobre la de ellos. Lo más seguro es que ya se hayan marchado, que continuaron si mí"

"Nada de eso, hermana mía. Si quieres saber cómo reaccionaron solo tienes que preguntarme. Puede que cuando te paraste frente a mí, no estuvieras demasiado consciente de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor y que cuando formamos el vínculo tus oídos se volvieran sordos a todos los gritos de preocupación de tus compañeros. Pero puedo asegurarte que ninguno de ellos ha pensado en dejarte o que lo has traicionado, casi lo contrario. Ahora mismo hay nueve enanos haciendo guardia de mi puerta, nunca creí que fuera a decir eso, en un intento de protegerte, mientras que los otros cuatro no la pierden de vista ni por un segundo. Tú claramente no escuchaste como Thorin aporreaba la puerta gritando en un intento de que lo dejara entrar"

"Obviamente lo hizo. Tuvo que haber estado furioso que aceptara tu ayuda en vez de la de Oin, quien es el médico de la Compañía" le replicó Bilba.

Elrond iba a decir algo al respecto, pero prefirió quedarse callado. Si sus intuiciones eran correctas no era el momento de hablar con Bilba sobre la relación que tenía con Thorin.

"Te voy a hacer un propuesta, pero no es obligación que lo hagas. Recuerda que es solo una idea" le dijo Elrond.

"Soy toda oídos"

"Para poder explicar tus acciones podríamos revelarles tu pequeño secreto..."

"¿Estás loco? Si les llegáramos a decir que soy mujer me obligaran a quedarme aquí. No, eso es algo que no haremos"

"No me refería a ese secreto, estaba hablando sobre el ser una hija del destino. Dudo que alguno de ellos sepa sobre ellos, aunque es probable que los mayores hayan escuchado algún rumor. De esa forma podríamos explicar varias cosas sobre ti y la forma en que actúas. Muchas cosas serán en realidad particularidades de tu gente, mientras que otras cosas serán para ocultar tu género. Además, decirles sobre el ser una hija del destino te quitará un peso de los hombros. Estoy seguro que no ha sido fácil para ti ocultar tantos secretos sobre ti misma, el no poder actuar como lo manda tu naturaleza siempre que quieras. Puede que hallas tenido o vallas a tener impulsos que no entiendes y no puedes cumplirlos frente a los enanos"

Bilba pareció pensativa por unos minutos, mientras analizaba la propuesta de Elrond. Tenía sentido y en realidad le facilitaría el viaje con los enanos. Mientras más lo pensaba, más razones encontraba para hacer como él le había recomendado, pero había solo una cosa que la estaba reteniendo. Una pequeña parte de ella tenía miedo. Miedo de que si les decía a los enanos, estos la rechazarían, la dejaran atrás al descubrir lo que era. Esa probabilidad le aterrorizaba. El pensar que ese grupo de enanos olorosos, que maldecían a menudo y que tenían unos pésimos modales en la mesa no quisieran estar con ella hacía que su corazón se encogiera. ¿Cómo en tan poco tiempo ese mayoritariamente desagradable grupo se había vuelto tan importante para Bilba? ¿Por qué estaba dispuesta a morir por cada uno de ellos sin siquiera dudarlo? ¿En qué minuto se habían transformado en su familia? Fue esa pregunta la qué hizo que Bilba se diera cuenta de qué era lo que quería hacer frente a la propuesta de Elrond. No quería mentirle a su familia. Mo más de lo necesario para seguir con ellos por lo menos.

"Les diré. Les quiero decir lo que soy, pero voy a necesitar que tú me ayudes a explicarles. También podríamos pedirle ayuda a Gandalf, seguro que él les es más confiable a los enanos que un elfo. Sin ofender" eso último Bilba lo dijo con una pequeña mueca, pero Elrond le hizo un pequeño gesto de que no se preocupara.

"Sé que los enanos no confían en mi raza en general, así que no me tomare ninguno de sus... Gestos, en forma personal. Pero tienes razón, creo que será buena idea tener a Gandalf de nuestro lado, además que hay que mantenerlo al día de la situación. ¿Te parece si lo dejo entrar?"

"Primero ayúdame a cubrirme mejor, por si alguno de mis compañeros llegara a asomarse" le pidió Bilba.

Elrond hizo cómo ella le pedía y pronto se encontró cubierta por unas pieles que Elrond usaba en casos más graves.

"Creo que será mejor si te quedas acostada de ahora en adelante, te ayudará a sanar mejor" le dijo Elrond mientras la ayudaba a acostarse de nuevo en el mesón sin que forzara sus costados "Siéntete en la libertad de quedarte dormida, es necesario que descanses. Yo le puedo explicar todo a Gandalf"

Sin que fuera necesario que se lo dijeran dos veces Bilba cerró los ojos y empezó a dormitar. Habían pasado casi dos días desde la última vez que había dormido, sin contar sus minutos inconsciente por el dolor, y en realidad estaba agotada. Además, el estar con Elrond le traía una sensación de estar protegida que no había tenido desde hace aún más tiempo.

Elrond sonrió al escuchar cómo la respiración de Bilba se volvía más lenta a su espalda cuando iba de camino a la puerta. Cuando llego a esta la abrió con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y salió para ir a buscar a Gandalf, pero se encontró con un grupo no muy feliz de enanos frente a sí. Tomando una profunda respiración cerró la puerta para no molestar a Bilba y se preparó para lo que venía a continuación.

"¡¿Dónde está nuestro ladrón?!" Le exigió Thorin poniéndose al frente del grupo, mientras que Kili y Fili se cruzaban de brazos a su espalda, apoyándolo y tratando de parecer intimidantes frente al señor de los elfos que había vivido más guerras que años ellos habían vivido.

"Bilbo está descansando después de dos días sin dormir" le dijo Elrond en un tono cortante.

"Todos llevamos la misma cantidad de tiempo de dormir" le contestó Thorin, pateándose a sí mismo por dentro. ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

"Bueno, dudo que alguno de usted haya tenido tres costillas rotas y otra hundida al igual que Bilbo" dijo Elrond, sus ojos brillando de enojo.

Thorin iba a decirle algo más al elfo, pero Bofur lo interrumpió. Dándole un suave empujón a su líder, el juguetero lo hizo a un lado y se paró frente al señor de Rivendell, con Ori, Nori y Dori flaqueándolo.

"¿Cómo se encuentra Bilbo?" Le preguntó Bofur lleno de preocupación al no poder ver a su amigo "¿Va a estar bien?"

El ánimo de Elrond se calmó un poco al ver a los enanos preocupados por su nueva hermana del alma.

Mirando al resto de la compañía se dio cuenta que todos parecían preocupados por el estado de Bilba. Estaban los que casi transpiraban preocupación, Bofur, sus parientes, los hermanos Ri y Balin, mientras que algunos no sabían cómo expresarlo, Thorin, Kili y Fili, y finalmente había otros que lo trataban de ocultar, Dwalin y Gloin. El saber que todos ellos en realidad apreciaban a Bilba hizo que Elrond no le sacara la cabeza a Thorin en ese mismo instante.

"Ahora mismo duerme, pero les puedo asegurar que va a estar bien y se recuperará antes de que se den cuenta. Los hobbits son una de las razas más resistentes que he llegado a conocer y no dejan que nada los detenga una vez que se han decidido en cumplir una meta. Pero antes de seguir hablándoles y explicándoles la condición de Bilbo voy a necesitar hablar con Gandalf"

Por un segundo pareció que Thorin le iba a objetar, pero una discreta mirada de Balin lo mantuvo a línea. No por nada él era y había sido el consejero real desde antes que Thorin tuviera el título de rey.

Fue entonces que casi por arte de magia Gandalf apareció detrás de Dwalin y Gloin, los más apartados, asustándolos a casi todos.

"¿Me necesitabas, Elrond?"

"Si. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la enfermería para que podamos hablar?" el tono de Elrond no dejaba espacio para discutir y sin perder instante el mago se acercó a él y ambos entraron a la enfermería y cerraron la puerta, dejando de nuevo a los enanos afuera sin que ellos tuvieran oportunidad de discutir.

"Bueno...supongo que no nos queda otra cosa más que esperar" dijo Bofur mientras se iba a sentar de a una banca cercana a la enfermería, sacando un trozo de madera de entre los pliegos de su ropa y empezando a tallarla con manos hábiles.

"¿Qué es lo querrán hablar que no lo pueden hacer frente a nosotros?" preguntó Gloin, mirando la puerta con desconfianza.

"No lo sé" le contestó Thorin "Pero nada de esta situación me gusta. No entiendo por qué no nos dejan ver al hobbit"

"Bilbo" lo corrigió alguien, Thorin se dio vuelta para ver a Balin y el resto de los enanos que se habían mostrado preocupados por Bilbo mirándolo fijamente "Su nombre es Bilbo Bolsón y ya es hora de que empieces a llamarlo así. Él no es más un simple hobbit que recogimos de la Comarca o un ladrón común de cualquier mercado. Es parte de nuestra compañía y todos nosotros tenemos que empezar a tratarlo como tal, si es que queremos mantenerlo a nuestro lado"

Los enanos tomaron un minuto como habría sido su viaje hasta ahora sin la compañía del hobbit y los resultados no fueron buenos.

"Lo intentare" dijo Thorin "pero no prometo nada"

Balin asintió con un leve dejo de resignación ante las palabras obstinadas de su líder y fue a sentarse junto a Bofur, quién ya se hallaba acompañado por su primo y su hermano.

Uno por uno todos los enanos se acomodaron frente a la enfermería para continuar su espera. En algún momento se les acercaron unos elegantes elfos ofreciéndoles comida, baños y lugares de descanso para recuperarse del viaje, pero los enanos rechazaron todo ofrecimiento solo por el deseo de mantenerse junto a Bilba.

Mientras esperaban Thorin no podía evitar pensar en la forma que había actuado frente a Lord Elrond. ¿Por qué siempre perdía los estribos cuando era algo relacionado al hobbit? Él sabía que no debía decir todas esas cosas, pero una parte de su interior lo impulsaba a mostrar molestia por alguna razón contra Bilbo Bolsón y no tenía ni idea por qué. Si pensaba en las características del hobbit no había nada que le fuera tan desagradable como para tratarlo de esa forma. Bilbo era simple, calmado, divertido, valiente, ingenioso, leal y no temía hablarle de vuelta si es que Thorin lo molestaba demasiado. Esa era una característica que él siempre había admirado de las personas. Pero con Bilbo era como si hubiera una cortina alrededor de él que lo hacía poco tolerable para Thorin.

El líder enano soltó un suspiro, apoyando su espalda en la muralla y pasándose la mano por los ojos en un gesto cansado. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado con Bilbo?  
________________________________________

En cuanto Elrond y Gandalf cerraron la puerta de la enfermería Bilba abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia ellos, sin levantarse para no forzar su costado.

"Gandalf" fue lo único que ella dijo para tener enseguida al mago en su lado, arrodillándose junto a la mesa para quedar a su altura y apoyando la mano en su frente, comprobando que estuviera bien igual que una madre con su hijo más pequeño.

"Mi pequeña hobbit. Mi dulce, dulce Bilba" susurraba Gandalf mientras le apartaba los rizos ya más largos a Bilba de la cara "¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo es que siempre que creo que he descubierto todo sobre ti, me sales con una nueva sorpresa?"

Bilba lo miró algo extrañada, pero sintiendo a Elrond a su lado creyó saber a qué se podría estar refiriendo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" era mejor que se asegurara.

"¿Crees que no soy capaz de reconocer un vínculo de la luz cuando lo veo?" le preguntó Gandalf tomando un mechón de pelo especialmente largo y ocultándolo tras su oreja "Para un ojo acostumbrado a ver lo oculto como el mío en el momento en que sus manos se tocaron, ustedes dos brillaron con una intensidad incomparable"

Elrond apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Bilba como si estuviera orgulloso de ambos. Ella puso su mano sobre la de él y le dio un suave apretón, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa.

"¿Hubo alguien más que notara el vínculo?"

"Lo dudo. Tal vez uno que otro elfo fue capaz de sentir algo, pero sé que no son ellos los que te preocupan"

"Tienes razón, no creo tener problema con los elfos sabiendo lo que ha pasado. Son mis compañeros de viaje los que me preocupan"

"Bueno, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte" le dijo Elrond "Ninguno de ellos sospecha nada de nuestra...interacción y en realidad dudo que alguno pudiera notar algo más allá de sus barbas a menos que les digas donde mirar"

"Espero que no te hallan ofendido cuando saliste"

"Nada que no se espere de un enano preocupado. Pero tengo que admitir que me sentí tentado a actuar de una forma algo...irracional con Escudo de Roble"

A pesar de que Elrond fue bastante vago para referirse a la forma en que había actuado Thorin a Bilba le bastó con mirarlo a la cara para tener una idea muy cercana a la realidad de lo que había pasado.

"¿Ves? Te dije que no se preocupaba de mí y que solo iba a estar enfurecido"

"Es cierto que no actuó de la mejor manera, pero creo que puedo decir con mucha seguridad que era simplemente porque no sabía cómo expresar su preocupación"

Bilba dejó escapar un suave bufido, ante el cual Elrond y Gandalf compartieron una mirada divertida.

"Bueno, supongo que ustedes me llamaron porque querían decirme algo sin la presencia de nuestros queridos enanos" dijo Gandalf.

"Si. En parte te queríamos explicar nuestra nueva...Situación, pero dado a que sabes del vínculo no va a ser necesario" le dijo Elrond.

"Pero también te queríamos poner al tanto de una decisión que hemos tomado y también te íbamos a pedir ayuda" continuó Bilba.

"Debido en parte a que no seremos capaces de ocultar nuestro nuevo vinculo Bilba decidió que le quería contar a los enanos que es una hija del destino"

"Y esperaba que tú me ayudarías a explicarles bien todo"

"También esperamos que el contarles esto le facilite el viaje a Bilba"

"Y que escudarme en lo poco que se sabe sobre los hijos de destino por si se me escapa alguna pista de ser mujer"

"Por eso esperábamos tu apoyo en esto"

"Sin duda los enanos confiaran casi ciegamente en tu palabra"

A la vez que Gandalf escuchaba atento sus palabras no podía evitar sentirse divertido por como Elrond y Bilba contaban la historia juntos, intercalando cada frase al igual que muchos hermanos hacían, dado al grado de conocimiento entre ellos. Sin duda el vínculo recientemente formado entre ellos era muy fuerte.

"Por supuesto que lo haré, Bilba. Lo que sea por ayudarte"  
________________________________________


	7. Capítulo 7

________________________________________  
Capítulo 7.  
Los enanos esperaban pacientemente afuera de la enfermería mientras Gandalf y Lord Elrond hablaban, aunque tampoco es como si hubieran tenido muchas otras opciones.  
Cada uno parecía estar ocupado en diferentes actividades, pero ninguno dejaba pasar mucho tiempo antes de echarle una mirada a la puerta de la enfermería a la espera de que esta se abriera. Mientras muchos se dedicaban a afilar sus armas o tallar madera, el joven Ori escribía rápidamente en su cuaderno, del cual no se separaba nunca. De repente levantó la cabeza, recordando algo a lo que no le había dado importancia en el minuto que sucedió.  
"¿Alguno sabía que Bilbo hablaba Sindarin?" Le preguntó a sus compañeros, ganándose un par de miradas que exigían una explicación "Ustedes saben, el idioma de los elfos"  
"No, nunca me lo había dicho" comentó Bofur después de hacer un poco de memoria de sus conversaciones "La verdad que nunca hablamos de elfos. El tema no se dio, pero sé que le llaman mucho la atención"  
El joven Ori, quien sentía curiosidad por el hobbit que la había salvado la vida, no se sintió satisfecho con le respuesta.  
"¿Y de qué cosas hablan?" Le preguntó a Bofur "Ustedes dos siempre están conversando y riendo"  
"Bueno... De todo un poco, la verdad" le respondió "Nos contamos historias de nuestras infancias y juventud... También él me ha explicado un montón de cosas de la cultura hobbit. Cómo que significa cada planta y las importancias de las familias y clanes. Me contó sobre las travesuras que hizo con sus primos y sobrinos. También me preguntó por cada uno de ustedes"  
"¿En serio?" Preguntó Gloin, a esas alturas todos los enanos estaban escuchando atentamente la conversación entre Bofur y Ori "¿Preguntó por mi?"  
A Gloin la idea de que Bilbo preguntara por él se le hacía extraña. Nunca había hablado con el pequeño hobbit, solo un par de palabras para apurarlo o agradecerle cuando le había traído un plato de comida cuando estaba haciendo guardia, incluso entonces solo le hacía solo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.  
"Si. Y le encantaron todas las historias sobre tu hijo Glimi. Estoy seguro que ustedes dos podrían hablar por horas, sería la primera vez que alguien te aguantaría todas tus historias de tu hijo sin aburrirse" le comentó Bofur, ganándose un par de risas de los que habían pasado horas escuchando a Gloin sobre su familia "Se podría decir que Bilbo sabe todo lo que yo sé sobre ustedes y la verdad es que sé mucho de ustedes"  
Ellos se quedaron en silencio, pensando.  
El hobbit se había sacrificado por uno de ellos, quería conocerlos y dejó su hogar solo por ayudarlos, pero aún así, solo uno de ellos se había dado el tiempo de conocerlo realmente.  
Eso tenía que cambiar.  
"¿Por qué no nos hablas de él?" le pidió Balin "Cuéntanos de Bilbo, por favor"  
Bofur sonrió a la petición y a las caras que ahora lo miraban expectantes, deseosos de saber de quién no sabían.  
"Bueno... Bilbo es especial, nada como algo que hallas visto antes" empezó a decir Bofur, encontrando una gran cantidad de cosas que decir, pero sin saber cómo decirlas. ¿Cómo explicar tanto sobre alguien tan importante en tan pocas palabras ante muchos, en poco tiempo?" Sé que disfruta de su hogar y ama a su pueblo, pero por alguna razón no es muy cercano a ellos. Tiene muchos familiares, pero creo q eso es normal entre los hobbit..." Bofur pensó en que más decirles, pero se dio cuenta de que realmente todo lo que sabía de Bilbo lo había resumido en unas pocas frases "Sé que no parece mucho, pero Bilbo no es de los que disfrutan siendo centro de atención. Siempre que trato de preguntarles cosas sobre si mismo sale con alguna historia de Paladin y Saradoc, que son sus primos más cercanos junto con Drogo"  
"Supongo que vamos a tener que cambiar eso y empezar a aprender más sobre él" dijo Balin.  
"¡Sí!" Dijo Kili, con Fili asintiendo a su lado "No puede ser que sepamos tan poco del señor Bolsón"  
"Cuando se reupere un poco vamos a tratar de conocerlo" dijo Dori, con lo que sus dos hermanos parecieron estar de acuerdo.  
"Ahora solo nos falta esperar a que nos dejen entrar y podamos ver como está nuestro ladrón" dijo Thorin, quien obviamente no se había perdido una palabra de lo que habían dicho y estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea.  
Fue justo cuando Thorin dejó de hablar cuando se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y apareció la cabeza gris de Gandalf. En lo que pareció menos de un segundo todos los enanos se encontraban frente al mago. Este les sonrió, cerrando la puerta una vez que salió de la enfermería.  
"¿Cómo está el señor Bolsón?" preguntó Ori con voz suave pero preocupada, mientras que las miradas de su alrededor hacían eco a su pregunta.  
"Bilbo se encuentra ahora bien, pero va a necesitar un tiempo de reposo. Lord Elrond me explicó la gravedad de sus heridas y a ambos nos cuesta entender como Bilbo fue capaces de hacer todas las cosas que hizo hasta llegar aquí" los ojos de los enanos se llenaron de pánico "¡Pero no se preocupen demasiado! Bilbo se pondrá bien antes de que se den cuenta, aparte que no le gustaría que ustedes se preocupen por él"  
Gandalf escuchó un par de suspiros y sonrió, pensando cómo decirles a los enanos lo que les tenía que decir.  
"No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que nos tienes que decir algo, Gandalf" dijo Thorin al ver la expresión del mago "Algo que puede que no nos guste"  
Todos los enanos se tensaron de nuevo rápidamente, preocupados ante las palabras de su líder.  
"Si, les tengo que decir algo muy importante, pero no tiene que ser algo malo" Gandalf les hizo un gesto de que se sentaran en las bancas que antes habían estado ocupando, pero los enanos se mantuvieron de pie frente a él esperando a que hablara "Bueno... Lo que les tengo que decir es algo que yo ya sabía... O por lo menos estaba casi seguro, pero el venir aquí y hablar con Lord Elrond ha confirmado mis sospechas. Nuestro querido señor Bilbo Bolsón es un hijo del destino"  
Frente a algunas personas esa declaración habría causado muchas reacciones. Euforia, escepticismo, esperanza, envidia... Pero estos enanos no eran el tipo de personas que podían reaccionar ante la declaración dado a que ninguno de ellos parecía tener idea de lo que Gandalf estaba hablando.  
"¿Un qué?" preguntó Dwalin.  
"Un hijo de destino" repitió Gandalf, quien se había esperado una situación así.  
"¿Y qué diablos es eso?" esta vez fue Thorin quien preguntó.  
"Bueno... no soy un experto en el tema ni mucho menos, pero les puedo tratar de explicar lo mejor que pueda" dijo Gandalf, antes de empezar a hacer una introducción de quienes eran los hijos del destino, cómo nacían y algunas de sus capacidades. Sus explicaciones fueron seguidas de diferentes exclamaciones de sorpresa, entusiasmo y duda, pero al final todos parecieron aceptar la palabra del mago que les había guiado hasta allí "Siempre sospeche que Bilbo era uno de ellos, conociendo la historia de sus padres y por la forma en que actuaba cuando era solo un niño, pero después de verlo ahora como adulto y lo que me ha dicho Lord Elrond estoy completamente seguro"  
A pesar de que no estaba siendo completamente honesto con los enanos, Gandalf sabía que era lo mejor. Si le decía a Thorin que siempre supo de esto con seguridad el enano encontraría la forma de hacerle mucho, pero mucho daño.  
"¿El hobbit...Bilbo sabía?" pregunto Thorin, Gandalf podía ver como Bofur y muchos otros parecían decepcionados ante la idea que Bilba les hubiera guardado un secreto así.  
"Si alguna vez se llegan a enterar de Bilba..." pensó Gandalf.  
"Con menos seguridad que yo" dijo Gandalf " Bilbo nunca había escuchado de los hijos del destino en su vida hasta que yo toqué su puerta. Él sabía que tenía algo diferente al resto de sus compatriotas hobbits, pero nunca se esperó algo así. No. Bilbo no sabía con seguridad lo que era, pero después de que se le fue confirmado me pidió ayuda para poder explicarles"  
Bofur en especial pareció reconfortado con lo que les acaba de decir Gandalf.  
Pero Thorin no era rápido tan en confiar. Sabía que había algo que el mago no les estaba diciendo. No estaba seguro cómo lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de ello. Algo en su interior se lo aseguraba.  
"Vamos, mago, dinos todo lo que tengas que decir" dijo Thorin en un tono frío.  
Gandalf pareció desconcertado por un segundo por alguna razón, pero lo supero rápidamente.  
"Creo que será mejor si Bilbo y Lord Elrond les explican el resto" dijo Gandalf abriendo la puerta de la enfermería "Al fin y al cabo, son ellos los involucrados ahora"  
A pesar de que no entendieron a que se refería Gandalf, lo enanos no se quedaron a preguntarle cuando vieron la puerta abierta. Casi empujándose para ir a ver a Bilbo los enanos llenaron rápidamente la enfermería, mientras que Gandalf reía suavemente a sus espaldas por el entusiasmo que ellos mostraban. No es que a ellos les importara lo que pensara el mago en ese minuto.  
Una vez que estaban todos dentro, los primeros se quedaron pegados en su lugar, a unos metros de la cama donde ahora descansaba Bilba. Los que habían quedado en la parte de atrás de la columna se empezaron a quejar de que no podían ver y a codazos se abrieron paso hasta que todos los enanos quedaron en un semicírculo frente a la cama de Bilba. Quienes antes no la habían visto ahora estaban igual de pasmados que los primeros en entrar.  
Bilba estaba acostada en una cama que estaba lejos de ser el tamaño adecuado para ella, pero de alguna forma solo su presencia parecía llenarla. Apoyada contra unas sabanas de un blanco puro Bilba parecía resplandecer. Sus ropas de viaje no estaban, en su lugar, llevaba puesta una enorme túnica de color celeste muy claro, la cual se veía abultada por el estomago falso. Pero los enanos no se habían quedado parados en sus lugares por nada de eso, sino por la mirada de paz que les daba Bilba. Nunca la habían visto de esa forma. Desde que habían salido de Bolsón Cerrado, la mirada de Bilba siempre pareció algo perturbada, feliz sin duda, pero tenía algo que parecía impedir que esta felicidad fuera plena, como si hubiera algún tipo de velo. Pero ese velo ya no estaba allí. A pesar de la apariencia cansada de Bilba, nunca se había visto mejor. Les daba a cada uno de ellos una sonrisa brillante y por alguna razón los enanos sintieron como una calma los invadía cuando Bilba los miró.  
Lord Elrond se cernía sobre ella con aire de preocupación y cariño comparable al de cualquier hermano por su hermana, si es que no más. Cuando los enanos entraron él procedió a sentarse en la silla que estaba junto a la cama de Bilba, apoyando una mano sobre su diminuto hombro.  
"Hola" los saludó Bilba con voz suave, sólo un poco somnolienta.  
"¿Cómo te estás?" le preguntó Bofur una vez que supero la primera impresión de verla, apurándose en llegar a su lado, obviamente el opuesto al que se encontraba Elrond.  
"Estoy mucho mejor. Gracias" dijo Bilba, tratando de calmarlo, pero sin lograrlo.  
"¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo se encuentran tus costillas?" insistió este.  
Antes de que ella se diera cuenta su cama había sido rodeada por enanos, todos ellos evitando estar junto al elfo, y cada uno le preguntaba diferentes cosas sobre su condición actual.  
Bilba obviamente no era capaz de responderles a todos y en pocos minutos se empezó a marear un poco por la cantidad de preguntas. Para sorpresa de muchos, fue Thorin quien intervino por la salud de Bilba.  
"Déjenlo respirar" dijo Thorin con voz profunda y un tono cortante, las preguntas cesaron en un instante.  
"Me alegro que este bien, señor Bolsón" dijo el dulce Ori.  
"Muchas gracias, Ori. Y es Bilbo, nada de señor Bolsón" dijo Bilba con una sonrisa algo maternal al más joven de los enanos, consiguiendo que este mirara al suelo algo avergonzado.  
"El mago dijo que tú y el elfo tienen algo que decirnos" dijo Thorin, tratando de sonar normal a pesar de esa extraña sensación que lo invadió al ver como Elrond se cernía sobre Bilba y la atención que ella le estaba dando a otros.  
Bilba miró a Elrond e incluso los enanos notaron como entro los dos se comunicaron solo con sus miradas. Mientras que los ojos de Bilba transmitían duda, inseguridad y un poco de miedo, la Elrond le daba calma y la motivaba. El intercambio de miradas solo duro unos segundos, pero cambiaron la actitud de Bilba frente a los enanos. Parecía más segura de lo que iba a hacer o decir.  
"Si. Supongo que Gandalf les explicó todo eso de los hijos del destino..." los enanos asintieron "Bueno... Ustedes deben entender que aún no comprendo bien lo que soy o lo que está pasando. Esto es completamente nuevo para mí. La mayoría de las veces todo, suena demasiado fantástico cómo para que sea real, pero mucho de lo que me han explicado me hace sentido con cosas de mi vida que nunca antes pude entender. Como por ejemplo mi deseo de venir algún día a Rivendell. Siempre sentí que algo me llamaba a este lugar, cada vez que mi madre me contaba historias de los elfos sentía que era allí donde debería estar y ahora que estoy realmente aquí comprendo por qué"  
Bilba volvió a mirara a Elrond y sonrió antes de seguir hablando.  
"Me queda mucho por aprender sobre mi tipo, pero no se preocupen, les puedo asegurar que este descubrimiento sobre mi mismo no va a interferir con su viaje. Solo espero que su opinión sobre mí no haya cambiado y aún quieran que los acompañe"  
"¡Por supuesto que queremos que sigas con nosotros, Bilbo!" se apuró en decir Bofur, sentándose en la cama de Bilba y tomándole el antebrazo en un gesto de demostrarle su apego y cariño al hobbit "No habríamos llegado a ninguna parte sin tu compañía. Tendríamos que estar locos para rechazarte ahora. ¿No es así, muchachos?"  
Todos asintieron y emitieron su juicio a favor de lo dicho por Bofur fervientemente, haciendo que Bilba sonriera suavemente. Solo Dwalin, Gloin y Thorin se mantenían en silencio, pero incluso ellos se mostraron de acuerdo con el juguetero y asintieron con energía.  
"Pero hay algo que aún no nos han dicho" dijo Thorin, mirando a Bilba y Elrond como si sospechara de ellos, más específicamente él.  
Las mejillas de Bilba tomaron un color rojizo, mientras que Elrond se acomodo mejor en su asiento, pero ninguno de ellos parecía avergonzado. Solo ansiosos.  
"Creo que yo podría explicarles mejor lo que pasó" dijo Elrond "Primero quiero que sepan que he dedicado toda mi vida a la luz y por ello he pasado mucho de tiempo mi al estudio de la poca estudio de información que se sabía de los hijos del destino. Soy lo más cercano que existe a un experto en el tema, pero ni con todos mis conocimientos pude haber previsto lo que nos pasó a Bilbo y a mí. Verán... Se sabe de algunos casos en que los hijos del destino han formado un vínculo con otra criatura que tenga una fuerte inclinación hacia la luz. En el momento en que nos dimos la mano ese vinculo se formó entre nosotros"  
La declaración de Elrond fue seguida por un silencio entre los enanos que llenó de miedo a Bilba.  
"No, ellos no me pueden dar la espalda ahora" pensó ella "No por Elrond. No después de lo que dijeron"  
Una corriente de calma la llenó y Bilba miró a Elrond, quien ahora apretaba su mano en un intento de reconfortarla. Bilba pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que él sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, sus miedos y preocupaciones. Bilba se horrorizó al darse cuenta que en los ojos del señor de Rivendell habían lágrimas, incluso sabiendo que eran solo un reflejo de sus propias emociones. Bilba apretó también su mano y le sonrió, como si le estuviera asegurando que estaba bien.  
Fue entonces cuando Bofur volvió a hablar.  
"Bueno... Eso es algo inesperado... Pero repito, seríamos locos si no te permitiéramos acompañarnos. Incluso si tienes una conexión extraña con un elfo" finalmente dijo Bofur "Sin ofender...eh ¿señor elfo...?"  
Elrond sonrió al intento de cortesía de Bofur, pero se mostró incluso más feliz por la aceptación de este hacia Bilba.  
"Lord Elrond" se presentó, inclinando la cabeza "Pero tú, amigo de mi hermana de alma, puedes llamarme Elrond"  
"¿Qué significa este vinculo?" preguntó Thorin, siendo incapaz al fin de sobreponerse a todos los sentimientos de ira, duda y envidia que lo llenaban "¿qué es lo que esto va a implicar para Bilbo? ¿Y cómo te referiste a él? Más te vale que no haya sido algo denigrante"  
Esta vez incluso Bilba pudo darse cuenta de que en las preguntas de Thorin había preocupación oculta debajo del tono descortés.  
"No es nada malo, Thorin, te lo aseguro" se apuró ella en calmarlo "No es cómo si ahora fuera algún tipo de sirviente de Elrond. Después de hablar un poco nos dimos cuenta que nuestro vinculo se puede comparar de alguna forma a la conexión que existe entre dos hermanos muy cercanos, como Fili y Kili. Y él me llamó hermano del alma, que es un término que yo mismo invente" Bilba miró a Elrond una vez más "Es así como se siente. Somos iguales, compañeros a los que el poder de la luz une"  
"Supongo que no hay forma de separarlos" dijo Thorin en un tono rendido, y algo sarcástico. Pero su comentario causó una reacción alterada en Bilbo y Elrond.  
"¡No!" gritaron ambos, uno con ira y la otra con pánico ante la idea de perder el vinculo.  
De nuevo el silencio reinó en la enfermería. Nadie se atrevía a hablar después de la forma en que reaccionaron Elrond y Bilba. Ambos respiraban agitadamente y Bilba se había llevado la mano al costado, adolorida con la fuerza que hizo. Elrond sin perder un segundo se apuró en tratar calmar el dolor dándole a beber de una mezcla que había dejado preparada antes de que entraran los enanos.  
"Creo... Creo que será mejor si descansan del viaje" dijo Elrond una vez que Bilba había bebido y se había dejado caer contra los almohadones con cara agotada "Ya es tarde y Bilbo necesita reposo si es que quieren que se recupere rápido. Serán escoltados a habitaciones preparadas para viajeros que se quedan por un tiempo indefinido y hablaremos mañana sobre lo que sea necesario"  
"¿Y qué hay del señor Bilbo?" le preguntó Dori "¿Se quedará aquí o lo llevaran también a las habitaciones que nos esperan?"  
"Bilbo se quedará en esta enfermería hasta que esté completamente sanado"  
Los enanos se quejaron al oír esto, exigiéndole a Elrond que Bilbo durmiera con ellos, pero el elfo se negaba a dejar que eso pasará. La discusión se empezó a agravar en cuestión de minutos y antes de que se dieran cuenta los gritos llenaron la enfermería. Gandalf trataba de calmar la situación, pero sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes. Habían llegado al punto en que Elrond se había parado y ahora se encontraba frente a frente con Thorin, como si lucharan por imponer su presencia por sobre la del otro.  
"¡Basta!" gritó Bilba desde su cama, su voz resonando en toda a enfermería y consiguiendo por fin que todos se quedarán callados "Ninguno de ustedes va a decidir dónde voy a dormir o no. Llevo años siendo un hobbit maduro y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. No dormiré con ustedes Thorin" Elrond infló su pecho y miró a Thorin con superioridad "Pero tampoco me quiero quedar en esta enfermería tan apartada de mis compañeros" ahora Thorin se veía complacido, dejando escapar una risita burlona "Me gustaría tener una habitación cercana a las que tendrá la compañía. No quiero que nadie se pase la noche tratando de velar por mi sueño ni nada de eso, pero voy a estar lo suficientemente cerca para que sepan que voy a estar bien"  
"Se hará lo que tú quieras, Bilbo" dijo Elrond inclinando la cabeza como lo hace un niño al rendirse ante las decisiones de madre, ganándose de esta forma una sonrisa suave de Bilba y que esta le tomara la mano como si le indicará que no estaba enojada "Ordenaré enseguida que te preparen una habitación"  
Elrond comprendía las razones de Bilba de querer estar sola. Haber pasado de una pacífica y algo solitaria vida como la que había tenido a la aventura que estaba teniendo ahora junto con trece enanos debe ser un fuerte cambio y seguramente debe estar ansiosa por tener un poco de privacidad, pero también tenía mucho que asimilar con respecto al ser una hija del destino. Desde que Gandalf le había dado la noticia, Bilba no había tenido mucho tiempo para detenerse a pensar los cambios que estaba sufriendo y sufriría su vida. Y ahora con este nuevo vínculo con él… bueno, Elrond trataría de ayudarla en todo lo posible, pero tampoco es como si esto último le facilitara la vida Bilba. Por lo menos no con los enanos. También estaba el tema de Thorin. Claramente Bilba no estaba consciente de estaba pasando con el enano y no era culpa de ella. Bilba no tenía como saber ese tipo de información sobre la enigmática raza, pero Elrond comprendía exactamente lo que pasaba con Thorin, sabía porque actuaba de esa forma con Bilba. Pero no iba a decir nada, no estaba en su lugar hacerlo. Aunque tal vez si le prestaba los libros correctos a Bilba, ella podría descubrirlo por sí misma y así tomar su propia decisión al respecto. Sonriendo ante las diferentes posibilidades de lo que podría hacer Bilba Elrond salió de la enfermería para arreglar el tema de las habitaciones y dejar que Bilba hablará con sus queridos enanos.  
Los enanos se quedaron mirando a Elrond mientras él salía y una vez que cerró la puerta miraron a Bilba, quién se había acomodado un poco entre las sabanas.  
"¿Algo que nos quieras decir, ahora que no está el elfo?" le preguntó Thorin con un tono autoritario.  
"Si, que me gustaría que le dejaran de decir elfo. Tiene un nombre" le dijo Bilba en un tono cortante, los enanos se quedaron sorprendidos por la forma que le contestó a Thorin. Bilba siempre le había respondido a Thorin la mayoría de los comentarios desagradables que este le hacía, pero nunca de esa forma, siempre sus palabras habían tenido un tono más sarcástico que nada "Y sería bueno que recuerdes que es él quien nos ha acogido en su hogar sin tener ninguna obligación de hacerlo. Deberías estar agradecido y demostrárselo"  
Más de uno de los enanos se la había quedado mirando con la boca abierta. ¿En serio esperaba que Thorin estuviera agradecido de un elfo?  
"Oh, vamos. No me miren así" dijo ella algo frustrada "No es como si le estuviera diciendo que se dedique a escribirle canciones y que besara el suelo por el que pisa" se escucharon ruidos de arcadas ante la idea "¿Es así como tratarían a un enano que los hubiera acogido como Elrond lo hizo? En realidad lo dudo"  
"¿Qué te pasó, Bilbo?" preguntó de repente Bofur, sin entender el cambio de actitud de su amigo "Tú nunca nos habías hablado así"  
Bilba se rió, relajándose un poco y mirando a Bofur, en sus ojos una disculpa.  
"No, yo siempre he sido así. La diferencia es que nunca me habías visto en esta situación" los enanos no entendieron "Tú nunca has estado presente cuando alguien trata mal a mi familia" Bilba se echó hacia atrás, relajándose al recuerdo "Deberías haber visto como reaccione el día que mi primo Drogo me dijo que Lobelia lo había molestado"  
"Pero él no es tu familia, hobbit" le ladró Thorin.  
"Si lo es" le gritó Bilba, con lágrimas de frustración y dolor en los ojos, golpeando con ambas manos el colchón a sus costados, por la terquedad del enano "Elrond lo la más parecido a un familiar que he tenido desde la muerte de mis padres y no voy a dejar que tú, oh gran Thorin Escudo de Roble, menosprecie esto solo por tu odio a una raza completa"  
Las lágrimas caían libremente ahora por la cara de Bilba, los enanos más jóvenes y Bofur también se veían afectados. Fue entonces cuando Gandalf decidió intervenir.  
"Creo que será mejor si nos retiramos. Bilbo ha tenido un día intenso y nosotros también. Será mejor si todos descansamos antes de que empecemos a decir cosas que en realidad no queremos decir" aconsejó Gandalf.  
Bilba mantenía la vista fija en donde estaban sus rodillas, tratando de disimular las lágrimas frente a los enanos. Estos asintieron a las palabras del mago, sin saber qué hacer en realidad, y lentamente empezaron a salir dirigirse a la puerta de la enfermería, quedándose atrás solo Bofur, los hermanos Ri y Thorin. Este último parecía querer decir algo, pero le dio una última mirada a la llorosa Bilba y salió. Bofur se acercó a ella inseguro de que hacer, después de pensarlo simplemente le dio un apretón en el hombro y siguió a Thorin. Los tres hermanos que habían jurado protegerla para siempre fueron los siguientes en acercársele, pero los únicos en hablar.  
"Esperaremos afuera de tu puerta hasta que te trasladen a la otra habitación" le dijo Dori "Y uno de nosotros siempre estará haciendo guardia a tu puerta, para que duermas tranquilo"  
La única señal que Bilba les dio de haberlo escuchado fue un pequeño gesto con la cabeza junto con un suspiro de resignación. Los tres inclinaron la cabeza como haciendo una pequeña reverencia y se apuraron en salir. Gandalf pensó en quedarse junto a su querida Bilba, pero se dio cuenta de que ella necesitaba estar sola, aparte de que tenía que habar unas cuantas palabras con Thorin y su compañía.  
Dándole una última mirada a Bilba, quién gracias al agotamiento y al dolor había vuelto a quedarse dormida entre lágrimas, Gandalf salió y se acercó al círculo de enanos que se había reunido a unos metros de la puerta de la enfermería en silencio.  
"Síganme" les ordenó mientras empezaba a caminar a la habitación que sabía que Elrond había destinado a la compañía, la cual era una de las pocas adaptadas para enanos. Al escuchar el poderosos tono de Gandalf ningún enanos se atrevió a oponérsele, sólo los hermanos Ri titubearon un poco a la idea de dejar la puerta de Bilba.  
Una vez que estuvieron en una gran habitación con camas suficientes para todos ellos Gandalf habló.  
"Thorin Escudo de Roble si alguna vez vuelves a poner lágrimas en los ojos de mi hobbit me aseguraré de que te arrepientas hasta el final de tu vida" lo amenazó Gandalf, apuntándolo con su bastón en el pecho.  
En circunstancias normales Thorin habría reaccionado ante una amenaza de ese tipo, pero en su propia mente se recriminaba haber causado esa reacción en el hobbit, casi sintiendo dolor físico ante la pena de este. Quería retirar sus palabras, nunca haberlas dicho, pero no sabía cómo hacer.  
Gandalf, quién ignoraba lo que pasaba dentro de la cabeza de Thorin, siguió hablando.  
"En realidad no quería tener que decirles esto, pero si Bilbo va a seguir en este viaje van a tener que saber algo sobre él" todos lo miraban atentos, ansiosos por saber un poco sobre Bilbo para pode entenderlo aún que sea sólo un poco mejor. Gandalf se sentó en una de las sillas que había y se pasó la mano por los ojos "Se habrán dado cuenta de que Bilbo es algo sensible con algunos temas… en especial su familia. Bueno, hay una razón para ello…"  
"Cuando Bilbo estaba inconsciente lo escuchamos pedir por sus padres…" susurró Kili.  
"Si. La muerte de sus padres es algo que Bilbo nunca ha podido superar realmente. Pero antes que todo les tengo que explicar un poco sobre los hobbits…" sin que nadie se pusiera de acuerdo todos se sentaron en las diferentes sillas y camas alrededor de Gandalf "No es necesario que diga que para los hobbits la familia es extremadamente importante, ustedes se habrán dado cuenta a estas alturas, pero la relación que Bilbo tenía con sus padres era especial. ¿Recuerdan lo que les dije sobre el nacimiento de un hijo del destino? ¿Qué tenía que ser de dos opuestos que se amarán profundamente?" todos asintieron "Bueno, en la Comarca no existen dos clanes más opuestos que los Took y los Bolsón. Los primeros grandes e intrépidos aventureros, valientes como pocos hobbits lo demuestran, mientras que los segundos son la encarnación de todo lo que un hobbit modelo debería ser, amantes de la tranquilidad y gentiles como solo ellos pueden serlo. Cuando Bungo y Belladona se enamoraron y se casarón, fue un gran revuelo en la Comarca, nadie creía que durarían mucho por sus diferencias. Pero a ellos nunca les importó. Siguieron amándose y no dudaron en formas una familia. Cuando Bilbo nació, ambos clanes se mostraron encantados con el nuevo niño, pero ninguno de ellos lo consideró realmente como parte de sus familias. 'Será demasiado alocado' dijeron los Bolsón. 'Sin duda se convertirá un amante de la siesta' pensaron los Took. Por culpa de esos razonamientos Bilbo no tuvo la infancia que un niño normal hobbit habría tenido. Él no fue acogido por sus primos mayores para que le enseñaran a jugar, no tuvo parientes cercanos que lo acogieran seguido en sus casas a las diferentes comidas. Bungo y Belladona se dieron rápidamente cuenta de esto y se encargaron de hacer la infancia de su único hijo lo más feliz posible. Nunca pudieron tener más niños que acompañaran a Bilbo, pero ellos se aseguraron que Bilbo no sufriera ni un solo día por el rechazo de sus familias. Esto formó un vínculo especialmente fuerte entre Bilbo y sus padres. Mientras otros niños hobbit jugaban en los verdes campos, Belladona llevaba a Bilbo a los bosques cercanos a buscar seres fantásticos. Mientras los niños mayores les enseñaban a los menores los cuentos tradicionales, Bungo le leía a su hijo las historias de antaño. Solo cuando Bilbo se hizo mayor y fue capaz de hacerse cargo de sus propios primos menores, empezó a relacionarse más con otros niños. Acogiendo a sus primos más pequeños, los cuales solían quedar atrás en los juegos, Bilbo se empezó a ganar el aprecio de los clanes, y al darse cuenta de que si es cierto que era demasiado aventurero para algunos y demasiado dócil para otros, la combinación no le hacía mal a nadie. Pero el daño ya se había hecho. Bilbo siempre sintió y sentirá una barrera que lo separa con los otros. No hay que olvidar su condición de hijo del destino, la cual si bien nadie sabía, se notaba de todas formas. Pero en fin, Bilbo crecía felizmente gracias al cuidado atento de dos padres amorosos y no fue una sorpresa para nadie cuando pronto se convirtió en un gentil hobbit, muy amable y valiente, el cual amaba a sus padres profundamente. Fue entonces cuando el Invierno Helado ocurrió. Un invierno como ningún otro que los hobbits hubieran vivido y para el cual nadie estaba preparado. La nieve cubrió los caminos y pronto la comida empezó a escasear. Muchos hobbits cayeron enfermos en esas semanas y pocos se recuperaron por los fríos y la falta de comida a la que no estaban acostumbrados. Entonces, los ríos que separaban a la Comarca de las montañas se congelaron y antes de que se dieran cuenta se encontraban rodeados de orcos y lobos ante los cuales no tenían como defenderse. Los Took eran de los pocos que tenían armas, pero eran insuficientes en contra de los que los atacaban. Fue entonces cuando Bilbo fue golpeado por la tragedia. Al no ser un hobbit no totalmente maduro Bilbo se vio afectado igual que todo el resto por las condiciones adversas y empezó a caer enfermo. No era algo grave, en otra época no habría sido considerado más que un resfrío, pero habían llegado tantas malas noticias últimamente que Bungo y Belladona se asustaron por el futuro de su único hijo y decidieron ir a pedir ayuda. Sé que Bilbo les rogó que no salieran de Bolsón Cerrado, que él estaba bien y no necesitaba que salieran, pero eso no los detuvo. El miedo de perder a Bilbo era más fuerte que el miedo a lo que podrían encontrar afuera. Se armaron con las pocas cosas que Belladona tenía para defenderse y salieron. Esa fue la última vez que Bilbo vio a sus padres. Se supo después que habían sido acorralados por una banda de orcos cuando iban de vuelta a Bolsón Cerrado. Bilbo se recupero del resfrío, pero nunca supero la muerte de sus padres. Se quedó solo en su gran hogar inundado por los recuerdos de tiempos más felices. Ambos clanes trataron de apoyarlo, pero como nunca existió algún tipo entre ellos, Bilbo no se sintió bien con la compañía de quienes nunca estuvieron allí antes. Bilbo quedó solo con el apoyo de sus primos menores, los cuales eran y siguen siendo demasiado jóvenes para ser de gran consuelo.  
Bilbo nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Perdió gran parte de la alegría que lo caracterizaba, y no son pocos en la Comarca los que extrañan su sonrisa. Pero como todos sabemos, no se aprecia realmente algo hasta que se pierde y los hobbit lo han sentido. El concepto de hogar para Bilbo se convirtió en algo realmente importante, pues Bolsón Cerrado es lo único que lo conecta con la familia que perdió. Por eso cuando supo que ustedes estaban en esta travesía para recuperar el hogar que perdieron, Bilbo no dudó en unírseles. El haría lo que sea para que ustedes puedan recuperar lo que para ella es tan preciado, incluso dejar su propio hogar. Recuerden eso antes de que a alguien se le ocurra hacer algún comentario inteligente a Bilbo"  
Sin decir nada más, Gandalf dejó la habitación.  
Ninguno de los que quedaron en la habitación se atrevió a hablar, demasiado afectados por la historia que acaban de oír. Ninguno se hubiera imaginado algo así del pequeño y dulce hobbit que los acompañaba, quien siempre trataba de alegrarlos y muchas veces consiguiéndolo.  
"Creo…" la voz de Thorin resonó contra el silencio "Creo que será mejor si aprovechamos para descansar, no sabemos cuándo será la próxima vez que lo podamos hacerlo"  
Todos asintieron y empezaron a prepararse para dormir, Nori saliendo discretamente para ir a hacer guardia a la puerta de Bilba.  
________________________________________


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8.  
Bilba despertó y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, tratando de mantenerse en el sueño que había tenido, aunque fuera solo por unos minutos más.  
No era la primera vez que soñaba algo de parecido.  
Soñó consigo misma dejando la Comarca para irse en una aventura, donde conoció enanos y elfos, donde se encontraba entablando lazos con varias personas maravillosas, sintiéndose querida y respetada, sin ser tratada de una forma diferente. Se retorció feliz entre las sábanas., abrazándose en el calor que ella misma había producido. Sin duda este sueño había sido mucho más detallado que cualquier otro y permanecía fresco en su memoria, por lo cual Bilba estaba agradecida. ¡Había sido tan maravilloso! Pero era imposible que cualquiera de esas cosas fuera verdad. Bilba no era especial. Ella nunca podría dejar la Comarca, ni sería tratada con la libertad que ella siempre había envidiado del género contrario. Estaba destinada a estar sola y tenía que asumirlo. Estos sueños siempre alegraban a Bilba, pero también le recordaban de la realidad que le había tocado vivir.  
Cuando Bilba sintió que las lágrimas se estaban acumulando decidió abrir los ojos.  
Por un segundo se sintió desconcertada de no encontrar las paredes de madera de su habitación en Bolsón Cerrado, si no unas paredes blancas decoradas en las esquinas con diferentes diseños de árboles y flores. Se sentó en la cama, extrañada, dejando que las sábanas que la cubrían hasta el cuello cayeran sobre su regazo. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que no había sido un sueño y de que realmente se encontraba en Rivendell, Bilba hizo lo único lógico un momento como ese.  
Gritó de la emoción.  
No había terminado de gritar con la puerta se abrió golpe y entró el joven Ori blandiendo su onda, seguido muy de cerca por un preocupado Elrond, quién cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
Bilba miró como Ori se detenía a la mitad de la habitación y se la quedaba mirando en shock, para luego dejar caer su honda. Ella también lo miraba sorprendida, su expresión cambió cuando se dio cuenta de que Ori no la estaba mirando realmente a los ojos, ni si quiera a la cara. Bilba fue rápida en llevarse las sabanas hasta el cuello, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Sin la faja de Gandalf ni las varias capas de ropa que Bilba había estado usando frente a los enanos su figura era inconfundible. No era la primera vez, ni sería la última vez, que Bilba maldijo sus pechos. ¡Malditos sean!  
"Ori..." Dijo ella, pero el más joven de la Compañía aún era incapaz de responder, su única reacción que tuvo el enano fue sentarse en el suelo, con la boca semi abierta por la sorpresa, antes de mirar el suelo, tratando de comprender lo que acaba de ver, lo que termino con el tapándose la cara con ambas manos como si se quisiera ocultar a sí mismo de la verdad.  
"Tú...tú tienes... Eres una..." Empezó Ori, su vos sonando amortiguada por sus manos, pero no parecía capaz de terminar.  
"Creo que será mejor si todos nos sentamos a hablar esto tranquilamente" dijo Elrond acercando dos sillas para que él y Ori se sentaran junto a la cama de Bilba. Ori respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de ponerse de pie y sentarse a la derecha de Bilba.  
"Ori..." Dijo Bilba buscando que el enano respondiera, pero él no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, no aún.  
"Déjalo asimilar, Bilba" le recomendó Elrond.  
Esto llamó la atención de Ori.  
"¿Bilba?"  
"Si... Bilba Bolsón, a tu servicio" dijo Bilba inclinando levemente la cabeza "Los géneros de los nombres en la Comarca suelen determinarse por la vocal en que terminan".  
"¿Por qué?" Fue lo único que pudo decir Ori, dándole una mirada Bilba que simplemente rompía el corazón de esta. Bilba pensó en explicarle más sobre los nombres de la Comarca, pero ella sabía que no se refería a eso.  
"Ori..." el tono de voz de Bilba sonaba igual de desconsolada que él, buscando algo que decir.  
"Por favor, solo dime por qué"  
"Porque por una vez en mi vida, quería ser tratada como una igual" le dijo Bilba con fuerza, pero con lágrimas en los ojos, dándose cuenta de que ya no podría seguir con la farsa frente a la Compañía "Por una vez en mi vida, quería que cuando se me mirara, no me vieran como alguien diferente, sino como soy en realidad. Pero ninguno de ustedes habría hecho eso si hubiera sido una delicada mujer hobbit, ¿verdad? No habrían dudado en dejarme en la Comarca. Incluso aparentando ser un hombre, sé que estuvieron tentados a hacerlo"  
"No habríamos pensado menos de ti por ser mujer" le dijo Ori, la sensación de traición desvaneciéndose al escuchar las palabras de Bilba y al ver las lágrimas que eran prueba de su honestidad "Muchas de nuestras mujeres son grandes guerreras o maestras, iguales a los hombres"  
"Eso me dijo Gandalf, pero, hablando en serio ¿me habrían tratado igual si hubiera sido mujer a sus ojos? ¿Se habrían atrevido a ser descorteces conmigo o actuar como ustedes mismo en mi presencia?" Ori se mantuvo en silencio, dándole la razón a Bilba "Toda mi vida he deseado tener lo que ahora he podido disfrutar: camaradería, ser vista como una igual, que no se me limitara por solo una parte de lo que soy. Y finalmente lo había conseguido, todos ustedes me trataron de par a par. Es cierto que algunos son muy duros conmigo, pero no me importa, eso era lo que quería, que no solo por el hecho de ser mujer me trataran de una manera especial. Cuando vi cómo me miraron, ninguno de ustedes me miró como si fuera algo que debería ser tomado en serio por el largo de mi cabello o por mis faldas, si no que me miraron como si los pudiera ofrecer algo de alguna forma. Pero ya nada de eso importa... Ahora que se van a enterar, Thorin nunca me dejara acompañarlos"  
Ori estaba emocionado por sus palabras, sintiéndose relacionado con ellas, el ser tratado especial solo por una cosa, que parecía impedir que el resto viera de lo que en realidad era capaz. Al ser el más joven de sus hermanos por varias décadas siempre había sido él el que debía ser cuidado, el que no podía ir a donde quisiera sin estar acompañado, el que no debería hacer nada posiblemente arriesgado. El hecho de que su madre hubiera muerto cuando era un niño y que su padre nunca hubiera estado presente había provocado que tanto Dori como Nori fueran extremadamente sobreprotectores con el pequeño hermanito que había quedado a su cuidado. Fue eso lo que hizo que Ori tomara la decisión de hablar.  
"Cuando peleábamos con los trolls, fuiste tú quien me salvó. No me importa si eres hombre o mujer, fueron tus decisiones y acciones las que me salvaron. El juramento que yo y mis hermanos hicimos ese día implicaba muchas cosas" dijo Ori con firmeza. Bilba lo miró sin entender, con la cara ahora cubierta de lágrimas "Juré que te mantendría a salvo de todo daño, que antes de que algo a ti te pasara, mi muerte sería. Pero también me comprometí serte por siempre leal y a nunca quebrar tu confianza. Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo y si tú me lo permites, te ayudare a guardarlo de los otros, mi lady"  
Cuando Ori dejó de hablar se dejó caer sobre su rodilla derecha al lado de la cama de Bilba, mientras ella lo miraba con una expresión incrédula, Elrond sentía como una ola de cariño casi maternal emergía de su hermana hacia el enano.  
"Ori, ponte de pie" el enano lo hizo se acercó a ella hasta que estuvo al alcance de su mano. Ella puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Ori, consiguiendo que estas adquirieran un suave tinte rosado "No sabes cuánto te agradezco esto, ni cuanto te debo por esto"  
"Tú no me debes nada, soy yo tu eterno sirviente y guardián" dijo Ori tratando tener un aire solemne.  
"Pero antes que eso, siempre serás mi amigo, uno en el que puedo confiar" le dijo Bilba, de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero esta vez de alegría y por lo conmovida que estaba "Mi guardián del secreto" le dijo Bilba por un impulso y sin darse cuenta del cambio de idioma, en un aire cariñoso.  
Ori la miró sin entender lo que había dicho, fue Elrond quien le explicó.  
"Bueno Maestro Ori, me parece que usted acaba de conseguir su primer título, que en la lengua común se puede traducir en Guardián del Secreto" le dijo "Debería sentirse honrado, se dice que los nombres dados por los hijos del destino son especiales y usted es el primero en recibir uno en varios siglos"  
Ahora Ori tenía los ojos algo llorosos de la emoción.  
"Mi lady..."  
"Llámame Bilba" le pidió esta "O si quieres puedes seguir llamándome Bilbo, para evitar que te confundas frente a los otros"  
"Bilba... No sabes cuánto me honras... Creo que soy el primer enano haber recibido un título en Sindarin y no podría sentirme más feliz por ellos. Incluso creo que me gusta más como suena así que en lengua común"  
"Entonces, desde el día de hoy mi gente siempre te reconocerá como Ori Guardián del Secreto y ninguno de ellos dudara de que eres un ser de bien y amigo de la luz" dijo Elrond, de alguna forma logrando que todo pareciera más oficial "Pero si aceptan mi consejo, me gustaría recomendarles una traducción diferente para que no levante sospechas entre el resto de sus compañeros una vez que les presentemos el nuevo título"  
"Claro" dijo Bilba después de asegurarse que Ori estaba de acuerdo.  
"Espero no ofenderlo, Ori, pero al ser usted el más joven de la Compañía pensé en Pequeño Guardián" dijo Elrond.  
"Supongo que tiene sentido" dijo Ori, demostrando con ese comentario ser mucho más racional que la mayoría del resto de los enanos, quienes sin duda habrían saltado al cuello de Elrond por la recomendación "La mayoría lo va a encontrar divertido y es incluso posible que se intenten burlar de mí, pero yo sabré la verdad. Pequeño Guardián será"  
"Supongo que ahora que todo esto se ha solucionado, podemos ver cómo se siente nuestra paciente" dijo Elrond poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Bilba "¿Cómo están tus costados,hermana mía?"  
Bilba lo miró sorprendida antes de sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en el colchón, llevar sus manos por sobre su cabeza e inclinarse a un lado.  
"¡Bilba!" Le gritó Elrond preocupado, pero ella lo ignoró mientras se seguía estirando.  
"Me siento perfectamente" le dijo Bilba mientras se estiraba "No me duelen. Ni si quiera me molestan un poco"  
Elrond la miró preocupado, inclinándose sobre ella para asegurarse que no estuviera mintiendo, a pesar de que por su conexión sabía que no era así.  
"Eso es imposible, ayer tenías heridas que tardarían semanas en sanar" le dijo Elrond, mientras que Ori tenía la mandíbula casi en el suelo.  
"Bueno" dijo Bilba apartando suavemente a Elrond para poder destaparse las piernas y salir de la cama en búsqueda de una túnica que la cubriera más, sintiéndose algo descubierta frente a dos hombres estando solo en camisón en camisón de dormir "No sería la primera vez que sano más rápido de lo que debería" dijo mientras tomaba una bata que se encontraba sobre su cama.  
Bilba se ató el cordón de la bata para mantenerla cerrada y se les quedo mirando con una simple sonrisa, la misma simple sonrisa de siempre, como si no estuviera nada sorprendida por la milagrosa sanación de sus heridas.  
"¿A qué te refieres?" Le preguntó Elrond, quien a pesar de sus milenios de experiencia no podía entender bien la situación. O tal vez era que la preocupación instintiva por su hermana nublaba algunos de sus pensamientos, haciendo que su forma de actuar en torno a Bilba no fuera lo estoica y racional que solía ser, en comparación con otros pacientes.  
"Cada herida que me hice de niña siempre sanó rápidamente. Cada rasguño desapareció en segundos " le explicó ella, acercándose a un espejo y mirando su reflejo por primera vez en meses, sonriéndole a os mismos ojos que se encontraban en una cara tan cambiada "Recuerdo el día en que me quebré por primera vez el brazo a los quince..."  
Belladona estaba sentada leyendo en un claro mientras Bilba jugaba un poco más adentro del bosque, cuando de repente escuchó el chasquido de una rama quebrándose y el grito de su hija.  
"¡Bilba!" Gritó Belladona en dirección a donde había escuchado el grito y pronto se encontró con su hija sentada en el suelo, rodeada de ramas rotas, apretándose el brazo derecho contra el pecho y cubierta de raspones de diferentes tamaños "Mi corazón..."  
"Me duele, mamá" le dijo la niña llorando, afirmando su brazo "me duele mi bracito"  
"Déjame verlo" le pidió Belladona arrodillándose junto a ella y tratando de mantener la calma. Al principio Bilba se resistió, pero cuando finalmente le mostró el brazo a su madre esta solo pudo sisear. Si, definitivamente roto "Ven, cariño, déjame llevarte con tu tía Lilly"  
Bilba asintió y dejó que Belladona la tomara en sus brazos. La madre se puso a correr sin dudar en dirección a la casa de una de sus primas más queridas y mejor amiga, una de las pocas que trataba normal a Bilba, Lilly Took, recientemente casada con Paradoc Brandigamo. La joven Lilly era lo más parecido a un doctor que se podía encontrar en la Comarca y sin duda sabría qué hacer con Bilba.  
Belladona corrió por lo que parecieron horas sin detenerse, en ese tiempo, los lamentos de Bilba habían ido bajando de volumen hasta que dejaron de sonar, solo unas débiles lágrimas adornaban las mejillas de Bilba, junto con un profundo puchero.  
Cuando Belladona finalmente llegó al smial de Lilly no le quedó más opción que gritar y patear la puerta para que le abrieran, al tener los brazos cargados con Bilba.  
"¡Lilly! ¡Vamos Lilly abre!" Gritaba Belladona.  
"¿Qué es todo este alboroto tan cerca del segundo desayuno?" Preguntó Paradoc abriendo la puerta "¿Bella?"  
"Hazte a un lado Paradoc, que necesito a tu esposa" dijo Bella abriéndose paso hasta la cocina empujando a Paradoc, donde estaba Lilly. Por suerte, Paradoc ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a los modos poco delicados de Bella y no dijo nada, ni le impidió la pasada.  
"Buen día, Tío Paradoc" dijo Bilba suavemente desde los brazos de su madre.  
Paradoc sonrió a la niña, quien claramente había sacado los modales de su padre, pero cuando vio el extraño ángulo en que estaba su brazo empalideció y también su puso a llamar a su esposa.  
"¿Qué es lo que les pasa a ustedes dos?" Preguntó Lilly secándose las manos en un paño de cocina con un tono de diversión en su voz, pero en el segundo que vio el estado de Bilba y la mirada de pánico de Belladona su actitud cambió "Ven, ponla sobre la mesa"  
Lilly y Paradoc se apuraron a despejar la mesa, que estaba cubierta de comida para el segundo desayuno, y Belladona se apuró en hacer lo que se le había ordenado.  
"Dime, Bilba, del uno al diez ¿cuánto te duele el brazo?" Le preguntó Lilly mientras buscaba algo para bajar la inflamación de su brazo.  
"Cinco" dijo Bilba y todos los adultos pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirarla "O cuatro. Ya no me duele tanto como cuando me caí"  
Los adultos miraron el extraño ángulo que tenía el brazo y los moretones que marcaban su piel antes de mirarse entre ellos sin entender.  
"Sin duda eres una hobbit muy fuerte y valiente como tu mamá" dijo Lilly, consiguiendo que Bilba le diera una sonrisa brillante "Ahora déjame ver mejor tu brazo, para hacer que no te duela nada de nada"  
Bilba trató de extender su brazo dando un suave quejido, pero no dejó que esto la detuviera y con un poco más de esfuerzo terminó de pasarle el brazo a Lilly. Ella se apuró en aplicar la crema que había encontrado, pero unas cicatrices le llamaron la atención.  
"Bella... ¿Cuándo se hizo estas heridas?" Le preguntó Lilly.  
Belladona miró por sobre el hombro de su amiga y se sorprendió al ver cicatrices blancas y rosadas en la piel de su hija.  
"No entiendo... Esos cortes se los hizo al caer... No ha pasado ni una sola hora desde el accidente" Lilly y Paradoc se miraron y prefirieron no decir nada, no era la primera vez que algo de ese estilo pasaba con la pequeña Bilba Bolsón.  
"Voy a venderte el brazo para mantenerlo firme y que se cure bien" le dijo Lilly "Cuando termine vas a poder ir a tu casa con tu padre, ¿te gusta la idea?"  
Bilba asintió feliz y se quedó tranquila mientras Lilly la vendaba. Una vez que terminó, Lilly les dio una pequeña tarta de frambuesas y Bilba se fue dando cuidadosos saltitos de la mano de su madre y con el otro brazo en un firme cabestrillo.  
Dos días después del accidente Bungo estaba quitándole las vendas a Bilba, quien insistía que ya no le dolía nada y que no las necesitaba. Belladona miraba nerviosa como su esposo quitaba las vendas, aún insegura se era seguro hacerlo tan pronto.  
"¡Vaya! Supongo que tenías razón, mi flor" dijo Bungo acariciando la mejilla de su hija "Tu brazo está como nuevo. No creo que sea necesario que vayamos donde Lilly" agregó mirando a Belladona, quien asintió.  
"¡Oh!" Dijo Bilba, pareciendo de pronto decepcionada.  
"¿Qué pasó ahora, mi flor?" Le preguntó Bungo.  
"Nada, es solo que quería ir a ver a los tres"  
"Te equivocas, mi corazón. Lilly y Paradoc viven solos" la corrigió Belladona.  
"No, Tío Paradoc, Tía Lilly y el niñito que está creciendo en la pancita de mi Tía" contó Bilba con los dedos.  
Un mes después, cuando Lilly y Paradoc les dieron la noticia de que estaban esperando su primer hijo, Bungo y Belladona solo se miraron entre ellos y simularon estar sorprendidos.  
"Bilba... Todo lo que me estás diciendo es información que no se sabe de los hijos del destino...cosas de las cuales no existe ningún tipo de registro…" Dijo Elrond.  
Bilba simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras empezaba a buscar su ropa, la cual no encontró por ningún lado. Por un segundo empezó caer en pánico por no tener las cosas de su padre en su posesión, pero al ver su mochila de viaje en una esquina se tranquilizó un poco, pero aún le faltaba su ropa. Después de recorrer la vista por la habitación, se dio cuenta de que en lugar de los pantalones y camisa de Bungo, había un paquete envuelto en lo que parecía ser algún tipo de papel vegetal y con un relleno algo mullido.  
"¿Qué es eso?" le preguntó a Elrond tomando el paquete "¿Dónde está la ropa de mi padre?"  
"Tranquila" le dijo Elrond "Tu vestimentas están siento lavadas y remendadas, y se te serán devueltas antes de que continúes tu viaje. Con respecto al paquete... ¿Por qué no lo abres y descubres tu misma?" le dijo con una sonrisa algo traviesa.  
Bilba le dio una mirada a Ori, quién solo se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto de que abriera el paquete, ahora también curioso de su contenido.  
Bilba lo abrió con cuidado, tratando de no romper mucho el papel. Una vez que estuvo finalmente abierto, Bilba se maravilló al encontrarse con una hermosa túnica color verde pasto élfica, pero adaptada a su tamaño. ¡Incluso tenía los cortes necesarios para ocultar su género y una faja muy parecida a la que Gandalf le había dado!  
"¿Cómo...?"  
"Cuando llegaste a Rivendell, todos sus habitantes sintieron tu presencia" le explicó Elrond "Y cuando supieron quién y qué eras, se maravillaron. Muchos han pasado la noche en vela preparando regalos para agradecerte que nos honres con tu presencia. No intentes agradecerme, no es necesario. Tampoco será necesario que le des algo a cambio a nadie "entonces Elrond empezó a contestar a todos los comentarios que Bilba aún no había hecho, algo que desconcertó a Ori "No, esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. No es un gesto para agradarme a mí a través de ti, ellos en verdad quieren hacer cosas para ti solo porque sí. Si, en el minuto que te vieron supieron que eras una mujer, nosotros los elfos no somos tan fáciles de engañar como los enanos. Lo siento, Maestro Ori "agregó antes de seguir contestando" No te preocupes de eso, durante la noche me preocupe de hacer correr la voz para que tu secreto se mantuviera a salvo. Ninguno de mis elfos dirá nada"  
"Gracias" dijo Bilba antes de disculparse para ir aponerse la túnica detrás de un panel que había en una esquina de la habitación, el cual parecía estar allí especialmente para eso. Una vez que tuvo privacidad, Bilba se quitó la bata y rápidamente el camisón, lo que le dio un escalofrió. Sin perder el tiempo, Bilba se apuró en ponerse la faja que disimulaba su figura. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que esta era mucho más cómoda que la de Gandalf, lo que antes había creído imposible. Ansiosa por ver como se vería con una túnica tan hermosa, Bilba no perdió el tiempo y la puso. Al sentir como se deslizaba por su piel, la calidez que esta le daba, ella cerró los ojos y sonrió delicadamente para sí misma, este era uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida con los cuales los hobbit estaban tan encariñados. ¿Qué era el brillo de una montaña de oro comparado con la calidez de una vestimenta cuando estaba fresco? Nada. Bilba terminó de abrochársela y salió de detrás del panel para volver a mirarse al espejo, pero al ver su reflejo su sonrisa perdió un poco su intensidad.  
La túnica era preciosa, realmente maravillosa, pero eso no significaba que Bilba se sintiera así al verse en ella. Su figura se veía grotesca con la faja simulando ser un estómago hinchado en tales vestimentas, pero no había nada que Bilba pudiera hacer. Se removió un poco incomoda, intentando sentirse algo más cómoda con su imagen, pasándose la mano por sus desordenados rizos en un intento de verse mejor, pero estos estaban totalmente fuera de control.  
Elrond y Ori notaron lo incomoda que estaba Bilba con su imagen en el instante en que se miró al espejo.  
"No te sientas mal, Bilba, de todas formas te eres hermosa" le dijo Elrond, a lo que Ori asintió.  
"Dice la verdad, mi lady" le aseguró el enano "Ahora que realmente la veo por lo que es, no puedo negar que es muy hermosa. De una forma diferente a lo que es considerado bonito entre los enanos, pero hermosa de todas formas"  
"¿Y qué es considerado hermoso entre tu gente, mi querido guardián del secreto?" Le preguntó Bilba mientras les hacía un gesto a la puerta para que salieran.  
"Bueno... En general se aprecian mucho las barbas y el cuidado de estas. Un enano o enana que tenga una barba larga y abundante es alguien que sin duda será muy popular" le explicó Ori, pasándose la mano por su barbilla con mirada ausente, la cual ya mostraba una barba de unos dos centímetros.  
"Espera... ¿Las mujeres también tienen barbas entre los enanos?" Le preguntó Bilba extrañada. Ori la miró de la misma manera.  
"Por supuesto, a nuestras mujeres incluso les empieza a salir la barba primero que a nosotros los hombres" le explicó Ori como si fuese algo lógico, antes de seguir contándole sobre lo que los enanos creían hermoso "También es importante el saber arreglarse, de alguna manera verte fuerte e imponente te hará ser mejor parecido. Muchos optan por adornarlas con diferentes joyas y metales, trenzándolas de diferentes formas ¿Y entre los hobbits? ¿Qué es importante entre ustedes?"  
Bilba miró los detalles del pasillo, mientras Elrond los seguía de cerca, divertido por la conversación.  
"Bueno… primero, los estándares de belleza son diferentes entre los hombres y las mujeres" a Ori le pareció extraña la idea "En una muchacha hobbit se suele buscar rasgos delicados, una piel pálida siempre es bien vista pero todos se vuelven locos con las pecas, mmmm... Tener una figura definida... Ya sabes... ¿Todo en el lugar adecuando, creo que es dicho?"  
Ori asintió, siguiendo la idea.  
"Bueno, los cabellos claros y rizados también suelen ser los más alabados en hombres y mujeres" terminó Bilba.  
"¿Y en los hombres, Bilba?" Le preguntó Ori, consiguiendo que se pusiera roja.  
"Eh... Bueno... En los hombres se suele buscar una figura redonda, por decirlo de alguna forma. Un buen muchacho hobbit es el que lleva una buena panza por delante, es lo que siempre me decía me abuela Took. Una buena panza y un aspecto bonachón es lo que todas las muchachas hobbit prefieren" por alguna razón Bilba parecía algo desanimada.  
"¿Pasa algo?" Le preguntó Ori.  
"No... Es solo que eso es algo en lo que también soy diferente a mi gente. Nunca me han llamado la atención ningún hobbit. Los que eran considerados más guapos entre mis primas para mí no eran nada fuera de lo normal. Nunca entendí lo que estaba mal conmigo"  
Ori no sabía que decir para consolarla, pero por suerte Elrond intervino.  
"Tranquila" le dijo, asegurándose que aún no estuvieran al alcance de oído del resto de los enanos "No eres la primera en no ser atraída por tu propia raza y dudo que seas la última. Yo mismo soy descendiente de la unión entre hombre y elfo, por lo que no debes sentirte mal. Pero nunca se sabe, tal vez algún día conozcas a alguien que te llame la atención"  
Ori asintió a las palabras de Elrond.  
"Es cierto, incluso entre los enanos existen leyendas sobre ese tipo de uniones" dijo Ori "Algunas de ellas dicen que Durin, nuestro primer padre, se casó y tuvo descendencia con una mujer que no era enana"  
Bilba pareció sorprendida y agradecida por las palabras de ambos.  
"Ahora les recomiendo ser cautos en la forma que hablan" dijo Elrond "Nos estamos acercando a la habitación de sus compañeros y no queremos que nos oigan"  
Caminaron un poco más y Bilba se dio cuenta de que se estaban acercando a la habitación de la compañía por todo el ruido que salía de esta. Fuertes gritos y risotadas acompañaban estruendos de algo rompiéndose y Bilba sintió una enorme vergüenza al imaginar el estado de esa habitación a estas alturas. Miró a Elrond para disculparse en nombre de la Compañía, pero el solo le hizo un gesto de que no se preocupara, esta o era la primera vez que hospedaba a enanos, antes de tocar la puerta enérgicamente para hacerse escuchar por sobre todo el ruido. El silencio calló rápidamente en la habitación, solo se escucharon unos pasos hacia la puerta antes de que Thorin la abriera de golpe.  
"¿Qué quieres? ¿Y tú no deberías estar vigilando a Bilbo?" Preguntó al ver solo a Elrond y Ori, Bilba quedado oculta detrás del elfo.  
"No creo que eso sea necesario" dijo ella, saliendo de detrás de Elrond al darse cuenta de que Thorin no la había visto "Pero es bueno saber que te preocupas" le dijo con una sonrisa antes de pasar por debajo del brazo que aún afirmaba la puerta y entrando a la habitación.  
En el minuto que Bilba entró y miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que hubiera preferido quedado afuera, solo para no ver el desastre que los enanos habían hecho.  
Desastre por todos lados. Muebles rotos y cortinas desgarradas, indicios de pequeñas hogueras en lo alguna vez fueron suelos inmaculados, platos destrozados y restos de vegetales en las orillas de la habitación, incluso habían algunas estrelladas en las murallas. Pero lo peor de todo esto, eran las expresiones felices y casi orgullosas en las caras de la Compañía.  
Bilba estaba a punto de empezar a gritarles, cuando alguien se le adelantó.  
"¡Bilbo!" Gritó Bofur a su espalda, corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola con fuerza. Bilba dejó escapar un débil grito de sorpresa y entonces Bofur se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo "¡Oh, cielos! Mahal. Perdóname, Bilbo. ¿Estás bien?"  
Bilba iba a empezar a responderle cuando la volvieron a interrumpir, pero esta vez fueron múltiples preguntas de los enanos que la habían rodeado a ella y a Bofur. Elrond y Ori se mantenían aún cerca de la puerta, viendo divertidos la escena.  
"¿Cómo te sientes?"  
"¿Por qué estás en pie?"  
"¿No debería irte a reposar?"  
"¿Bofur te hizo daño?"  
"¿Te obligaron a hacer esto?"  
"¿Qué es lo que traes puesto?"  
Las preguntas seguían y seguían, de no ser porque Bilba sabía que tenían buenas intenciones seguramente ya los habría envidiado a debatir con los ents.  
"¡Silencio!" Gritó al final Thorin, consiguiendo que todos cerraran la boca "Ahora, hob...Bilbo, explica por qué estás aquí y no reposando, cómo deberías estar haciendo"  
"Bueno, Thorin" le dijo ella, con un tono aún algo frío al recordar la pelea del día anterior. Pero por lo menos él parecía estar esforzándose por ser más cordial "No hay más explicación más que ya he sanado. Mis costillas están como nuevas"  
"Eso es imposible" dijo Oin, antes de volverse hacia Elrond "Ayer mismo dijiste que tardarían semanas en sanar"  
"Tiene razón, Maestro Oin, lo dije. Pero al decirlo no tuve en cuenta el alcance del poder de los hijos del destino" dijo Elrond "¿Y cómo hacerlo? Bilbo es el único que parece presentar esta capacidad hasta donde sabemos"  
Todos los enanos, excepto Ori obviamente, la miraron con la boca abierta. Bilba solo se encogió de hombros.  
"Es algo que siempre he podido hacer, desde que tengo memoria" dijo Bilba "No parecía ser algo digno de ser mencionado"  
"¿Puedes sanar rápidamente, innaturalmente rápido, y no pensaste en compartir esa información?" Le preguntó Thorin en un tono acusativo.  
Bilba lo miró con mala cara, haciendo que Thorin se sintiera mal inmediatamente.  
"¿Acaso tú comentarías algo como que te tienes que recortar la barba cada dos días o algo por el estilo? No. Porque es algo normal para ti. Para mí es normal que cortes profundos y huesos quebrados sanen en corto tiempo, siempre lo han hecho" le dijo Bilba irritada con el enano, sus cejas casi llegando al puente de su nariz por el ceño fruncido.  
Si Thorin hubiera estado solo seguramente habría permitido que unas lágrimas cayeran. ¿Por qué siempre que hablaba con Bilbo, el hobbit terminaba gritando? ¿Y por qué le afectaba tanto? Había algo mal con Thorin, eso estaba claro.  
Fue Elrond quien interrumpió el silencio que se había vuelto a formar entre los enanos, cambiando el tema drásticamente con algo que sabía que los haría reaccionar, o por lo menos a Thorin.  
"Gandalf me ha informado que tienes un mapa que necesitas traducir" le dijo.  
"Esa no es información que el mago pueda ir repartiendo por ahí" respondió Thorin en un tono cortante.  
"Bueno, me estoy ofreciendo a interpretarlo para ti"  
"Eso no va a ser necesario" dijo Thorin cruzándose de brazos "No creo que necesite la ayuda de un elfo para leer un mapa de enano"  
"Oh, solo pásale el mapa a Elrond" dijo Bilba exasperada por la obstinación de Thorin "A pasado casi un mes desde que conseguiste el mapa y aún no lo han podido leer. Él sabe hacerlo y se está ofreciendo a ayudarte"  
"Esta es una reliquia de mi pueblo, no puedo llegar y pasárselo a cualquiera"  
"Si, pero a menos que lo puedas leer, vale tanto como las recetas de mi padre" le dijo Bilba "Sin duda muy valiosas, pero inútiles para quien no haya aprendido el lenguaje secreto que mi madre inventó para protegerlas. Además, Elrond no es cualquiera. Es el hermano del alma del hijo del destino que está en tu Compañía, es prácticamente imposible que te traicione de alguna forma. Ahora, le vas a pasar el mapa a Elrond, vas a recibir su ayuda y te va a gustar. ¿Está claro?" Bilba termino su discurso cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja.  
Thorin se mantenía en silencio mientras el resto de los enanos la miraban con las mandíbulas al nivel del suelo.  
"Muchacho" le dijo Balin "Si estuviéramos en las Montañas Azules o en Erebor, podrías ser colgado por hablarle así a nuestro rey"  
Bilba hizo en gesto de que le importaba poco.  
"No estamos en ninguno de esos dos lugares, además, yo no soy un enano, Thorin no es mi rey. Soy un hobbit de la Comarca. Es el líder de la Compañía a la que me uní por un contrato, el cual no dice en ninguna parte que no puedo decirle las cosas como son. Necesitamos que alguien nos lea el mapa si queremos llegar preparados para enfrentarnos al dragón. Elrond puede hacer eso"  
Los enanos la miraron en silencio, Thorin con los brazos cruzados y Balin con una mirada preocupada, atento a cuál podría ser la reacción de su rey ante las palabras del hobbit.  
Bilba miro a los ojos de Thorin fijamente, de forma de que el azul zafiro quedó atrapado en ese verde profundo. Apenas pasó esto, Thorin se dio cuenta de que iba terminar haciendo lo que el hobbit quería. No sabía el porqué de esto, tal vez era porque una parte de él sabía que Bilbo tenía la razón sobre que necesitaban que alguien les tradujera el mapa, o tal vez era por la intensidad de la mirada que le estaba dando que hacía que Thorin sintiera el deseo de cumplir la voluntad de Bilbo.  
Sin decir nada, Thorin simplemente le tendió el mapa a Bilbo, para que él se lo entregara a Elrond.  
"Gracias" dijo Bilbo antes de pasarle el mapa a Elrond.  
Por lo menos el elfo tuvo el tacto de tratar con extremo cuidado el mapa y lo extendió a la altura de su cabeza para estudiarlo con cuidado. Girándose un poco para tener mejor luz Elrond pareció encontrar lo que estaba buscando y le sonrió a Bilba.  
"Su pueblo siempre sale con alguna sorpresa en lo que respecta a guardar sus secretos" le dijo Elrond a Thorin, devolviéndole el mapa, quien lo recibió con urgencia "Sin dudas hay un mensaje escrito en runas lunares en ese mapa, las cuales son invisibles para los ojos inexpertos"  
El comentario no cayó bien entre los enanos, pero se contuvieron de alegar al ver la mirada reprobatoria que Bilbo le dio a Elrond, el cual mostró una pizca minúscula de arrepentimiento.  
"¿Cómo podemos leerlo?" Le preguntó Balin.  
"El mensaje se mostrara cuando sea leído bajo la luz de la misma luna que hubo cuando fue escrito" le explico Elrond "Afortunadamente para ustedes, la luna bajo la cual el mensaje fue escrito está a unos días de distancia. Se pueden quedar en Rivendell hasta que pueda leerlo, si quieren"  
Se escuchó un gemido colectivo a partir de los enanos y Bilba sonrió. Estaba claro que iban a tener que quedarse hasta que el mapa pudiera ser leído y que tener que aguantar a los elfos, que por alguna razón parecían irritarlos.  
Elrond no se dejó influir por la actitud de los enanos. Nada que ellos hicieran podrían quitarle la sensación de felicidad por la oportunidad de poder pasar más tiempo con Bilba, poder conocerla verdadera mente y presentarle a su familia.  
"Bilbo, ¿por qué no me acompañas? Me gustaría poder darte un recorrido por Rivendell y así presentarte todas nuestras más grandes maravillas" le pidió Elrond haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta.  
Bilba estaba a punto de responder que le encantaría, pero que necesitaba un tiempo con los enanos, cuando su estómago decidió dar su opinión dando un rugido de hambre que retumbó en toda la habitación.  
Los enanos rieron y Bilba se sonrojó un poco, llevando las manos a su estómago. Elrond la miró divertido, aunque un poco preocupado, antes de anunciar su primera parada sería el desayuno. Todos parecieron alegrarse por la idea y Bilba no habría podido negarse ni por todo el oro del mundo. Después de semanas de haber estado comiendo comidas frías o muy ligeras, Bilba extrañaba tener algo más de alimento.  
"Muéstranos el camino" le pidió Bilba a Elrond, caminando hacia la puerta.  
"Por supuesto. Nunca haría tal como ponerme entre un hobbit y su comida, en especial si es la primera del día" le dijo Elrond alcanzándola rápidamente.  
Los enanos no esperaron invitación y no perdieron tiempo en unirse al elfo y el hobbit en su camino a una comida segura. Después de todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos dos días, ninguno de ellos recordaba cual había sido su última comida.  
En unos cuantos minutos, y después de muchos giros y vueltas que desorientaron a Thorin, se encontraron en una terraza que tenía una gran mesa rebosante de comida. Los ojos de Bilba casi se salieron de sus órbitas y su boca se fue al suelo.  
Elrond la miró con cariño y le indicó donde sentarse, a su lado derecho por supuesto, mientras el resto de los enanos se apuraron en sentarse y empezar a comer. Elrond ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de entablar una conversación con su hermana, simplemente la miró mientras comía.  
Bilba se sentía como en el paraíso. En la mesa había todo tipo de alimentos. Múltiples tipos de panes, en todas formas, colores y olores, mermeladas, mieles, quesos, mantequillas, jarras de leches y jugos, y frutas, muchísimas frutas. Sin perder el ritmo, Bilba fue acabando con todo lo que estaba al alcance de su mano y pronto Elrond empezó a acercarle platos con más comida. Bilba se sentía como en una de las fiestas de los Brandigamo, con toda la comida frente a ella y las conversaciones de los enanos, quienes no podían evitar alegrarse por la cantidad de comida frente a ellos. Bilba se tomó una pauta para mirar a Ori, quien tenía una hoja de algo verde en la mano y la miraba disgustado, mientras Dori trataba de convencerlo a que la comiera una de las muchas frutas que había en la mesa. Bilba le hizo un gesto con la mano antes de entregarle una hogaza de pan con abundante mermelada y mantequilla, junto con un guiño.  
Bilba iba a volver la mirada a su plato, el cual Elrond se había encargado de rellenar de nuevo, cuando se dio cuenta de que Thorin la estaba mirando fijamente, como si la estuviera estudiando.  
De haber estado en la Comarca, Bilba se habría sentido avergonzada de que un varón la mirara de esa forma en una fiesta. Sin duda él estaría interesado en ella de alguna forma y tal vez la invitaría a bailar después, por lo cual Bilba habría tratado de contenerse y comer con más delicadeza, sin importar el hambre el hambre que tuviera, para parecer más femenina. Y habría evitado su mirada, mientras trataba de hacerse más presentable, preguntándose si sus rizos estaban en orden, o si tenía una mancha en el vestido. Pero ella no estaba en la Comarca, no tenía que estar atenta en agradar o que no se hablara mal de ella por las actitudes que tuviera. Ella era una más. Por esa razón le devolvió la mirada a Thorin y le dio una sonrisa tan amplia que sus ojos se arrugaron, feliz de estar donde estaba y con la compañía que tenía. Puede que ella y los enanos, en especial Thorin, tuvieran sus diferencias. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió realmente feliz en una situación como esta.  
Lentamente, la ansiedad con la que comían los enanos fue disminuyendo, incluso Bombur se inclinó hacia atrás con las manos en el estómago, y empezaron a mirar a su alrededor. Inevitablemente, Bilba terminó llamándoles la atención y la miraron sorprendidos. Bilba no se había detenido y aún comía a la misma velocidad del principio. Elrond le seguía acercando más platos de comida, su sorpresa también creciendo. Él había escuchado rumores sobre el apetito de los hobbits, pero eso no lo había preparado parado para lo que estaba viendo.  
Haciéndole un gesto a uno de los elfos que servían la comida, Elrond le susurró.  
"Iludir, trae lembas, por favor" le pidió Elrond, sin perder de vista como Bilba se terminaba otra jarra de leche.  
Los enanos la miraban con la boca abierta. ¿Acaso Bilbo había estado muriendo de hambre mientras viajaba con ellos? El hobbit no había estado feliz por la escasez de las raciones, pero nunca se quejó de ello. Bombur no podía creer que esa pequeña criatura lo superara en comer y por un segundo pensó en hacerle la competencia, pero alcanzó a comerse ni media tajada de queso cuando Bilba ya se había terminado una segunda panera.  
"Lo que usted ordeno, señor" dijo Iludir entregándole a Elrond un plato con tres lembas.  
Elrond sonrió mientras le pasaba una lemba a Bilba. Sintiendo la mirada curiosa de los enanos, empezó a explicarles con cuidado de que Bilba no lo escuchara, pero ella estaba demasiado atenta a su comida como para escuchar lo que decían.  
"Estas son lembas, nuestro pan para los viajes" les dijo "Un solo bocado llena el estómago de un hombre adulto"  
Los enanos asintieron y volvieron a mirar a Bilba, y estaba vez sus mandíbulas golpearon la mesa al caerse de golpe.  
Bilba se había comido la lemba en cuatro mascadas y ahora se estaba comiendo la última lemba cubierta de mantequilla. Una vez que se la terminó, se sirvió un vaso de jugo y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, sonriendo. Se sorprendió al tener tantas miradas sobre ella, pero se solo encogió de hombros y les dio una mirada orgullosa.  
"¿Se les perdió algo?" Les preguntó, dándole un sorbo al jugo.  
"Si, la mitad de la comida que había en esta mesa" le contestó Bofur, aún sin poder creer que alguien pudiera comer más que su hermano "¿Cómo...?"  
Bilba se rió de las expresiones de todos. Sabía que los que no estaban al tanto de los hábitos alimenticios de los hobbit solían sorprenderse, pero ella pensó que después de haber viajado tanto tiempo con ella y escuchado las historias de los festines de los hobbits estarían más preparados.  
"Bueno, he salido tercero en el campeonato de come-tartas por tres años consecutivos en mi categoría" les dijo ella "Solo mis primos Ross Brandigamo y Lin Took me pueden superar" no por qué explicarles que su categoría era la femenina, o que Ross era Rosalie y Lin era Linda.  
"¿Has sufrido de mucha hambre durante nuestro viaje?" Le preguntó Thorin, preocupado del sufrimiento que le pudieran haber estado causando a su pequeño ladrón.  
"¡Oh, no! Nada de eso" se apuró en calmarlo Bilba "Es cierto que de vez en cuando desee tener más en mi plato, pero nosotros los hobbits comemos más por placer que por necesitad. Nuestra cultura y vidas suelen girar alrededor de la comida. Nos dedicamos a producirla, nos entretenemos cocinando, incluso mostramos nuestro afecto y cariño a otros a través de la comida que preparamos. Es por eso que comemos tantas veces al día. Disfrutamos de la comida, nos hace felices. Y bueno, tenía hambre. No había comido nada desde antes del incidente de los trolls"  
Era una buena explicación, pero eso no le quitó a ninguno de sus acompañantes ni la sorpresa ni la preocupación de que hubiera pasado hambre. Ahora que se fijaban, su cara estaba mucho más delgada de lo que había sido al comienzo del viaje, pero por lo menos su estómago seguía teniendo casi el mismo tamaño. Solo Ori, parecía algo más preocupado entre los enanos ahora que sabía que en realidad llevaba una faja y un estómago falso. De ahora en adelante, además de preocuparse de guardar el secreto de su señora, también se encargaría de que comiera más.  
"Aprovechando de que estamos todos juntos. Me gustaría hacer oficial algo que ocurrió esta misma mañana" dijo Elrond poniéndose de pie y alzando su copa "Hoy mismo el joven Ori fue el primero en recibir un título de un hijo del destino en siglos. Esto es un gran honor, ya que se dice que estos títulos eran especiales por alguna razón" explicó "Desde hoy, OriGuardián del Secreto será reconocido como un amigo de la luz entre nosotros los elfos y siempre recordaremos el lazo que tiene con Bilbo Bolsón, hijo del destino, como su guardián"  
Los enanos miraron como Ori se puso de pie para inclinar la cabeza a Elrond en señal de respeto y agradecimiento por sus palabras, y luego sentarse de nuevo entre sus hermanos mayores, que lo miraban algo preocupados.  
"¿Qué significa lo que dijiste?" Preguntó Dwalin " ¿Ori cuánto?"  
"Significa Pequeño Guardián" mintió Ori con una naturalidad increíble, haciendo que Bilba se sintiera aún más segura de que fuera él quien guardara su secreto.  
Varios enanos sonrieron al escucharlo, estado de acuerdo en que el título le iba muy bien a Ori, quién además de ser el más joven, también era el más menudo de todos ellos. Esto se debía a la muerte prematura de su madre y él que prefiriera los libros y el estudio a las armas, a diferencia que la mayoría de los enanos.  
Thorin asintió a las palabras de Elrond y de Ori con un aspecto serio, antes de inclinarse para hablar con Balin.  
"Quiero que se cree algún registro o documento de esto" le pidió a su mayor consejero "El muchacho tiene derecho a que su título sea tan oficial como cualquier otro título enano, no importa si es en el idioma de los elfos"  
Balin asintió.  
"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Balin, orgulloso de su aprendiz "Vamos a necesitar que Bilbo firme también, siendo él quien le dio el título"  
"No tengo problema con firmar" dijo Bilba, aún más feliz por Ori al ver con la seriedad que estaba siendo tratado el tema.  
"Normalmente haríamos una ceremonia para algo como esto, pero supongo que podemos esperar a haber terminado nuestro viaje" dijo Balin pensativo "Espero que eso no te moleste, muchacho"  
"Para nada" dijo Ori "El solo hecho de que estén dispuestos a formalizarlo es para mí suficiente"  
"Bueno, entonces no hay nada que nos detenga" dijo Balin frotándose las manos satisfecho "Lord Elrond, ¿me podría facilitar un pergamino, tinta y una pluma?"  
Elrond asintió y se puso de pie.  
"Con mucho gusto, Maestro Enano" dijo mirando directamente a Balin, antes de mirar al resto de la compañía "Siéntanse libres de recorrer Rivendell y disfrutar de nuestras comodidades" Elrond estaba a punto de salir cuando recordó un último anuncio "Hoy habrá una fiesta en honor a Bilbo en nuestros salones y están todos cordialmente invitados"  
Bilba lo miró sorprendida ante la inesperada noticia, con una uva a punto de entrar a su boca.  
"¿QUÉ?"  
Elrond la miro como si no entendiera.  
"¿No te lo comenté?" Bilba negó con fuerza "Bueno, ahora te estoy avisando. Esta noche tendremos una fiesta en tu honor, en la cual serás anunciado oficialmente como un hijo del destino y todos los elfos de Rivendell podrán conocerte. Nada demasiado grande, obviamente, solo algo de comida y música"  
Esto no pareció calmar demasiado a Bilba, quien nunca había apreciado ser el centro de atención. Estuvo a punto de pedirle a Elrond que cambiara el motivo de la fiesta o que simplemente no la hiciera, pero al mirarlo a los ojos se dio que cuenta que él estaba emocionado por la idea, e incluso los elfos que habían servido la comida se aferraban felices a las diferentes jarras y bandejas que habían en sus manos, susurrando entre ellos con felices expreciones.  
Bilba dio un suspiro y asintió.  
"Está bien" le dijo, evitando sonar demasiado resignada "No sería un hobbit si me negara a una fiesta, en especial si es para mí"  
"No te arrepentirás" le dijo Elrond dándole una palma suave en el hombre.  
Bilba en verdad esperaba que tuviera razón.  
________________________________________


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9.

 

Bilba no podía creer todas las preparaciones que estaba haciendo Elrond para la fiesta de esa noche. Aún no estaba cerca de parecerse a una fiesta de cumpleaños de cualquiera de sus primos Took, cuando estos decidían invitar a toda la Comarca, pero eso no le quitaba lo impresionante a ver como empezaban a llegar decenas de elfos en un ritmo constante durante todo el día. Unos cargaban enormes bandejas, repletas todas de comida. Otros llevaban en sus manos hermosos instrumentos, de los cuales Bilba solo pudo nombrar un par, pero con los cuales sin duda se haría música maravillosa. Pero los que más le llamaron la atención a la hobbit fueron los que llevaban paquetes envueltos, algunos en mantas y otros en papeles obscuros, los contenidos siempre ocultos de la vista de Bilba. Esto la extrañaba, pero cada vez que le preguntó a Elrond qué podrían ser, él siempre se las arregló para desviarla a otro tema, el cual solía ser comida. Al final, Bilba se aburrió de intentar conseguir una respuesta directa. Al fin y al cabo, se sabe que siempre que le preguntas algo a un elfo, te responderán sí y no al mismo tiempo.

 

Entre tanto atareo, el día se pasó volando para Bilba.

 

Vio a la Compañía solo un par de veces, incluyendo el fugaz almuerzo, ya que entre todos los recorridos que le dio Elrond para mostrarle Rivendell, sus jardines y bibliotecas específicamente, y un largo tiempo con una modista que le estuvo tomando medidas para la túnica que usaría esa noche, Bilba simplemente no había tenido el tiempo para estar o hablar con ellos.

 

El único con el que estuvo casi todo el tiempo fue su querido Ori, él cual no dejaba su lado. Sólo la dejo sola cuando Bilba se estaba cambiando, pero eso no le impidió ser testigo de las pruebas de cada una de las túnicas. Para Bilba fue muy entretenido tenerlo a su lado en cada momento, nunca había tenido a nadie que la acompañara de esa forma. que no fueran sus padres.

 

Durante el día los dos fueron descubriendo las cosas que tenían en común, en su mayoría libros y la pasión por estudiar. Bilba se dio cuenta que aparte de un gran guardián, en Ori podría encontrar un gran amigo.

 

Mientras Bilba y Ori disfrutaban su día, el resto de los enanos tuvieron que aguantar a un iracundo Thorin, quien se las arregló para pasar todo el día de mal humor. Ninguno de ellos estaba demasiado feliz por la estadía en Rivendell y el poco tiempo pasado con los dos de los más jóvenes de la Compañía. Pero el líder ya estaba llegando al nivel que la mayoría lo estaba evitando. Sólo Dwalin y Balin, sus más cercanos, parecían tenerle paciencia.

 

“¡Es que no entiendo porque no pueden hacer todas esas cosas con nosotros!” gritó Thorin después que Balin le intentó explicar por quinceava vez, el por qué Bilba y Ori no se encontraban con ellos.

 

“En nuestra primera noche nos las arreglamos para destruir todos los muebles de la pieza en que nos encontrábamos” repitió Balin con voz cansada “Es entendible que Lord Elrond no nos quiera cerca de sus bibliotecas y jardines. Hay días en que ni siquiera yo te quiero dentro de mi oficina”

 

Esto dejó callado a Thorin… por unos minutos, antes de que siguiera molestando al resto.

 

Cuando finalmente fue la hora de la fiesta, todos agradecieron en silencio al ver llegar a Bilbo y Ori.

 

“Bueno, me alegro de que no hayan destruido nada en nuestra ausencia. Elrond definitivamente temía por alguno de sus muebles en esta habitación” comentó Bilba, sorprendida gratamente de que a habitación que la Compañía compartía estaba en un estado similar al de la mañana. 

 

Balin le dio una mirada presumida a Thorin, quien simplemente miró hacia otro lado para evitar ver a su amigo y consejero. Fue de casualidad que su mirada callera de vuelta en la hobbit.

 

“¿No tuvieron ningún problema con los elfos?” preguntó Thorin, mirando brevemente a Ori, pero la mayoría del tiempo con los ojos fijos en Bilba.

 

Bilba dio un resoplido algo exasperada, le tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse a las maneras de Thorin. O mejor dicho, cambiarlas.

 

“No. No tuvimos ningún problema con Elrond y su gente. Todos ellos se portaron de las mil maravillas. Nos mostraron los maravillosos jardines y grandes bibliotecas que llevan cuidando por milenios. Sin duda ha cumplido todas mis expectativas de niña. Era incluso más de lo que imagine que sería” explicó con tranquilidad, pero con una sonrisa que decía el nivel de felicidad que en realidad sentía en ese momento.

 

Recordando las palabras de Gandalf sobre su infancia, todos los enanos se alegraron de verlo feliz. Incluso Thorin fue incapaz de decir algo en contra de los elfos en ese momento.

 

Fue entonces cuando Elrond decidió entrar a la habitación.

 

“Estamos felices de anunciar que la fiesta está lista para comenzar. Solo nos falta nuestro invitado de honor” dijo Elrond sonriéndole a Bilba, quien le sonrió de vuelta, aunque algo más tímida de lo que había estado hace unos segundos.

 

“Bueno, pongámonos en marcha” dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta junto con Elrond, seguida por Ori unos pasos más atrás. Estaba a punto de salir cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie más los seguía. Se detuvo y giró para mirar a la compañía, que la observaba alejarse en silencio “¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué les pasa que se quedan allí tan parados?”

 

Los enanos se miraron entre ellos extrañados.

 

“Nosotros no participaremos de la fiesta” dijo Thorin, como si fuera obvio pero sin entender el por qué Bilba les preguntaba.

 

“¿Y por qué sería eso?”

 

“Porque es una fiesta para ti y los elfos”

 

Bilba miró a Elrond exigiendo una explicación, pero este se encogió de hombros sin entender tampoco.

 

“¿De dónde sacaron esa idea?” les pregunto Bilba con las manos en la cintra.

 

Los enanos se miraron entre ellos, dándose cuenta de que en realidad, nunca nadie las había dicho que ellos no estaban invitados. 

 

“Dejen de pensar tanto en cómo responderme y simplemente acompáñenos, si es lo que desean” diciendo eso, Bilba le hizo un pequeño gesto a Elrond y siguieron caminando. 

 

Ori la siguió sin siquiera dudarlo, al igual que sus dos hermanos. Bofur se ajustó bien el sombrero y siguió a su querido amigo, influenciado en su decisión al pensar en el vino y cerveza que sin lugar a dudas estarían presentes en la celebración, mientras que Bombur pensaba en la comida mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. El resto empezó a seguirlos por inercia, hasta que al final quedaron solamente Thorin y Balin.

 

“Supongo que nos vas a acompañar” le dijo Balin al que era uno de sus amigos más antiguos, al verlo algo inseguro sobre qué hacer

 

“¿Ir a una fiesta para estar rodeado de esos malditos elfos? No, gracias”

 

“Esos malditos elfos nos han dado alojamiento por el tiempo que lo necesitemos y nos han ofrecido su ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio” trato de razonar Balin, pero Thorin era conocido por lo testarudo no sin razón.

 

“No hacen nada de esto por nosotros desde la bondad de sus corazones, lo sabes. Todo esto es por el hobbit”

 

“¿Por qué no lo llamas por su nombre? Bilbo. Bilbo Bolsón, creí que ya habías decidido llamarlo así”

 

Thorin dejó caer sus brazos, derrotado.

 

“No sé qué tiene el ho… Bilbo, pero hay algo extraño en él. Algo no está bien en él” 

 

Balin se sorprendió al oír un tono desesperado en Thorin, mirándole la cara se dio cuenta de que no era solamente su voz. Por primera vez desde que habían salido de La Comarca se encontraban solos y Thorin había dejado caer la máscara que llevaba frente a los otros. En su expresión había dolor, incomodidad y tenía la mirada de un niño perdido, el cual no entendía lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Balin solo había visto esa mirada en una persona… pero era imposible. Thorin no podía estar pasando por lo mismo.

 

“Es cierto que había algo diferente en él, yo creo que todos o habíamos notado. Pero ya sabemos que es por eso de ser un hijo del destino, Gandalf nos lo explicó” Balin trató de calmar a Thorin, consiguiéndolo a cierto grado, pero quedando él mismo con una duda en la mente.

 

“Tienes razón, es simplemente eso. Un hijo del destino”

 

“Entonces… ¿Vamos? Aunque solo sea para evitar que tus sobrinos se enamoren de alguna de esas elfas”

 

La idea de que eso sucediera despabiló a Thorin e hizo que saliera rápidamente de la habitación, dejando atrás a Balin. El enano de blanca cabeza se río sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

 

Bilba sonrió cuando Thorin y Balin finalmente los alcanzaron y siguió caminando junto a Elrond, hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta de madera. Al otro lado se escuchaban risas una suave música, lo que hizo que los nervios de Bilba volvieran. Toda esa gente reunida solo por ella. Su respiración se empezó a agitar un poco y sus manos sudaron.

 

“Tranquila, hermana mía. Nadie allí te desea daño alguno ni espera algo especial de ti. Esto es para mostrarte nuestra alegría de que estés aquí” la calmó Elrond, consiguiendo que Bilba se tranquilizara de nuevo “Espero que te guste lo que hemos preparado, ten en mente de que hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo”

 

Bilba y los enanos miraron a Elrond, unos sin entender a qué se refería y otros simplemente curiosos, cuando este abrió las puertas.

 

Bilba se quedó sin aire adentro, mientras que más de algún enano inclinó su cabeza al lado, sin entender la reacción de Bilba.

 

Era obvio que ninguno de ellos entendería el porqué de su impresión, porque nunca habían estado en una celebración hobbit. Pero para los ojos de Bilba, se encontraban en una réplica casi exacta de una de las fiestas de mayoría de edad de sus primas Took, las más grandes y mejor celebradas de todas. Las flores, los adornos, la música, todo era perfecto. Lo único que no parecía calzar en la imagen era la altura de los elfos, la falta de niños jugueteando por ahí y el que no se encontraban al aire libre.

 

“Elrond… no lo puedo creer” Bilba intentó contener las lágrimas, pero eso no impidió que se humedecieran sus ojos “Gracias, mil gracias”

 

“No te preocupes en darme as gracias, hermana mía. Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer por ti”

 

“No entiendo” dijo Dwalin “Esto es una gran fiesta, eso lo puedo ver. Pero, ¿por qué tanto agradecimiento?”

 

“Dwalin, es que es difícil que lo entiendan, con lo poco que saben de la cultura de mi gente” le empezó a explicar Bilba a medida de que entraba al salón “Han recreado una de las más grandes fiestas para nosotros, que es cuando celebramos la mayoría de edad, a nuestros treinta y tres. Yo nunca celebré mi mayoría, por diferentes razones”

 

Los enanos tenían una idea de cuales podían ser esas razones después de haber hablado con Gandalf, por lo que evitaron seguir preguntando, sino que se dedicaron a admirar lo que parecía ser una típica fiesta hobbit.

 

Fuentes y fuentes repletas de comida, jarras con la más rica cerveza y finos vinos, adornos florares en cada pilar y mesa, con guirnaldas que colgaban del techo, sin lugar ninguna duda, los elfos se habían esforzado al máximo para esto.

 

Fue entonces cuando Elrond decidió tomar la palabra.

 

“¡Mi gente!” el silencio fue inmediato, todos los elfos atentos a las palabras de su señor “Hoy nos hemos reunido para honrar a Bilbo Bolsón, hijo del destino y mi hermana del alma. Que su copa y la de sus compañeros nunca estén vacías, que sus estómagos estén siempre satisfechos y que sus pies no encuentren descanso con nuestra música”

 

Los elfos aplaudieron a las palabras de Lord Elrond, sin perder la elegancia que los caracterizaba, y empezaron a cumplir sus órdenes. En unos segundos cada uno de los enanos se encontraron con una jarra de cerveza en las manos, mientras que Bilba agradecía el vino dulce que le habían traído. 

 

Bilba estaba admirando los adornos del lugar, cuando se dio cuenta de que una elfa que no había visto antes se acercaba a ellos. Elrond la vio acercase y orgulloso extendió la mano para que ella la tomara.

 

“Bilbo, desde tu llegada he querido presentarte a mi hija, Arwen” 

 

“Es un honor conocerla, Lady Arwen” dijo Bilba, inclinándose para hacerle una reverencia, pero Arwen se lo impidió.

 

“No puedo permitir que un hermano de mi padre se incline ante mí, Bilbo Bolsón. Menos si es un legendario hijo del destino” dijo ella con palabras suaves y melodiosas “Es más, soy yo quien se debe inclinar ante ti”

 

Bilba negó con la cabeza.

 

“Que ninguno de nosotros se incline ante el otro, ya que somos iguales. Pero he de admitir que una belleza como la tuya es digna de ser alabada, Arwen” Bilba dijo esas palabras con la intención de hacerla sonrojar y romper un poco el hielo entre ambas. Por la mirada que le dio la elfa, estaba claro que estaba consiente sobre el verdadero género de Bilba, por lo que el comentario no cargaba con ningún otro tipo de significado.

 

“Puede que los hobbits no estén dentro de los típicos estándares de belleza de los elfos, pero sin lugar a duda tu eres una vista digna de ser admirada” le respondió Arwen, con la intención de seguir el juego.

 

Elrond estaba feliz de ver a su hija relacionándose tan bien con su hermana del alma, alejándose de la incomodidad rápidamente. Sus sonrisas eran radiantes y cada una parecía brillar a medida que se desarrollaba la conversación.

 

Las reacciones de los enanos, en cambio, eran totalmente diferentes.

 

Era una incredibilidad que se mostraba en sus caras sin que nada lo evitara. Cuando ellos vieron a la joven elfa acercarse a ellos, todos quedaron admirados por su aspecto y delicada figura, aunque ninguno estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo. Después de haber estado conviviendo con Bilbo las últimas semanas, todos ellos habrían jurado que el hobbit era del tipo que se paralizaba frente a una fémina, incapaz de decirle una palabra sin sonrojarse completamente y avergonzarse a sí mismo. El verlo coquetear descaradamente con la hija de Elrond fue shockeante y el que ella le respondiera de la misma forma hizo que más de alguna mandíbula se fuera al suelo. El único que no estaba tan impactado era Ori, obviamente, pero eso no evitaba que se sorprendiera un poco por la manera de actuar de su señora.

 

Mientras los enanos aun no reaccionaban, la conversación entre las dos mujeres continuaba tranquilamente, con una que otra intervención de Elrond. En cuestión de minutos ambas quedaron siendo grande amigas, más cercanas de lo que Bilba había sido alguna vez con muchas de las hobbits de su edad.

 

Los enanos estaban empezando a recuperarse de la impresión, cuando la banda empezó a tocar una canción bastante animada, la cual no parecía concordar la imagen previa que los enanos tenían sobre las fiestas de los elfos. Pero en cuanto notaron como los ojos de Bilba brillaban al reconocer la canción, supusieron que era una melodía hobbit.

 

“¿Cómo?” fue lo único que pregunto Bilba, alternando su mirada entre Elrond y Arwen.

 

“Solo tuvimos que buscar algunos libros sobre las costumbres hobbits en nuestra biblioteca” explicó Elrond.

 

“Y el que la mitad de sus costumbres estén relacionadas con fiestas y celebraciones en las que tocan música significo que encontramos información muy detallada sobre ella” añadió Arwen con una sonrisa.

 

“Bueno, entonces sabrán que estas canciones no pueden sonar solas” dijo Bilba y todos la miraron extrañados, los enanos por fin volviendo a poner atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Bilba extendió su mano y Arwen la tomó, intuyendo su intención “¡Tienes que ser acompañadas por palmas contra palmas y pies que no toquen suelo! Vamos, te enseñare el baile que le corresponde a esta canción”

 

Fue así como Bilba llevó a Arwen de la mano, teniendo que levantar su mano por sobre su hombro para que Arwen no tuviera que ir inclinada, a la pista de baile. Elrond y el resto de los elfos vieron la acción entre enternecidos y entretenidos, y los más jóvenes no tardaron en acercarse a Bilba, atentos a sus palabras con tal de aprender el nuevo baile. En cuestión de minutos, decenas de parejas saltaban, aplaudían y formabas figuras al son de la música. Las risas no faltaban, pero indudablemente quien más energía tenía a través de todo esto era Bilba. Sus pies eran los que más resonaban contra el suelo entre saltos y saltos. Hubo en minuto en que dio una señal y se cambiaron las parejas, de forma que quedó con una elfa que era incluso aún más alta que Arwen. ¿La solución que encontraron los elfos para el problema de alturas? Dos de ellos tomaron a la hija del destino y la alzaron hasta una mesa, frente a la cual su compañera siguió bailando, ambas riendo descontroladamente.

 

Los enanos miraban a su querido hobbit disfrutar de sí mismo en un rincón algo apartados, sin querer entrometerse. Pero esto no les duró mucho. De pronto se acercó una elfa y caminó directo hacia donde se encontraban los tres más jóvenes de la compañía. El resto los observaba divertido al darse cuenta que sus caras habían tomado un tinte rosa, pero no dijeron nada.

 

“¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?” pregunto la elfa.

 

Kili, que era el más extrovertido de los tres, y el más acostumbrado a recibir insinuaciones, sonrió encantado, pero esa sonrisa calló al ver que la elfa daba un paso hacia Ori y este asentía, tomando la mano que le ofrecían y dirigiéndose hacia donde todos estaban bailando. Grandes risotadas resonaron entre los enanos al ver la expresión de Kili, pero no paso mucho tiempo más ante de que cada uno de ellos se encontrara en la pista, intentando seguir el ritmo de la música junto con los pasos que Bilba les enseñaba pacientemente.

 

Al final solo Thorin y Dwalin quedaron parados solos, ambos con un ceño fruncido que no hacía que alguna de las elfas se les quisiera acercar. Incluso Balin estaba bailando, o intentando hacerlo, con lo que parecía ser una elfa aun en la niñez.

 

Cuando cambió la canción Bilba hizo que todos se detuvieran para poder explicar los nuevos pasos antes de seguir bailando. Este era un baile grupal, en el cual las parejas definidas no eran necesarias y todos interactuaban con todos. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que le faltaban dos enanos en el baile. Dio las instrucciones generales y se dirigió a la esquina donde estaban los dos amargados.

 

“¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes dos acá y no bailando?” les preguntó poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

 

“Yo no bailo” dijo Thorin.

 

“Tampoco” añadió Dwalin.

 

“Tonterías, todo el mundo baila. Puede que algunos bailen mal, pero eso no significa que no bailen. El bailar es necesario”

 

“No para nosotros” contesto Thorin.

 

“Bueno, por hoy va a ser necesario que lo hagan. Necesito tener a todos mis amigos bailando a mi lado” exigió Bilba, una vez más sin dejarse intimidar por la actitud de Thorin “Así que los quiero ver a los dos en el baila ahora mismo”

 

Y así, sin esperar ninguna respuesta, Bilba los tomó por los brazos y los llevó hasta donde estaban el resto de los enanos. Pudo haber sido por la sorpresa o por la fuerza que ninguno de los dos enanos sospechaba que la hobbit pudiera tener, pero consiguió arrastrarlos sin mayor resistencia. El resto de la noche estuvo llena de baile, comida, risas y juegos. Bilba podía asegurar que nunca lo había pasado tan bien en alguna celebración en la Comarca, donde era probable que nunca sería aceptada y respetada de la forma en que lo era entre los elfos y ahora los enanos. Cuando finalmente se fue a la cama, cerró los ojos y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, de la forma en que no lo había hecho en muchos años. 

 

Mientras eso ocurría, Thorin se quedaba en vela pensando en esa pequeña corriente que sintió cuando Bilba lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo al baile, lo agradable que fue y como quería volver a sentirla


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

 

Sin dejar de mirar por la ventana en cada oportunidad que tenía, Bilba organizaba su mochila de viaje, preparándose para seguir su camino en dirección a la Montaña Solitaria, donde la esperaba hogar ancestral de los enanos junto con el fuego de un dragón. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Aun no estaba segura de que iba a hacer frente al dragón.

 

"No te preocupes por eso" se dijo a sí misma "Concéntrate en mantenerte con vida y que nadie más averigüe tu secreto, después piensa en el dragón"

 

Bilba miró las diferentes camisas, pantalones y abrigos que los elfos de Rivendell le habían obsequiado para que continuara su viaje. Si bien la ropa de su padre era perfecta para el trabajo de jardín y las típicas actividades de un hobbit con algo de energía extra, estas habían probado no ser suficientemente resistentes para las mantenerse en óptimas condiciones en un viaje como el que Bilba estaba llevando acabo. Después de semanas de viaje, las camisas ya estaban enteras zurcidas ya que se quedaban enganchadas en todas las ramas y espinas del camino, los pantalones se habían vuelto extremadamente incomodos a los pocos días de montar a caballo, raspando e irritando en diferentes zonas a Bilba, todas ellas muy incomodas y su chaqueta no era suficientemente gruesa para que la protegiera en el frío de las montañas. Ni las telas ni la forma en que estaban confeccionabas eran las adecuadas. Es por eso que Bilba no se sentía tan culpable al dejarlas atrás. Si bien le encantaría poder llevar el recuerdo de su padre con ella, Bilba sabía que los elfos cuidarían de su ropa hasta su vuelta. El que las ropas de los elfos fueran tan cómodas, abrigadoras y hermosas pudo haber influenciado un poco en su decisión, pero solo un poco. Extendiendo una camisa para doblarla de una forma que no se arrugara demasiado dentro de la mochila, Bilba se detuvo a admirar el suave color crema de la tela. Incluso se habían preocupado de que los colores fueran parecidos a la ropa de su padre, manteniendo lo más posible el estilo en que los hobbit se vestían.

 

Sacudiendo la cabeza con un leve toque de exasperación, pero a la vez conmovida por todas las preocupaciones que los elfos habían tenido por los pequeños detalles, Bilba terminó de guardar su ropa.

 

Después de eso empezó a empacar las diferentes hierbas medicinales que Elrond había agregado a las que ella ya llevaba. Bilba estaba segura de que si se lo hubiera permitido al Señor de Rivendell, este se habría metido dentro de su mochila para poder acompañarla, o simplemente ordenado a un batallón de elfos que la siguieran como su escolta. No es que los elfos se habrían quejado. Pero Bilba se había mantenido firme en su decisión y le pidio explícitamente a Elrond de que nadie la acompañara, que esta era un viaje que tenía que hacer ella sola con los enanos. Obviamente extrañaría a Elrond y le habría encantado poder conocer más a cada uno de los elfos que le eran tan devotos, pero Thorin habría hecho un berrinche increíble si alguien llegaba a insinuar que un elfo los acompañara.

 

Hablando de los berrinches de Thorin. El enano había estado a punto de hacer uno cuando llego la noche en que Elrond podía leer el mapa.

 

"No entiendo no entiendo por qué no puede leerlo Gandalf, en vez de… Lord Elrond"

 

Bilba suspiro, apretándose el puente de la nariz. Por lo menos está vez había llamado a Elrond por su nombre, en vez de cualquier otro apodo ofensivo.

 

"Thorin, ya te lo hemos explicados unas veinte veces. Gandalf no sabe leer runas lunares, Balin y Ori tampoco y yo menos. Elrond es el único que sabe leerlas, fue él quien las identifico en primer lugar. Ahora, si en realidad quieres leerlas tú, te recomiendo que empieces a aprender ahora, porque con esa cabeza dura tuya, no sé si alcanzaras a aprender antes de los ciento cincuenta años que tardara en volver a aparecer esta luna".

 

Bilba estaba cansada de gritarle al líder de los enanos. Llevaban por lo menos una hora en esto, era tarde y Bilba aún no se terminaba de recuperar de la trasnochada de hace dos días por su fiesta. Ella estaba cansada y su paciencia se estaba agotando.

 

¡Incluso Balin había entrado en razón, por el amor de Eru!

 

Pero Thorin seguía de brazos cruzados, su postura rígida y con el mapa firmemente apretado en su puño, negándose a ceder.

 

"¿Sabes qué? Ya me harté" le gritó Bilba exasperada, alterando a todos sus somnolientos compañeros. El único que no se había sobresaltado era Elrond, quien había sentido como la paciencia de Bilba se iba acabando poco a poco "No tienes ni idea cómo leer tus preciados secretos, así que cuando lleguemos a la montaña y tengamos que abrir la puerta, no sabremos cómo. Entonces, vas a tener que esperar a que un enano sea capaz de leer las runas lunares en ciento cincuenta años. Suerte encontrando un ladrón entonces, porque yo llevaré ya mucho tiempo muerto. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a la cama. Supongo que será un largo viaje de vuelta a la Comarca, ya que no tiene sentido que siga en dirección a la Montaña Solitaria sin un mapa"

 

Bilba alcanzó a dar solo un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta antes de que la voz de Thorin la detuviera.

 

"¡Espera!" gritó Thorin "Le mostraré el mapa al elfo"

 

Bilba suspiro de alivio, resignada ante la forma en que llamó a Elrond. No se puede tener todo.

 

Bilba sonrió hace el recuerdo de hace unos cuatro días, justo antes de que los enanos decidieran reemprender su viaje. En cuanto Ori tuvo anotadas las palabras secretas del mapa, él era el escribano oficial después de todo, Thorin había comenzado a hacer planes para escapar esa misma noche de Rivendell, pero Bilba simplemente se había negada a hacer eso.

 

"¿En serio planeas que nos vayamos de a la mitad de la noche?" le preguntó Bilba cuando Ori tocó su puerta para informarle los planes de los otros enanos. Si bien el joven enano solo le quería avisar para que tuviera tiempo de vestirse adecuadamente, no esperaba que ella se opusiera totalmente a la decisión.

 

Sin perder ni un segundo, Bilba se vistió y corrió a donde se encontraba la Compañía empacando todo. Ellos se sorprendieron al verla, pero siguieron guardando todo en sus mochilas, tratando de guardar silencio.

 

"Elrond y su gente nos han tratado como huéspedes que deben ser honrados, no podemos pagarles huyendo en la noche como un grupo de ladrones"

 

"Shhh… baja la voz, nos van a escuchar los orejas puntiagudas" susurró Gloin.

 

"En caso de que no lo hayas notado, yo también tengo las orejas puntiagudas" dijo Bilba sin bajar la voz, apartando un poco de pelo para mostrar su oreja "Y no tengo voy a bajar la voz, ya que no iremos a ninguna parte a estas hora de la noche"

 

Thorin estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero Bilba no se lo permitió, sino que miró directamente a Balin, como si él fuera el único con quien podía razonar, lo cual era muchas veces cierto.

 

"Llegamos a Rivendell perseguidos por orcos, nada nos dice que sea seguro salir a estas horas de la noche. El sendero a las montañas no es seguro de día, si intentamos recórrelo a estas horas sería muy peligroso. Es más, no tenemos las suficientes provisiones para el tiempo que nos tomará para atravesar la montaña. Y allí no podremos cazar o recolectar mucha comida" Bilba enumeró sus razones para no partir de noche rápidamente, convenciendo a varios enanos con sus palabras.

 

"¿Y cómo sabes tú todas esas cosas?" le preguntó Thorin.

 

"Pues por que las he leído" explicó Bilba "Desde el día que se me permitió entrar a la biblioteca de Elrond, he leído todo o que he podido para prepararme sobre el viaje. He examinado los mapas hasta la Montaña Solitaria; he revisado todos los catálogos de cosas comestibles en el camino, las cuales no son muchas; incluso he buscado información sobre Laketown, para que no tengamos problemas a la hora de relacionarnos con sus ciudadanos. Y no olvidemos al dragón, he leído todo sobre ellos, o por lo menos, todo lo que he encontrado"

 

"Bilbo tiene razón, Thorin" Thorin se giró para mirar a Balin cuando este empezó a hablar "Si salimos ahora nos enfrentaremos dificultades innecesarias, este no es un camino para recorrerlo de noche y Lord Elrond nos podría dar consejo, ad más de provisiones"

 

Una vez que Balin habló, más los comentarios de Bilba, a Thorin no le quedó más opción que ceder. Los otros enanos, si bien no habían emitido comentario al respecto, se sintieron aliviados cuando Thorin desistió. Una vez que la decisión de quedarse fue tomada, Bilba se despidió y volvió a su habitación, para seguir durmiendo.

 

Su mochila ya estaba terminada y Bilba se la echó a los hombros. Si bien estaba ligeramente más pesada que antes, ahora el peso estaba mejor distribuido, lo que le evitaría el dolor de espalda que la había acompañado desde que comenzó el viaje. Lamentablemente, por el camino que tomarían, ya no podrían seguir en los ponis. A Bilba le había costado acostumbrarse a montar todos los días, pero ya se había encariñado con los animales, todos y cada uno de ellos. Ya para la segunda semana de viaje, Bilba se había dedicado a darles mimos a los ponis una vez que desmontaban, ya que los enanos no invertían su tiempo en relacionarse con sus monturas. El resultado de sus acciones se había notado a la hora de montar e incluso mientras recorrían los caminos.

 

"Bueno, Elrond ya me prometió cuidar de todos ellos" suspiro Bilba.

 

Lo que hizo a continuación le trajo otra serie de recuerdos, esa vez, de tan solo el día anterior.

 

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el intento de huida nocturna de los enanos y estos seguían en Rivendell. Cuando Bilba le había explicado a Elrond sus deseos de partir lo más pronto posible, pero siempre de forma segura, este había empezado a preparar todo para su partida. Había encargado que se prepararan vestimentas para Bilba y también que se abasteciera a los enanos con suficientes provisiones para su viaje. Lamentablemente, ese tipo de preparaciones no estaban listas en un día y Bilba le había tenido que suplicar a Thorin para que esperaran un par de días más.

 

Si bien el líder de los enanos no estaba feliz con la idea, comprendía que iban a necesitar toda la ayuda posible para continuar su aventura, por lo que no le quedó otra opción más que esperar.

 

Fue una tarde mientras la Compañía, Elrond, Arwen y Gandalf compartían en uno de los salones, que salió el tema de las armas.

 

Bilba y Arwen habían estado discutiendo cariñosamente, lo que aun impactaba a los enanos, cuando Elrond tocó el tema.

 

"Bilbo, hermano mío, he estado pensando en el viaje que tienes por delante y he llegado a la conclusión de que debes ir mejor armado. Será por tu propia seguridad y la de tus compañeros"

 

"Pero, Elrond, yo ya estoy armado. Tengo una espada que me dio Gandalf, la cual encontró en la cueva de los trolls" le explicó Bilba "Es una espada elfica, que brillará azul si se acercan goblins, si lo que Gandalf me dijo es cierto"

 

Gandalf estaba feliz de meterse en la conversación, que estaba empezando a captar oyentes.

 

"Lo es, Bilbo. No te lo hubiera dicho si no fuera cierto. Es sin duda un arma muy útil, pero dudo que pueda ser llamada espada"

 

Bofur rió.

 

"¿Esa cosita puntiaguda que le diste a Bilbo? Pff… dudo que alguien la llamara espada. Es más bien un abre cartas"

 

"¡Hey!"

 

"Mejor dejemos que yo juzgue la naturaleza del arma de Bilbo. También veré si es adecuada para enfrentar los peligros que tienen en frente, de no ser así, me encargaré de que encuentres con que remplazarla, Bilbo, no te preocupes" se apuró en apaciguar a la hobbit "Si es que encontraron más armas elficas en esa cueva, no duden en traérmelas, para que les ayude a reconocerlas"

 

Bilba se puso de pie inmediatamente para ir en busca de su espada. Thorin, en único que también había sacado un arma de la cueva de los trolls, también fue a buscar su espada sin que nadie le dijera nada. Eso hizo sonreír a Bilba, pero no le dijo nada a Thorin.

 

Una vez que cada uno volvió con sus espadas, Elrond tomó primero la de Bilba.

 

"Bueno, si bien está claro de que no es una espada para elfos, tampoco es un abre cartas" La pequeña arma de Bilba se veía minúscula en la mano de Elrond, siendo prácticamente un juguete "Lo que me llama la atención es que no tiene la forma de las armas que corresponden a este tamaño. No es el arma de un niño, nunca le entregaríamos algo tan afilado a un infante por temor a que se dañe a sí mismo. No, esta sin duda es un arma muy extraña. Ni siquiera puedo identificar cuando fue forjada, solo sé que es mayor que yo. Si alguna vez tuvo un nombre, ya se perdió hace muchos años" Esa información sí que era impresionante, ya que Elrond tenía más que un par de milenios "Te puedo decir que esta espada fue hecha intencionalmente para alguien de tu tamaño, un adulto, por la forma en que está equilibrada. Sin duda un arma formidable, pero de todas formas, me sentiré más cómodo si partes con algo más que una espada. No sabes contra qué te puedes enfrentar en el camino, ni las situaciones en que te puedes ver forzado. No siempre tendrás el tiempo o el espacio para desenfundar tu espalda"

 

Elrond le devolvió la espada a Bilba, quien miró la espada con mucho más respeto de lo que lo había hecho antes. No puso mucha atención a lo que decía Elrond sobre la espada de Thorin, pero captó que era una gran arma del pasado llamada Orcrist y que tenía una sangrienta historia con los goblins.

 

Así que su pequeña espada era más antigua que Elrond. No lo parecía. Brillaba como si fuera nueva, pero al parecer eso no significaba nada entre las armas forjadas por los elfos. Bilba nunca había sido una aficionada a las armas como lo había sido su madre, así que no tenía de que tan buena podía ser la espada que se encontraba en su manos. Sin duda se sentía bien al blandirla, pero Bilba no era capaz de decir más que eso. No era capaz de apreciar la forma en que el mango se ajustaba a sus manos, ni el equilibro que esta tenía en su brazo extendido, al no tener con qué compararla.

 

Bilba terminó de amararse la vaina de la espada a la cintura, además de ajustar los múltiplos cuchillos que le había entregado Elrond. Ella no sabía utilizarlos, pero Nori había prometido enseñarle cuando vio la cara de pánico que puso cuando Elrond se los entregó.

 

Recorriendo la habitación con la mirada por última vez en quien sabe cuánto tiempo, Bilba salió en busca de los enanos, que ya estaban listos para partir. Después de un par de minutos de recorrer Rivendell sin encontrarlos, Bilba se dejó guiar por esa pequeña parte de sí que la atraía a Elrond, como si un hilo los uniera. Tal vez él la pudiera ayudar a encontrarlos.

 

Cuando sabía que estaba a punto de encontrar a Elrond, escuchó las voces de sus compañeros y sonrió. Estos enanos no podrían pasar desapercibidos ni aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello. Cómo esperaba Thorin escapar sin que los elfos se dieran cuenta era un misterio.

 

"Estoy listo para partir" dijo Bilba, sonriendo al grupo en general con sus pulgares enganchados en las correas de la mochila.

 

"Excelente" soltó Thorin, que también estaba cargado con su mochila, pero además llevaba alforjas con comida "Entonces ya es hora de que sigamos nuestro camino"

 

"Espera, Escudo de Roble, por favor" intervino Elrond "Deja que me despida de mi hermano del alma, mientras el resto de tu Compañía se prepara para partir"

 

Al ver que sus compañeros aun no terminaban de preparar los últimos detalles, a Thorin no le quedó más que asentir.

 

"Pero que sea rápido"

 

Elrond le hizo un gesto a Bilba con la cabeza y ella dejó su mochila en el suelo, antes de seguir a Elrond a una habitación vacía.

 

Cerrando la puerta una vez que Bilba había entrado, Elrond se arrodilló frente a ella y se abrazaron.

 

"Tantas cosas que decirte, querida hermana, y tan poco tiempo" Elrond la apretó contra sí con fuerza, pero con cuidado, como si tratara de absorberla para que así no se tuvieran que separar.

 

"Lo sé, siento lo mismo" Bilba se secaba las lágrimas en el hombro de Elrond, pero a ninguno de los dos le parecía importante "Te extrañaré cada día que pase"

 

Elrond, tratando de ser fuerte, se separó levemente para que pudieran hablar correctamente.

 

"Bilba, tengo que explicarte un par de cosas antes de que partas. Primero, ten cuidado con la oscuridad. Es tu enemiga natural y en ella acechan las peores criaturas, no le temas, pero tenle respeto y evita aventurarte en ella por ti misma. Segundo, a la hora de enfrentarte al dragón, no olvides que es ser inteligente. Puede que Smaug no sea tan terrible como los dragones de otros tiempos, pero no por eso debes dejar de tener cuidarte. Frente a él, tu rapidez mental será la mejor arma que puedas tener"

 

Bilba asentía a todo lo que le decía, cuidando de no olvidar ni siquiera los detalles.

 

"Y por último, pero no menos importante, cuida de Thorin Escudo de Roble. Él será muy importante para ti en el futuro"

 

"Si, clar… Espera, ¿qué?"

 

"Thorin, el líder de tu aventura"

 

"Si sé quién es, Elrond. Pero no sé a qué te refieres"

 

"No puedo decirte todos los detalles, pero tienes que creerme. Thorin será una persona muy importante en tu futuro, más importante de lo que ya es"

 

Bilba iba a negar todo, pero se dio cuenta de que no había para qué con Elrond. Él tenía una idea de lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza, los sentimientos que no estaba lista para reconocer y admitir. Bilba iba a cuestionar a Elrond sobre el papel de Thorin en su futuro, pero se dio cuenta de que sería mejor si no hacía eso. Ni siquiera intentaría averiguar a través del vínculo que compartía con el elfo. No estaba preparada para saber lo que le deparaba el futuro, apenas tenía tiempo para asimilar lo que le estaba pasando en presente.

 

"Ok, lo tendré en cuenta"

 

"Y trata de ser un poco más… abierta, con ese enano. Sé que es testarudo y muchas veces desagradable, pero es mucho más que eso. Date el tiempo de conocerlo"

 

Bilba asintió, abrazando de nuevo a Elrond.

 

"Una parte de mí no quiere dejarte, pero…"

 

"Debes seguir tu camino, ambos lo sabemos. Descubrirás grandes cosas sobre ti misma y formaras amistades que serán muy importantes. Es más, estos enanos te necesitan y tú necesitas de ellos. Al final y al cabo, yo no soy la única familia que has encontrado en esta aventura"

 

Bilba asintió, mientras Elrond le secaba las lágrimas.

 

"Vamos, ya es hora de que partas"

 

Los dos salieron de la habitación, hablando de temas más triviales.

 

"Me hubiera encantado que conocieras a mis hijos, Elladan y Elrohir, pero lamentablemente están patrullando nuestras fronteras en este momento"

 

"Estoy seguro que nos hubiéramos llevado de las mil maravillas, por todo lo que me ha contado Arwen sobre ellos. Incluso me recuerdan a un par de mis primos Took"

 

"Si, en realidad se habrían llevado muy bien. Y Arwen te va a extrañar muchísimo, ya se había acostumbrado a tenerte cerca" Elrond se había dado cuenta de la broma que le estaban haciendo su hija y su hermana a los enanos y le había encantado unírseles de vez en cuando.

 

"Y yo la extrañare a ella, hace tiempo que tenía una compañera de conversación tan agradable"

 

"Ya, empieza a despedirte, que nos vamos" le gritó Thorin a Bilba desde el otro lado de la terraza en que se encontraban, que daba a al camino en dirección a la Montaña Solitaria.

 

"Ya voy, ya voy" le contestó Bilba.

 

Estaba a punto de despedirse de Elrond, cuando se dio cuenta de que un par de enanos se acercaban a él.

 

"Lord Elrond, le queríamos agradecer de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Desde sanar a uno de los integrantes de nuestra compañía e interpretar el mapa, hasta alimentarnos y poner un techo sobre nuestras cabezas cuando lo necesitábamos" las palabras de Balin fueron acompañadas de una profunda reverencia "Es conocido en toda la Tierra Media que los enanos tenemos una larga memoria para guardar rencores, pero recordamos de la misma manera cuando estamos agradecidos. Y la ayuda que nos ha prestado no será olvidada, los enanos de Erebor estamos en deuda con usted y su gente"

 

Bilba se apuró en mirar a Thorin, buscando su reacción frente a las palabras de Balin. Este se encontraba detrás de su consejero, que sin lugar a dudas era más hábiles en las palabras en este tipo de situaciones más cordiales, asintiendo a las palabras del mayor de los enanos y mostrando que las aprobaba y apoyaba.

 

Elrond aceptó las palabras de Balin con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa.

 

"Ha sido un honor tenerlos entre nosotros y ayudarlos en esta valiente aventura. Yo también les estoy en deuda, ya que han traído a mi hermano del alma hasta mí. Que todos los pueblos sepan que hay paz y amistad entre nuestros pueblos"

 

Balin volvió a hacer una reverencia, esta vez un poco más profunda, a lo que Elrond respondió de la misma manera. Incluso Thorin se inclinó ante el elfo, mostrando su respeto.

 

"Vaya, tal vez Elrond tiene razón y Thorin es más que un enano testarudo" pensó Bilba.

 

Los enanos se alejaron de nuevo de Elrond y este se arrodillo frente a Bilba, para despedirse una última vez. Por un rato solo se miraron a los ojos, transmitiendo los sentimientos que no podían transmitir con palabras. Al final, Bilba tomó a Elrond por los hombros y acercó a sus caras.

 

Thorin, que observaba la escena a lo lejos, se le paró el corazón por unos segundos al ver lo que hacía la hobbit. Para su sorpresa, Bilba solo frotó sus narices un par de veces antes de que los dos soltaran risas, las de Bilba algo llorosas, y se abrazaran una última vez.

 

"Y eso, mis queridos enanos, es un beso hobbit" les explicó Gandalf a toda la Compañía, que no perdía de vista a su catorceavo miembro "Es un gesto de cariño y confianza que se comparte entre los familiares más cercano. Muy similar a ese choque de cabezas que comparten ustedes los enanos"

 

La ira de Thorin se calmó un poco, pero eso no significaba que le gustara la familiaridad entre el hobbit y el elfo.

 

"Vamos" susurró Bilba, apurando el paso para alejarse de Elrond, obviamente poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad en no volver corriendo al elfo. Elrond estaba de pie exactamente donde lo había dejado Bilba, sin perderla de vista por un segundo. La mirada que le estaba dando mientras se alejaba reflejaba el dolor de ambos por la separación.

 

Los enanos asintieron y Bofur pasó su brazo por los hombros de Bilba, dándole un apretón cariñoso para darle fuerzas. Bilba le sonrió con ojos llorosos y se inclinó levemente contra él, recibiendo y absorbiendo lo que su amigo le ofrecía. Sin separarse de Bilba, Bofur dio una discreta mirada a atrás y pudo observar cómo la terraza y las ventanas que daban al camino se empezaban a llenar de elfos, todos apenados al ver a la hija del destino partir.

 

Más de alguno la miraba preocupado, pero nadie dijo nada. Algunos, como Nori y Bifur, le dieron una palmadita en la espalda, mientras continuaban la marcha.

 

Llevaban una media hora caminando, cuando Ori, que era entonces el que caminaba más cercano a Bilba, se dio cuenta de que esta iba susurrando algo para si misma.

 

"No mires atrás, no mires atrás…" iba repitiendo ella una y otra vez.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

 

La pena de Bilba duró más de lo que le hubiera gustado a cualquiera de los enanos, pero para el final de la noche Bofur ya había conseguido robarle una sonrisa.

 

El camino, tal como lo había predicho Bilba, era difícil y peligroso, por lo que todos estaban agotados cuando Thorin decidió que era hora de acampar. Por suerte, habían encontrado una pequeña cueva que les permitiría mantenerse seguros durante la noche. Gandalf se había encargado de prender el fuego, evitando así que se llenaran de humo.

 

Los catorce integrantes de la Compañía y Gandalf estaban sentados alrededor del pequeño fuego, esperando a que la comida estuviera lista. Como el espacio que tenían no era muy grande, no tenían muchas cosas que hacer. Algunos estaban puliendo sus armas, otros tallaban figurillas en pedazos de madera y otros simplemente zurcían algunas de sus prendas. Gandalf, Bilba y Ori eran los únicos que estaban haciendo algo diferente.

 

El joven escribano estaba anotando algo en su cuaderno, mientras Bilba y Gandalf conversaban.

 

"Gandalf, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo. Tu no estuviste en la fiesta" Gandalf siguió mirando el fuego con la pipa en su boca "¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?"

 

La curiosidad y preocupación de Bilba eran evidentes en su voz.

 

"Me fui a reunir con Radagast. Me quería asegurar que estuviera bien después de alejar a los orcos de nuestro camino. Lamento haberme perdido tu fiesta"

 

Bilba se apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos.

 

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Solo quería saber si te habías sentido bien ese día. ¿Cómo estaba Radagast? Me siento culpable por no haber preguntado antes por él"

 

"No te preocupes por esa vieja liebre, él sabe arreglárselas bastante bien en todo tipo de situaciones, aunque no lo creas" Gandalf soltó una bocanada de humo junto a sus palabras "Eso sí, me dijo un par de cosas muy alarmantes"

 

"¿En serio?" Bilba sopló para sacarse el pelo de los ojos mientras revolvía el estofado que se estaba cocinando al fuego "¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

 

"Nada de los que esté completamente seguro, pero son unas sospechas preocupantes. Si llegaran a ser ciertas, podríamos estar en grandes problemas" a medida que hablaba, las facciones de Gandalf se iban agravando y su voz se iba haciendo más profunda "Me temo que tendré que dejarlos por unos días, tengo que hablar con el líder de mi orden y al Concilio Blanco. Él no tomará en cuenta las palabras de Radagast, debo ser yo quien presente el tema"

 

Gandalf hizo el gesto de pararse en ese mismo instante, pero Bilba lo detuvo poniéndole un plato rebosante de estofado en el regazo.

 

"Bueno, supongo que tendrás que partir mañana" Bilba repartía el estofado entre los enanos, pero sin dejar de hablarle a Gandalf "Ya está muy oscuro y no sabemos con qué te podrías encontrar en el camino. Creo que será mejor si esperas a mañana antes de partir"

 

Gandalf estuvo a punto de refutar, pero entre el olor del estofado y la mirada que le dio Bilba cuando abrió la boca, prefirió quedarse sentado y empezar a comer.

 

Todos los enanos murmuraron agradecimientos cuando Bilba y Bombur les entregaron sus platos y comieron en silencio, disfrutando del calor de la comida a medida que la temperatura del ambiente descendía. Un par de conversaciones empezaron a florecer y Bilba se echó hacia atrás con las manos sobre su estómago cuando termino de comer.

 

Estaba empezando a quedarse dormida, arrullada por las graves voces de los enanos, cuando sintió que un mechón de pelo en su cara.

 

"¡Ya no lo aguanto!" poniéndose de pie, Bilba fue a su mochila y sacó uno de los cuchillos que le había entregado Elrond.

 

Los enanos y Gandalf, que la creían dormida, se sobresaltaron al escucharla gritar y se asustaron al verla tomar un cuchillo. Más de una mirada se fue directa a Thorin, quien era el que más irritaba a la hobbit, pero él había estado callado durante toda la comida, escuchando a Fili y Kili discutir. Al darse cuenta que él no había causado la reacción de la hobbit, se giraron hacia ella. Cuando lo hicieron, varios enanos soltaron gritos asustados al verla empuñar en una mano el cuchillo y en la otra un mechón de pelo.

 

Thorin fue el más rápido en reaccionar y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba a su lado, afirmándola de la mano armada, impidiendo cualquier movimiento.

 

Los dos ignoraron la corriente de electricidad que los recorrió en el momento que entraron en contacto.

 

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" gritó Thorin.

 

Bilba había estado tan ensimismada, que no se había dado cuenta de la atención que había atraído sobre sí misma. Se sorprendió muchísimo al ver el temor y preocupación en los ojos de Thorin, al igual que en los del resto de los enanos.

 

"Me iba a cortar el pelo…"

 

La cueva se volvió a llenar de gritos de espanto y Bilba los miró extrañada.

 

"No sé qué te lleva a estas acciones, hobbit, pero estoy seguro que no has hecho nada de lo cual te debas avergonzar" el tono de Thorin bordeaba la súplica, pero Bilba no entendía de qué estaba hablando.

 

"¿Avergonzado? Sé que no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme"

 

"Pero tu pelo... Lo ibas a cortar"

 

"Es cierto, pero no veo que tiene que ver con la vergüenza"

 

Los enanos y la hobbit se miraban desconcertados entre ellos, sin que ninguno entendiera la situación. Solo el mago sabía lo que estaba pasando y se divertía de lo lindo al ver el choque de culturas.

 

"Solo quiero cortar los mechones que me están llegando a la cara, ya están molestando mucho" continuó Bilba, tratando de sacar su mano del agarre de la de Thorin, pero él se lo impedía "Thorin, suéltame"

 

"No hasta que prometas que ese cuchillo no va a tocar tu pelo" varios enanos aprobaron sus palabras.

 

"Lo que yo haga con mi pelo es mi problema, ahora te recomiendo que me sueltes"

 

"No"

 

Cuando vio que las cosas se estaban empezando a poner feas, Gandalf decidió intervenir.

 

"Creo que va a ser mejor si nos tranquilizamos un poco" dijo el mago, poniéndose en pie. El resto de los enanos, que también se habían parado durante la discusión, trataron de relajarse sus posturas tensas.

 

Bilba, que no había notado las reacciones del resto de la Compañía, los miró extrañada. Cuando su mirada cayó en Ori, buscando algún tipo de explicación, pero este la miraba realmente alterado por su intento de cortarse el pelo.

 

"Mi querido Bilbo, para entender por qué tus acciones han alterado tanto a tus compañeros, debes entender la importancia que tiene el pelo en la cultura de los enanos" mientras le explicaba, Gandalf se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos "El cortarse el pelo significa que has cometido acciones de las cuales te avergüenzas, se utiliza también como uno de los peores castigos para los que cometan algún crimen. Mediante las trenzas que ocupen se reconocen a que familia pertenecen, cuales es su profesión, prácticamente todo de lo que estén orgullosos. El pelo es un regalo de Mahal mismo a sus ojos"

 

"Pero yo no soy un enano. Los hobbits hombres se cortan el pelo cada vez que sea necesario, como ahora. Ya tengo pelo en la cara y es muy incómodo, necesito arreglarlo"

 

"Entonces permite que alguno de nosotros lo trence" le pidió Thorin, ante lo cual todos los enanos soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa y Thorin se sonrojó "No dije que lo tenía que hacer yo"

 

"¿Y cuál sería el problema en que tú me trenzaras el pelo?"

 

"Bilbo, tienes que entender que con toda la importancia que le dan los enanos a su pelo, que otra persona lo toque puede llegar a entenderse como un acto algo íntimo, o de gran confianza dentro de la familia"

 

Ahora Bilba se veía algo alterada por las palabras de Gandalf.

 

"Entonces tenemos un problema, porque yo no sé trenzarme el pelo. No tengo más opción que cortarlo"

 

Obviamente, Bilba sabía trenzar su pelo como cualquier otra Hobbit de su edad, pero eso era solo con el pelo como lo llevaba antes de unirse a los enanos. El intentar hacerse a trenza le parecía imposible con el pelo tan corto.

 

Los enanos se pusieron a discutir entre ellos en khuzdul, elevando la voz varías veces antes de que llegaran a una decisión que los dejara a todos conformes.

 

"No podemos permitir que te cortes el pelo, ahora que estás con nosotros, sería una deshonra para todos los que te acompañan, en especial para mí y mis hermanos" le explico Dori "Es por eso seré yo o uno de mis hermanos quien se encargue de tu peinado. Cuando juramos estar a tu servicio, nos comprometimos a honrarte en todas las formas posibles"

 

Bilba asintió contenta con la decisión. Incluso si los hermanos Ri eran los que tenían los peinados más estrafalarios, era a los que les tenía más confianza, aparte de Bofur. Además, no creía que fuera posible hacer algo demasiado extraño con el pelo tan corto como le tenía.

 

"Bueno, entonces es mejor que partamos enseguida. Hay que aprovechar la luz del fuego antes de que se acabe y me quede dormido"

 

Sin perder un segundo, Bilba tomó sus cosas para dormir y las acomodó junto a las de los tres hermanos, más cerca de lo que había dormido hasta ahora a cualquiera de la Compañía.

 

"¿Tienes algo con qué me pueda cepillar el pelo? Me temo que no lo he hecho desde que salimos de la Comarca y lo debo tener lleno de nudos" Bilba se estaba tratando de pasar los dedos por la parte de atrás de la cabeza, pero estos quedaban atrapados continuamente entre los nudos.

 

"No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso" le dijo Dori, sacando un pequeño cepillo de su mochila "Tú siéntate y trata de relajarte"

 

Bilba hizo como le decían y se dejó caer en el suelo, cruzándose de piernas mientras sentía que Dori se ponía detrás de ella, Nori junto a él, mientras que Ori se sentó junto a ella y le empezó a mostrar los últimos dibujos que había incluido a sus registros del viaje.

 

En el segundo que Dori puso sus manos en el pelo de Bilba, ella se relajó. Habían pasado tantos años desde que alguien se había encargado de ella en esa manera, su madre había sido la última en cepillarle el pelo. A medida que Dori iba desasiendo los nudos uno por uno con manos gentiles y bajo la atenta mirada de Nori, Bilba se relajaba en la memoria de esas las largas tardes en que se sentaban con su madre para que ella le cepillara su larga cabellera, mientras que Bungo les leía frente a la chimenea.

 

En un tiempo que fue demasiado corto para Bilba, Dori ya había terminado de desenredarle el pelo y ahora las voces de los enanos se alzaban en una nueva discusión. ¿Qué trenzas debería usar Bilba?

 

Para la sorpresa de la Hobbit, que se había perdido en la conversación con Ori, todos los enanos estaban atentos a las acciones de Dori y tenían una opinión sobre que debería hacer el pelo de Bilba.

 

"Una que indique que es integrante de nuestra Compañía" fue el comentario más repetido y Dori se apuró en hacer una trenza muy similar a la que tenían todos los enanos.

 

Siguieron haciendo sugerencias, todas muy buenas, pero Dori se encontró pronto con un pequeño problema.

 

"No tenemos ninguna trenza o peinado que exprese ninguna de esas cosas" dijo en voz alta y todos callaron al darse cuenta de que tenía razón "¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer una trenza que represente a los Bolsón o los hijos del destino? ¿Y hobbit de la Comarca? La única que si puedo hacer es la que indica el lazo que ahora tiene con nosotros los Ri, pero nada más"

 

Todos los enanos se quedaron callados, pensando en una solución, cuando Gandalf decidió hablar.

 

"Bueno, mis queridos enanos, en ese caso, tendrán que inventar nuevas trenzas con esos significados" el mago soltó una brocada de humo junto con sus palabras.

 

Entonces todo el decoro y la vergüenza que tenían al principio los enanos ante la idea de tocar el pelo de Bilba salió de la cueva y todos la rodearon, intentando dar su opinión sobre lo que deberían hacer, discutiendo las diferentes propuestas.

 

"No, no ,no, debería ir desde su frente, dando la vuelta detrás de su oreja"

 

"Si cruzas ese mechón con el que tienes en la mano quedará más firme"

 

"Intenta que sean un poco más delgadas, para que alcances a hacer todas"

 

"Podrías imitar una de las trenzas de los elfos, para indicar su relación con Lord Elrond" ese último comentario fue recibido por un par de golpes en la cabeza.

 

"En realidad, me gustó la idea de Kili. Si pudieras hacerlo, Dori, te lo agradecería muchísimo" Dori no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que su Señora le decía, pero Kili fue víctima de más malas miradas.

 

Ori era el único que no formaba parte del comité de trenzas, aparte de Gandalf. El joven escribano se estaba encargando de dejar documentado el extraño suceso con un bosquejo, el cual perfeccionaría más tarde, y de registrar cada una de las trenzas y lo que significaban.

 

Bilba estaba realmente aburrida, por lo que empezó a juguetear con uno de los cuchillos que le había entregado Elrond. Cuando Gloin dio un grito realmente fuerte ante una sugerencia de Dwalin, sin querer se pasó a llevar un dedo y se hizo un profundo corte.

 

Dejando caer el cuchillo junto con una exclamación, Bilba se llevó el dedo a la boca por puro instinto.

 

"¿Estás bien?"

 

Bilba alzó la mirada sorprendida, con el dedo aun en la boca, para mirar a Thorin, quien se había inclinado hacia ella cuando escuchó su exclamación de dolor. Había sido el único enano, aparte de Ori, quien había la notado.

 

"Si, es solo un corte" Bilba se sacó el dedo de la boca para contestarle. Para su sorpresa, Thorin le tomó la mano y examinó el corte él mismo. Ambos ignoraron la corriente eléctrica que recorrió sus espaldas cuando se tocaron.

 

"No es demasiado grave, pero creo que deberíamos vendarlo de cualquier manera"

 

"Eso no será necesario, recuerda lo que dijo Elrond sobre mi capacidad de sanación. Ya ni siquiera estoy sangrando"

 

"No importa, no nos podemos arriesgar a una infección en este lugar" antes de que Bilba pudiera decir algo, Thorin rasgó un poco de su túnica y envolvió su dedo lastimado con la tela azul profundo. Esta se manchó con el poco de sangre que aún quedaba en el dedo de Bilba, pero permaneció en la mayoría intacta "Listo. Estás cómo nuevo"

 

"Gracias" murmuro Bilba apretando su mano contra su pecho, sin poder evitar el rubor en sus mejillas.

 

Thorin desvió la mirada y se paró rápidamente, pero antes de que Bilba también viera el tinte rojo de sus mejillas. Ninguno de los dos siguió hablando y se apuraron en encontrar otra cosa que hacer, Thorin volviendo a donde estaba su mochila y Bilba retomó su cuchillo, ahora sosteniéndolo con más cuidado.

 

Pero ninguno de los dos notó al joven enano que no había despegado sus ojos de par durante toda la interacción.

 

El lápiz de Ori había caído de su mano y su boca estaba abierta de par a par, los ojos como platos.

 

"Mierda"

 

Cuando los enano se alejaron de la cabeza de Bilba, después de varios gritos e insultos entre ellos, no había nadie que no estuviera contento con el resultado.

 

El pelo de Bilba, que al partir el viaje estaba al borde de la barbilla pero a estas alturas le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, tenía seis trenzas. Fue Dori quien se las explicó.

 

"Esta de acá" comenzó tomando la más cercana a la oreja de Bilba, por el lado derecho "es la que indica que perteneces a la Compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble. Si te das cuenta, todos la tenemos. Esta otra indica tu trabajo como ladrón. Esta es la que te conecta a nosotros los Ri. Nori, Ori y yo nos hicimos una trenza a misma noche que juramos ante ti, pero la tuya es diferente porque nosotros somos tus servidores. Ahora, las tres últimas no estábamos muy seguros de cómo hacerlas, porque simplemente no existían. Por su posición, está es la que indica tu familia, los Bolsón, mientras que esta otra te marca como un hijo del destino. Y esta es la que relaciona con lord Elrond"

 

Bilba se pasó la mano por el pelo cuidadosamente, maravillada por el resultado. Si bien le hubiera gustado tener un espejo para verse, el cansancio ya casi no le permitía mantenerse en pie.

 

"Muchísimas gracias, no tenían por qué molestarse"

 

"No fue ninguna molestia, es más, ha sido un verdadero placer"

 

Todos asintieron y Bilba sonrió al imaginarse cómo se habrían puesto al trabajar en su antiguo pelo.

 

"Bueno, ya es hora que yo me vaya a dormir. Ori, despiértame cuando me toque vigilar" sin decir más, Bilba fue hasta donde estaba su mochila y se recostó, quedándose rápidamente dormida.

 

El resto de los enanos siguieron su ejemplo, cada uno yéndose a dormir a sus lugares habituales, a excepción de los hermanos Ri, que con cuidado de o despertar a Bilba, la rodearon con sus sacos y se fueron a dormir protegiéndola de los peligros de la noche.

 

Nori fue el último en dormir y justo antes de hacerlo, le dio una última mirada a la hobbit, notando que dormía plácidamente, con el puño apretándola trenza que la marcaba como integrante de la Compañía.

 

Ya se estaba acercando el amanecer cuando Ori fue a despertar a Bilba para su turno en la guardia.

 

Bilba se sentó al borde de la cueva, para poder mirar como las estrellas desaparecían con la luz del sol. El viaje había sido largo y aun les quedaba mucho más por recorrer. Por primera vez, sentada en las duras piedras y tiritando por el fresco de la noche, Bilba deseó estar de vuelta en Bolsón Cerrado. Sacó el medallón que llevaba bajo la ropa y, teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer su contenido, lo abrió para ver los retratos de su madre y padre. Acariciando con cuidado el mechón de su pelo, Bilba recordó todas esas tardes con sus padres y no pudo evitar extrañar aún más su hogar, donde tenía casi todos sus recuerdos sobre ellos.

 

Soltando un suspiro, Bilba apretó el medallón contra su pecho.

 

"¿Los extrañas mucho, verdad?"

 

Bilba se sobresaltó al escuchar a alguien a su espalda, pero se relajó al darse cuenta de que era Bofur, quien aún estaba algo adormilado.

 

"No podrías imaginarlo. Ellos eran mis únicos amigos, los únicos con los que pude hablar hasta que un día, simplemente… dejaron de estar allí"

 

Bofur se sentó junto a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro, Bilba se inclinó un poco en su contra, buscando apoyo.

 

"Cada vez que nos alejamos más y más de la Comarca, siendo como si me estuviera alejando también de ellos. Extraño la silla de mi padre, el jardín de mi madre y todas sus cosas…"

 

"Bilbo…"

 

Bofur estaba a punto de decirle algo, Thorin, que había estado atento al hobbit desde que empezó su turno, lo interrumpió.

 

"Goblins" gritó al ver el brillo azulado de la espada de Bilba, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las compuertas del suelo ya se habían abierto y todos empezaron a caer.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Un segundo atrás estaba hablando con Bofur sobre sus padres y en el otro estaba cayendo por un túnel oscuro, solo para aterrizar en una especie de plataforma de dura piedra. El golpe que su cabeza dio contra el suelo la dejo suficientemente aturdida como para no estar consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor los siguientes minutos. 

Bilba trató de parpadear y sacudir la cabeza para dejar de ver luces frente a sus ojos, mientras que el pitido en sus oídos le impedía darse cuenta de los gritos de sus compañeros. Luchando para ponerse de pie, sus esfuerzos fueron recibidos con un golpe en la espalda que la volvió a dejar tendida en el suelo, incapaz de volver a moverse en un buen rato, luchando por mantenerse despierta.

Mientras, los enanos luchaban con uñas y dientes contra la masa de goblins que los empujaban por la rampla a otro túnel. Ninguno de ellos había sufrido los mismos efectos que Bilba tras la caída. Al fin y al cabo, los enanos estaban hechos prácticamente de piedra, se necesitaba algo más que una simple caída como esa para hacer que alguno de ellos se tambaleara un poco. Pero aunque la Compañía se encontraba en perfecto estado, eso no los capacitaba para poder defenderse contra el abrumador ataque. A pesar de que se resistían con todas sus fuerzas, se vieron arrastrados por los goblins.

Por cosa de suerte, Nori fue capaz de mirar hacia atrás antes de que lo llevaran al túnel. Mirando por encima de su hombro, logró distinguir la figura de Bilba en el suelo, tratando de poderse de pie con brazos temblorosos y alzando la cabeza, solo para ver como sus amigos eran alejados de ella.

Bilba finalmente logró ponerse de pie, solo para ver como desaparecían sus compañeros. Desenfundando su espada y con pasos decididos pero aún inestables, empezó a seguir a los goblins.

No alcanzó a dar solo un par de pasos antes de que una figura cayera frente a ella y empezara a atacarla con lo que se podría llamar una espada, si no fuera por el pésimo estado en que se encontraba.

“Mierda” fue lo único que pudo decir Bilba antes de que tuviera que levantar su espada para defenderse.

La pelea no duro mucho. De alguna forma, Bilba logró detener los rápidos golpes en su contra, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando el goblin decidió saltar hacia ella para llevar sus manos al cuello de Bilba.

Soltando un grito, Bilba se tambaleo hacia atrás cargando con todo el peso del goblin en su ya debilitado cuerpo. Solo alcanzo a dar un par de pasos cuando sintió que se tropezaba con algo blando y volvía a caer. Llevándose consigo al goblin y la cosa con la que se había tropezado, Bilba tuvo solo un par de segundos para entender lo que estaba pasando antes de golpearse la cabeza contra una muralla y perder definitivamente la conciencia.

En el principio del viaje, para Bilba fue extraño dormir y despertar rodeada de los sonidos que hacían los enanos al dormir. Después haber dormido sola por años, el escuchar como uso hablaban, roncaban o incluso tarareaban dormidos era algo difícil. Pero había logrado acostumbrarse de alguna forma.

Es por eso que, cuando despertó rodeada de oscuridad y un silencio tan profundo que lo único que se podía escuchar aparte de su respiración era el débil sonido de gotas caer rítmicamente a lo lejos, Bilba sabía que algo estaba mal. Muy, pero muy mal.

Mientras su vista se acostumbraba a la oscuridad que la rodeaba, Bilba trato de identificar donde se encontraba. Aparte de unos hongos de gran tamaño y de procedencia dudosa, solo piedra la rodeaba. Enormes paredes de piedra húmeda y fría. Lo que solo podía significar que se encontraba bajo tierra, más profundo de lo que había estado en todo el viaje. Tanteando un poco a su alrededor, Bilba se alivió al encontrar su espada, junto con los cuchillos que le había regalado Elrond, que al parecer habían caído de sus bolsillos durante la caída.

Tanteando un poco más lejos, Bilba sintió algo que lleno su corazón de esperanza.

“Los Maia me adoran” fue lo único que susurro al sentir la tela de su mochila. Conque era eso lo que la había hecho tropezar y caer.

Bilba se apuró en colgarse la mochila en la espalda, para que no hubiera oportunidad de perderla. Fue cuando termino de acodarse bien todas las cosas que había logrado recuperar, que escucho un ruido. Si bien no eran pasos, se escuchaba como si algo estuviera avanzando hacia ella.

Sin dudarlo, Bilba saltó detrás de los enormes hongos, rogando en su interior a que fueran lo suficientemente grandes como para que la ocultaran de lo que se acercaba.

“Si, mi precioso” la sangre de Bilba se heló al escuchar la voz de lo que se acercaba “No más peces y murciélagos para nosotros, precioso. ¡Gollum!. No más, mi precioso”

A medida que entraba al campo de visión de Bilba, ella pudo distinguir qué era lo que hablaba y qué estaba haciendo. Una figura que era solo piel y huesos arrastraba lo que parecía ser el goblin que había atacado a Bilba.

“Lo vamos a comer, mi precioso, goblinses son buenos para el estómago ¡Gollum, Gollum!”

El goblin dejo escapar un chillido y trató de zafarse de las manos de la criatura que lo arrastraba, pero a esta le tomo solo un par de piedrazos calmarlo.

Mientras, Bilba se topó la boca con la mano para evitar que escuchara el ruido de repulsión que salió de su boca.

La criatura se giró rápidamente, atenta al más mínimo ruido. Obviamente la había escuchado.

Bilba cerró los ojos por un segundo y contuvo la respiración antes de volver a abrirlos. La criatura se mantuvo atenta unos segundos más antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir arrastrando al goblin.

Preocupándose de que su suspiro no fuera demasiado sonoro, Bilba salió de su escondite y dudo sus siguientes acciones. Si bien habían varios caminos, nada le aseguraba que tomara la llevaría a la salida. Pero tampoco la agradaba la idea de seguir a esa criatura. Lo pensó mientras que escuchaba como se alejaba la criatura, que ahora cantaba algo sobre romper huesos y carne tierna. Pero la voz se escuchaba cada vez más débil.   
Aun insegura sobre si era la mejor opción, Bilba empezó a seguir la voz lo más sigilosamente posible. Estaba entrando al túnel cuando sintió algo extraño contra su pie. 

Inclinándose para ver que había sido, Bilba se encontró con un brillante anillo dorado, reluciendo en el suelo casi como si tuviera luz propia, atrayendo su mirada. A una parte de Bilba le pareció bastante atractivo y agradable a la vista, tentándola a tomarlo para ver cómo se vería en uno de sus dedos.

La otra parte de Bilba quería gritar y alejarse de ese anillo lo más rápidamente posible. La pequeña joya irradiaba tal cantidad de maldad que el solo mirarla le provocaban ganas de vomitar a Bilba, junto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Algo no estaba bien con ese anillo. Era peligroso. Demasiado peligroso para dejarlo tirado en cavernas infestadas de goblins y cosas como esa criatura.

Inhalando profundamente y armándose de valor, Bilba tomó el anillo y se apuró en echárselo en el bolsillo. En el poco tiempo que su piel estuvo en contacto con el anillo, Bilba sintió como si esta se hubiera congelado y quemado a la vez. Un escalofrío le recorrió el brazo completo y sintió como si este se le hubiera dormido, dejándole un cosquilleo doloroso. Ignorando la desagradable sensación, Bilba siguió el camino que había tomado la criatura.

“Tengo que salir de aquí y encontrarlos” susurro, ocultándose detrás de cada roca mientras que seguía por oído los pasos y cantos de la criatura.

Bilba se encontró en una gran cueva después de varios minutos de recorrer en la oscuridad. Dándole una mirada rápida, se dio cuenta de que había un gran lago, del cual la profundidad no se podía decir nada por la oscuridad que reinaba. Por suerte, los ojos de la hobbit ya se habían acostumbrado algo a la poca luz, y ya podía distinguir las formas con claridad.

Es por eso que se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. 

Entre las piedras, era capaz de distinguir la figura del goblin en el suelo. Pero la criatura no se veía por ninguna parte.

Fue entonces cuando oyó algo detrás de ella.

Actuando solo por reflejo, Bilba se dio vuelta con su espada en la mano, para encontrarse con dos enormes ojos mirándola fijamente y una sonrisa perversa.

“¿Qué es, precioso? ¡Gollum! ¿Qué es?” dijo “Ah, pero no nos importa. Lo comeremos todo. Le arrancaremos la piel y devoraremos primero las piernas, para que así no pueda huir. ¡Gollum, Gollum! Luego, será el tronco, siempre el más delicioso. El resto no nos importa, mi precioso. No, eso no nos importa tanto!”

Escuchando sus palabras, Bilba no podía evitar temblar asustada. Esa cosa estaba hablando de comerla viva. A medida que esta se le acercaba, Bilba fue retrocediendo.

“¡Aléjate de mí!” el grito estridente de Bilba saco a la criatura de su ensoñación “Un paso más, y te cortare en pedacitos”

Blandiendo su espada para mostrar la verdad de sus palabras, Bilba recupero un poco de terreno perdido.

“Cree que puede asustarnos, mi precioso, pero no sabe lo que podemos hacer. Gollum” sin quitarle la vista de encima a Bilba, se llevó la mano lentamente al taparrabos que colgaba de su cintura.

Pero Bilba no iba a esperar a que esa cosa, decidió llamarlo Gollum en su mente, terminara de hacerlo.

Corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, Bilba le dio un empujón a Gollum que le hizo perder el equilibrio, y ella salió corriendo hacia la única salida disponible, el mismo túnel por el que había entrado.

Ya estaba en la entrada del túnel cuando escucho un grito horripilante y lleno de furia.

“¡Ladrón!”

Bilba no sabía a qué o a quién se refería, sola sabía que tenía que correr rápido.

Bilba nunca supo cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo o cuantas veces se cayó mientras lo hacía. Lo único que sabía era que no podía detenerse. Cada vez que el aliento le faltaba, escuchaba los gritos de Gollum a su espalda y sabía que tenía que seguir corriendo. No sabía en qué dirección iba, solo le importaba alejarse lo más posible de él.

Fue cuando ya empezaba a ver doble del agotamiento y todos los cortes de sus pies hacían que se resbalara por la sangre que salía de ellos, cuando escucho un ruido diferente al de Gollum.

Por un segundo se asustó ante la perspectiva de más enemigos, pero cuando escucho más claramente los gritos y las pisadas, se dio cuenta de que en realidad los podía reconocer. Eran sus enanos.

Hacía tiempo que a Bilba ya se le habían acabado las fuerzas, la adrenalina era lo único que la mantenía en pie y en movimiento. Ahora tenía una dirección a donde ir, no era solo escapar. Sin dudar, siguió corriendo en dirección a los enanos, los cuales, a su vez, también estaban en movimiento.

Fue entonces cuando Gollum la alcanzó y arrojándose sobre ella, le mordió entre el cuello y el hombro, una zona que no estaba cubierta por la ropa.

“¡Agh!” cayendo al suelo por el peso extra, Bilba solo atinó a tirarse de espalda para poderse quitarse a la criatura de encima.

Afortunadamente, ese movimiento fue suficiente para aturdir a Gollum y poder soltarse de sus garras. Ignorando el ardor de la mordedura, junto con los cortes que le había hecho con sus mugrientas uñas, Bilba se alzó sobre él y le puso la espada en el cuello.

Esta era la primera vez que se detenía desde la cueva y sentía como el agotamiento la alcanzaba.

“Debería matarte” dijo Bilba entre respiraciones pesadas e inclinadose un poco para mirar a Gollum a la cara “Podría hacerlo justo ahora”

Las pisadas y gritos de los enanos se alejaban.

Gollum lloriqueaba desconsoladamente, ignorando a Bilba como si ella no estuviera allí. Le hablaba a un “precioso” alegando de injusticas y como un ladrón se lo había quitado. Bilba presiono un poco más su espada, decidida a hacerlo, cuando se dio cuenta de que, aquella horrible y despiadada criatura, no era más que una mente infantil e inestable que necesitaba ayuda. Tenía un aura de oscuridad rodeándola, pero había algo en ella que le hacía imposible llevar el acto a cabo.

Bajando la espada y mirando a otro lado, Bilba dejó que la compasión la guiara.

“Espero que nunca nos volvamos a encontrar, Gollum”

Sin decir más, Bilba siguió las débiles voces de sus compañeros. 

La adrenalina de su cuerpo ya se había extinguido, y su cuerpo no logra alcanzar la velocidad necesaria para alcanzar a los enanos. Sus voces ya no se escuchaban y sus pisadas no eran más que ecos lejanos. Bilba estaba a punto de rendirse, ya nunca encontraría la forma de salir, cuando se dio cuenta de que, si bien ya no podía escuchar a sus compañeros, la luz de los túneles estaba cambiando a medida que caminaba.

Con renovadas fuerzas, Bilba siguió avanzando. Guiándose solo por la cantidad de luz que tenía cada camino, respiro aliviada al salir del túnel al encontrarse rodeada con árboles y aire fresco.

Finalmente, fue capaz de dejarse caer al suelo y simplemente respirar.

El cansancio la hacía querer cerrar los ojos y simplemente dormir los próximos tres días, pero sabía que aún no era tiempo para eso. Trato de levantarse un par de veces, pero sus brazos temblaban demasiado y no tenían la fuerza para sostenerla. Aun en el suelo, Bilba se llevó la mano al hombro, donde Gollum le había mordido. Por alguna razón, la mordedura le dolía mucho más que el resto de sus heridas, el ardor era casi insoportable y hacía que todo su cuerpo se sintiera aún más pesado. Apartándose el pelo de la cara, sus trenzas se habían desecho, Bilba miró su hombro. La clara piel que antes estaba cubierta por delicadas pecas, producto de varias horas de trabajo en su jardín, ahora estaba de un horrible morado oscuro, con líneas negras alrededor de los hoyos de los dientes y sangre seca. Sin atreverse a tocarla, Bilba giró un poco para quedarse de espalda contra el suelo.

A lo lejos, Bilba creía distinguir las voces de los enanos.

“Vamos, solo un poco más” 

Con las voces de sus compañeros dándole fuerzas, Bilba logro finalmente ponerse de pie y empezó a caminar hacia ellos. El recorrido fue largo y lento, el dolor acompañando cada uno de sus pasos. Si bien algunos de los cortes de sus pies ya habían comenzado a sanar, los más profundos aún estaban allí. Ya estaba cerca de ellos, los podía ver, cuando tuvo que apoyarse en un árbol para descansar. 

“…te diré lo que paso. Bolsón vio su oportunidad y la tomó. Ha estado perdido desde que piso fuera de su querido jardín en Hobbinton. De seguro ya debe estar de vuelta en Rivendell con Elrond”

Ori estaba a punto de decir algo para defender a su señora, cuando Bilba salió de detrás del árbol.

“Casi, mi estimado Thorin, pero no”

Todos los enanos se dieron para ver a Bilba, quien se acercaba a ellos cojeando levemente y con la mano sosteniéndose el brazo de la mordedura, en la cual aún sostenía la espada por si acaso. Su pelo estaba revuelto, su ropa desgarrada en varias partes y sangre ya seca manchaba su manga completa.

“¡Bilbo!” gritaron Gandalf y Ori, corriendo hacia ella. 

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Bilba se encontraba rodeada por el mago y el menor de los Ri, a los cuales se les sumaron el resto de los enanos en cuestión de segundos.

“¿Estás bien?”

“¿Qué te pasó?”

“¿Cómo saliste?”

“¿Qué te paso en el hombro?”

“Mahal, eso no se ve nada bien”

“¿Por qué volviste?”

Como siempre, la pregunta de Thorin resaltó por las del resto y todos se giraron a verlo.

Bilba era sostenida en pie solo por Ori, mientras que Gandalf estaba arrodillado a su lado, tratando de ver el estado de sus heridas, más específicamente, la del hombro.

Bilba miro a Thorin con ojos cansados, dándole una suave sonrisa. El agotamiento había hecho que parte de sus inhibiciones normales saltaran por la borda. Thorin podía jurar que su corazón se detuvo con esa sonrisa adormilada.

“Volví porque es lo correcto, porque ustedes me necesitaban. Porque nunca fue una opción para mí no hacerlo. No tienes que escoger si ayudas a tu familia, simplemente lo haces”

Bilba seguía sonriendo mientras hablaba y sus ojos apenas abiertos mientras lo hacía, debajo de toda la mugre e incluso sangre, se podía ver el rojo de sus mejillas. Cada vez cargaba más de su peso en Ori, incapaz de sostenerse a sí misma. Ori le dio una leve mirada a Thorin de reojo antes de inclinarse y tomar a Bilba en brazos, pasando su brazo por detrás de sus rodillas.

Gandalf asintió complacido ante la decisión del menor y Bilba no encontró fuerzas para quejarse, así que el joven enano se acomodó para sostenerla todo el tiempo necesario.

“Tenemos que hacer algo con esas heridas, antes de seguir avanzando” dijo Gandalf, indicándole a Ori que la llevara a un lugar apartado “No me gusta como se ve esa mordedura”

“Pero, Gandalf, creí que habían dicho que sus heridas sanabas rápido” comentó Fili con tono de preocupación, a lo cual el resto de los enanos asintieron

“Así es, pero eso no significa que no tengan que ser limpiadas para evitar infecciones. Aparte, la herida de su hombro es extraña, es como si hubiera cierta oscuridad en ella. Es mejor que la examine”

La Compañía se preocupó aún más por su compañero.

“Déjame ayudarte a examinarlo” dijo Oin, acercándose a Gandalf y Ori, quienes intentaban apartarse de la horda de enanos que los seguían, en busca de algo de privacidad “Estoy seguro que te puedo ayudar, tengo un amplio conocimientos de las hierbas del lugar. Ahora no hay un elfo milenario que me pueda reemplazar”

“No será necesario…” empezó a decir Gandalf, pero fue interrumpido por aullidos “Fuera del sartén…”

“…Y directo al fuego” terminó Thorin, quien miraba como se acercaban hordas de wargos hacia ellos “¡Corran!”


	13. Capítulo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Nada del hobbit me pertenece, si lo hiciera, me dedicaría a escribir esto todo el tiempo. Disfruten!

Capítulo 13

 

Los enanos y Gandalf corrían a los árboles para ponerse a salvo de los wargos que los perseguían, turnándose para cargar a Bilba y subirla a los arboles con ellos, mientras ella seguía inconsciente. O eso es lo que ellos creían.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Al abrir los ojos, Bilba se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

Lo último que recordaba era haber salido de la cueva de los goblins, después de haberse enfrentado a esa horrible criatura, la cual le había mordido el hombro, para encontrarse finalmente con sus enanos.

Y ese era exactamente el problema cuando abrió los ojos. 

No había nadie a su alrededor y no tenía ni la más mínima molestia en su hombro, o en cualquier parte de su cuerpo. ¡Ni siquiera tenía hambre! Algo extraño estaba pasando.

Poniéndose de pie, se dio cuenta de que estaba en alguna clase de pastizal, muy parecido a los que rodeaban la Comarca, pero las montañas que lo rodeaban hacían que fuera imposible que fuera uno de los campos en los que jugaba de pequeña. De hecho, este lugar no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto en mapas de la Tierra Media. Y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que pasó Bilba estudiando los mapas de su padre, se le podía considerar algo así como una geógrafa experta. 

“Vaya, parece que la pequeña finalmente ha despertado” 

“Supongo que ya era hora, teniendo en cuenta cuanto tiempo llevamos esperándola”

Las dos voces sonaron a la espalda de Bilba. La primera era claramente de un hombre, grave y profunda, mientras que la segunda era de una mujer, la cual hablaba como si cada silaba estuviera desbordante de felicidad.

Al girarse, Bilba se encontró con los que parecían ser un enano y una hobbit, pero algo en ellos indicaban que eran algo más. Pero de alguna forma, Bilba sentía que los conocía, a pesar de que estaba segura de nunca haber visto ninguna de sus caras.

“Te hemos estado esperando por un largo tiempo, Bilba Bolsón, prácticamente, desde el día que naciste” la hobbit se alejó un poco del enano para acercarse a Bilba.

Una vez que la tuvo cerca, Bilba sintió que una leve brisa, cargada de un perfume floral, la envolvía. Era un aroma que la hacía sentir bienvenida , la rodeaba de tranquilidad y paz.

“Siento que los conozco, a los dos, pero no tengo ni idea de quienes son…” susurro Bilba.

“Oh, pero definitivamente sabes quienes somos, te hemos estado acompañando desde que saliste de tu smail, siguiendo a mis hijos” le explico el enano, caminando hasta alcanzar a la hobbit y tomar su mano “Claro, nos han llamado por muchos nombres, pero creo que nos conocerás por…”

Al escucharlo hablar de los enanos como sus hijos, Bilba se dio cuenta frente a quienes estaba.

“Yavana y Mahal” Bilba se llevó las manos a la boca al darse cuenta con quien estaba, antes de arrodillarse ante su Madre y el esposo de esta.

“Ponte de pie, Hija del Destino, nuestra hija” susurró Yavana, poniéndola de pie “No hay necesidad de que te arrodilles frente a nosotros. Solo queremos hablar contigo un momento, antes de que tengas que volver”

“¿Volver? Entonces… ¿no estoy muerta?” Mahal y Yavana rieron y negaron, antes de empezar a caminar, uno a cada lado de Bilba, guiándola por un camino que solo ellos conocían.

“No estás muerta y con suerte no lo estarás en un largo tiempo” Yavana hablaba mientras jugueteaba con una flor en sus manos, Bilba no había visto que la recogiera y estaba segura de que no la tenía hace unos minutos “Eres una hobbit especial, Bilba, en tu interior, siempre lo has sabido. Fue solo cuando llegó Gandalf que empezaste a admitirlo. Claro, sabías que eras diferente a los otros hobbits, pero nunca comprendiste la profundidad de esa diferencia”

“Por mucho que me agraden los hijos e hijas de mi esposa, nunca he logrado comprender completamente a los hobbits. Todas sus costumbres y tradiciones… nada de lo que hacían tenía sentido” admitió Mahal “Pero tú, Bilba, siempre he sentido que te puedo entender como a cualquiera de mis hijos. Para mí, tus acciones son tan claras como las de Thorin, Dwalin o cualquier otro”

“Así como a mi esposo, a mí también me desconciertan muchas de las acciones de los enanos. Los enanos y hobbits parecen ser tan diferentes entre ellos, como si solo tuvieran en común su estatura” Mahal y Yavana rieron, compartiendo un chiste interno, antes de que ella siguiera hablando “Pero ninguna de las dos razas compren que para alcanzar su máximo potencial, deben trabajar juntas. Desde que se separaron, tanto los hobbits como los enanos se han vuelto desconfiados de las otras razas, se han aislado a si mismo del mundo que los rodea”

“¿Separaron? ¿Alguna vez los enanos y los hobbits estuvieron juntos?”

“Por supuesto. Tu sabes de como tu raza antes de llegar a la Comarca deambulaba por la Tierra Media. Bueno, en un principio, los hobbits vivían a los pies de la Montaña Solitaria, que es el primer hogar de mis hijos” le explicó Mahal “Pero por razones que se perdieron en el pasado, decidieron buscar nuevas tierras. En un principio tenían la intención de volver, pero con el paso del tiempo, olvidaron su hogar y a sus hermanos, de la misma forma que sus hermanos se olvidaron de ellos.  
Es por eso que te hemos estado esperando a ti, Bilba. Lo que te hizo una Hija del Destino, o lo que por lo menos influyó un poco, fue que cuando naciste, puse un poco de mí en ti, al igual de como lo hizo Yavana. Se te ha otorgado una gran misión y estamos seguros de que eres capaz de llevarla a cabo”

Cada Valar había tomado una mano de Bilba, llenándola de paz y seguridad a través de su piel.

“Creo en lo que me dicen, en serio lo hago, pero no sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer realmente” Bilba se sentía como una niña entre sus padres celestiales.

“Tú corazón te indicará tu misión, lo has seguido hasta ahora y te ha llevado lejos” 

“Pero acabas de añadir un peso extra a tu espalda al tomar ese anillo”

“No me gusta tocarlo, algo se siente mal en él, pero sabía que no podía dejarlo allí tirado para que algún goblin lo encontrara”

“Ese fue tu corazón guiándote a hacer lo correcto” las palabras de Yavana de oían dulces y melodiosas.

“Y en este trayecto, descubrirás que hacer lo correcto es extremadamente difícil, incluso peligroso” mientras que las de Mahal estaban también cargadas de sabiduría y, a pesar de lo que decían, seguridad.

“Es por eso, que te aconsejamos solo una cosa”

“No tengas más cargas de las necesarias con los enanos, en ellos puedes llegar a descubrir una verdadera familia”

“Pero ya es hora de que vuelvas con ellos, has pasado demasiado tiempo aquí. Te necesitan”

Bilba los miró a ambos como se empezaban a desvanecer, al igual que el lugar en que se encontraban, pero las presiones de sus manos no disminuyeron ni un segundo.

“Un último consejo. Dale una oportunidad a Thorin, no es tan malo como parece” 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Con esas últimas palabras de Mahal y una sonrisa de ambos, Bilba despertó rodeada de fuego y gritos, sostenida precariamente por Nori, quien parecía ser el único de sus hermanos que no colgaba de una rama, a punto de caer por un risco.

“¿Qué demo…?” antes de que pudiera terminar el comentario, Bilba escucho un grito a su lado.

“¡Thorin, no!” Dwalin trató de agarrarse de una rama más grande para poder pararse, pero en la que se encontraba estuvo a punto de romperse y casi cae.

Sin entender lo que estaba pasando, Bilba miro en la misma dirección que los enanos.

Lo que vio la dejó helada.

Thorin se encontraba en el suelo, sangrando por lo que parecía ser una mordedura a la mitad de su zona media. Un gran wargo blanco se alzaba sobre él, con un orco aún más blanco y terrorífico. Bilba no necesitaba que nadie le explicara quien era. 

Azog le ladró una orden a uno de los orcos que lo acompañaba y este se bajó de su wargo, desvainando su espada y con claras intenciones hacia Thorin.

“Oh no, no mientras yo esté aquí” librándose de los brazos de Nori e ignorando todos los gritos de advertencia, Bilba corrió por el tronco en dirección a Thorin.

Desesperada, vio como el orco se acercaba a Thorin con la espada en alto. Bilba corrió a su máxima velocidad, ignorando cualquier incomodidad, dolor o cansancio que pudo haber tenido. Cuando se encontraba a solo unos metros de ellos, el orco alzó la espada por sobre su cabeza para dar el golpe final. Fue entonces cuando fue tacleado por Bilba. Ella, sin dudarlo, había saltado sobre la criatura que estaba a punto de asesinar a uno de sus enanos y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado, lo apuñalo con su pequeña espada, perfecta en sus manos.

Sin perder un segundo, Bilba se puso de pie y se paró entre Thorin y los orcos, que la miraban incrédulos, pero ninguno más que el orco blanco.

“¡Nadie va a tocar a Thorin! ¡No mientras yo esté aquí!” Bilba grito con tal furia, que algunos de os orcos llegaron a dar un paso atrás. Para su mala suerte, eso no bastó para intimidar al líder de los orcos.

Azog le hizo una mueca a Bilba antes de ordenar al resto de los orcos que atacaran.

Bilba alcanzó a alzar su espada justo a impedir ser cortada por la mitad por el primer orco que llegó a ella con intenciones de terminar con Thorin. Sabía que no iba a dudar mucho en la pelea, incluso en mejores condiciones, Bilba no estaba entrenada para la guerra, a diferencia de los orcos que habían sido criados para ella. Bloqueando precariamente otro ataque a su costado, Bilba cayó de rodillas por la fuerza del impacto. Fue entonces que, con una serie de rugidos y gritos de guerra, los enanos se hicieron presentes en la pelea. Aun así, Bilba no bajo la guardia y poniéndose de pie, siguió reteniendo a cualquier orco que se acercara lo suficiente a Thorin, hasta que Dwalin o Gloin se encargaran de ellos. Había que ser realista, Bilba solo podía llegar hasta cierto punto en una pelea y ese punto ya había sido alcanzado hace un rato.

Fue entonces cuando llegaron las águilas.

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, los orcos con los que se estaban enfrentado eran arrojados al precipicio y los enanos eran rescatados de las peores situaciones. Thorin fue tomado por un par de garras gigantes y Bilba pronto se encontró en la misma situación, solo para ser soltada y caer en el lomo de otra águila.

Agarrándose de las plumas del águila con todas sus fuerzas y esperando que al ave no le doliera demasiado, Bilba se puso a contar a los enanos, relajándose solo cuando vi que estaban todos los miembros de la Compañía, Gandalf incluido.

“¡Agh!” al girarse hacia su hombro herido, Bilba sintió una punzada y no pudo evitar llevarse la otra mano a la herida.

“¡¿Estás bien?!” gritó Bofur, preocupado desde el águila más cercana, la que compartía con Bifur.

“Estoy bien, solo quiero que aterricemos”

“Parece que estamos disminuyendo la altura”

Las águilas depositaron a los enanos con delicadeza en lo alto de unas rocas antes de continuar su viaje por los cielos.

Apenas tuvieron sus pies en la tierra, los enanos corrieron hacia Thorin, quien aún estaba inconsciente. Gandalf, sus sobrinos, Dwalin y Balin fueron los primeros en alcanzarlo y en cuestión de segundos, Gandalf se encontraba murmurando rápidas palabras en un idioma que ninguno entendía.

La Compañía completa observaba atenta lo que ocurría, sosteniendo el aliento. Cuando Thorin abrió los ojos y respiró profundamente, el alivio fue palpable en el aire.

Pero fue entonces cuando las rodillas de Bilba cedieron.

“¡Bilbo!” Bofur llegó justo a tiempo para atrapar a Bilba antes de que cayera golpeándose la cabeza y la depositó con cuidado en el suelo “¡Oin, ayuda!”

Ori corrió a su lado y trató de tomar a Bilba en sus brazos, alejarla de la vista de todos para que Gandalf la sanara, pero Bofur no se lo permitió, apoyando la cabeza de Bilba en sus piernas, tratando de darle un poco de comodidad

“¿El hobbit?” preguntó Thorin, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Kili.

Toda la atención que antes era para la condición de Thorin, ahora se había vuelto hacia Bilba.

“Ni se les ocurra mover al muchacho” dijo Oin corriendo hasta donde estaba la hobbit caída.

Abriéndose paso con empujones, el medico finalmente llegó a su paciente y se dejó caer a su lado.

“Lo primero es quitarle a chaqueta y camisa, para examinar las heridas” Oin empezó a desabrochar los pocos botones que le quedan a la chaqueta, pero Ori le apartó las manos bruscamente. 

Todos los enanos miraron a Ori hostilmente. Él, a pesar de estar rojo como una fruta, no apartó la mirada.

“Con Gandalf nos encargaremos” dijo Ori tratando de sonar firme y tratando de tomar a Bilba una vez más en brazos, con Bofur impidiéndoselo una vez más.

“El joven Ori tiene razón, nosotros nos encargaremos de Bilbo” dijo Gandalf, acercándose al grupo e intentando tomar a Bilba.

“No puedo permitirles que lo hagan. No sabemos que clase de heridas tiene y podrían estar dañándolo aún más si es que tratan de llevarlo a otra parte” dijo Oin poniéndose firme “Ahora, me van a dejar hacer mi trabajo o le voy a tener que pedir a mi hermano que los aparte de mi camino”

Gloin sacó pecho, tratando de verse amenazador.

Ori miró a Gandalf en busca de ayuda y estaba a punto de empezar a reclamar de nuevo, cuando sintió una mano en su antebrazo. Sorprendido, miró a Bilba para verla con los ojos abiertos y darle una débil sonrisa.

“Está bien… se iban a enterar tarde o temprano. No sé cómo se me ocurrió pensar en que podría ocultarlo por siempre” y esta vez, mirando a toda lo Compañía, añadió “Lo siento”

Con esas palabras, Bilba volvió a caer en la inconciencia.

Ori y Gandalf se miraron preocupados, pero respetando las palabras de la hobbit, dejaron espacio para que Oin empezara a trabajar.

“¿Ocultarlo? ¿De qué se supone que está hablando el hobbit ahora?” les preguntó Thorin, algo alterado. La preocupación por el hobbit era abrumadora y el dolor que él mismo sentía por sus heridas lo atontaba. Por suerte sus sobrinos estaban a su lado para darle apoyo.

Ni Gandalf ni Ori dijeron una palabra para responderle.

Mientras, Oin trabajaba en desvestir a la hobbit con la mayor rapidez y delicadeza posible. Con mano experta, en pocos segundos ya le había sacado la chaqueta, pero no pudo evitar la maldición al ver las otras capaz de ropa que llevaba puesta. La sorpresa que se llevó al sentir algo acolchado bajo sus dedos al tratar de ver si había alguna costilla rota fue clara en su cara, ya que todos sus compañeros le preguntaron que estaba mal.

Mirando una vez más a Gandalf y Ori, estaba vez simplemente abrió la camisa de golpe, sin importarle los botones que salieron volando.

La mayoría de los miembros de la compañía esperaba encontrarse con un pecho cubierto de heridas, moretones, cortes e incluso mordidas, pero ninguno esperaba ver un tipo de almohadilla que simulaba la característica barriga del hobbit que los acompañaba, ni mucho menos vendas cubriendo el pecho de la forma en que lo hacían las mujeres, pero muchísimo más ajustado de lo que se acostumbraba.

Oin fue el primero en comprender en lo que estaba viendo y se apuró en actuar como correspondía.

Volviendo a cubrir a Bilba con la chaqueta que ya le había quitado se giró a la Compañía y les ordeno con palabras poco amables que se perdieran mientras el trataba a su paciente.

“Pero…” empezó Bofur.

“Nada de peros, solo Gandalf y Ori se quedan para ayudarme, el resto se larga de aquí ¡AHORA!”

Automáticamente, todos los enanos se alejaron del médico, a quien habían aprendido a respetar en este tipo de situaciones.

Una vez que todos se hubieron alejado, Oin volvió a destapar a Bilba y se puso a trabajar en quitarle la faja acolchada, para ver si tenía algo roto bajo esta.

“Ustedes lo sabían” fue lo único que dijo mientras trabajaba, Gandalf y Ori cubriendo a Bilba de la vista curiosa del resto de los enanos en un intento de darle privacidad.

“Por supuesto. La conozco desde que gateaba por la Comarca. Siempre fue una joven especial y sabía que era la indicada de unirse a nuestra aventura. Esta era una de las condiciones que ella tenía para hacerlo”

Oin miró a Ori mientras revisaba que no hubiera ninguna costilla quebrada.

“Yo me enteré en Rivendell” explicó el joven escribano, jugando nerviosamente con las hilachas de su manga “Entré a su habitación sin anunciarme y vi… bueno, lo que vi dejó claro que estaba ocultando algo”

“La buena noticia es que no hay nada roto” dijo mientras cubría de nuevo a Bilba, dejando descubierto uno de sus hombros, el cual tenía sangre seca y un color morado que ya bordeaba el negro, la cual empezó a limpiar con mucho cuidado y con las pocas cosas que tenía para hacerlo, finalmente lo vendó como pudo, todo esto en silencio “Pero este hombro me preocupa de sobre manera. He visto muchas mordeduras y similares, pero esta no se parece a nada que haya visto antes, es como si se hubiera infectado de algo oscuro y maligno, pero no tiene pus ni cualquier otra cosa que represente una infección común… ¿Es Bilbo su verdadero nombre siquiera?”

“Su nombre es Bilba Bolsón y es la señora de Bolsón Cerrado” le dijo Gandalf “Te puedo asegurar que todo lo que les dijo era sobre sí misma es verdad”

Oin se pasó la mano por los ojos.

“Necesito hierbas para tratar su herida y ella necesita descansar, mucho. Me atrevería a decir que no está despierta ahora más por el agotamiento que por la herida” pellizcó la piel de la muñeca de Bilba y vio cuanto tardaba en volver a su lugar “Y está levemente desnutrida y deshidratada”

El medico se levantó y empezó su búsqueda de hierbas medicinales, ignorando las preguntas de sus compañeros al verlo alejarse de Bilba.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Mientras Oín se encargaba de Bilba, los enanos observaban alejados. Le ofrecieron a Thorin que se sentará, pero él prefirió quedarse de pie a pesar de sus heridas, apoyándose disimuladamente en Dwalin, que era el único más grande que él.

“¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que está pasando?” preguntó Kili “¿Bilbo está bien?”

“Kili, Bilbo no es quien decía ser” le trato de explicar Fili.

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Vamos, Kee, seguro te diste cuenta…”

“No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando. Solo quiero saber cómo se encuentra”

Fili miró a su alrededor y aliviándose al ver que el resto de sus compañeros si entendían que estaba sucediendo y no eran cosas de su imaginación.

“Kili… Bilbo es mujer”

Kili lo miro sin decir nada, sin que su expresión cambiara siquiera un poco.

“¿Ok…? ¿Y qué con eso?”

Ahora todos lo miraban incrédulos.

“¿Cómo que qué con eso? El… ¡La hobbit nos estuvo mintiendo todo el tiempo!” intervino Dwalin.

Cada una de las familias de la Compañía parecía enojada, alterada o incluso un poco desconcertada con su nuevo descubrimiento con respecto a la hobbit.

El único que permanecía igual era Kili.

“¿Es que no entiendes? Nos estuvo mintiendo desde que lo… la conocimos” le trató de explica Fili.

Kili frunció levemente la frente.

“No nos mintió…” todos alzaron sus voces en reproches “Esperen, esperen. Déjenme explicarles. Sí, es cierto que nos ocultó algo, algo importante, pero creo que todos le hemos estado ocultando cosas desde el principio. O sea, seamos realistas, tenemos un lenguaje secreto, el cual solemos hablar con ella allí. Todo el tiempo. Y admitámoslo, somos un grupo de trece enanos hombres, todos intimidantes a simple vista y ella era al parecer era una hobbit que vivía sola. Tal vez estaba asustada, tal vez no sabía cómo íbamos a reaccionar, tal vez… ¿Saben qué? No importa. No la podemos juzgar hasta que ella misma nos explique sus razones. Pero tenemos que tener en cuenta todo lo que ella ha hecho por nosotros. Y estoy hablando de cómo salvó a Thorin hace unas horas, eso no es algo que podamos olvidar fácilmente”

Ahora todos lo miraban en silencio, boquiabiertos.

“Eso es… inesperadamente profundo y cierto de tu parte, Kili” Balin fue el primero en poder hablar, orgulloso de su antiguo alumno.

Kili se rascó la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros mientras lo hacía.

“Quiero decir, eso es lo que supongo que diría Bilbo… o como sea que se llame. Es el mismo hobbit que hemos conocido todo este tiempo. No es como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente, ¿verdad?”

“Supongo que tienes razón, hermanito” el orgullo en la voz de Fili no era difícil de percibir, al igual que en las miradas y posturas de todos los adultos que habían formado parte de la infancia de Kili.

El único que aún no hacía o decía nada, era Thorin. 

Dentro de su cabeza, todo se estaba derrumbando. O mejor dicho, todas las cosas que hasta ahora no tenían sentido y todos esos sentimientos irracionales ahora parecían tener una razón de ser. Bilbo era mujer. Era una hobbit mujer. Toda esa aura incorrecta su alrededor su estaba desvaneciendo a los ojos de Thorin y ahora podía ver lo perfecta que en realidad era. Esa sensación de atracción, como si algo lo tirara en dirección a la hobbit, remplazaba todo lo que se sentía mal en ella. No era que Thorin se estuviera volviendo loco. Él sabía reconocer el llamado de esa persona especial para cada enano, la cual estaba destinado para cada uno de ellos. Era por eso que algo le parecía incorrecto cada vez que veía al hobbit. El llamado estaba allí, pero el secreto lo estaba bloqueando. Su Única estuvo allí todo el tiempo. 

No era extraño que entre los enanos hubieran parejas del mismo sexo, o que algunos simplemente no sintieran el llamado de sus Únicos u Únicas y se dedicaran a sus especialidades en el trabajo. Pero cada uno sabía si tu Único era hombre o mujer, aunque no lo conociera. Era por eso que Thorin simplemente no podía concebir la idea de que Bilbo, un hobbit hombre, fuera su Único.

¡Mahal, había encontrado a su Única! La conocía desde hace meses, la había tratado como un gusano incompetente, ella le había salvado la vida y ni siquiera sabía su verdadero nombre.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Thorin soltó un gruñido y se dejó caer en el suelo. Tapándose la cara con ambas manos, dio un pequeño grito de frustración y terminó de espalda mirando el cielo.

Para él, este movimiento era la respuesta a todo lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza, pero para los otros enanos, que no tenían ni idea lo que estaba pensando, fue algo sorpresivo e inesperado.

“Eh… ¿Thorin? ¿Estás bien?” Fili miraba preocupado a su tío, al igual que el resto de los enanos.

“Estoy acabo, eso es lo que estoy. No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta antes que ella era m…”

Lo que fuera a decir, no alcanzó a terminar, porque justo entonces Bofur vio que Oin se acercaba.

“¡Oin! ¿Está bien Bilb…?”


	14. Capítulo 14

N/A: Wow, ha pasado demasiado tiempo y me disculpo por ello. Este año ha sido una locura hasta ahora y sé que lo seguirá siendo. No he abandonado la historia, tampoco espero hacerlo. Lento pero seguro iré escribiendo. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Capítulo 14

Al ver como el médico de la Compañía se acercaba a ellos con un agotamiento evidente en su rostro, todos los enanos corrieron hacia él, rodeándolo a la vez que lo bombardeaban con preguntas sobre el estado de la hobbit. Incluso si seguían desconcertados por el engaño, las palabras de Kili les habían recordado a todos de la valía de su compañera y la importancia que tenía para cada uno de ellos. No iban a dejar que un pequeño detalle como su género cambiara la opinión que tenían sobre ella.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" le preguntó Bofur, tomando a Oin por el brazo y sacudiéndolo, como si de esa forma el otro enano soltaría la respuesta más rápido "¿Son graves sus heridas? ¿Va a mejorarse pronto?"

Las preguntas venían de todos lados y no se detenían a esperar una respuesta, simplemente seguían saliendo de la boca de los enanos. Antes de contestar, Oin se soltó de las manos del juguetero con un movimiento brusco y dio un paso atrás, para tener un poco de espacio personal y poder respirar. Los enanos que estaban a su espalda rápidamente se pusieron a sus lados, mirando la cara del médico como si en ella estuvieran las respuestas que deseaban.

"Aun no puedo decir nada sobre su estado de lo que esté cien por ciento seguro. No tiene ningún hueso roto a simple vista, pero puede que cuando la examine con cuidado me encuentre con algo que no haya visto. Sus heridas en general no parecen demasiado graves, excepto una mordida que tiene en el hombro. Hay algo extraño en ella, la infección no dejaría aparecer tan rápido y no pareciera estar sanando sola, como el resto de sus heridas y cortes, por lo que necesito encontrar unas hiervas para sanarla lo más rápido posible" cuando terminó de explicar la condición de la hobbit, le dio indicaciones a su hermano de ir a buscar agua fresca mientras el buscaba las hiervas indicadas. Estaba a punto de ponerse a buscar, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Girándose, se dio cuenta que Balin lo miraba preocupado.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Oin, impaciente por seguir con su trabajo.

"Nuestros ojos no nos mintieron, ¿verdad? El hobbit en realidad es una dama" Balin no apartó la vista al preguntar, la preocupación evidente en sus ojos. No había prejuicio en ellos, ni ningún rencor.

Oin miró hacia la poca vegetación que los rodeaba, consciente de que todos estaban atentos a sus palabras.

"Gandalf dijo que su verdadero nombre es Bilba Bolsón" sin decir más, Oin fue en busca de las cosas que necesitaba para curar las heridas de Bilba, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.

Los enanos se quedaron en silencio. Todos ellos querían ir hacia dónde se encontraba Bilba, ver cómo se encontraba y si podían hacer algo para ayudar, pero se sentían inseguro de cómo acercarse a ella, incluso teniendo en cuenta las palabras de Kili.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************

"¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora, Gandalf?" le preguntó Ori al mago, mientras que acomodaba con cuidado la cabeza de Bilba y cubría su cuerpo con su propia chaqueta, tratando de calentarla "No podemos quedarnos en este lugar. No con Bilba en este estado"

"Tienes razón, mi querido enano, debemos encontrar refugio la más pronto posible" contestó Gandalf sin apartar la mirada de Bilba "Sé de alguien que vive cerca de esta zona, pero no estoy seguro que esté dispuesto a ayudarnos. Supongo que tendré que hablarlo con Thorin antes de dirigirnos allí"

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, lo que les permitió escuchar los murmullos de los enanos, quienes se habían acercado lentamente. Mirándolos de reojo, Gandalf se dio cuenta de que la preocupación por Bilba era evidente en sus rostros, lo que sin duda lo calmó un poco. Después de haber llevado por tanto tiempo el engaño, había comenzado a temer de cómo reaccionarían los enanos cuando se enteraran sobre la verdadera identidad de Bilba. Aunque hubiera algunos, como Dwalin, Gloin o Dori, que no parecían demasiado felices, incluso en ellos no se percibía ningún tipo de rencor. Analizando las caras de cada uno de los enanos, le llamó la atención lo que vio en Thorin. Si bien la preocupación en su rostro era evidente al igual que en los otros enanos había algo más en sus ojos, en la forma de su boca se reconocía un arrepentimiento profundo, junto con vergüenza. Teniendo en cuenta la forma en que había tratado a Bilba durante el viaje, Gandalf entendía estos sentimientos. Lo desconcertante era ese brillo de felicidad y esperanza que parecía acompañar al resto de las emociones cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en la figura de Bilba. Para Gandalf, quien no había vivido milenios entre las razas de la Tierra Media para nada, este brillo era fácil de reconocer en los ojos de un enano, pero no le correspondía interferir esta vez. Bueno, tal vez solo un poco. Pero solo si era necesario.

"Thorin, tenemos que irnos de este lugar, no es seguro para ninguno de nosotros. Mucho menos para Bilba" dijo Gandalf cuando se dio cuenta de que Thorin estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo "No podemos permitir que nos alcancen los orcos, lo que ocurrirá tarde o temprano si no nos movemos"

"Tienes razón, debemos ponernos en movimiento de inmediato" las palabras del mago habían conseguido que Thorin saliera de las profundidades de su mente y se preocupara de la situación que se encontraban. En otro momento se preocuparía de haber encontrado a su Única.

Justo entonces llegaron Oin y Gloin con las cosas que habían buscado para el cataplasma de Bilba y Oin comenzó a aplicarlo en su hombro, quitando la chaqueta que la cubría en el apuro por sanar la herida.

En el instante que los enanos vieron un poco más de piel, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y apartaron la vista sin dudar, mientras que comenzaban a prepararse para partir lo más rápido posible. Gandalf y Ori compartieron una sonrisa ante las actitudes de sus compañeros, aunque las mejillas del joven enano también tenían un tinte rosado.

"Listo, con esto debería aguantar hasta que tenga las hiervas necesarias para sanarla" dijo Oin poniéndose de pie y limpiándose las manos "Supongo que esa curación de la que hablaba el elfo también la ayudará, aunque hasta ahora no parece hacer mucho"

"Debemos darle tiempo, ya que esta no parece ser un herida normal. Sin duda hay algo maligna en ella, lo que me preocupa muchísimo en estos momentos" mientras hablaba, Gandalf se paró y se inclinó para tomar a Bilba en su brazos "Habrá que llevarla con cuidado hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino"

"¿Y cuál es este destino del que hablas, pero que ninguno de nosotros conoce?" sonó la voz de Thorin junto a Gandalf. Con solo ver la mirada que le daba a Bilba, era evidente que quería ser él quien la llevara en sus brazos, pero se contenía, sabiendo que su petición solo sería negada por el mago "¿Y bien?"

"Iremos al único lugar en que nos encontraremos a salvo de los orcos y en el cual espero que seamos recibidos con hospitalidad. Nos dirigiremos al hogar de Beorn, el cambiaformas"  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Se demoraron aproximadamente medio día en bajar del risco en que los habían dejado las águilas, si es que no un poco más. Después de una larga discusión, acordaron que sería Dori quien llevaría a Bilba, siendo el más fuerte de toda la Compañía, solo Dwalin se le podía comparar, pero su experiencia en armas lo hacía un valioso guardia, del cual no podían prescindir. Gandalf no podía dirigir la marcha y llevar a Bilba al mismo tiempo, al parecer. Durante el trayecto, Bilba no había despertado ni una sola vez, emitiendo pequeños quejidos de vez en cuando, cada vez que Dori hacía un movimiento brusco para evitar que cayeran.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al pie de la montaña, varios se dejaron caer al suelo, agotados y hambrientos.

"Les aconsejo que sigamos nuestro camino lo más rápido posible, ya que convendría que llegáramos antes del anochecer. De esa forma, tendremos más oportunidades de encontrar a Beorn en forma de humano" la mirada de Gandalf no se aleja del horizonte, como si estudiara lo que allí les esperara.

"¿No podemos aunque sea cazar un par de ardillas, antes de seguir nuestro camino?" Kili ya estaba seleccionando un par de piedras para arrojarlas, mientras hablaba "No puedes esperar que sigamos con los estómagos vacíos. ¡Auch!"

"No cazaran ningún animal en las tierras de un cambiaformas, ya que él considera a todas las criaturas como sus hijos y el hacerles daño implicaría una dolorosa venganza en nuestra contra, eso se los aseguro" replicó Gandalf, ignorando el grito de dolor de Kili cuando le golpeo la mano para que soltara las piedras con su bastón "No, nuestra mejor opción es que empecemos a movernos de inmediato"

Todos los que estaban en el suelo se quejaron, pero obedecieron las palabras del mago, tratando de ignorar el agotamiento que sentían, pero sin ser demasiado enérgicos al levantarse.

"Mientras más rápido lleguemos al hogar de Beorn, más rápido podremos sanar las heridas de Bilba y ella recuperar la consciencia" comentó Gandalf mientras que empezaba a caminar en dirección al hogar del cambiaformas.

"¡Ya escucharon al mago, trote ligero hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino!" rugió Gloin, poniéndose de pie de inmediato, siendo seguido por varios 'Ayes', todos poniéndose de pie en segundos y trotando para alcanzar a Gandalf.

Inconscientemente, todos habían formado un círculo protector alrededor de Bilba y sus guardianes jurados, los hermanos Ri. Los tres hermanos no se habían alejado ni un centímetro desde que se habían puesto en camino, los dos menores siempre protegiendo el frente y la retaguardia del mayor, el cual cargaba a Bilba con el mayor cuidado posible.

"Entiendo que tú lo sabías, Ori".

Ori no necesitó mirar a Nori para saber que el ladrón estaba jugando con uno de sus cuchillos, como siempre hacia que estaba nervioso, pero no quería demostrarlo.

"Así es"

"¿Y se puede saber por qué no nos lo dijiste?"

"No me correspondía. Es más, hice un juramento de que no haría tal"

"¡Mahal, Ori! Nos lo tuviste que haber dicho, somos tus hermanos mayores" interrumpió Dori, ya no soportando el quedarse callado "Eres demasiado joven para car…"

Al ver que se estaba empezando a alterar, Nori le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Esa es la cosa, hermano mío, Ori ya no es el niño que antes era" Ori se giró para ver a sus hermanos, sorprendido por las palabras de Nori "Ya es un enano hecho y derecho, lo ha sido por mucho tiempo, pero nosotros no lo hemos querido ver. Puede tener secretos de nosotros, en especial si nuestra Señora es quien se lo pide"

"Pero…"

"Dori, recuerda el juramento que hicimos, no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera. Es más, piensa que es Bilbo… Bilba. Es alguien en quien confiamos. Si nuestra señora le ordena algo a nuestro hermanito, estoy seguro que sería algo acorde a sus capacidades. Es más, tienes que admitir que hizo un gran trabajo"

Era solo necesario ver la cara de Dori para darse cuenta que quería decir algo más, que según él, la discusión no había terminado, pero no alcanzó a decir nada más.

"Nuestra señora es en realidad un ser asombroso" Ori ahora miraba con cariño a la hobbit en los brazos de su hermano "Tan dulce y compasiva. Es humilde, siempre insiste que la llame por su nombre. Sé qué hará lo mismo con ustedes, si es que no lo ha hecho ya. Cuando me enteré de su secreto, pudo haber reaccionado de muchísimas formas, pero… ella simplemente me acogió y me nombró su guardián del secreto. Cuando Lord Elrond me explicó lo que esto implicaba, me di cuenta de que me había honrado aún más"

"Guardián del secreto" aunque la pronunciación del élfico de Nori no era perfecta, se entendía que estaba repitiendo el título de Ori "¿Significa en realidad 'pequeño guardián'?"

"No, su traducción es 'guardián del secreto', pero no era algo que les hubiéramos podido decir sin levantar sospechas"

"Supongo que tienes razón"

Siguieron caminando en silencio por unos minutos, ignorando el silencio del resto de la Compañía, quienes habían ido atentos a sus palabras sobre Bilba, a pesar de que habían sido susurros.

Después de mucho tiempo dudando, Thorin finalmente se atrevió a acercarse a los hermanos Ri, alejándose de Dwalin en la cabeza del grupo.

"¿Cómo sigue?" le preguntó a los hermanos, mirando a Bilba preocupado.

"No ha dado señales de despertar hasta ahora, si te soy franco. Aparte de un par de quejidos de vez en cuando, tampoco ha hecho nada"

Acercándose con cuidado, atento a que su movimiento fuera rechazado, extendió con cuidado su mano sobre la frente de Bilba, comprobando la temperatura. Ninguno de los hermanos Ri hizo nada, pero estaban atentos a todos sus movimientos, preparados para saltar en caso de que intentara dañar a Bilba. Su frente estaba tibia, no lo suficientemente caliente para que fuera grave, pero tampoco era la temperatura de una persona sana. Una delgada capa de sudor cubría todo su rostro, y cuerpo aparentemente. La forma en que sus ojos se movían bajo sus parpados hacía evidente la lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo por mantenerse sana.

"¿Está bien si la cargo por un tiempo? Ya debes estar cansado" Thorin extendió los brazos, listo para recibir a Bilba de Dori.

"No es necesario que te preocupes, no estoy cansado. Y en caso de que lo estuviera, Ori o Nori la llevarían" Dori no hizo ningún gesto de aflojar su agarre en Bilba, llevándola incluso más contra su pecho.

Si hubieran estado al principio de este viaje, hablarle de esa forma a Thorin habría significado sin duda un castigo severo. Referirse de esa manera al Rey Bajo la Montaña, descendiente directo de la línea de Durin, negándole una petición era algo impensable, en especial si pertenecía al estrato social de los Ri, que estaban lejos de la nobleza y los ricos. Dori nunca se habría atrevido si quiera a mirar a Thorin a los ojos si es que la situación no lo requería, mientras que Ori solo no era capaz de emitir ninguna clase de sonido en su presencia. Pero después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado en el camino, estas barreras se habían derribado. De una forma u otra, todos ahora se consideraban iguales, ninguno superior al otro, ya que las clases y riquezas no tenían importancia cuando se sufre y de hambre juntos, se pelea para sobrevivir codo a codo con quien está a tu lado.

Thorin asintió sin decir nada, pero no volvió a su lugar en la cabeza del grupo, sino que se quedó junto a los hermanos Ri, tratando de mirar disimuladamente a Bilba. Aquellos que notaron esas miradas, notaron la devoción y arrepentimiento en ella, pero no dijeron nada al respecto. Solo Ori y Gandalf entendían esta mirada por completo, sabiendo los sentimientos y razones que se encontraban detrás de ella.

Se estaba acercando el atardecer cuando Gandalf se detuvo a las orillas de un prado, en cuyo centro había una gran casa de madera, la cual tenía un establo a su lado, junto con muchos animales rodeándola.

"Sera mejor si nos acercamos en grupos pequeños" apoyándose en su bastón en un gesto cansado, Gandalf recorrió su vista por los enanos, seleccionando los grupos "Primero iremos Dori, cargando a Bilba, y yo. Esperemos que al ver que tenemos a un herido entre nosotros lo vuelva más compasivo"

"Espera, ¿no sabes cómo va a reaccionar?"

"No tengo ni la más mínima idea, si les soy franco. La verdad, es que ni siquiera lo conozco en persona, solo he escuchado de él en las historias de Radagast" dando un guiño y girando en dirección a la casa, Gandalf hizo un gesto a Dori para que lo siguiera "Vengan en grupos de a tres, cada diez o veinte minutos. Esperemos no resultarle demasiado agobiantes"

Sin dar tiempo para que nadie le dijera nada, Gandalf emprendió su camino con Dori siguiéndolo, mirando nervioso a sus hermanos antes de trotar hasta el mago.

"Cinco monedas de cobre a que el cambiaformas se come Gandalf"

"¡Nori, no!"  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Al llegar a la puerta, Gandalf le dio tres golpes con su bastón y esperó la respuesta, Dori tratando de esconderse tras él sin mucho éxito y dando un saltito nervioso cuando esta se abrió de golpe.

"¿Quién me molesta a mí y mis animales?" un enorme hombre y de aspecto bestial apareció en el umbral de la puerta, su imponente figura sobrepasando incluso el gorro de Gandalf. Una gran melena castaña cubría sus hombros y parte de su espalda, uniéndose con el vello que en ella había. Utilizaba solo unos pantalones de un material café, pero que no era cuero, por lo que pudo ver Dori desde su lugar. Sus ojos eran pequeños y oscuros, casi negros, y unas enormes cejas se encontraban sobre ellos. A pesar de que no estaba sonriendo, Dori estaba seguro de poder ver un par de colmillos asomándose entre sus labios.

"Buenas tardes, maestro Beorn. Soy Gandalf el Gris y mi compañero es Dori, hijo de Rita"

"No conozco a ningún Gandalf"

"Pues de seguro conoce a mi primo, Radagast el Pardo" intervino Gandalf antes de que le cerraran la puerta en la cara, consiguiendo que Beorn pausara un segundo.

"He oído de él y hemos recorridos los mismos bosques un par de veces. Han pasado muchos años desde que eso pasó" Beorn estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, ignorando las palabras que Gandalf estaba formulando para entretenerlo, cuando vio de reojo a Dori y Bilba "¿Quién es esa?"

Viendo su oportunidad, Gandalf no perdió tiempo en presentar a Bilba. Dando un paso al lado, dejando a Dori al descubierto, empezó a hablar.

"Ella es la razón por la cual estamos buscando refugio. Es Bilba Bolsón, una hobbit de la Comarca. Fue herida cuando fuimos atacados por Azog y sus orcos, justo después de haber sido capturados por los goblins de la montaña. Ha estado inconsciente desde entonces y no tenemos las cosas necesarias para tratarla. Esperábamos que nos pudiera ayudar"

Beorn se mantuvo en silencio, pero esta vez no hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta en sus caras.

"Hay algo extraño en ella" fue su único comentario, esta vez acercándose un poco a Dori, e inclinándose para olfatearla "Es algo que nunca antes había encontrado, pero es bueno. A mis animales les agrada"

Solo entonces Gandalf y Dori se dieron cuenta que muchos animales de la granja se habían acercado a ellos y ahora los estaban rodeando, en silencio. Ovejas, carneros, perros, gatos, caballos e incluso un par de insectos, todos ellos de gran tamaño habían aparecido. Parecía como si todas sus miradas estuvieran fijas en Bilba. Beorn miró a la hobbit también, pensativo, antes de tomar su desición.

"Dejaré que se queden, pero solo por la hobbit. Me llama la atención. Pero me tendrán que explicar qué hacen aquí, me deberán contar su historia. Después de eso veré si les creo y les permito permanecer aquí, junto a la hobbit."

Reconociendo que esta era la única oportunidad que tendrían, Gandalf apuró a Dori para que entrara apenas Beorn les hizo el espacio suficiente, no dejando tiempo para que el cambiaformas se arrepintiera de su desición. Atento a que el dueño de casa dejara la puerta abierta mientras acomodaban a Bilba donde les había indicado, una enorme cama que estaba en una habitación al final de pasillo, Gandalf empezó a contar la historia de su viaje, los más detallada y maravillosamente posible, evitando mencionar demasiado a Bilba y sus descubrimientos sobre ella. A quien le revelaba su condición de Hija del Destino era decisión, no era algo que le correspondiera a él, por lo que prefirió mantenerse callado con respecto a la única dama que los acompañaba. Mientras que Beorn parecía capturado por sus palabras, poco a poco empezaron a llegar el resto de los enanos. Los primeros fueron Oin, Ori y Thorin, los cuales se habían dedicado a recolectar medicinas para Bilba, a juzgar por las plantas que llevaban en sus manos. El medico fue rápidamente a la habitación en que se encontraba la hobbit apenas Dori le indicó dónde estaba, permitiendo que solo Ori lo siguiera, a modo de ayudante. Además, Ori era el único que conocía un poco más a Bilba y sus secretos, lo que sin duda le resultaría útil a la hora de intentar sanarla.

Thorin parecía molesto por la negativa de Oin cuando exigió que le permitieran acompañarlos, pero unas pocas palabras de Oin, cortantes y firmes, impidieron que siguiera quejándose e insistiendo. El médico tenía la forma de ser implacable cuando se trataba de sus pacientes, no permitiendo que nadie le exigiera algo que podría influenciar negativamente en la salud de estos, o simplemente incomodarlos. Cuando Ori cerró la puerta detrás de sí, cargando con las cosas que antes llevaba Thorin y tratando de evitar la mirada de este. Al darse cuenta de que no podía hacer nada más para ayudar, Thorin se paró fuera de la habitación, como si estuviera haciendo guardia. No era de gran ayuda, pero por lo menos lo hacía sentirse un poco más útil ante este momento de impotencia. Esta posición tenía la ventaja de que por lo menos escucharía cualquier cosa, si es que lo necesitaban o si Bilba despertaba.

Toda esta interacción entre los enanos fue en el mayor silencio posible, evitando interrumpir a Gandalf, quien parecía haber encantado al cambiaformas con sus palabras. Pero no significó que el mago no lo notara, conteniendo la sonrisa, Gandalf siguió su relato imperturbable, con Dori a su lado y colaborando con detalles, otros de puntos de vista o explicaciones de qué había sucedido cuando el mago no se encontraba entre ellos durante la aventura.

Los enanos seguían llegando en grupos pequeños, permaneciendo en silencio mientras Gandalf hablaba, algunos se sentaron junto al mago y se dedicaron a colaborar con Dori cuando las palabras le fallaban a él o a Gandalf. Otros, entre ellos Dwalin y Gloin, escogieron ponerse junto a Thorin para hacer de guardias. Un par, Kili y Bombur específicamente, escogieron dejarse caer y dormir en el suelo, ya no soportando más el cansancio. Para cuando Gandalf había terminado de contar su historia, ya había oscurecido y los animales de Beorn habían preparado la mesa y los alimentos en esta. Varios miembros se decepcionaron al darse cuenta de que no había carne en ella.

Cuando se acabó la historia, Beorn se puso de pie, dando una gran palmada y frotándose las manos.

"Sin duda esa fue una gran historia, mago. No estoy seguro de creerla por completo, pero me divertí escuchándola. Pueden quedarse esta noche y las que necesiten"

El alivio en todos los miembros de la Compañía fue evidente. El agotamiento era evidente en cada uno de ellos, excepto los que ya estaban durmiendo, y sabían que si no les hubieran permitido quedarse, era difícil que hubieran sobrevivido la noche, con los orcos siguiéndolos. Pero Beorn continuó hablando y todos se tensaron de inmediato cuando las primeras palabras salieron de su boca.

"Sobre la hobbit… no me dijiste mucho sobre ella, me interesa saber su historia" se encogió de hombros "Pero supongo que tendré que preguntarle a ella cuando vuelva en sí. Iré a ver su médico si necesita algo, tengo varias hierbas que le podrían servir. Después de eso iré a patrullar y ver si logro encontrar pruebas de la historia que me han contado. Pónganse cómodos y disfruten de la comida" estaba a punto de dirigirse a la habitación donde estaba Bilba, pero se detuvo para mirar a todos los enanos amenazadoramente "Si alguno daña a mis animales, el castigo será la muerte para el agresor, sin importar quién sea o cuánto daño haya hecho"

Gandalf soltó una risa y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas que tenía cerca.

"Es bueno poder decir que estamos seguros, ¿verdad?"

Todos los enanos lo miraron como si estuviera demente, cosa que era posiblemente cierta.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, aunque no fue demasiado largo. Pronto subiré el siguiente

Me arrepiento de empezar a ver Game of Thrones, es demasiado buena y está absorbiendo mi alma (AryaxGendry 4ever)


	15. Capítulo 15

N/A: PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN! He intentado actualizar desde hace tiempo, pero simplemente me ha sido imposible. Espero que les guste este capítulo, le puse amor. Ninguno de los personajes me pertence

Capítulo 15

Habían pasado tres días desde que llegaron al hogar de Beorn.

Fueron tres días en que los enanos se dedicaron a recuperarse de sus heridas, descansar y alimentarse como era debido. Por primera vez desde que habían salido de sus hogares, se permitieron relajarse completamente, ya que ninguno de ellos lo hizo mientras se encontraban en Rivendell por la desconfianza que sentían hacia los elfos. En el tiempo que llevaban allí, se dedicaron a reabastecerse de todo lo necesario, arreglaron tus ropas destrozadas y afilaron sus armas. Incluso se dedicaban a entrenar entre ellos cuando ya no les quedaba nada más que hacer.

Pero a pesar de todas las cosas que encontraban para ocuparse, sus mentes nunca se alejan de la hobbit que aún seguía inconsciente, sin dar señales de mejoría.

Durante esos tres días, ni Oin ni Ori habían dejado sus lugares junto a la cama por más tiempo del que era necesario para comer e ir al baño. Obviamente, los otros enanos también dedicaban parte de sus días a sentarse junto a la hobbit, pero eran ellos dos los que habían autoproclamado el cuidado de la hobbit como sus deberes. Al fin y al cabo, Oin era el médico, mientras que Ori era en quien Bilba había confiado más con respecto a su secreto. Fueron ellos los que se encargaban de alimentarla en base a los alimentos líquidos que les entregaba Beorn: leche, crema, miel y sopas hechas en base a los frutos y verduras que se encontraban en la granja del cambiaformas.

Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la hobbit no daba señales de recuperar la conciencia pronto. A pesar de que sus heridas ya estaban casi sanadas, la del hombro dejando atrás una horrible cicatriz negra, el sueño profundo de Bilba no la dejaba. Al preguntarle a Gandalf, su única respuesta fue darle tiempo, que tarde o temprano Bilba despertaría, pero solo cuando estuviera lista. Todo esto lo dijo con una expresión preocupada, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para los enanos, incluso si el mago había intentado ocultárselos. Él era uno de los que pasaba más tiempo en la habitación de Bilba, después de Ori y Oin. Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba sobre Bilba, sobre antes de empezar el viaje y sobre su vida en general, el mago les contestaba que le preguntaran a ella cuando despertara. El problema era que nadie sabía cuándo sería.

"Creo que deberíamos cambiarla de ropa" dijo Ori la tarde del tercer día. Él y Oin estaban sentados junto a Bilba en silencio, cada uno ocupado en sus propias tareas, pero sin dejar de vigilar a la hobbit de vez en cuando en señal de algún cambio. Dejando de lado el dibujo que estaba terminando, Ori se dirigió al médico "Lleva la misma ropa desde antes que cayéramos a las cuevas de los goblins. La mugre y humedad de esta no le debe estar ayudando. Además, está empezando a apestar"

El quitarle la ropa era un paso que ninguno de ellos había querido dar, por miedo a incomodar a la hobbit una vez que despertara, pero Oin sabía que el joven tenía razón. No era salubre tenerla así. Esperando que la hobbit los disculpara cuando despertara, le hizo una seña a Ori para que lo ayudara. Ambos se pusieron de pie, quitaron las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de Bilba y la sentaron contra el respaldo de la cama para comenzar a quitarle la ropa ensangrentada, siempre cuidadosos del vendaje de su hombro.

"¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?" el grito a sus espaldas los sorprendió a ambos mientras estaban quitándole la chaqueta al cuerpo laxo de Bilba.

Thorin se encontraba en la puerta, con lo que parecían ser unas flores silvestres en la mano. Ori levantó las cejas sorprendido, esto sin duda era un avance para el enano, quien hasta ahora solo se había dedicado a mirar a Bilba desde la puerta cada vez que la visitaba, quedándose allí de forma incomoda hasta que alguien hacia un comentario y se iba. Ya casi toda la compañía se había dado cuenta de la forma que había estado actuando su líder desde la revelación de Bilba y lo que esto podría llegar a significar, pero nada estaba confirmado. Solo Ori estaba cien por ciento seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la cabeza de su líder, ya que llevaba estudiando la situación desde el principio y la forma en que ambos interactuaban. Para el resto, los gestos de Thorin también podrían significar arrepentimiento por la forma en que había tratado a Bilba, más que un sentimiento más profundo, por lo que nadie había hecho ningún comentario. Aun.

"Tenemos que limpiarla y cambiarla de ropa si queremos evitar otras enfermedades" por suerte para Ori, fue Oin quien dio las explicaciones "Ori y yo nos encargaremos de ella. No te preocupes, por mi trabajo, esta no es la primera vez que he tenido tareas de este tipo y estoy seguro de que Ori será respetuoso con el cuerpo de su señora, ya que le ha jurado a ella el mayor grado de lealtad"

Al oír esto, Ori asintió fervientemente. Por su mente no había pasado ningún pensamiento que pueda deshonrar a su señora de cualquier manera, era algo impensable para él. La trataría con el mayor respeto posible y sería Oin quien se encargaría de las zonas más… complejas.

Thorin estaba colorado hasta las orejas, las únicas partes de su cara no cubiertas de rojo eran en las que tenía barba. Abriendo la boca como un pez, sin poder decir nada, se quedó allí.

"Ahora, si nos disculpas, Bilba necesita privacidad" Oin fue hasta Thorin, solo para tomar las flores que llevaba en la mano antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara "Yo me encargo de que Bilba reciba tus flores" le dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Una vez que terminaron de limpiarla con paños y el agua de los cuencos en que los humedecían estaban café rojizo, volvieron a vestirla con un camisón que encontraron dentro de su mochila, el cual era evidentemente para dormir.

"Excelente, muchacho, ahora toma su ropa y déjala para que sea lavada" le dijo Oin, pasándole un bulto de ropa a Ori.

El joven enano asintió. Mirando la cara de Bilba, le pareció verla un poco mejor, como si el estar limpia le ayudara a descansar y a dormir más profundamente. Sin duda tenía un aspecto algo más saludable sin toda esa mugre encima, pero de igual manera, su palidez era más notoria. Pero desde que la limpiaron, es ceño fruncido de su cara se había relajado un poco, como si el estar limpia le trajera paz. Sonriendo ante como ciertas manías de su señora estaban presentes aun cuando estaba inconsciente, se encaminó rápidamente hacia la lavandería que les había indicado Beorn. Allí, los animales del cambiaformas se encargaban de lavar toda la ropa que les fuera llevada. Cómo se encargaban los animales de hacer esto exactamente era algo que Ori aun no terminaba de entender.

Oin estaba estudiando la cara de su paciente, dándose cuenta de cómo parecía respirar más tranquila y profundamente desde que la habían limpiado. Incluso se podía distinguir una leve sonrisa que contrastaba contra el ceño fruncido que no había abandonado su rostro por los últimos tres días. De haber tenido mejor oído, habría escuchado los pasos de Ori alejándose, notando de cómo los cambios de Bilba: la vuelta del color a su mejilla, la sonrisa creciendo, la respiración profundizándose y el movimiento débil de sus parpados, coincidían con el enano en su camino a dejar la ropa a la lavaneria.

Bilba sabía que no estaba en un lugar físico.

Era difícil de explicar, en especial si se tenía en cuenta lo desorientada que se encontraba, pero era como si no tuviera un cuerpo físico. Era ella en esencia y espíritu, pero su cuerpo no estaba allí con ela. Era como si estuviera atrapada dentro de un espacio mental, donde la oscuridad la rodeaba y la oprimía, impidiéndole levantarse o hacer cualquier cosa. Simplemente la aplastaba y nada de lo que hacía le permitía liberarse, sin importar cuanto lo intentara.

El tiempo era extraño.

A ratos, sentía como si tan solo llevara un par de minutos en ese lugar. Pero en otros, generaciones completas habían comenzado y terminado y Bilba seguía atrapada en aquel lugar.

Ni las palabras ni el ruido existían allí. Solo había dos cosas. La oscuridad opresora y abismal, que lo era todo, oponiéndose a la esencia de Bilba, que luchaba por librarse de donde se encontraba, incapaz de ir a ninguna otra parte, ya que no existía nada más.

Bilba solo luchaba por librarse. ¿Para qué? Ella no lo sabía. ¿Qué conseguía? Nada, pues no lograba librarse. ¿Se detendría y se rendiría? No. Esa no era una opción. Así como la oscuridad la atrapaba, Bilba luchaba para librarse de ella. Tal como la oscuridad existía para oprimir a Bilba, la esencia de Bilba estaba en el intentar liberarse de ella.

Bilba se encontraba luchando, cuando de repente, la oscuridad empezó a desvanecerse. Este no era efecto de las acciones de Bilba, ella lo sabía. Pero la oscuridad empezó a permitir que Bilba fuera más libre. Ya no era necesario luchar, ya que esta se alejaba y permitía que Bilba fuera, sin que la lucha constante se cerniera sobre ella.

Con la oscuridad ya lejos, pero sin dejar de estar presente en una pequeña parte, Bilba recordó que ella era más que lo opuesto a la oscuridad. Dándose cuenta de que se encontraba dentro de su propia mente, como si estuviera dormida, decidió que era el momento de despertar.

Si alguien, cualquiera, le preguntaba a Bofur cuál había sido su reacción al levantar la vista del pedazo de madera que estaba tallando para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Bilba mirándolo fijamente, sin parpadear, el diría que había reaccionado muy tranquilamente, llamando al resto de la Compañía. Si esto mismo se le preguntaba al resto de la Compañía, ellos le contarían sobre el chillido estridente que habían escuchado desde la pieza de Bilba que los había hecho correr a todos a sus máximas velocidad, cargando con lo que encontraron a mano a modo de arma, solo para encontrar a Bilba despierta y a Bofur desmayado en el suelo, junto a la silla en que antes había estado sentado.

Gritos de alegría inundaron la habitación y en cuestión de segundos, Bilba se vio rodeada de enanos eufóricos, saltando y dándose palmadas entre ellos.

Todo esto, mientras que Bilba no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando finalmente había logrado librarse por la oscuridad y avanzar hacia la conciencia, se había encontrado con Bofur a su lado. Le estaba tomando un tiempo despertar completamente, enfocándose en Bofur para evitar quedarse dormida de nuevo. Tenía intención de hablarle, pero antes de que alcanzara a darse cuenta, todo el mundo estaba gritando a su alrededor y ella no sabía qué estaba pasando. Su única reacción fue esconderse bajo las sabanas, soltando un grito, en el segundo que se dio cuenta que solo llevaba un camisón encima.

"¡Fuera, fuera, fuera!" en un principio los enanos no entendieron las palabras de Bilba mientras ella trataba de cubrirse lo mejor posible, pero cuando Ori se dio cuenta, se apuró en empezar a sacar a empujones al resto.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" como siempre, Gloin fue el primero en emitir quejas, sin conseguir que Ori se detuviera.

"Si Bilba quiere que salgan, ustedes salen" fue lo único que le dijo antes de sacarlo con una fuerza comparable a la de su hermano mayor y con un tono mordaz como el de su hermano del medio.

A pesar de las réplicas, Ori consiguió sacarlos en unos minutos con la ayuda de sus hermanos, quienes se quedaron afuera, haciendo guardia en la puerta. Solo Gandalf, Oin y Ori se quedaron en la habitación con Bilba.

"¿Ya se fueron todos?" preguntó Bilba desde debajo de las sabanas. Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, se descubrió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor "¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y qué pasó con mi ropa?"

"Nos encontramos en el hogar de Beorn, el cambiaformas, Bilba. ¿No recuerdas que pasó antes de que quedaras inconsciente?"

A pesar de que su cabeza estaba algo revuelta, Bilba comenzó a hacer memoria de todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se separó de la Compañía al caer en la trampa de los goblins. La criatura de la cueva, Gollum, un anillo que allí había encontrado, la mordedura de su hombro, su escapada, el rencuentro con los enanos, solo para ser emboscados por orcos… la angustia de ver a Thorin caer y la adrenalina impulsándola a correr más rápido, finalmente las águilas salvándolos y revelando su secreto con palabras débiles antes de que sus recuerdos se escurecieran completamente. Tenía recuerdos brumosos de un extraño sueño, pero nada demasiado claro. Lo que si sabía, es que algo en ella era diferente, como si le hubieran quitado un velo a una parte de sí misma que siempre había permanecido oculto, y ahora todo estuviera más claro con respecto a su futuro.

Fue entonces cuando recordó claramente el anillo, la oscuridad que había sentido con solo tocarlo. Sin dejar que se mente entrara en pánico con solo pensar en él, se dio cuenta que debía actuar con rapidez.

"¿El anillo, dónde está?" preguntó, rebuscando a su alrededor.

Sus acompañantes se miraron extrañados entre ellos.

"¿Qué anillo, Bilba? Nunca has traído un anillo"

"Por supuesto que no, lo encontré en la cueva al caer. Hay algo malo en ese anillo, Gandalf, algo oscuro" Gandalf se sorprendió al oír la angustia en sus palabras. "Le tenía en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, no quería perderlo, pero tampoco lo puedo tocar"

Ninguno de los enanos comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero a medida que Bilba hablaba, el mago empezaba a comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo.

"Ori, trae la chaqueta de Bilba. Ahora" Ante el tono de voz de Gandalf, Ori salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección a donde había ido a dejar la ropa de Bilba "Oin, necesito que salgas de la habitación"

"Pero…"

"No fue una recomendación. Al salir, no dejes que nadie más que Ori entre para dejar la chaqueta. Ninguna palabra de esto a nadie"

Un aura oscura y amenazante rodeaba al mago, por lo que el médico tampoco dudo en seguir sus órdenes. Una vez que fueron dejados solos, Gandalf se dejó caer en la silla junto a la cama de Bilba y se pasó la mano por la cara, demostrando su cansancio.

"Nada puede ser tranquilo contigo, ¿verdad? No podía ser un simple viaje a recuperar un reino ancestral, con un dragón al final"

"Hey, te recuerdo que mi vida era muy tranquila hasta que tú apareciste y me invitaste a esta aventura" le reprochó Bilba cruzándose de brazos, pasaron unos segundos sin que se dijeran nada antes de que Bilba volviera a hablar "Gandalf… ¿qué era ese anillo que encontré?"

"En realidad no lo sé, Bilba querida, pero si mis suposiciones son correctas, nada bueno. Necesito que me cuentes como lo encontraste exactamente, e incluso con eso, tendré que investigar muchísimo para dar una respuesta confiable. Pero te puedo asegurar, que si tú sientes tanta oscuridad y maldad de este objeto, no puede ser nada bueno"

Un escalofrió recorrió la espada de Bilba y se abrazó a sí misma, recordando los sentimientos que le producía el anillo.

"Por lo menos, de ahora en adelante lo llevaras tú, Gandalf, y yo no tendré que encargarme más de él"

"Me temo que eso será imposible. Si mis suposiciones son ciertas, no debería acercarme siquiera al anillo, mucho menos tenerlo en mi poder. La tentación sería demasiada"

"Entonces… ¿alguien de la Compañía? Estoy segura que uno de ellos se ofrecería, no soportaré tenerlo cerca siquiera"

"No, me temo que serás tú la encargada de llevar el anillo, Bilba. Es demasiado peligroso esconderlo, y si tengo razón, no hay peores manos que las de un enano para un objeto tan dañino para las mentes que tienen debilidad por cualquier tipo de joyería. No. El lugar más seguro es en manos de un hobbit, en especial uno que esté consciente del mal que de él proviene. Sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo"

Escucharon un golpe a la puerta, ante lo cual Gandalf se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Abriéndola encontró a Ori, pero sin decirle nada, tomó rápidamente la chaqueta de sus manos y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

"¡Gandalf! Eso fue muy descortés de tu parte"

"Ya me disculparé más adelante. Este es un problema que debe ser solucionado lo antes posible. Toma"

Dándole la chaqueta, Gandalf volvió a su asiento, manteniéndose algo alejado de la cama, mientras Bilba revisaba los bolsillos de la chaqueta en busca del anillo.

"Aquí está" finalmente encontrándolo, Bilba lo puso sobre su mano para enseñárselo a Gandalf.

En el minuto que el metal hizo contacto con su piel, Bilba sintió como parte de sus fuerzas se desvanecían, mientras que una sensación incomoda se extendía por su cuerpo. Gandalf no dijo nada, pero estudió con atención el anillo desde lejos.

"No hay nada que pueda decir sin antes revisar un par de bibliotecas y pedir consejo de otros sabios, pero debemos mantenerlo en secreto. Bilba, ninguno de los enanos debe saber de este anillo" Bilba lo iba a interrumpir, pero Gandalf se lo impidió "Nada de peros. Nadie se puede enterar de esto. Podría ser peligroso para ellos y para todo el resto de la Tierra Media. Voy a tener que pedirte que guardes silencio"

"Ori y Oin me escucharon hablar sobre el anillo, Ori fue por la chaqueta. ¿Cómo se los explicaremos?"

"Les diremos que fueron delirios por todo el tiempo que pasaste inconsciente y que yo exageré en mí preocupación"

"No lo sé, Gandalf…" Bilba jugaba con las sabanas de la enorme cama, mirando hacia abajo. En anillo había quedado sobre sus rodillas. Ambos lo miraron en silencio. Bilba estaba segura que había algo malo en él. No lo quería cerca. Ni ahora ni nunca. No le gustaba cómo intentaba llamarla.

"Bilba, no te confiaría esto si no fuera la única opción y no estuviera seguro de que tú puedes hacerlo. Solo tienes que mantenerlo oculto hasta que vuelva con ustedes" había preocupación en la mirada de Gandalf, junto con temor que trataba de ocultar a Bilba.

"Está bien. Lo llevaré conmigo y no le diré a nadie sobre él… pero no quiero tocarlo. No puedo llevarlo puesto"

"No, no espero que lo hagas. Es más, te pido que evites dentro de lo posible el entrar en contacto con él" buscando entre las capaz de su ropa, Gandalf sacó finalmente un pequeña bolsita de cuero, no mucho más grande que la yema del pulgar del mago "Toma, guárdalo aquí y asegúrate de siempre llevarlo contigo"

Con mucho cuidado, Bilba consiguió guardar el anillo en la bolsita sin tomarlo. Después de pensarlo por unos segundos, decidió colgarla en la cadena que llevaba en su cuello. Si había sobrevivido durante la primera parte del viaje, seguiría en su lugar hasta que llegaran a Erebor. Incluso si no la estaba tocando directamente, su cuerpo se sentía pesado por tenerlo cerca. Como si estuviera en medio de un resfriado.

"Será mejor que ni siquiera hablemos del tema de ahora en adelante. No queremos que oídos indiscretos escuchen algo indebido"

Bilba quedo en silencio, mirando por la ventana.

Solo entonces escucharon los ruidos que había fuera de la habitación. Estaba claro que intentaban que fueran susurros, pero, aparentemente, los enanos no tenían la capacidad de pasar desapercibidos.

"… entrar!" se escuchó una voz que pertenecía a Dwalin o Gloin.

"No podemos, hasta que Gandalf lo permita el mismo" esta vez era Dori, quien debía estar ayudando a su hermano a mantener guardia de la puerta de Bilba.

"Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, no entiendo qué es lo que necesita hablar el mago tan urgentemente y por tanto tiempo" esta vez era definitivamente Thorin.

"¡SI! Nosotros también queremos ver a Bilbo" grito esta vez Kili.

"Es Bilba ahora, recuerda Kili"

"Me da igual cómo se llame. Quiero ver a nuestro hobbit"

"Creo que será mejor si dejas que entren de una vez, Gandalf. Antes de que derriben la puerta o algo por el estilo" Bilba trato de ocultar su nerviosismo del mago, pero este la conocía demasiado como para que no notarlo.

"No te preocupes, Bilba, todo saldrá bien" mientras Bilba se intentaba arreglar un poco el cabello desordenado y ponerse decente, Gandalf fue hacia la puerta haciendo tiempo para que se calmara un poco. Dándole una última mirada para asegurarse que estaba bien, abrió la puerta.

Frente a él, los tres hermanos Ri estaban formando una barrera protectora frente a la puerta, mientras el resto de los enanos trataba de abrirse plazo entre ellos. Al parecer, las leyendas que había sobre la fuerza de la familia Ri no eran mentira. Mientras Dori era capaz de sostener a Thorin, Dwalin y Gloin sin ceder un paso, Ori hacia lo mismo con Bofur y Bifur. El único que parecía tener problemas era Nori, con Fili y Kili. Claramente no había heredado la misma fuerza que sus hermanos. El resto de la Compañía observaba la situación sin participar de ella. Todo esto se detuvo cuando se dieron cuenta de que Gandalf los estaba mirando en silencio desde la puerta.

"Si no están demasiado ocupados, hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes" dijo Gandalf con una sonrisa.

Los hermanos Ri se mirar entre ellos y sin decir nada, dieron un paso atrás y entraron rápidamente a la habitación de Bilba, sin darle tiempo a sus oponentes para siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Gandalf y el resto de la compañía se apuraron en alcanzarlos y los encontraron arrodillados alrededor de la cama de Bilba, quien los miraba sin entender qué estaba pasando y algo avergonzada.

"Queremos renovar nuestro juramente ante ti, nuestra señora" dijo Dori, siendo el mayor de los hermanos, el jefe de la familia "No nos importa quien sea, nuestra familia seguirá teniendo la misma deuda contigo y la promesa se mantiene sin importar nada"

"Me honran y vuelvo a aceptar sus promesas como el primer día que las hicieron"

Al escuchar esto, los tres hermanos se volvieron a poner de pie y rodearon la cama de Bilba, con Ori más cerca de la cabecera que los otros dos.

Los otros enanos ya habían terminado de entrar y todos se quedaron sin saber que decir. La vez anterior que habían entrado a la habitación, ninguno había pensado qué estaba pasando realmente, por la emoción de que Bilba finalmente había despertado. Pero ahora, cada uno parecía haber tomado consciencia de la situación y no estaban demasiado seguro de como proceder. Al mirar a Bilba sentada en la cama, con el pelo suelto llegándole casi a los hombros y una sonrisa algo sonrojada, no podían creer que no habían descubierto que era una mujer la primera vez que la vieron. La delicadeza y dulzura de cada uno de sus rasgos parecían inconfundiblemente femeninos, pero aun así habían sido engañados con facilidad.

"Hola" la tímida voz de Bilba los sacó del encantamiento en que se encontraban y varios ojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta que era la primera voz que escuchaban su verdadera voz, sin que la forzara para parecer más grave.

Balin fue el primero en avanzar hacia ella. Bajo la mirada ante de los Ri, se quedó a un par de metros de ella, sin dejar de sonreírle.

"Bilb… Bilba, creo que me acostumbraré rápidamente a llamarte así. Sin lugar a dudas te queda mejor" fue lo único que le dijo. Un murmullo corrió entre los enanos, aprobando sus palabras. Una que otra risita se escuchó en el fondo.

Al sentir la aceptación de los que consideraba como su familia, las lágrimas cubrieron la cara de Bilba.

"Lamento haberles mentido…yo…" un sollozo se escapó de su boca.

Ori estaba rápidamente a su lado, abrazándola, mientras Balin siguió hablando.

"Gandalf nos explicó por qué creíste que sería necesario ocultarte de esa forma de nosotros. Incluso si en nuestra cultura no existen tantas… dificultades con respecto al tema, sabemos que con las otras razas el ser mujeres puede ser difícil e incluso peligroso. Podemos entender tus razones, incluso si nos resultan extrañas. Solo espero que sepas, que ninguno de nosotros te haría ningún tipo de daño. Nunca" sus palabras fueron seguidas de un par de exclamaciones de aprobación.

Bilba se secaba las lágrimas en las mangas, sin que le importaran los modales.

"Oh, lo sé. Después de lo que he aprendido de cada uno de ustedes, sé que ninguno me dañaría de la forma que podría temer. Espero que me den la oportunidad de seguir conociéndolos aún más"

"Bilba, ese no será un problema por nuestra parte. Nosotros también te queremos conocer mejor" Bofur le dio un guiño y Bilba se rio de las maneras coquetas de su amigo. Sabía que no había verdadera intención de cortejarla. Él simplemente era así.

"Es cierto, después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, no esperes que simplemente te dejemos de lado por un detalle tan pequeño" comentó Fili "Además, si dejáramos que algo cambiara solo porque en realidad eres mujer, Amad no nos perdonaría nunca"

Tanto Fili como Kili sintieron una corriente helada por sus espaldas, imaginándose la reacción de su madre si juzgaran negativamente a Bilba solo por ser mujer. Varios de los enanos que conocían a Dis empalidecieron ante la idea.

"Además, has sido honesta con todo lo otro" comentó Bofur, quien a esa altura ya se había empezado a acercar a Bilba "No nos ocultaste nada sobre lo de ser una Hija del Destino. Si alguien me pregunta, no es algo que a mí me gustaría ir contando por allí"

"Ninguno de nosotros te guarda rencor, ¿verdad, Thorin?... ¿Thorin?" Balin estaba mirando al líder de la compañía, quien no contestó nada. Todos se dieron vuelta para mirarlo, esperando algún tipo de respuesta, pero permaneció en silencio.

Sin decir nada, Thorin se giró y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

"Parce que no todos están dispuestos a aceptarme" comentó Bilba, bajando la mirada sus manos, que reposaban sobre sus piernas "Lo entiendo, tendré que ganarme su confianza, incluso si nunca la tuve antes. De todas formas. Muchísimas gracias a todos. Haré lo posible por no defraudarlos"

"Mi Señora, aun no nos has dicho qué es lo que era ese anillo, lo que te alteró a ti y a Gandalf a al punto de sacarnos a patadas de aquí" por supuesto que Ori no olvidaría ese pequeño detalle.

Por suerte fue Gandalf quien se encargó de responder.

"Al final no era lo que creí que sería. Bilba estaba alterada y desorientada tras su largo tiempo inconsciente, no había verdadero peligro en la baratija esa. Nada de qué preocuparse" el tono descuidado del mago hizo que los enanos simplemente se encogieran de hombros e ignoran el tema. Qué les importaba a ellos un anillo sin nada especial, justo cuando acaban de recuperar a su ladrona.

Justo entonces Bilba soltó un enorme bostezo, el cual no pudo evitar.

"Está bien, es hora de que salgamos. Bilba necesita descansar para poder recuperarse y no podrá hacerlo con nosotros aquí. Salgan, salgan. Ya podrán verla después, cuando se encuentre mejor" Oin se encargó de sacar a los enanos a pesar de sus protestas, tarea que fue facilitada con promesas de Bilba de avisarles cuando se encontrara mejor y lista para estar con ellos.

Mientras salían, Balin se dirigió a su hermano.

"Busca a Thorin. Creo que tengo una idea de lo que podría estar pasando por su cabeza en este minuto. Si tengo razón, va a necesitar toda nuestra ayuda" Dwalin asintió y empezó a buscar a su mejor amigo.

"Mahal. Mahal. Mahal. Mahal" pensaba Thorin mientras salía de la cabaña de Beorn, dejando atrás a Bilba y la Compañía. Era hermosa. En el segundo que la vio allí, sentada en la cama, mirándolos tímidamente, el corazón de Thorin se detuvo. Todas las dudas que habían turbado su cabeza desde que descubrió que Bilbo en realidad era Bilba ahora estaban dispersadas. Bilba era su Única. Lo supo solo con verla. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Todo lo que antes estaba mal en Bilbo, esa extraña sensación que le producía el hobbit… ¡Mahal! ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo? No era la primera vez que algo así pasaba entre los enanos, que en un principio la atracción hacia el Único fuera confundida de alguna manera. Pero al verla allí, con su cabello suelto, por primera vez limpia y sin ningún tipo de artilugio para engañarlos sobre su género. Era tan obvio ahora. La forma en que sonreía, los celos que sentía al verla con Bofur, su preocupación por el resto, su paso ligero al caminar e incluso como intentaba entrenarse en las armas para ayudarlos. Todo ese tiempo, había sido su Única, aquella persona que sería perfecta para él en todo sentido.

Pero lo había arruinado. Bilba lo despreciaba. La forma en que la había tratado desde que salieron de la Comarca no tenía escusa. La había tratado de una manera horrible y ahora ella no lo quería cerca. Gandalf se lo advirtió, le dijo que la empezara a tratar mejor, pero simplemente decidió ignorarlo.

Y la forma en que salió de la habitación, con todos mirándolo y esperando su respuesta. Seguramente ahora creía que no estaba dispuesto a aceptarla. Su corazón la había aceptado desde la primera vez que la vio, pero su cabeza era demasiado estúpida para darse cuenta. Y ahora lo había vuelto a arruinar.

Dejándose caer al suelo, Thorin se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el bosque que rodeaba la cabaña. No sabía por cuanto tiempo había caminado, pero eso no importaba ahora. Se agarró la cabeza y se quedó allí, teniendo los mismos pensamientos una y otra vez, siempre volviendo a lo hermosa que era Bilba y lo perfecta que era en todo sentido.


	16. Capítulo 16

Una vez que Bilba despertó, su recuperación volvió a recuperar el ritmo normal, o lo que era normal para ella. Al cabo de un día ya había recuperado sus fuerzas y sus heridas se habían sanado. Pero incluso con su cicatrización que bordeaba lo milagroso, la mordida del hombro había dejado una horrible cicatriz, la cual no perdió nunca el color morado oscuro, con tonos negro y verdes en algunas partes.

El humor de los enanos también mejoró con el despertar de Bilba. De inmediato, pasaron de una actitud que bordeaba el luto y contante preocupación a su forma normal de actuar. Risas se volvieron a escuchar en las comidas compartidas y más de una pelea surgió por alguna tontería, pero todos estaban tan animados y despreocupados que nunca nada pasó a mayores. Gandalf le explicó a Bilba que una pelea a puños en las comidas era casi una costumbre entre los enanos y más que verdaderas peleas, eran simples farsas para mantener a Bilba entretenida. Desde que había despertado, todos los enanos se desasían para complacerla. Balin y Oin tomaban cada oportunidad que tenían para contarle diferentes relatos llenos de sabiduría, enseñándole de pasada pequeños trucos sus oficios como consejero del reino y sanador. Bofur la hacía reír tanto, que más de una vez terminaron los dos tirados en el suelo, afirmándose el estómago por temor a que este se les cayera de la risa. Bifur se sentaba con ella, mientras salía a ver como el resto entrenaba en sus tiempos de ocio. No decían mucho, pero el silencio que compartían mientras el enano tallaba figuras de madera era reconfortante para ambos, más de una ve Bilba terminó con una nueva estatuilla. Dwalin y Gloin eran los que más peleaban por tonterías, como la última galleta de la alacena, para sacarle sonrisas radiantes. Cada vez que conseguían robarle una carcajada, el ruido melodioso les daba la sensación de que perdían una carga de sus hombros. Fili y Kili le hablaban de las travesuras de sus infancias o le pedían consejos para alguna broma al resto de la Compañía. Bombur, por su parte, había conseguido entrar a la cocina de Beor y se había propuesto a sí mismo que Bilba recuperara el peso perdido durante el viaje a través de pasteles y galletas recién horneadas. Los hermanos Ri pocas veces la dejaban sola, siempre presentes mientras los otros enanos hacían sus gracias ante su Señora. Ori documentaba historia que escuchaba de Bilba, junto con las costumbres de los hobbit que aprendía a través de ellas. Nori le enseñaba a perfeccionar su control sobre sus cuchillos y otros tipos de armas de larga distancia, Kili había estado especialmente emocionado ante su interés por aprender a utilizar el arco. Poco a poco, Bilba iba mejorando en tirar sus múltiples cuchillos y el arco que le había hecho Kili se acomodaba perfectamente a sus brazos, de forma que casi ni lo sentía. A Dori le gustaba servirle infinitas infusiones, de todo tipo de sabores y olores, con una calma y delicadeza que Bilba envidiaba, recordado sus desastrosos intentos de ser anfitriona en la Comarca. Pero delicadeza no le impidió a Dori levantar a Dwalin por su cabeza y tirarlo por una ventana, la vez que su “pelea” con Gloin terminó con Bilba empapada de té cuando voltearon la mesa.

Beorn había tomado un especial interés en Bilba. En las comidas, se aseguraba siempre de sentarla a su lado y de llenar constantemente su plato, riendo a carcajadas cada vez que ella lo limpia de toda miga. Había tomado también la costumbre de sentarla en su hombro, ignorando las protestas de todos los presentes, por lo que a Bilba no le había quedado más opción que acomodarse entre su melena, sin dejar de comer mientras se encontraba allá arriba. En un principio se había sentido terriblemente avergonzada, pero terminó por acostumbrarse a la manera en que el cambia-formas la trataba. Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que detrás de todos los gestos de Beorn, no había más que un hombre solitario que extrañaba el contacto con otros, por lo que no pudo más que empatizar con él. Los dos habían sido dos criaturas solitarias por demasiado tiempo. Además, al cambia-formas le divertía de sobre manera ver lo furiosos que se ponían los enanos cada vez que él la apartaba de sus lados. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de Bilba sintiera con gran cariño por él, el cual fue mutuo. Más de una vez cambio a su forma a la de un gran oso negro, el más grande que habían visto en sus vidas, para llevar a Bilba sobre su lomo y darle recorridos por su dominio, mostrándole cada planta y animal que en el habitaba, obviamente orgulloso de sí mismo y de sus criaturas.

Incluso Gandalf dejaba escapar un quejido de vez en cuando el cambia-formas apartaba a Bilba de su lado, pero el mago sabía tomárselo con más humor que los enanos. La hobbit y el mago no tenían muchas oportunidades para hablar a solas, pero eso no implicaba que de vez en cuando compartieran miradas llenas de significado. Aun desde lo lejos, Gandalf era capaz de ver como el cargar con el anillo había quitado una pequeña chispa de los ojos de Bilba, incluso si su recuperación había significado una gran mejoría. Aquellos que no la habían visto correr entre los pies de sus padres, persiguiendo mariposas, no extrañarían esa actitud feliz y llena de vida. Pero incluso con el anillo y lo que este significaba, era la primera vez que Bilba se mostraba tan feliz frente a los enanos.

Lo que sin duda influía más en el buen ánimo de Bilba y su rápida recuperación, era el verse liberada del secreto que había tenido que cargar durante todo el viaje. Era como si hubiera dejado una pesada carga en la cueva de los goblins. Claro, el anillo aún le afectaba, pero eso no impedía que hubiera una gran mejoría en su forma de actuar en comparación con lo que conocían los enanos. La nueva Bilba era sin dudas una especia de versión mejorada del Bilbo que ellos habían conocido. 

El único que no parecía ser partícipe del éxtasis en que se encontraban todos los habitantes de la cabaña era Thorin.

Bilba veía como el Rey Bajo la Montaña la observaba desde lo lejos, siempre distante y murmurando para sí mismo. En un principio, esto la llenaba de temor. La lealtad de la Compañía hacia Thorin era indudable, por lo que temía que el enano los hiciera escoger entre él y la hobbit. Pero ya habían pasado aproximadamente dos semanas y nada parecido a ello había ocurrido aún. Bilba no lo entendía. Más de una vez le había pedido consejo a Balin y Dwalin, quienes eran los que mejor lo conocían, pero ellos simplemente negaron la cabeza, respondiéndole que no era su lugar meterse. El único comentario de Balin fue que tuviera paciencia y que le diera una oportunidad. 

‘¿Una oportunidad para qué? Ni siquiera me ha intentado hablar’ pensó Bilba en una de las pocas oportunidades que estaba sola. Estaba empezando a amar a los enanos de todo corazón, como los integrantes de una familia que la aceptaba plenamente por primera vez, pero podía llegar a resultar agotadores si estaban acompañándola todo el tiempo. Había escogido recostarse sobre el pasto, apoyada en un árbol solitario, a unos metros del bosque que rodeaba la cabaña. No temía al ataque de alguna de las criaturas que lo habitaban, pues todas ellas sabían que era el territorio de Beorn y que todos los que se encontraban en el estaban bajo su protección, además, había conocido a casi todos los animales del territorio gracias a Beorn. 

Es por eso que, cuando escucho el murmullo de las hojas al ser pisadas, no se preocupó en correr a la seguridad de la cabaña, pero permaneció atenta. Sus puntiagudas orejas siguieron el movimiento desde el segundo que lo detectaron. Después de varios minutos en que la figura iba y venía en su dirección, indecisa, Bilba empezó a sentir curiosidad. Entreabrió los ojos levemente, para ver a Thorin caminando en su dirección, mientras murmuraba para sí mismo. Lo esperó pacientemente, sin terminar de abrir los ojos, pero antes de que llegara a terminar de acercársele, se volvía a alejar de ella. Esto ocurrió más de un par de vez y la curiosidad de Bilba solo aumentaba. Finalmente, cuando estaba más cerca que nunca, Bilba optó por terminar de abrir los ojos.

“¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?” preguntó llena de cortesía, en un tono un poco más amable de lo que era normal en ella, para evitar el conflicto al que tanto temía con Thorin. No le costaba nada ser precavida con el enano que se había mostrado tan desagradable con ella en cada oportunidad que había tenido durante el viaje.

Para su sorpresa, Thorin abrió los ojos cómicamente, sorprendido al verla despierta, y solo murmuró algo que Bilba no alcanzó a entender, antes de alejarse definitivamente.

Después de ese extraño suceso, Bilba empezó a ponerle más atención al líder de la Compañía. Solía permanecer apartado del grupo de enanos que siempre rotaba a su alrededor, pero no era porque le faltaran intentos por acercarse. Más de una vez, observándolo de reojo, Bilba había notado que se intentaba acercar, pero sus intentos eran no habían sido más efectivos que cuando se había encontrado sola. Aun que resultaban igual de inefectivos. Cuando los enanos notaban su modo de actuar, algunos trataban de animarlo a que se terminara de acercara, tan disimuladamente como era capaz un enano, sin obtener mejores resultados. Todo el rechazo que le producía Thorin en un principio se estaba desvaneciendo, solo para ser reemplazado con curiosidad en la hobbit. Desde que lo conocía, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera. No era el enano grosero e invasivo que conocía.

Bilba estaba pensando en Thorin y su nueva forma de actuar mientras preparaba su equipaje para continuar su viaje. Beorn les había dado todos los suministros que necesitaban, todos excepto carne. Pero nadie de quejaría por la falta de esta ante el sueño de casa, ya que por primera vez desde que salieron de la Comarca, sus bolsas estaban completamente llenas y tenían provisiones para las dificultades que tendrían que enfrentar. 

Estaba terminando de traspasar sus cosas de la mochila vieja y rota que la había acompañado desde la Comarca a la nueva y resistente que le había dado Beorn, cuando escuchó el quejido de la puerta entreabriéndose lentamente. No necesitó darse vuelta para saber quién se encontraba tras ella. Solo había un enano que intentaba ser tan silencioso a la hora de acercársele, incluso si no tenía éxito al lograrlo.

“Thorin, por favor, entra” le dijo cerrando la mochila.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que lo escuchara entras a la habitación, donde se quedó cerca de la puerta. Bilba se giró para encontrarlo mirando el suelo, lleno del nerviosismo que tan poco lo había caracterizado durante todo el viaje.

Bilba se restregó las manos contra los pantalones, tratando de ignorar su propio nerviosismo. Incluso con el cambio de actitud de Thorin, había algo en el enano que la hacía sentirse diferente, lo que le incomodaba al desconocer la sensación.

“Quería hablar contigo antes de que partiéramos” Thorin levantó la vista al escucharla, algo parecido a esperanza en sus ojos “Ambos sabemos que partimos con el pie izquierdo. No diré que fue mi culpa por no haberles dicho quién era en realidad, pero tal vez eso hubiera hecho las cosas más fáciles”

“No…” Bilba se detuvo para escucharlo, sorprendiéndose al ver que un rubor cubría las mejillas de Thorin “Fue mi culpa. Mi comportamiento hacia ti fue inexcusable. Independiente del género, no debería haberte tratado de esa forma. No puedes imaginar la vergüenza que siento al pensar en la forma que me comporté contigo. Te doy mis más sinceras disculpas y espero que algún día me puedas perdonar”

Incluso si el discurso sonaba como si lo hubiera practicado varias veces, algo le decía a Bilba que había solo sinceridad en sus palabras. Decidió confiar en lo que le decía, al fin y al cabo, siempre había sido muy buena juzgando el carácter de otros.

“Admito que en este minuto, no puedo evitar recordar con molestia la forma en que nos relacionamos, en especial tus bruscas maneras en mi contra, o palabras hirientes” el corazón de Thorin se hundía en su pecho al escucharla “Pero eso no significa que no pueda perdonarte por ello. Fuiste desagradable, sí, pero yo tampoco fui demasiado amable. ¿Qué te parece si intentamos de nuevo? No digo que seamos mejores amigos desde ahora, pero me gustaría conocer al enano que ha conseguido que lo sigan con tal lealtad aquellos a los que llamo amigos. Quiero conocer al enano que Fili y Kili miran con tanta admiración y que el resto respeta tanto. Tal vez, una vez que lo conozca, pueda llegar a admirarlo y respetarlo yo también”

Si no estuviera tan conmocionado por sus palabras, y no fuera tan tímido alrededor de la hobbit, Thorin seguramente habría levantado a Bilba en sus brazos y hubiera girado hasta que los dos terminaran con la cabeza revuelta, por la felicidad que sentía al escuchar sus palabras, las que le daban una esperanza para el futuro. ¡Su Única quería conocerlo! No se sentía así de feliz desde que Dis había puesto a Fili, y después Kili, en sus brazos. Tenía una oportunidad de enmendar sus errores.

“También quiero llegar a conocerla mejor, Señorita Bolsón”

“Nada de Señorita Bolsón. Llámame Bilba, igual que todo el resto. Si queremos llegar a conocernos, deberíamos empezar con pequeños detalles como ese”

“Está bien, Bilba. Llámame Thorin”

Bilba sabía que su relación con Thorin no sería algo que mejorara en un abrir de ojos, pero el que ambos estuvieran dispuestos a intentarlo era el primer paso para poder avanzar. Thorin se despidió con extrema delicadeza, la cual aún le confundía, y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Una vez que hubo salido, Bilba se dejó caer de espalda sobre su cama, pensativa. Por alguna razón, el corazón se le había acelerado con la presencia de Thorin a su lado. Le incomodaba, porque no sabía que se supone que significaba. Nunca había experimentado algo así. Había algo en él que…¿la atraía? No se sentía cómo las veces que le había gustado alguno de los hobbits de la Comarca, lo que solo había pasado unas dos vez. Por alguna razón, sentía como si algo en su interior la empujara hacia él, de una forma que no había sentido antes de caer en la cueva de los goblins. Quizás tenía algo que ver con el sueño que había tenido, el cual apenas recordaba, mientras estaba inconsciente. No sabía lo que era, pero no dejaría que su confusión la detuviera. Más adelante podría detenerse a pensar en ello, cuando hubieran recuperado Erebor y el dragón que lo habitaba ya no viviera más. Era un pensamiento que le daba escalofríos, pensar que al final del viaje se tendría que enfrentar a Smaug.

Llevándose la mano al pecho, tomo la cadena de la cual colgaban los retratos miniatura de sus padres. Le había tomado un largo tiempo, pero con la suficiente práctica e intentos fallidos, consiguió dibujarlos tal y como los recordaba. Los había hecho el año en que murieron sus padres, pero aún seguían en perfectas condiciones. No siempre había tenido facilidades con el dibujo, pero después de mucha práctica, había logrado ser una retratista más que decente. Acariciando las imágenes de sus padres, no podía dejar de preguntarse si estarían orgullosos de ella. Una parte de ella creía que sí. Siempre habían buscado su felicidad y por primera vez en muchos años, Bilba era completamente feliz.

 

Cuando salió de su habitación, colgándose la mochila a los hombros, todos los enanos la esperaban mientras cargaban los ponys que les había prestado Beorn, con la condición de que los dejaran libres una vez que llegaran a Mirkwood. 

“Recuerden, no beban ni coman nada que provenga de ese bosque. Raciones las provisiones desde el primer día, aunque si es que siguen el camino de piedras, deberían alcanzarles sin problemas hasta Laketown” les advertía el cambia-formas, como había hecho desde que supo hacia donde se dirigían “Y nunca, nunca, dejen el camino. No lo volverán a encontrar ni aunque lo buscaran por veinte lunas”

Todos asentían a sus palabras, siendo conscientes de la seriedad que tenían. Beorn se acercó después a Bilba, que empezaba a cargar el pony que le correspondía con sus cosas.

“Sabes que no tienes por qué dejar este lugar, mi querida hobbit” no era la primera vez que Beorn le decía palabras semejantes, para gran molestia de los enanos “Si decides quedarte, todos los habitantes de este prado se desvivirán para complacerte, yo incluido. Despertaras todos los días sobre un colchón suave, escuchando a los pajaritos cantando en tu ventana. Te prometo siete comidas diarias incluso en el invierno más duro y nunca nadie dirá una palabra en tu contra, ya sea elfo, humano, enano o animal, sin que yo haga justicia en tu honor. Serás prácticamente una reina. Tus palabras serán escuchadas y consejos tomados en cuenta. No vayas a las tierras donde nada verde crece, hija de Yavanna, esos no son lugares para ti. Quédate aquí, este es tu lugar”

Thorin escuchaba estas palabras preocupado. Todo o que le ofrecía Beorn eran las cosas que él no era capaz de ofrecer, no hasta que hubiera recuperado su reino y matado al dragón que se los había quitado. Pero para ello, necesitaban a Bilba. Ella sería la clave para el éxito de la misión. Lo que significaba que si Bilba decidía no seguir con ellos, fallarían. No podría culparla si se quedaba, si iba con ellos solo le esperaraba peligro, dificultades e incomodidades. Nada en comparación con lo que el cambia-formas ofrecía a la hobbit. Cuando se dio cuenta que Bilba estaba por responder, volvió a poner atención a lo que ella decía.

“…ias, Beorn, pero no puedo quedarme. Le prometí a los enanos que los acompañaría y ayudaría a recuperar Erebor. Es cierto que nada verde crece a los pies de la montaña desde la llegada del dragón, pero eso no significa que nunca nada crecerá. ¿Qué mejor que un hobbit para hacer que las creaciones de Yavanna vuelvan a cubrir esas tierras? No significa que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, mi enorme amigo. Vendré a visitarte, y tú podrás ir a la Comarca cuando quieras. Incluso si es probable que no te puedas meter dentro de mi casa, siempre serás bien recibido. Nos las arreglaremos. No importa donde me encuentre, siempre que este yo, tendrás familia en ese lugar”

Beorn se arrodilló para tomar a Bilba en sus enormes brazos y abrazarla, ante lo cual Bilba respondió con una risa y le dio el abrazo más fuerte y apretado que había dado en su vida, para que el cambia-formas sintiera la verdad de sus palabras. Beorn, en cambio, se preocupaba de ser extremadamente delicado con la hobbit que tenía en sus brazos.  
“Gracias, Bilba, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar más pronto que tarde” le dijo, dejándola de vuelta en el suelo.

“Cuando nos volvamos a ver, te aseguro que tendré muchas nuevas historias que contarte”

Cuando terminaron de cargar los ponys, no se demoraron en montarlos y empezar su camino a Mirkwood. Más de alguno aseguro ver la figura de un gran oso negro a lo lejos, que no los perdía de vista. Gandalf respondía a esos comentarios diciendo que Beorn solo se estaba aseguraba de que sus ponys, a los que amaba como hijos, fueran tratados bien.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a las orillas del bosque, desmontaron y descargaron a los ponys con gran agilidad, distribuyendo el peso entre ellos de forma que pudieran resistir el viaje que se les venía más adelante. Nori se estaba acercando al caballo de Gandalf para quitarle las alforjas, cuando el mago salió apresurado de dentro de los árboles. Bilba ni siquiera lo había visto entrar al bosque en primer lugar.

“Deja mi montura intacta, que debo marcharme enseguida” dijo en voz alta y todos los enanos s detuvieron al escucharlo.

“¿Por qué nos abandonas ahora, mago, después de todas las advertencias sobre el peligro de este bosque?” le preguntó Thorin, obviamente molesto con Gandalf. Bilba miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no era el único. Incluso a ella no le gustaba la idea de que los volviera a abandonar. Nada bueno había pasado la ultima vez.

“Algo urgente ha surgido y necesito ir a consultarlo con Saruman, el mago blanco y me superior” Gandalf subió a su caballo con una agilidad que sorprendió a Bilba en alguien de su edad “Espérenme antes de entrar a la montaña. Abran la puerta el día de Durin, ¡pero no entren hasta que esté con ustedes! Escuchen las palabras de Bilba cada vez que deseen que estuviera yo para aconsejarlos. Mejor, hagan lo que Bilba dice, cada vez que diga algo. Confío más en su sentido común que en el de Thorin”

Sin decir más. El mago se alejó a galope tendido, dejando a la Compañía sin ningún tipo de explicación.

Thorin suspiró ruidosamente antes de ponerse su mochila y darle una palmada suave a su pony, lo que le hizo salir galopando. El resto de los ponys lo siguieron al galope. El de Bilba se detuvo antes a revolverle juguetonamente el cabello a su jinete, antes de seguir a sus hermanos y hermanas.

“Adiós” murmuró ella al verlos alejarse, mientras los enanos comenzaban a entrar en el bosque, siguiendo el camino de piedra de cual tanto les habían hablado.

“¿Vienes, Bilba?” le preguntó Bofur, que la esperaba entre los árboles.

“Si. Vamos”


	17. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17  
Después de las horribles casi seis semanas que llevaban en Mirkwood, Bilba estaba segura que la situación ya no podría empeorar. El hambre, frio y constante sensación de estar siendo observados los había llevado a todos a un estado de irritación constante. Cada día parecía ser más largo y las noches más oscuras. Cuando intentaron prender un fuego la primera noche, para calentar un poco sus provisiones y mantener alejadas a las criaturas que los asechaban, fueron atacados por polillas. Tal vez esto no sonaba tan preocupante, pero solo el pensar en el tamaño de esas monstruosidades hacía que les recorrieran escalofríos por la espalda a la mitad de la Compañía. Fue solo gracias a Bilba que consiguieron quitárselas de encima. Ya llevaban más de media hora luchando con los insectos tan largos como para que uno bastara para cubrirles la cara, cuando, entre manotazos para alejarlas de su pelo, Bilba había pateado la olla con la sopa que Bombur estaba preparando. Cuando el contenido de esta cayó sobre el débil fuego que habían conseguido prender, lo extinguió en cuestión de segundos.

Hubo unos segundos en que la oscuridad los envolvió y Bilba temió haber condenado a la Compañía. Pero en cuanto la luz desapareció, las polillas los dejaron.  
Desde ese día, no habían vuelto a encender un fuego.

Los enanos no tenían muchos problemas con la oscuridad. Sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a recorrer los túneles de las montañas sin luz alguna. Incluso en las noches más oscuras era capaces de ver con cierta claridad sus caminos y distinguir los contornos de lo que tenían al frente. Pero Bilba no tenía esa habilidad, lo que la había vuelto completamente dependiente de los enanos en cuanto caía el sol. Por suerte, siempre había alguno dispuesto a darle la mano para guiarla si es que seguían caminando, haciendo de lazarillo para la hobbit.

El otro problema de no poder encender fuego en la noche, era el frio. Ni todas las mantas que le había entregado Beorn eran capaces de mantenerla caliente durante las noches. El resto de los enanos no parecía tener problema con la temperatura, por lo que Bilba era la única que se dormía y despertaba temblando de pies a cabeza, sus dientes castañeando. Fue al final de la primera semana que ese problema tuvo su solución y fue Bofur quien la dio.

Había sido una noche especialmente helada y todo el campamento podía escuchar los tiritones de Bilba. Bofur se removía bajo sus mantas, sin poder dormir por el ruido.

“¡Ya no lo aguanto!” se levantó gritando de su lugar junto a Bombur y Bifur y les dijo “Tomen sus cosas, esto no puede seguir así”

Habían pasado solo diez minutos desde que se habían acostado y Dwalin montaba la primera guardia, pero no había nadie que se hubiera dormido aún, por lo que todos se le quedaron mirando sin entender. Su hermano y su primo se apuraron en hacerle caso, tomando las mantas que usaban cada noche, y lo siguieron al otro lado del campamento, donde Bilba ni siquiera se había movido, intentando mantener el poco calor corporal que tenía.

“Bombur, ponte a su derecha; Bifur, tu a sus pies” fue lo único que les dijo antes de dejar caer sus cosas junto a Bilba, acostándose pegado a ella. Bombur se apuró en hacer lo mismo al otro lado, mientras que Bifur ni siquiera objetó el lugar que le había designado, tapando los pies descubiertos de la hobbit antes de acostarse junto a ellos y ponerse a roncar en lo que parecieron segundos.

“¿Qué crees que están haciendo? Esto no es correc…” 

“Ni siquiera termines esa oración, muchacha. Es por tu propio bien. Terminaras partiéndote los dientes de lo fuerte que chocan entre ellos” dijo Bofur, apretándola contra Bombur, en cuestión de segundos se sentía más cálida “Y no te preocupes de si es correcto o no. Nadie de la familia Ur te hará daño alguno, pensamos en ti como nuestra hermana. Esto es solo tu familia evitando que pases frío en la noche”

A la mañana siguiente, Bifur, el líder de la familia al ser el mayor hombre vivo, se encargó de hacer una nueva trenza en el pelo de Bilba. La misma trenza que él, Bofur y Bombur ocupaban. Bilba no fue en la única en derramar una lagrima al final de la breve ceremonia. La trenza la marcaba como la nueva integrante de la familia Ur. A partir de ese día, los Ur se unieron a los Ri para proteger y ayudar a Bilba en todo lo que podían. Todas las noches, la rodearon y se encargaron de que permaneciera caliente. Por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres, Bilba durmió rodeada de su familia.

La adopción por parte de los Ur era lo único que Bilba podía rescatar de lo que llevaban en Mirkwood. Aproximadamente una semana después, Bombur cayó a un rio al ser asustado por un ciervo blanco. Se había demorado tres semanas en despertar. Todo el tiempo lo tuvieron que cargar entre cuatro o de a uno, en el caso de que lo llevara Dori u Ori. Esa había sido una sorpresa para los integrantes de la Compañía. Todos habían escuchado de la leyendaria fuerza de los Ri, pero Dori era el único que, hasta el accidente, parecía haberla heredado. Nori había dejado claro que no tenía las mismas capacidades de su hermano mayor. Pero cuando Ori había tomado a Bombur por la manga flotando para sacarlo del agua, más de una boca cayó al suelo al ver como lo levantaba como si no pesara más de un par de kilos, todo con una mano. Ni siquiera sus hermanos parecían saber sobre la fuerza del joven Ori. 

Pero uno pensaría, que después de todo lo que les había ocurrido, no tendrían más problemas. Ya habían cumplido con la cuota de desastres para el viaje. Trolls, orcos, Azog, polillas… ya era suficiente. En especial porque les esperaba un dragón al final del viaje. Pero no. Ahora Bilba estaba luchando con arañas gigantes, las que le habían robado a su familia y amigos, para meterlos en capullos de seda que pendían de los arboles. Ni siquiera quería pensar en que harían con ellos si es que no conseguía rescatarlos. Porque sabía que es lo que les ocurriría. Eso solo la hacía luchar con más energía, fiereza y precisión.

Bilba sabía que era la única que podía hacer algo por sus enanos. Pero incluso con todo lo que había aprendido en su tiempo entrenando, no sería capaz de vencer a las arañas. Estaba desesperada. No importaba cuantas arañas matara, dos o tres aparecían por sobre el cuerpo de la que acababa de matar. Fue solo el amor por sus enanos y el deseo de poder salvarlos la que lo llevó a hacerlo. Sabía que no debería. La sola idea la hacía sentirse enferma, pero este no era el momento para darse lujos de pensar en los contra de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Los susurros del anillo le prometían darle el poder necesario para salvarlos.

Al ver que un grupo de más de diez arañas venía hacia ella, se puso el anillo que hasta hace unos momentos colgaba de su cuello. Apenas lo hizo, cayó de rodillas por un inmenso dolor en el pecho y hombro, donde la cicatriz oscura parecía palpitarle. Su visión era borrosa, el mundo se veía en diferentes tonos de gris.

Pero ahora las arañas la buscaban, desorientadas por su repentina desaparición, alejándose cada vez más de ella. A pesar del dolor, corrió entre la rama de los árboles, agradeciendo todas las veces que jugó sobre los arboles cercanos a la Comarca cuando era una niña. Mientras corría hacia donde habían quedado los enanos, fue cortando a las arañas desprevenidas que se cruzaban en su camino. Para su sorpresa, ahora entendía los chirridos de las arañas, lo que le llevó a ponerle nombre a su espada, Dardo.

Alivio inundó su cuerpo al ver los capullos colgando de los árboles, pero sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, por lo que se puso a cortar rápidamente, rogando que al caer, nadie se lastimara demasiado. Fue fácil reconocer el capullo donde se encontraba Bombur y solo le quedaba suponer que el más grande era el de Dwalin. Pero el resto eran más a menos iguales entre ellos, por lo que Bilba no tenía ni idea de a quien estaba liberando. Cuando finalmente terminó de bajarlos de los árboles, se apuró en bajar para rajar la seda de araña que los tenía atrapados. Al ver que algunos de los capullos se retorcían cuando llegó abajo, la esperanza llenó su corazón. ¡Seguían vivos! Cambiando a uno de sus cuchillos para no dañar a alguien por accidente, empezó a cortar la tela. Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Fili y Bifur fueron los que alcanzó a liberar antes de que llegaran más arañas, atraídas por lo quejidos de los enanos y los ruidos que hicieron al caer.

“¡Liberen al resto y luchen!” les gritó antes de correr hacía una araña, matándola y seguir hacía el bosque, haciendo el mayor ruido posible, de forma que la siguieron la mayoría de las arañas que se acercaban.

Por la adrenalina del momento, no notó que aun llevaba el anillo puesto y que los enanos no la habían visto, por lo que la buscaron extrañados mientras seguían sus órdenes.

Bilba había alcanzado a matar otras cuatro arañas antes de que estas se volvieran a alejar en dirección a los enanos, desde donde se escuchaba una gran revuelta. Maldiciendo, corrió de vuelta hacia ellos.

La sorpresa que sintió al verlos rodeados de elfos la hizo detenerse de golpe. Por un segundo pensó que estaban salvados, pero al darse cuenta que los arcos estaban apuntando a los enanos y como estos trataban de protegerse las espaldas, supo que era mejor si permanecía oculta. Seguiría a sus enanos cautivos, no los abandonaría. Los contó rápidamente y al darse cuenta que estaban los trece, los siguió con cautela.

 

 

Cuando Legolas oyó a los guardias de su padre, hace unas cinco o seis semanas, decir que habían entrado intrusos a Mirkwood, ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada del libro que tenía sobre sus rodillas. No había nada de extraño en ello. Cada cierto tiempo, los niños de Laketown se aventuraban a los bordes del bosque, jugando ser grandes caballeros o buscando las criaturas mágicas que habitaban supuestamente en él. Más de una vez Legolas se les acercaba y se dejaba ver a lo lejos, entre las ramas de los árboles, haciendo morisquetas, para escuchar los gritos sorprendidos de los niños, sus risas emocionadas. Los niños corrían de vuelta a sus casas, contándoles a todos los que se les cruzara que habían visto a un elfo. Muchas veces las historias variaban lo suficiente de la realidad hasta que parecían grandes aventuras épicas. Era algo que hacía para romper la rutina y alegrar a los jóvenes corazones, tanto los de los niños humanos como el de Legolas. Su padre y los otros elfos del Mirkwood no entendían por qué se molestaba en hacerlo. Lo veían como una pérdida de tiempo. Solo Tauriel lo acompañaba cada diez años. Por un segundo pensó en ir hacia los intrusos, para no defraudar a los niños, pero su lectura lo tenía atrapado.

No tardó en olvidar lo que había oído de los “intrusos”, por lo que ni siquiera pensó en ello por las siguientes semanas. Eso cambio cuando vio que Tauriel se armaba de sus cuchillos favoritos. Corrió hacia ella y empezó a ponerse sus protecciones de los brazos.

“Mellon, ¿qué está pasando?” le preguntó, mientras tomaba su arco y se lo colgaba en la espalda.

“Las arañas se han vuelto más osadas. Ahora están atacando a un grupo cerca del palacio. Tu padre nos ha ordenado que nos encarguemos de ellas y traigamos a los enanos” le dijo su más íntima amiga.

“¿Enanos?”

“Si. Al parecer entraron hace un par de semanas a Mirkwood, pero perdieron la vista del sendero. No deberían haberse acercado tanto al palacio. Supongo que les podemos echar la culpa a las arañas”

Los amigos no dijeron más y corrieron detrás del resto de los soldados.

Mientras luchaba contra las arañas, Legolas pensaba que tendría que hablar de nuevo con su padre. No podían permitir que estas cosas siguieran ocurriendo en su bosque, el reino que ellos debían proteger. No era posible que cada viajero que cruzara por Mirkwood tuviera que pasar por estas dificultades para llegar al otro lado. Como los habitantes del bosque, les correspondía protegerlo.

Con esa línea de pensamiento, no se dio cuenta que se alejaba de Tauriel y el grupo de elfos, los que terminaron rodeando a los enanos. Mientras esto pasaba, Legolas se encargaba de exterminar los últimos de esos arácnidos. Ni siquiera notó cuando se quedó completamente solo en el bosque. Es por eso que cuando volvió al palacio, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al escuchar que su padre había encerrado a los enanos, sin siquiera escucharlos.

“¡Ada! ¿Es cierto que ordenaste que llevaran a los enanos a las celdas?” Legolas ni siquiera se molestó en saludar a su padre, el cual se encontraba sentado sobre su trono, bebiendo de una copa de oro.

“Eran intrusos en nuestro reino” Thraundil miró a su hijo por encima del borde de la copa “Son un grupo de enanos sucios, los cuales venían armados y amenazaron a nuestros guardias. Era lo correcto”

“Son viajeros que decidieron cruzar nuestras tierras, como lo han hecho otros por miles de años. No me digas que empezaremos a encerrar a todo aquel que decida poner un pie en Mirkwood”

“No me gusta cómo me estás hablando, Legolas” el tono de Thraundil era amenazador “Recuerda que no soy solo tu padre. Soy tu rey y deberás respetarme como tal. No quiero que sufras por palabras fuera de lugar”

Legolas desvió la mirada, consiente de la amenaza que se encontraba en las palabras de su padre. Esta no sería una discusión que podría ganar, al igual que todas las que había tenido con su padre sobre el estado de Mirkwood. Suspirando, hizo una leve reverencia y empezó a retirarse. No tenía nada más que decirle, nada que fuera a ser escuchado, por lo menos.

“Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad, hijo?” le preguntó Thraundil justo cuando cruzaba la puerta.

Legolas se detuvo un momento para que su padre lo viera asentir, antes de salir sin decir más.

Se enteró al día siguiente, gracias a Tauriel, que Thraundil se había reunido con el aparente líder de los enanos, solo para terminar a gritos y prometiendo mantenerlos encerrados por los próximos cien años. Legolas sintió vergüenza y decepción al pensar en el tipo de rey que se había vuelto su padre y se alejó sin decir nada a Tauriel.

 

Le había tomado toda su destreza, pero Bilba había conseguido seguir a los elfos que llevaban a sus enanos cautivos sin ser descubierta. Se había colado entre los guardias justo antes de que cerraran las puertas, en lo que perdió unos valiosos segundos, los que le significaron perder de vista a sus enanos. Si bien aún los oía, el lugar era un verdadero laberinto y después de unos veinte minutos se dio cuenta de que les había perdido completamente la pista. Además, el anillo le estaba afectando tanto que ya no resistía llevarlo puesto. Era una gran ventaja ser invisible, pero la debilitaba lo suficiente para volverla torpe e incluso ruidosa al caminar. Pero aún no era seguro quitárselo, lo sabía. Eso no significaba que fuera fácil de llevar la carga. Desde que la adrenalina de su cuerpo se había agotado, toda su energía ya no estaba allí para ella. Finalmente, encontró una habitación oscura, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie adentro y fue a una esquina, acurrucándose contra sí misma.

Cuando se quitó el anillo, se sintió como si pudiera respirar por primera vez después de pasar mucho tiempo bajo el agua. El alivio en todo su cuerpo fue instantáneo y se sintió más cálida. Sin perder el tiempo, volvió a guardar el anillo en la bolsita que le había dado Gandalf. 

Su estómago retumbaba, pero no tenía nada para darle. Había visto como los elfos tomaban sus mochilas con las provisiones que les había dado Beorn y se las llevaban junto con los enanos. Sentía como si no hubiera comido hace semanas, lo que era verdaderamente terrible para un hobbit como ella. 

Resignándose a su situación y a que no podría encontrar a los enanos a menos que descansara, la única opción que tenía era dormir. Se tapó lo mejor que pudo con su abrigo, apenas cubriéndose los enormes pies, y cerró los ojos, esperando poder encontrar a los enanos al día siguiente. Extrañaba el calor que le daba su familia, incluso los ruidos y ronquidos que emitía cada uno al dormir.

Al final, le tomó tres días encontrar las celdas de los enanos.

Sabía que no podía abusar del anillo, la maldad de este aun parecía palpitar en su hombro, por lo que solo se valía de lo sigilosos que eran por naturaleza todos los hobbits. Aprovechando su tamaño, cada esquina oscura y el hecho de que nadie la estaba buscando, había conseguido recorrer gran parte del palacio sin ser detectada. Incluso había conseguido encontrar las cocinas y asaltar la alacena, por lo que el hambre ya no era un problema. Fue en la cocina donde encontró el camino a los enanos.

“…la última vez, uno de ellos me hizo una zancadilla a través de la reja! El del hacha en la cabeza. El resto se rio y empezaron a pasarse monedas entre ellos, como si fuera una apuesta” se quejó uno de los elfos, mientras cargaba una bandeja con pan duro, habían unos incluso con rastros de moho, notó Bilba “¿Por qué debo ser yo quien les lleve la comida?”

“Porque lo sorteamos, lo sabes. En dos semanas más, Después del festín del rey cambiaremos, lo prometo” le dijo el otro elfo, mientras servía agua en tazones de madera y lo ayudaba a cargar las bandejas.

Después de escuchar esa conversación, lo único que tuvo que hacer Bilba fue seguir al elfo quejica. Al cabo de un rato y muchas vueltas que le parecieron innecesarias pero se aseguró de recordar, empezó a escuchar los gritos de sus enanos. Le faltó poco para salir de su escondite y correr hacia ellos, gritándoles de vuelta por la felicidad que sintió. Pero se contuvo. Tenía que ser precavida, no podía bajar las defensas, no podía dejar de estar atenta a su alrededor.

Esperó a que Mr. Quejicas terminara de repartir las bandejas entre los enanos, escondida detrás de uno de los pilares. Notó que este hacía su trabajo siendo grosero con cada uno de los enanos, llegando al punto de derramar el agua de algunos, entre ellos Ori. La mente de Bilba se nubló de rabia. Sabía que los enanos no eran fáciles de tratar, pero estaba segura que el dulce Ori no era uno de los que se caracterizara por su mala actitud. No se merecía ese trato. Cuando tuviera la oportunidad, Mr. Quejicas se llevaría una desagradable sorpresa.

Fue difícil esperar a que fuera seguro, pero Bilba permaneció en las sombras hasta que los enanos casi terminaron sus raciones. Sin dejar de mirar a la puerta por la que había salido el elfo, salió de su escondite.

Al principio, ninguno de los enanos notó su presencia. Estaban absortos en el alimento que les habían entregado, cuyas cantidades eran míseras para un adulto de cualquier especie, en especial a los ojos de una hobbit. Fue Bifur el primero en notarla, al cual se le cayó el pan que se estaba llevando a la boca, la cual permaneció abierta.

“¿Qué pasó ahora, Bifur?” le preguntó Bofur, con quien compartía la celda, sin dejar de mirar el pedazo de madera que tenía en sus manos.

“Finalmente los encontré, mis hermanos” dijo Bilba, acercándose a su celda, ahora con más seguridad.

Se hizo silencio entre los enanos y todos corrieron a las puertas de sus celdas.

“¡Bilba!”

“¡Muchacha, creímos que te habíamos perdido!”

“Mi Señora”

“Shhhh” se apuró en callarlos “No anuncien mi presencia, a menos que quieren que termine tan atrapada como ustedes. No llevo ocultándome en las sombras y robando comida por tres días para que me capturen justo cuando los encuentro”

Con la misma rapidez que los gritos empezaron, callaron.

“¿Cómo? Te dimos por muerta… las arañas” Bofur estiró el brazo para tocarla, como si se quisiera asegurar que se encontraba realmente frente a él.

Bilba le dio la mano y avanzó hasta su hermano hasta que apoyó su frente contra la suya. Se quedaron unos segundos de esa forma, antes de que Bilba hiciera lo mismo con Bombur y Bifur. Las mejillas de Bombur estaban húmedas por las lágrimas y Bifur tomó cada lado de su cara para juntar sus frentes con la mayor delicadeza posible. Con gran calma, Bilba recorrió cada una de las celdas y repitió el mismo tratamiento con cada uno de los enanos, pero con ninguno de ellos fue tan íntimo como con los Ur o los Ri. Eso no significó que no fuera especial con cada uno de ellos. Mientras hacía eso, les contó cómo consiguió escapar de las arañas y liberarlos, antes de seguir a los elfos oculta. Sin contarles sobre el anillo, obviamente. Ese pequeño detalle prefirió guardárselo.

“Así que fuiste tú quien nos bajó de los árboles” afirmó Dwalin mientras la tomaba de la nuca para chocar sus frentes.

“Si, supongo que no lo recuerdan, cuando corté los capullos y corrí a distraer las arañas” comentó antes de avanzar a la celda de Gloin y Oin.

“Recuerdo haberte escuchado, ahora que lo dices, pero en ningún minuto te vimos” dijo Gloin “Ni siquiera cuando llegaron esos malditos elfos”

En otra ocasión, Bilba habría dicho algo en defensa de los elfos, como lo había hecho durante todo el viaje, pero con estos elfos, no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo.

“Cuando vi que los estaban apuntando con sus arcos, decidí permanecer escondida y menos mal lo hice. Si me hubieran encerrado también, no tendríamos ninguna oportunidad para escapar… esperen. ¿Dónde está Thorin?”

Expresiones amargas se hicieron presentes en las caras de cada uno de los enanos.

“El primer día lo separaron de nosotros” le contó Balin con una expresión llena de preocupación “Poco después de que nos encerraron lo llevaron a Thraundil. Pasó cerca de una hora antes de que lo trajeran, solo que no lo dejaron en su celda anterior. Se lo llevaron por esa escalera, a lo más profundo”

“Voy a buscarlo. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo solo, sin noticias del resto” Bilba ni siquiera lo dudo, tenía que encontrar a Thorin, por el bien de todos los integrantes de la Compañía.

“Toma, muchacha” Balin le pasó el pan que aún no había comido “Sus raciones no son tan frecuentes como las nuestras, lo hemos notado. No tomes un no como respuesta, te lo ruego”

Bilba tomó el pan, antes de descender por las escaleras que le habían indicado.

Aunque se demoró más de lo que esperaba, finalmente las escaleras se detuvieron y llegó al nivel más bajo y oscuro. Apenas distinguía la silueta apoyada de espaldas contra la puerta de la celda, pero aun así la logró reconocer.

“¿Thorin?” preguntó en un susurro.

Thorin se movió contra la reja, pero no mostró intenciones de girarse.

Mirando de lado a lado, Bilba avanzó con precaución a Thorin. Al estar más cerca, se sorprendió al ver que sus hombros se agitaban, como si estuviera llorando. Un gemido lastimero escapó de la boca del enano.

“Oh, Givashel, te perdí antes de llegar a tenerte”

Bilba sentía la angustia del enano, dolor por la pérdida de algo que lo completaba. No sabía cómo sentía todo esto, pero lo único que quería era poder consolarlo. Se arrodilló a su espalda y con cuidado de como fuera a reaccionar, puso una mano sobre su hombro. Por un segundo, Thorin se tensó y Bilba se preparó para alejarse rápidamente, pero cuando se relajó, también lo hizo ella. Casi dolorosamente lento, Thorin se giró.

“Bilba…”

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de mi fanfic. Espero que les guste, tratare de actualizar lo más seguido posible, pero no puedo prometer nada. Estoy buscando un Beta, por si hay alguien interesado. También esta historia esta en fanfiction.net, bajo el mismo nombre


End file.
